Memorias extraviadas
by Aedora
Summary: Desplomado en el suelo árido, miró al cielo, eso que tornaba de gris a negro, una pluma cayó en su mano y cerró su puño con ella... Miles de recuerdos pasaron en su mente sin poder evitarlo siquiera... La última jugada sucia de su mente. Una corta escena sombria. Una lágrima brotó de sus ojos abiertos de par en par y luego... Todo blanco
1. Chapter 1

Ejem… Los personajes de FFVIII son de Square-enix, los demás que aparezcan son creados por mí…

_Aquí les vengo yo de nuevo con un nuevo fic, la trama es sencilla, olvidense del final feliz que vieron xD Squall no se besa con Rinoa, ni hay fiesta alegre para los feos por matar a Artemisa, no, no xD Y tampoco tiene nada que ver con la estrella de la bruja, a pesar de que salgan mas adelante unos feos de mi propia cosecha :3 Espero lean, les guste, lo disfruten y sigan la regla nro 1: dejarme un rr… ¬_¬_

_Pues no olviden dejar su review se agradecen de verdad y… Enjoy! =D_

###############################################

_Capítulo 1:_

Llevaba minutos perdido debatiéndose una y otra vez entre la cordura y la locura, caminando sin detenerse un segundo, sin saber dónde demonios estaba, sólo sabía que había luchado contra ella, sus amigos y ella a los cuales apreciaba lo habían ayudado a restaurar la paz y que se había encontrado con la persona que lo crió desde pequeño junto con sus amigos, le había ordenado regresar a su línea del tiempo, seguía adelante pero de un momento a otro no podía seguir avanzando había un abismo más adelante, no podía retroceder pues desapareció quedando en un escaso lugar donde apenas podría dar unos quince o veinte pasos, no podía saltar, no había otro suelo en el que aterrizar, exhausto, desistió ya, condenado a pasar el resto de sus días atrapado en ese extraño lugar, abatido y sin esperanzas se desplomó en el suelo árido, sin saber qué hacer, así estuvo por un tiempo

Algo le dijo que mirara arriba, al cielo si así se podía llamar a eso que tornaba de gris a negro una y otra vez, algo blanco caía poco a poco con gracia, una pluma, cayó en su mano y cerró su puño con ella, como si de un sueño se tratara, una escena desagradable se le presentaba, donde se había citado con ella, ahí estaba con sus ropas de siempre, la llamaba en vano, como si no tuviera audición, pronto se gira distorsionándose y apenas se le nota una sonrisa, mas recuerdos de ella y sus amigos pasando como un destello por su cerebro, sin poder siquiera evitarlo o detenerlo por un segundo, la última jugada sucia de sus recuerdos fue el cristal del casco de astronauta rompiéndose, muerta sin ver su rostro, una corta escena sombría. Una lagrima brotó de sus ojos abiertos de par en par y luego… Todo blanco

Lo que él no sabía era que ella junto con sus amigos habían llegado sanos y salvos, ellos regresaron al jardín mientras que ella lo buscaba por todo el jardín de flores silvestres del orfanato, buscando al castaño de ojos azules, posiblemente su pesadilla se haya materializado, se arriesgó de nuevo con el tiempo comprimido en parte a ir a ese lugar entre mundos, no caminó mucho cuando lo encontró, tendido en el suelo, inconsciente

- Squall… Squall… - repetía varias veces, tocando su gélido rostro, se desmoronó y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y sus lágrimas brotando de ella

Sus poderes le hicieron iluminar ese escenario sombrío entre mundos del que se encontraban, escuchó un gemido de él y separándose una sonrisa se marcó en su rostro, el castaño despertaba y al mirarla, se apartó de ella súbitamente

- ¿Quién eres? - dijo apresuradamente a la defensiva

Extrañada y con miedo - Soy yo… Rinoa -

- ¿Quién soy yo? No te conozco, ni se quién soy - mantenía su postura aun

- ¿De qué hablas? No juegues así conmigo, no es gracioso -

- ¿Por qué habría de jugar con alguien a quien sólo conozco su nombre? - dijo fríamente

- Cálmate, todo está bien, iremos al jardín, los demás están esperando - no podía creer en esas palabras, ¿Squall no recordaba nada ni a nadie? Tenían que estar bromeando

Rinoa tomó la mano de Squall y extendiendo unas alas blancas que aparecieron de la nada alzó vuelo y sin dejar rastro desaparecieron de ahí, apareciendo en el pórtico del jardín de Balamb

- ¿Dónde estamos? - preguntó con desconfianza

- En el jardín -

- Gracias - dijo secamente avanzando a lo que para él era ahora desconocido

- ¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas? -

- … No es asunto tuyo - respondió

Las palabras rezumbaron en sus oídos, era como si retrocediera en el pasado o se hubiese equivocado de tiempo, las lágrimas no tardaron en salir de ella, sentía lastima, lastima y tristeza, porque pasaría que todo volvía a ser como antes y él no recordaba ni siquiera su rostro, sus amigos, el jardín y más importante quién era, lo único que quedó en él fue su personalidad fría y taciturna que solía exasperar a más de uno, ¿cómo le daría la cara a los demás y les explicaría lo que estaba pasando? De una u otra forma debía alzar la cabeza y avanzar con decisión

En el panel de información no muy lejos del pórtico, estaban los demás corriendo de un lado para el otro, cansados se reunieron ahí esperando a la pareja que no había aparecido desde hace minutos y les palpitaba el corazón por la angustia de no saber, pronto vieron a Squall entrar con su ceño fruncido, pasando de largo con ellos

- ¡Hey, hey! ¿A dónde vas, tío? - le preguntó Zell atravesándose en su camino

Squall lo miró sin cambiar su expresión, lo apartó con su mano y siguió su camino

- ¿Pero qué te pasa? - insistía

Se detuvo girándose al grupo que lo miraba con alegría pintada en sus caras - No se quienes sean... Pero me da igual - dijo con seriedad

Estupefactos sin decir nada, dejaron que se marchara a donde quiera que fuera, seguido de unos minutos una Rinoa abatida entraba secando sus lagrimas

- Ya lo vieron, ¿verdad? - comentaba con la voz rota

-¿Que pasó Rinoa? - preguntó Quistis acercándose a ella

- No lo sé, no tengo la menor idea de lo que ha pasado - respondió aferrándose a la rubia que la consolaba - No nos reconoce, ni sabe siquiera quién es - añadió entre sollozos

- Irvine, vamos a buscarlo y preguntarle qué es lo que le pasa, Zell, busca al director Kramer y a mamá Ede también, puede que sea más grave de lo que pensamos, Squall jamás bromearía con estas cosas y menos después de la situación por la que acabamos de pasar - ordenó y explicó Quistis aun abrazando a la joven bruja - ¿Te sientes mejor? Debemos ir a confrontarlo quiera o no, tal vez podamos ayudarlo, Selphie, quédate con Rinoa, iré con la doctora Kadowaki - dijo soltando a la pelinegra corriendo a la enfermería

- Quistis, ¿qué ocurre? - preguntó con sorpresa al verla entrar de esa forma

- Doctora, necesito hablar con usted, sé que deberíamos estar felices, pero algo no va bien -

- Tranquilízate un poco y me cuentas pausadamente - dijo levantándose de su silla - Siéntate -

- Squall y Rinoa regresaron, pero… Squall no nos reconoce, a ninguno, no sabe ni quién es, eso dice Rinoa, no quiero creer que sea lo que estoy pensando… - dijo haciendo un silencio sepulcral apretando sus puños

- Lo sé, pero son síntomas de amnesia disociativa, para descartar se tendrían que hacer unas pruebas - explicó - Tráiganlo -

- Está bien - respondió levantándose acelerando al paso a ayudar a Irvine a buscarlo

Irvine entró al patio a toda prisa, mirando a todas partes buscando al castaño, para su suerte estaba sentado en el pasto, rodillas flexionadas, codos sobre las rodillas, inclinado hacia adelante y manos en la cabeza escondida, frustrado, confundido

- Hey, ¿cómo estás? Te estamos buscando, quien diría que estabas aquí, explícate - decía obteniendo silencio por respuesta - ¿Con qué derecho te crees a comportarte así? ¿Estás loco? -

- ¿Quién eres tú y quien soy yo? - preguntó sin mirarlo - Más bien, ¿con qué derecho se creen a hablarme así? Son unos perfectos desconocidos -

- Somos tus amigos no unos desconocidos, soy Irvine Kinneas, y tú… Eres Squall Leonhart, SeeD y comandante del jardín de Balamb -

- Deja de molestar, ¿quieres? No quiero lidiar con ustedes, no me importa si son o no mis mejores amigos de toda la vida - dijo levantándose de ahí, dejando al francotirador solo

Ahora lo que el castaño quería saber era más sobre sí mismo, al menos supo de boca de Irvine quién era y que hacía, sin embargo no era suficiente. El vaquero no desistiría de buscarlo, así que tomándolo con la guardia baja le asestó un golpe en el cuello dejándolo inconsciente, lo cargó y se fue al encuentro con sus amigos, Quistis le ordenó llevarlo con Kadowaki, quien confirmaba aún más su amnesia disociativa por los comentarios de Irvine

- Llévenlo a su habitación, es posible que recuerde si ve algo - ordenó a Zell y a Irvine

Pasaron unas horas cuando Squall se levantaba con un dolor agudo en el cuello y cegado por la luz del atardecer, de nuevo se despertaba en otro lugar sin saber dónde estaba, pero se acordaba perfectamente cuando Irvine lo dejo inconsciente

- Maldito ese, me las pagará - se quejó sobando su cuello

Pronto empezó a buscar entre los papeles del escritorio, mesa de noche, gavetas de la habitación que le diera más pistas de quién era, el collar que tenía puesto le recordaba quien era, Gryphus, su león imaginario, apoyado del escritorio encontró una maleta con el mismo símbolo de su collar, uno más grande, lo tomó del mango, lo colocó en la cama y abriéndolo estaba un sable pistola, su sable pistola y unas balas

De nuevo Gryphus grabado en la hoja, apenas tocó el acero vinieron a la mente recuerdos de su estilo de combate, sabía que era de él y sabía como usar su sable pistola a la perfección, lo sacó de su estuche, empuñándolo, agitándolo y observándolo

Revisó en sus bolsillos encontrando un carnet de identificación con su rostro y nombre, ya sabía quién era y no le importaba lo demás o quienes eran esas personas molestas, sabía que era alguien solitario que no necesitaba la ayuda de los demás y con eso le bastaba

Al salir del área de las habitaciones, caminó hacia la derecha guiado por los letreros llegando al comedor, pidió un vaso con agua y se sentó en una de las mesas, era extraño ver un lugar tan grande, tan solitario

El resto del grupo estaba en el salón de fiestas intentando pasarla bien, habían derrotado a Artemisa y la paz se respiraba, sin embargo el estado de Squall les inquietaba, los demás estudiantes celebraban gozosos y disfrutaban, ninguno sabía del estado del comandante y no era de incumbencia saberlo, todos se encontraban bien y era lo que importaba

El castaño curioso había dado con el salón de fiestas, pero antes de poder retirarse

- ¡Squall! ¡Espera! - gritó Rinoa

- Deja de molestar ¿quieres? Desiste de tus intentos, no me interesa en lo absoluto quienes son, ¿cuantas veces tendré que repetírselos? - respondió con ceño fruncido dándole la espalda

Zell observó la situación y llamó al resto, corriendo, Quistis y Selphie tomaron a Rinoa de las manos y la arrastraron alcanzando a Squall, harto del grupo

- ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? - le reprochó Quistis

- No es... -

- ¿Asunto tuyo? - interrumpió Rinoa - Claro que es asunto nuestro, no nada más de ti, eres nuestro amigo, por favor, entiende que no somos enemigos, somos más que compañeros, sin importar el poco tiempo que llevamos juntos, creo que nos conocemos bastante -

- Ya te dije y se los repito, no me interesa en lo absoluto quienes son - apartó de un empujón a Zell y a Irvine para marcharse a su habitación

Irvine lo tomó del brazo trayéndolo de nuevo por la fuerza

- Y a nosotros no nos importa que te comportes así -

El castaño soltándose de un sólo forcejeo apartó la mano del vaquero, entregándoles a todos una mirada escalofriante, se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino

- ¡Si quieres saber qué es lo que te ocurre ve a la enfermería, la doctora Kadowaki te explicara! - le gritó Selphie aunque fuera una pérdida de tiempo

Aunque no sentía algo que no sea indiferencia ante lo que ahora son un grupo de molestias, bajó al primer piso, guiándose por los letreros que había visto entró al lugar indicado

- ¡Oh! ¡Squall has despertado! - dijo con gusto

- Me imagino que es la doctora Kadowaki, uno de ellos me dijo que usted podría explicarme que es lo que me sucede - comento rápidamente

- Así que vuelves a ser el mismo de siempre... Estamos seguros de que se trate de amnesia o pérdida de la memoria, pero en lo personal preferiría hacer los estudios correspondientes y confirmar, ¿estarías dispuesto a hacerlo? Sé que estás algo confundido, se te nota un poco, confundido al no saber más de ti y de porque no recuerdas absolutamente nada -

Guardó silencio borrando un poco ese ceño fruncido, dándole la razón a la mujer

- Si, me gustaría, avíseme cuando tenga que venir... Sé que querrán saber, y yo le pido por favor no les diga nada, ni siquiera los resultados -

- Está bien - asintió entregándole su confianza

Salió de ahí y se sentó en una de las bancas entre la enfermería y las escaleras que daban al ascensor

- ¿Con qué derecho se creen a querer cambiarme? Estoy seguro de que siempre he tenido esta personalidad, ¿por qué insisten? No me interesa quienes sean, si es cierto que perdí mi memoria debería tener algo que me diga que los conozco - hablaba en voz baja para sí mismo

En eso una pareja conocida por ellos menos para Squall se acercaron silenciosamente, dejando su aroma a armonía y paz

- Aquí estas, has dejado a todos tristes y un poco molestos por tu actitud, ¿no crees que te has propasado? - habló una voz cálida y maternal

El castaño levantó la vista hacia la voz, eran los Kramer quienes se presentaban ante el joven

- Otros más... - susurro para si - ¿Quiénes son ustedes? -

- Entonces es cierto, una verdadera lástima - respondió Edea con lastima por uno de sus hijos

- Ella es Edea Kramer mi esposa y la mujer que te crió como a su propio hijo junto con aquellas personas a las que crees unas molestias y yo soy Cid Kramer director del jardín de Balamb -

El castaño se levantó de la banca - Si usted es el director es mi superior, me informará de cuando deba presentarme a mi trabajo, me da igual lo que tengan para decirme - y se retiró de ahí

Cid y Edea como sabias personas se mantuvieron al margen y esperar era lo mejor en esos momentos, veían cómo se perdía de su vista sin poder hacer más nada al respecto. Squall caminaba harto de que lo atosigaran y lo obligaran a recordar cosas que no sabía si eran ciertas o no, su caminata lo llevó de nuevo hacia el patio del jardín, al mismo lugar donde Irvine lo halló

Más lejos el grupo se quejaba de la situación, eran otros que se rehusaban a creer que no podían hacer más que esperar a que las cosas se dieran

- Es un idiota - bufó Quistis

- Tiempo perdido supongo - suspiró decaída Selphie - habíamos logrado cambiarlo y ahora se nos viene esto -

- Es posible, que... Sólo una suposición pero quiero tal vez aferrarme a ella - dijo Rinoa tocando el par de anillos

- ¿De qué hablas? - preguntó Irvine

- Si pudiéramos escribir en un cuaderno o en un diario todo lo que ha pasado desde que nos conoció, lo leyera, podría recordar algo -

- Es factible, podemos intentarlo - comentó la rubia viendo una pequeña esperanza

- ¡Si, cuenten conmigo! - dijo Selphie

- Igual con nosotros dos - añadió Irvine queriendo anotar un par de puntos con Selphie

- Yo no iba a decir nada, pero ya me incluiste - susurró el artista marcial al vaquero

Los minutos se fueron volando, observando el batir de las hojas y el jardín que avanzaba a su paso por todo el mundo, no había notado eso hasta ahora, miraba su identificación muchas veces, intentando recordar acerca de él, era lo único que le importaba. Pronto una risa alegre se oía más y más, cosa que lo sacó de sus pensamientos, buscando el origen era un pequeño niño de unos dos años corriendo travieso por todo el patio, se tropezó y cayó, apoyándose se quedó sentado en el piso con los ojos lagrimosos, pronto las lágrimas no tardaron en salir acompañadas de un llanto

Squall lo miró por unos segundos y se acercó al pequeño de cabello castaño claro y ojos verdes, revisó su cuerpo viendo que no estuviera lastimado, el chiquillo alzaba sus manos para que lo cargaran pero el comandante se rehusaba

- Tranquilo, deja de llorar, nada ha pasado - lo consolaba en vano, aun exigía que lo cargaran - Me pregunto dónde estará tu madre o padre - dijo observando los alrededores

Sin más opción y por no dejarlo a su suerte, lo alzó y emprendió sus pasos al interior del jardín, cerca se empezó a oír una voz

- ¡Noah! ¡Noah! ¡¿Dónde estás? - llamaba una voz femenina asustada y cada vez más fuerte, acercándose

Pronto una mujer se apareció, ojos verdes y cabello castaño claro, era estúpido pensar que no era la madre de ese pequeño, sus rostros eran muy idénticos, la mujer al ver que alguien iba con su hijo en brazos dejó de gritar y corría hacia Squall

- Gracias al cielo, Noah deja de correr como loco, me vas a matar un día de estos - regañaba a su hijo aun en brazos de Squall - Gracias, espero no te haya causado ningún problema - agradeció con voz maternal

- No hay de que, él solo vino hasta acá - respondió de manera fría

- Me llamo Lisa, él es mi hijo Noah, debes ser el comandante del jardín, reconozco tu cara, para ser alguien silencioso sabes hacerte notar mucho - dijo riendo un poco al final

- Lo siento, pero no tengo idea de que habla, acabo de descubrir que lo más probable es que tenga amnesia -

- Perdón, debe ser muy difícil, no todos los días te despiertas y no recuerdas quién eres y olvidas a tus seres queridos en un instante, debe ser terrible -

- Supongo - contestó sin interés alguno

- Debo retirarme, aunque todos estén de fiesta porque hayan acabado con la bruja del futuro, el trabajo no cesa en ningún momento, un placer, despídete Noah -

El pequeño con gran singularidad agitó su mano para despedirse del castaño al igual que su madre, Noah se giró mirando a Squall fijamente y pasados unos segundos éste le sonrió, el comandante se quedó un tiempo más y se retiró a su habitación

Días pasaron hasta que Kadowaki había citado a Squall para hacer los exámenes correspondientes, acompañado por la misma doctora y Edea quien fue a la fuerza, fueron a un hospital de Galbadia y hacer algunos exámenes físicos, debían esperar hasta que se entregaran los resultados

Todo indicaba que no habían toxinas en su cuerpo y tampoco se debía a traumas en el cerebro como posibles causantes de su amnesia, pronto recurrieron a la psicólogo del jardín, Lisa Wells

- Que pequeño es el mundo ¿no es así? - preguntó riendo

- Supongo - respondió secamente - Quiero que mantenga en secreto todo lo que se hable acá, lo que sea que pase se queda aquí, ¿entendido? -

- Que serio eh, por supuesto que todo lo que pase en esta habitación se queda aquí, bueno, acuéstate -

El castaño siguió ésta y otras órdenes de Lisa, quería hacer una hipnosis, de ahí podría escarbar en su memoria y sacar algún recuerdo que pudiera hacerle recordar algo o a alguien, la hipnosis inició y el castaño en su letargo seguía las instrucciones paso por paso

- Cuéntame que es lo que sucede -

- Estoy corriendo -

- ¿En dónde estás corriendo? -

- En la nieve, rodeado de pinos cubiertos de la misma, estoy agotado de correr, pero debo seguir haciéndolo -

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Lisa con normalidad, en sus adentros tenía curiosidad

- Porque si dejo de correr, él... Él... no puedo permitirlo, debo salvarlos -

- Sigue corriendo, cuando creas no poder avanzar más, dímelo -

- Salí del bosque, la puerta está abierta, tengo miedo de mirar, los pies me pesan, no quiero avanzar más - comentaba empezando a cambiar su tono sereno a uno de angustia

- Está bien, está bien, detengámonos, piensa en un lugar tranquilo, siente, escucha todos sus sonidos que te calman... Contare hasta tres y despertaras, uno, dos, tres -

El castaño abrió sus ojos rápidamente, quedándose unos segundos mirando al techo, reflexionando sobre esas imágenes que rondaban por su cabeza, sin decir nada

- ¿Eso te recuerda algún hecho importante? ¿Sabes en que momento de tu vida ocurrió? -

- No tengo idea de esos recuerdos - dijo mirándola de reojo - Me iré si no hay más nada que hacer -

- Está bien, como quieras, ven la semana próxima -

Squall le hizo una seña con su mano saliendo del lugar, se dirigió a su habitación, encontrando a la pelinegra recostada en la puerta esperándolo, estaba aburriéndose pero no se rendiría hasta encontrarlo

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó frunciendo más el ceño - Pensaba que me había librado de ustedes -

- Que testarudo eres, yo sólo venía a entregarte esto - dijo abriendo un sobre que cargaba detrás de ella

- ¿Un cuaderno? -

- Si, léelo, los chicos y yo pensamos que te ayudaría a recordar sobre nosotros, somos tus amigos y te ayudaremos -

- No me interesa - dijo sin siquiera tomar el cuaderno y hojearlo un poco - Permiso, por favor - exigió frente a ella con mirada intimidante

- Está bien - respondió con tristeza al borde de unas lágrimas que a Squall no le importaban

Abrió su puerta y la cerró sin poder decir algo más, ella se quedó con un diario entre sus manos que tenía las letras de Selphie, Quistis, Irvine, Zell y de ella, palabras escritas con cariño, afecto y amistad por él

La misma situación pero con ideas distintas se produjeron por las siguientes semanas, a Squall seguía sin interesarle si le comentaban algo de los otros cinco, tenía que saber más de él, así que acudía con Lisa todas las semanas, sin obtener muy buenos resultados, siempre se repetía lo mismo sin ningún cambio en él, ya estaba hartándose poco a poco, desistió y decidió dejar que el tiempo se encargara de hacerlo recordar

Los primeros en desistir de sus intentos en que Squall podría recuperar sus recuerdos o al menos volver a ser el mismo fueron Irvine, Zell, Quistis y Selphie, Rinoa seguía insistiendo, pero su paciencia e ideas se agotaban

Una tarde entusiasmada pidió a Nida ir a las ruinas del orfanato de centra, con ayuda de Lisa quien podía mediar con él, soportando su personalidad, le ordenó ir al campo de flores donde se habían citado después que derrotaran a Artemisa, obligado ahí estaba esperando. Pronto apareció Rinoa caminando hacia él, feliz con una de sus más preciosas sonrisas

- ¿Tu de nuevo? -

- Si, quería traerte hasta acá, porque para mí es importante, aquí acordamos vernos después de que me rescataras dos veces, la primera en el espacio y luego del pabellón de la bruja por comportarme como una egoísta, te había contado de mi sueño y tú mismo tomaste la iniciativa para que nos citáramos acá, debo decirte que me alegre much... -

- ¿Ya terminaste? Escucha, cada vez que vienes y me propones esas cosas te digo lo mismo, y lo seguiré haciendo, no eres nada preciado para mí, ni sé quién eres, sólo sé que eres una molestia y lo seguirás siendo -

Rinoa guardó silencio, evitando que las lágrimas salieran y la paciencia se agotara, pero todo estalló

- Bien, si quieres comportarte como un grandísimo imbécil solitario toda tu vida, hazlo, ya no me importa, ¡no voy a tratar de nuevo para cambiarte! Debí haberles hecho caso a los demás cuando me dijeron que desistiera, que saldría herida al final, eres un idiota Squall Leonhart, ¡que te vaya bien en tu vida solitaria! - gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, repentinamente se arrancó el collar de su cuello sacando uno de los anillos - Esto te pertenece, no quiero tener algo que me recuerde a ti, adiós - se despidió corriendo y secando incesantemente las lágrimas que no dejaban de brotar de sus ojos

_Continuará…_

###############################################


	2. Chapter 2

Ejem… Los personajes de FFVIII son de Square-enix, los demás que aparezcan son creados por mí…

_Aquí viene el segundo, espero se entienda como es la cuestión y más importante que lo disfruten C: (mientras yo me mato escribiendo u_u)_

_**Jinjuriki del Jubi: **__Si… Squall no se soporta lo tan rancio que es xD Si… era así ¬¬ solo que no se vio mucho, solo en el primer cd y una pequeña parte del segundo, pues las memorias y conocimientos adquiridos se alojan en diferentes partes ._. Y te dije que según lo que leí la gente o mantiene su personalidad o la cambia totalmente. Tranquila, tranquila u_u apacigua esas ganas, que el rubio acido aparece aquí xD_

_** : **__Se lo tenía que quitar… Ni modo que se quedara con el después de tamaño de pelea y de lo que viene xD Tendrás que serlo e_e esta vez no pienso contar nada de nada o_o este fic tiene sus secretillos e_e_

_Pues no olviden dejar su review se agradecen de verdad y… Enjoy! =D_

###############################################

_Capítulo 2:_

Desde aquel último intento de Rinoa y que terminó en un fracaso, todos se alejaron poco a poco tomando rumbos distintos, cuatro largos años pasaron... Años en los que grandes cambios se vinieron

Rinoa se fue del jardín y no se supo más de ella, lo último fue que decidió alejarse de todo lo relacionado con los jardines en especial con el de Balamb, nunca dijo a donde iría o que haría

Irvine no vio más oportunidad en el jardín de Balamb después de hacerse SeeD así que siguió su carrera, solicitó un cambio e ingresó al ejército de Galbadia, donde le va excelente por su uso de las armas, su apodo es "Shooter"

No hubo un cambio en Squall, sus memorias no volvían, se adaptó rápidamente a su trabajo como comandante y seguía siendo el mismo taciturno y serio, lo único que ahora evitaba que cayera más era el pequeño Noah, hacía un año que formó una buena amistad con él desde que llegó al jardín y lo hizo su aprendiz enseñándole el uso del sable pistola, aunque Noah era alguien carismático, hablador y algunas veces persistente o como dice su madre, terco, no había cambiado la personalidad del comandante

Selphie en su trabajo como SeeD, se había vuelto muy seria en cuanto a su trabajo y fuera de él la Selphie que todos conocían seguía siendo la misma, sin embargo dejó el comité estudiantil por sus obligaciones, era enviada a misiones peligrosas que la dejaban agotada, mantenía un contacto con todos los demás aunque se habían separado, de los únicos que no sabía eran Irvine, extrañamente Seifer y en especial Rinoa

Quistis dedicada a su vida como SeeD, desde aquel momento en el que le dijeron que no era buena como instructora no se dignó a hacer el intento de nuevo y es enviada a misiones junto con Selphie y Zell

Zell aún es un SeeD enviado a misiones, en sus ratos libres pasa tiempo con su novia Rosen y los fines de semana cuando no estaba en misiones, instruía a un grupo de estudiantes del jardín en las artes marciales

- Lárgate de mi despacho, deberías estar en clases -

- Oh, maestro, no quiero -

- Noah, deja de llamarme maestro, con llamarme por mi nombre basta -

- Está bien, Squall -

- Ahora fuera de aquí, ve a clases, quieres ser SeeD, para eso debes estudiar y aprobar todas y cada una de las materias, te gusten o no - decía apartando por fin su vista de unos papeles

- Está bien - dijo algo deprimido

- Si vuelves a salir de clases te castigaré y le informaré a Lisa -

- ¡No me importa! - dijo volviendo a ponerse animado y corriendo a la salida del despacho acompañado de una risa

Noah seguía corriendo por los pasillos, para llevar sólo un año en el jardín era conocido por muchos de los profesores porque nunca estaba tranquilo y siempre iba de un lado para el otro corriendo y riendo, además de ser el hijo de la carismática psicóloga del jardín. Pronto chocó con Selphie y cayó del impacto

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - se agachó la castaña

- Si - respondió levantándose rápidamente

- Eres Noah, ¿verdad? -

- Si, ¿quién eres tú? -

- Selphie -

- ¡Ah, eres una de las amigas de mi maestro! -

- ¿Maestro? -

- ¡Si, Squall! ¡Quiero ser como él! -

- Ojalá siguiéramos siendo amigos como antes, ahora todo es diferente, esa felicidad no duró mucho tiempo - dijo con tristeza

- ¡Él es bueno! Aunque a veces malo - gruñó - Lo siento, pero debo irme a clases - siguió su camino aun corriendo después de tropezarse

- ¡Espera Noah! - llamó al chiquillo

- ¿Si? - se giró inocente hacia la castaña

- Cuando veas a Squall dile que quiero hablar con él -

- Entendido, hablare con él - dijo con poco interés y fastidio

- Gracias, hasta luego - se despidió, el chico se despidió y salió de ahí corriendo - Aun me sobra tiempo, hablare con él y empezaré los preparativos, al menos el director accedió a ayudarme -

- Deje de insistir, ya es tarde para volver al jardín, tengo mi propia organización a la que lidero y me contratan para las mismas obligaciones de un SeeD - decía Seifer

El rubio de cicatriz había acudido al llamado del director Kramer, sospechaba para que lo llamaría, llevaba casi dos años insistiendo sin éxito alguno, y cuando se enteró de lo que hacía decidió insistir más en que regresara al jardín

- Si, pero lo que haces no tiene mucho honor, aceptas todos los encargos y matas a tu objetivo sin pensarlo, ¿sabes las repercusiones de eso? Tanto a corto como a largo plazo -

- Por supuesto, pero admítalo, estoy ya muy viejo para intentarlo y me pagan para ello, tampoco dejaré que me maten así como así -

- Cambiando de tema, ¿sabes algo de Rinoa? -

La expresión arrogante de Seifer hizo un cambio rápido a sorpresa y de nuevo a altivez - ¿Por qué quiere saber de ella cuatro años después? -

- Asuntos del jardín -

- Con que esas tenemos - dijo soberbio en respuesta al comentario seco del hombre

- ¿Entonces? -

- Puede que sí, puede que no -

- No estoy para bromear, es importante, Selphie me pidió investigar hasta donde mis posibilidades llegaran, así que algo debes saber -

- Ella misma lo dijo, no quiere saber absolutamente nada del jardín y menos de Squall, le ha ido perfectamente estos años, no lo eche a perder - advirtió levantándose del sillón

- Ya veo... - dijo guardando silencio viendo como Seifer se alejaba - Si sabes de ella… Háblale, intenta convencerla, si está decidida que llame a Selphie -

- … Lo intentaré, no prometo nada -

- Seifer... -

El joven se detuvo en seco girándose a mirar a Kramer

- ¿Qué pasa? -

- ¿Puedes averiguar el paradero de Irvine? -

El rubio suspiro sonoramente y terminó de salir del despacho asintiendo de mala gana, a la salida se encontró a Squall, ambos intercambiaron miradas, siguieron su camino, el rubio al ascensor y el castaño a la oficina del director, al bajar al primer piso cruzo miradas con una Quistis sorprendida de verlo

- ¿Seifer, eres tú? -

- Sólo ha pasado algún tiempo desde que nos vimos, y he estado un par de veces porque Kramer me ha llamado -

- Lo dices como si fueran días o meses, cuando en realidad han sido cuatro años, al parecer Selphie quería saber de ti, habla con ella antes de irte -

- Tratándose de ella no es importante, me marcho -

- Llámala o dame tu teléfono, no tengo la menor idea de porqué querría saber de ti... -

- Yo menos... - mintió - Adiós, instructora de tres al cuarto -

- Desde hace mucho no soy instructora, veo que el tiempo te ha afectado de manera veloz... - comento algo altiva - Seifer... - añadió haciendo una pausa

- ¿Si? - él enarcó una ceja

- Se lo que has estado haciendo todos estos años, debes saber más que cualquiera de nosotros juntos, ¿no has sabido nada de Rinoa? -

Seifer guardó silencio, observando a la rubia que esperaba una buena respuesta

- ¿Por qué quieres saber? -

- Rinoa es nuestra amiga sin importar que se haya marchado repentinamente sin darnos explicaciones, pero todos sabemos el porqué, desde ese día todo... Todo cambio y... - respondió cuando su voz se empezaba a quebrar poco a poco

- Ya, no me interesan sus lamentos, adiós - se despidió dejando a la SeeD sola y nostálgica

- ¡Seifer! - gritó una voz femenina pasados unos segundos

Algunos curiosos giraban a todas las direcciones a ver de quien se trataba, era la castaña de pelo despuntado quien llamaba y corría a su encuentro con Seifer, Quistis observaba desde lejos la conversación y prefirió no entrometerse, además los recuerdos habían salido a la luz y la pusieron algo deprimida, así que siguió a su destino: el segundo piso

- Nunca pensé que lo diría pero... Gracias, Seifer - Selphie le sonrió, de su chaqueta sacó tres sobres, entregándoselos al rubio - No me falles - y se alejó despidiéndose con un gesto de mano

Seguía caminando por los pasillos llevaba tiempo buscando al artista marcial, no sabía si estaba en el jardín o en una misión ya se estaba resignando cuando a lo lejos divisó a Rosen, corriendo a toda prisa para alcanzarla y poder hablar con ella

- Hola, Rosen - saludó con falta de aliento

- Selphie, ¿qué sucede? -

Tomo más aire y ya más calmada habló - ¿Has visto a Zell? -

- Está en Balamb de vacaciones hasta que le asignen otra misión, llegó ayer en la tarde, seguro sigue durmiendo -

- Gracias, lo visitaré más tarde entonces, ¡adiós! -

Arreglando otros asuntos correspondientes al comité estudiantil, a pesar de que ya no estaba ahí muchos de sus integrantes que también eran sus amigos pedían consejos, y redactando el informe de su última misión en un poblado de Trabia, habiendo terminado todo entregó su informe al director y se preparó para el mayor desafío del día: convencer a Squall Leonhart. Tomó aire y decidida tocó la puerta con sus nudillos, desde adentro se escuchaba la voz del castaño que le ordenaba entrar

- Ah eres tu - dijo sin ánimos al verla

- Si, espero no molestar, quería hablar contigo -

- Ha pasado tiempo desde que lo intentaron y todo les falló, ¿volverán a insistir? -

- No es eso, me refiero a otra cosa, estarías dispuesto a... -

Fue interrumpida por el gran estruendo de Noah al entrar

- ¡Ya salí de clases! ¡Estoy listo para mi entrenamiento! - gritaba con ánimos

- Y yo no, estoy trabajando y hoy no hay entrenamiento -

- ¡Pero por favor! ¡Quiero que me enseñes algo hoy! - insistía en tono de súplica

- No hasta que domines el corte vertical - respondía fríamente con su característico ceño fruncido - El sábado entrenaremos, Lisa debe estar esperándote para ir a casa, así que ve con ella -

- ¡No! Aquí me quedare hasta que me enseñes - dijo malcriado

- Entonces estarás ahí hasta el sábado, suerte, porque es martes - dijo mirando los documentos que había dejado aparte cuando Selphie entró - Bien, ¿que querías decirme? - preguntó mirando a la enana

- Creo, no es ahora el momento para hablar de esto, será después, adiós -

- ¡Adiós Selphie! - dijo Noah haciéndole un gesto de mano que le devolvió

- Vete con tu mama - serio el comandante

- ¡No, me quedare aquí hasta que me enseñes! - exclamó con fuerza cruzando sus brazos, iniciando una batalla de miradas con su maestro

- Has lo que quieras - dijo volviendo al papeleo al que estaba acostumbrado

Selphie decidió ir a Balamb después de ser interrumpida por Noah, debía encontrarse con el artista marcial y hablar con él, el chico no estaba mucho en el jardín, sólo iba cuando tenía que entregar los informes de la misión y estos cuatro años le habían además hecho madurar considerablemente

Estaba enfrente de la casa del artista marcial, su madre la recibió y por costumbre de que nadie podía entrar a su habitación, la castaña esperó acompañada de un jugo de naranja a que el rubio apareciera, sacó un sobre de correspondencia color blanco mirándolo detenidamente, lo colocó en la mesa y lo tocaba nerviosamente, impaciente

- Selphie... - pronunció con sorpresa, sacándola de sus pensamientos - ¿Qué te trae por aquí? -

- Desde hace meses he estado pensando en ello, sólo te entregare la carta - dijo tomando aquello que trajo consigo misma y poniéndolo en las manos de Zell

- ¿Qué es? - preguntó con seriedad

- Léela, luego llámame, no me falles por favor - pidió para retirarse de la casa

Quistis había terminado de ayudar a una instructora en una de sus clases en la zona de entrenamiento, agotada por aquella labor se dirigió a su habitación, no se había recostado en su cama cuando su móvil sonó, mirando el número, suspiró con frustración y contestó

- ¿Deja de llamarme quieres? Si quieres saber de ella llámala tú mismo, no soy tu mensajera, además no estoy con ella todo el tiempo - respondió quejándose sin dejar al hombre saludar

- Calma, calma, siempre me dices lo mismo, pero... Sabes que no me atrevo a hacerlo, me cansé de esperar una oportunidad, ¿sabes? -

- Siempre, tú te rendiste, sabes que es muy despistada, te faltó más paciencia -

- La paciencia de todos se agota, intentas e intentas y no surte siquiera algo de efecto, es triste vivir con eso, por eso seguí adelante -

- Y de nuevo la misma conversación, lo siento pero siempre dices lo mismo, te siento muy afectado por esto, si quieres seguir sin hacer el intento está bien, seguro hay personas iguales a ella -

- Como ella ninguna -

- Entonces si es única para ti, ten el valor de venir y hablar con ella, deja de hacer el imbécil - regañó la rubia

- Deja de tratarme así, eres mala conmigo -

- Cállate... ¿Cómo van las cosas por allá? -

- Perfecto... Como siempre - respondió el joven serio, como si ocultara algo

- ¿Seguro? No lo parece, desde hace un par de años respondes de la misma manera y antes hablabas maravillas de tu lugar de trabajo, ¿qué sucede? -

- Nada, debo colgar, tengo que inspeccionar a unos tontos -

La rubia bufó en voz baja - Está bien, hasta luego - y finalizo la llamada - buena forma de hacerte callar, sin embargo me pregunto por qué siempre respondes así - habló para sí misma

A la mañana siguiente Kramer se disponía a entrar en su despacho y comenzar la labor del día a día, pero se llevó con una sorpresa... Seifer se encontraba sentado en la silla del escritorio, como si fuera suya esa oficina

- Hablé con ambos y les envié algo de parte de Selphie, quedaron en contactarla luego, yo leí mi carta y estoy seguro de que no vendrá, usted muy bien sabe y esas palabras las recuerdan todos, "Fue un placer, pero ya no quiero saber nada más acerca de los jardines, en especial el de Balamb" - citó las últimas palabras de la joven bruja antes de marcharse

- A Selphie le afecta todo esto, por eso lo hace y la ayudaré, y no sólo a ella sino a Edea, ver como sus hijos se criaron juntos, luego tomaron caminos distintos y se volvieron a reunir por cuestión del destino y cuando creía que no se separarían más, llegó todo esto -

- Parecen unos idiotas lamentándose por todo lo ocurrido, han pasado cuatro años, creo que es hora de seguir adelante y que cada quien haga lo que quiera con su vida - habló serio y poco molesto el rubio - Él los olvidó ya hace mucho y no se ha tomado la molestia de recordarlos, está haciendo lo que quiere con su vida, deberían dejarlo, igual que usted conmigo -

El hombre suspiró ajustándose las gafas - Todos lo sabemos, pero los recuerdos aun están ahí arraigados y no se marchitan, Selphie quiere hacerlo, yo la ayudaré, sólo espero que nada salga mal -

El rubio enarcó una ceja y una sonrisa de satisfacción y se retiró sin decir más, afuera sacó su móvil y un papel, marcó un número telefónico y esperó

- Que bueno que llamaste - habló una voz femenina - ¿entonces? -

- Si, iré, será divertido -

- ¿Y ellos? -

- Dijeron que te avisarían si decidían ir - respondió

- Excelente, gracias - pronunció la chica finalizando la llamada

Quistis se despertaba de su largo sueño, alguien llamaba a la puerta con entusiasmo, repitiendo su nombre varias veces, con desgano y soñolienta se levanta de su cama y abre la puerta, encontrándose a Selphie

- ¡Buenos días! - saludó la castaña

- Buenos días - respondió sin ánimos

- Venia a entregarte esto, léelo y cuando puedas llámame o búscame en persona, no me falles - dijo entregándole un sobre y se retiró de ahí

En el comedor estaba la castaña, desayunando y debatiéndose internamente sobre si ir o no ahora a hablar con el comandante, había sido interrumpida por Noah aquella vez, era el único que faltaba por entregarle el dichoso sobre

- ¡Maestro! ¡Buenos días! - gritaba Noah

- ¿No tienes clases hoy? -

- Si, pero no quiero ir, que aburrido, mas bien quiero entrenar todo el día -

- ¡Noah Wells! ¡¿Cómo de que no vas a ir a clases? - gritó una voz conocida para él que le generó un escalofríos

Girándose lentamente, su madre Lisa se encontraba tras él, pensaba que le había perdido cuando se dispuso a correr desenfrenadamente, era una suerte que el comité disciplinario nunca lo atrapara, porque después se las vería con Lisa

- Ma-mama - tartamudeó

- Noah Wells te quiero en este instante marchando al salón de clases -

- ¡Pero mama! -

- Noah, entiendo que quieras ser SeeD y ser como Squall pero entiende que debes aprobar las asignaturas para llegar a serlo -

- Si, mama... - respondió resignado

- Ahora, marchando a clases - regañó en tono sereno señalando a la salida del comedor

El castaño haciendo caso a la orden salió a paso desganado del comedor

- Hola, Squall - sonrió la mujer - Lamento que hayas tenido que aguantar a Noah hasta que terminara mi trabajo, también entiende que le agradas mucho, no ve a su padre con frecuencia y para él lo más cercano a un padre eres tu -

- Es una molestia, encárgate de tu hijo -

- Siempre dices lo mismo, pero se siente en tu interior que disfrutas de su compañía, te agrada, acéptalo - comentó con una de sus risas características

- ¿A qué vienes? Normalmente dejas a Noah tranquilo -

- Sabes a que vengo, no debería insistir porque profesionalmente, te obligo a ir, pero es tu decisión, deberías ir de nuevo -

- ¿Para seguir viendo el mismo recuerdo? Olvídalo, no perderé mi tiempo - respondió levantándose de la silla con un café en mano

- Como quieras, seguiré insistiendo, algún día volverás, comandante Leonhart - rió de nuevo - No he terminado de hablar... - dijo tocando el hombro del castaño

Éste el girarse se la encontró con una mirada fría y penetrante, muy raro en ella que solía andar con una sonrisa a todas partes, él también le respondió con una mirada de las de él sin sentirse intimidado

- ¿Qué? -

- Esa joven, Selphie... - respondió - Me habló y dijo que quería hablar contigo, seguro se aparece en tu oficina más tarde, déjala hablar, me da tristeza - añadió cambiando su gesto a uno de melancolía

- Ya lo hizo ayer y Noah irrumpió como siempre entrando a gritos, a lo mejor pasa de nuevo, me voy -

- ¡Tendrás problemas si me entero que no la dejaste hablar comandante Leonhart! -

El castaño suspiró y le hizo un gesto con la mano retirándose de ahí, caminó a su despacho a comenzar la labor a la que estaba acostumbrado y que sabía hacer muy bien, una oficina callada con un sofá y un par de sillones, un escritorio de caoba, su silla y otro par más para visitantes, una biblioteca con una variedad de libros de temas interesantes para el comandante y una ventana desde donde observar el panorama y distraerse un poco cuando el trabajo agobia

Ya inmerso entre tantos papeles desde la mañana, Squall no había sido visto en el almuerzo, se había quedado todo el día en su despacho, Noah se había presentado más temprano y Lisa fue a recogerlo entregándole una mirada intimidante al joven que le comunicaba que no se olvidara de la conversación que habían tenido temprano, ya en la tarde Selphie se presentó de nuevo en el despacho

- Hola - saludó sin obtener respuesta

Squall leía unos papeles con gran concentración, terminó de leer uno de los párrafos tirándolos con desgano en el escritorio para mirar a la castaña

- ¿A qué vienes? -

- Ayer las palabras serían capaces de salir, pero, prefiero ir directo y entregarte la carta - dijo extendiendo su mano

- ¿Qué tiene? - preguntó tomando el sobre

- Léela, por favor, te suplico que no me falles, respóndeme si vas a ir - respondió emprendiendo sus pasos a la salida

- Espera... - detuvo sus pasos mientras abría el sobre y sacaba una hoja doblada en tres partes - Siéntate -

Un silencio incómodo de un par de minutos mientras Squall leía y fruncía mas el ceño, enojo se mostraba en su rostro mientras Selphie lo miraba y el nerviosismo con el que había entrado crecía, dobló la hoja de papel y la guardó en el sobre

- Mi respuesta es: no -

- ¡Por favor, por favor! ¡No te molestare más nunca! ¡Solo te pido que digas que sí! ¡Por favor, por favor! - suplicaba mirándolo tiernamente

Squall bufó - Está bien, pero que sea la última vez que algo así se te ocurra, pensaba que había quedado todo claro -

- No es una intervención ni nada por el estilo, ¡así que cuento contigo! - sonrió alegre como siempre y se retiró de ahí

Afuera su alegría pudo marcarse más que adentro en su oficina, seguía sin creerlo, pero a la vez emocionada y contenta, sus planes salían bien hasta ahora y la persona más difícil de convencer había aceptado sin muchos problemas

_Continuará…_

###############################################


	3. Chapter 3

Ejem… Los personajes de FFVIII son de Square-enix, los demás que aparezcan son creados por mí…

_**IproOmise: **__Pues obvio, no hay que ser un genio para saberlo xD y mas cuando te he contado algunas cosillas ._._

_**Jinjuriki del Jubi: **__Pues si… Selphie es la mas alegre y optimista y se encarga de eso y Seifer no se estaba escondiendo de todo el mundo xD y repito… no hay que ser un genio para saber que Quistis hablaba con Irvine, como Noah y Squall se conocen sale en este capitulo _

_Pues no olviden dejar su review se agradecen de verdad y… Enjoy! =D_

###############################################

_Capítulo 3:_

- Faltan dos semanas - susurraba Selphie con entusiasmo, mirando un calendario en su habitación

La persona que creía más difícil que aceptaría la propuesta resultó ser las más fácil de todas… Aún faltaban cuatro personas de las que no sabía nada, y con engaños los intenta convencer, después de esos cuatro años algunas relaciones no terminaron como se esperaba y otras eran indiferentes, lo que fuera a ocurrir dentro de dos semanas... Selphie estaba preparada para ello

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando su móvil sonó, rápidamente lo tomó y contestó

- ¿Si? -

- Hola, Selphie -

- ¡Zell! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Llamas con respecto a la carta? -

- Bien, como siempre... - respondió en tono agradable - Si, de eso quería hablar, por supuesto que me gustaría - pero cambió a un tono serio

- Excelente, hablamos luego, ¿está bien? -

- Bien, adiós - respondió el rubio finalizando la llamada

Al mediodía Lisa y Noah almorzaban con el joven taciturno, Noah discutía con su madre y ella le respondía con la autoridad que debe

- Noah, ya hemos discutido esto miles de veces, mientras tengas clases y Squall esté ocupado no esperes que te enseñe con el uso del sable pistola -

- ¡Pero mama! ¡Ese tonto de Allen sólo porque sabe pelear, seguirá molestándome a mí y a mis amigos, no lo puedo permitir! - gritó con valentía golpeando la mesa con las palmas - Por eso... Por eso quiero que me enseñe... Que me enseñe a ser más fuerte y así pueda defenderlos, de tontos parecidos e iguales a él - añadió más calmado, la presión de su madre le hizo contar eso que no quería

Lisa se quedó sin habla, una pequeña sorpresa se hacía en su rostro, el comandante escuchaba la conversación y con aquellas últimas palabras miraba a Noah fijamente, le daba cierta nostalgia esas palabras

- Noah Wells... Nunca bajes la cabeza al decir esas cosas - dijo alzando el rostro de su hijo para que la mirara - No debes sentir vergüenza al decir esas cosas, es una gran virtud la que tienes... - añadió con mirada comprensiva y de orgullo - Comandante Leonhart, tienes obligaciones con Noah, espero no lo defraudes, ya lo has oído, está decidido a dominar el sable pistola -

- Lo escuché, ¿y qué quieres que haga? - preguntó tajante

Lisa cambió su sonrisa característica y frunció el ceño, rostro que parece estar casi siempre reservado para el castaño - Sabes muy bien qué debes hacer, que no lo digas y lo guardes es otra cuestión, no debes tener miedo de expresar lo que sientes, todos necesitamos ser escuchados, sin importar lo descabellado que suene... - sonrió de nuevo

- Como tú digas... - puro sarcasmo, la idea le parecía absurda

- Cambiando de tema... Selphie me contó más temprano que habías aceptado su propuesta, me alegro, y debes saber que la has hecho muy feliz con ello -

- Acepté porque sería interesante y porque me prometió que no había nada raro -

- Como sea, también es una oportunidad para que despejes tu mente y te relajes un poco -

El castaño guardó silencio, pensando que eso jamás sería posible

- ¡Hola Selphie! - saludó Noah

- ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? - saludaba Selphie acompañada de Quistis

- Bien, intentando sobrevivir a la rutina de todos los días - respondió Lisa riendo

- ¿Podemos sentarnos con ustedes? Todas las mesas están ocupadas -

- Por supuesto, no hay problema, Quistis, adelante - invitaba Lisa con gran cortesía - ¿Squall? -

El castaño bufó levantándose de su silla ayudando a las chicas con bandejas en mano a sentarse, como debía hacer todo caballero cortés, se regresó a su asiento de nuevo en silencio, sus palabras estaban reservadas sólo para sus pensamientos, aunque su mirada descifraba su sentimiento

- Es extraño verlas tanto tiempo en el jardín, eso porque casi no están aquí, debe haber una buena razón para no enviarlas en estos momentos -

- Así es, también lo veo extraño, siempre estamos en misiones, cuando creemos que podemos al fin descansar, ya nuestro querido comandante nos envía a misiones - dijo Quistis mirando de reojo al castaño en las últimas palabras

- Eso es porque hacen falta SeeD's, muchos se tardan en sus misiones y ustedes son los más eficientes - respondió secamente

- Vaya... El comandante reconoce nuestro trabajo... Gracias, supongo - comentó la rubia

Squall se levantó a los minutos y sin decir nada se marchó del comedor, Noah le siguió el paso como siempre

- Éste hijo mío y su maestro - suspiró Lisa - Personalidades opuestas pero se saben llevar -

Quistis y Selphie rieron por el comentario

- Si no fuera por el color de sus ojos, diría que Noah es Squall cuando era más pequeño, sólo físicamente, concuerdo contigo... Sus personalidades son totalmente distintas - dijo Quistis

- Más bien parece que Noah fuera su hijo, debe tener mucha paciencia para soportarlo, es muy travieso - añadió Selphie

De nuevo los caminos se separaron, Lisa se fue a su despacho, Quistis se fue a su habitación y Selphie debía ir a Balamb, Seifer la había citado en el puerto a una hora y debía ser puntual o él se marcharía, y con más razón debía llegar temprano, era de suma importancia lo que él tenía que decir

- Seifer, hola - saludaba con entusiasmo

- Sólo vengo a entregar un mensaje, él dice que ira, pero... De ella no se absolutamente nada, le entregué su carta a alguien que sabía de ella, pero no me dijo dónde estaba, así que no estoy seguro de que vaya -

- Lo sé... - respondió algo deprimida

- Bien, eso era todo, lamento haberte citado sólo para eso, pero tengo que irme ya, Trueno y Viento me esperan, iremos a Galbadia, adiós enana -

- Adiós, Seifer -

Después que se fuera se sentó largo tiempo en el muelle pensando en lo que le había dicho el rubio, la realidad era que se engañaba, estaba muy segura desde un principio, una careta... El tiempo se había ido y el sol estaba dando paso a la luna, el atardecer en su mayor esplendor acompañada de unas cuantas estrellas, fue interrumpida de su meditación por una pareja, dos de los ex-miembros del comité disciplinario

- Hola, Selphie, ¿cómo esta'? -

- Trueno, Viento, ¿qué hacen aquí? - preguntó extrañada

- Como siempre, paseando en la tarde, cuando no e'tamos ocupa'os, ¿por qué? -

- Pues... Seifer me dijo hace horas que los estaba esperando y que irían a Galbadia -

- ¿Seifer te dijo eso? -

- Si -

- Mentir - dijo Viento

- Si, si, Seifer nos dejó aquí por ahora, nos llamaría cuando nos necesitara, tenía un asunto que atender en... -

Viento lo interrumpió dándole una patada - Callar -

- Cierto, jefa... Lo siento pero no podemo' contarte -

- No hay problema -

- ¿Que hacia' aquí? - preguntó el moreno

- Se me había pasado el tiempo pensando, Seifer me tenía que dar una buena y una mala noticia, veo que es tarde debería devolverme al jardín, adiós - se despidió corriendo de ahí

- Jefa, ¿por qué no me dejó que le contara? -

- Porque ella no debe saber lo que pasa... Seifer lo dijo, por ahora debe mantenerse el secreto hasta que sea el momento - comentó Viento con normalidad, eran muy raras las veces en las que hablaba de esa forma

- Jefa... -

En la entrada de la zona de entrenamiento, Squall se había tomado unas horas libres después de las clases de Noah para entrenar

- Lo estás tomando mal y te falta más fuerza, ¿qué sucedió con la motivación de hace horas? -

- ¡Estoy cansado! -

- Entonces márchate, pero que sepas que no quiero me molestes más -

- ¡Nunca! - gritó tomando ánimos, volviendo a empuñar su sable pistola

El castaño volvió a sentarse en aquella roca observando una y otra vez a Noah con motivación cortando el aire con su arma, había progresado mucho en estos meses, y la manejaba con más rapidez, sin embargo quedaba un largo camino por recorrer

- Noah detente... - ordenó después de media hora - Estás preparado para la siguiente etapa -

Squall llevó al chico adentro de la zona de entrenamiento donde todas las criaturas que ahí habitaban creaban un perfecto ecosistema, lo que el castaño tenía en mente era enfrentarlo a un Grat, si era inteligente y usaba lo que había aprendido sería muy fácil

Apenas encontraron uno, el maestro ordenó a su aprendiz a entablar un combate sin derecho a reproche, el pequeño corrió hasta el Grat pero fue empujado antes de poder atacarlo, estaba resultando herido, atacaba sin prudencia

- Noah... - llamó tocando su hombro antes de su siguiente ataque, él miraba fijamente al Grat y su pupilo lo miraba a la cara - No ataques por atacar, piensa primero lo que vas a hacer, tu enemigo es tan hábil como tú, pero debes ser más que él o perderás el combate - aconsejó - Tampoco olvides lo que has aprendido estos meses -

Retrocedió unos pasos dejándole espacio a Noah, el joven respiró empuñando su sable pistola, observando a su enemigo detenidamente, un brillo se hizo presente en sus ojos y corrió hacia él, uno de los tentáculos se acercó para embestirlo, siendo más rápido pudo cortarlo y luego clavó su arma en el Grat, retrocedió unos pasos dando tregua

El Grat se dispuso a atacar con las energías que le quedaban, Noah se distrajo por un segundo y fue suficiente para clavar el otro tentáculo en su hombro para envenenarlo y dejarlo inconsciente

- ¡Noah! - gritó el comandante

Squall tomó el sable pistola de Noah y de un sólo corte acabó con el Grat moribundo, cargó a Noah y corrió hasta la enfermería, la doctora Kadowaki se sorprendió al verlo tan preocupado y con el pequeño en sus brazos, pero no había tiempo que perder, debía atender las heridas

Pasadas un par de horas, la doctora salió con una expresión de alivio y agotamiento

- ¿Cómo se encuentra? - preguntó presuroso

- En prefectas condiciones, sus heridas no son graves, por suerte siempre contamos con el antídoto para el veneno de Grats, tampoco es peligroso, se desmayó por agotamiento y como me dijiste por el último golpe, su cuerpo no aguantaba más, y aquel fue el golpe de gracia - respondió

- Bien, iré a avisarle a Lisa -

- De acuerdo... Squall... - detuvo los pasos del chico - Se te notaba muy preocupado por él - sonrió dejando a entender un mensaje más en esa oración

Al llegar a la oficina de Lisa, la mujer se encontraba con unos estudiantes con los que charlaba amenamente, sus risas fueron interrumpidas por su intromisión

- Squall, ¿qué sucede? - pregunto viendo el miedo restante en su rostro, luego miró a los estudiantes - ¿Podrían dejarme a solas? Hablaremos luego, ¿está bien? - pidió amablemente mientras los tres jóvenes salían - ¿Y bien? -

- Estaba entrenando con Noah, todo iba bien y decidí que combatiera con un Grat, salió herido y casi lo mata, pero el Grat uso sus últimas fuerzas y clavó su tentáculo en el brazo y lo envenenó - explicó - Está en estos momentos con la doctora Kadowaki, quien ya se encargó de sus heridas -

- Sabía que esto podía pasar, cálmate Lisa, tranquilízate, sabías que esto podía ocurrir - se dijo para sí, luego suspiró descargando parte de su preocupación y desesperación - ¿Cómo se encuentra? -

- Bien, ahora está descansando -

- Iré a verlo, me tomaré el resto del día para estar con él, éste hijo mío y su maestro - suspiró de nuevo saliendo de su oficina con el comandante hasta la enfermería

Al entrar a la habitación donde estaba Noah, se encontraba con vendas en su cuerpo y completamente dormido, Lisa se sentó a su lado acariciando su cabello, mientras el comandante observaba la situación, algo sentía en su corazón... Y eso que sentía era culpa

- Lisa... Lo siento -

- Se debe notar mucho mi preocupación por Noah para que digas eso -

- No debí precipitarme al decirle que se enfrentara a un Grat -

- Calma, no hay nada que perdonar, sabía que esto pasaría, en algún momento tenía que darse cuenta de lo dura que es la vida, si le prohibiera a Noah que siguiera entrenando contigo sé que no me haría caso, está dispuesto a ayudar a los que quiere y éstas heridas no lo detendrán, esto es sólo una pequeña dosis de la realidad como SeeD, ¿o me equivoco? -

- No te equivocas, sin embargo es mi deber como su maestro protegerlo, además es tu hijo -

- Y si algo le pasara te sentirías muy culpable, ve a descansar, estás más afectado que yo -

- Me quedare contigo, también es mi responsabilidad -

- Ve a descansar, tranquilo, ve a calmarte -

- De acuerdo… Avísame cuando Noah despierte - se despidió dejando al hijo con su madre

Caminó aun trastornado, la imagen del chico cuando fue atravesado por el Grat no se borraría de su mente, no hasta que despertara y se curara de sus heridas, fue al comedor donde acompañado de un café se sentó en una mesa que solía frecuentar cuando el lugar no se encontraba atiborrado de personas

Seguía pensando en Noah y su estado, así como su primer encuentro y los recuerdos que le siguieron... El primer día que llegó al jardín de Balamb para iniciar sus estudios fue el año pasado y desde entonces ha formado un gran vínculo con el comandante, que se niega a creer tal cosa, al principio fue una molestia pero llegó a acostumbrarse a la presencia del pequeño y a resignarse a tomarlo como su aprendiz, casi todos los fines de semana entrena arduamente para dominar el sable pistola

La elección de Noah por ese tipo de arma nació cuando el comandante se entrenaba en uno de sus pocos días libres para no perder por completo la condición, el pequeño castaño de ojos verdes se adentró por travesura a la zona de entrenamiento, fue un milagro que no fuera visto por las criaturas que ahí habitan, escondido en uno de los arboles observó al castaño blandir su espada al aire una y otra vez, rara vez aparecía un Grendel o un Grat para hacer las cosas interesantes, un brillo crecía en los ojos verdes, así como una emoción y sentía que el corazón le palpitaba a mil por hora

Pero su seguridad no sería garantizada por más tiempo, un arqueosaurio que marchaba como si el mundo le perteneciera, divisó a Noah y de un rugido llamó la atención de Squall y Noah del susto cayó de espaldas descubriéndose ante el castaño

- ¡A-a-arqueosaurio! - exclamó ahogadamente

Squall no sólo tenía que huir por su vida, sino además salvar al desconocido de una muerte segura, así que olvidando el cansancio de su entrenamiento, emprendió la carrera para cargar a Noah, acercarse peligrosamente al arqueosaurio y ágilmente dar un giro de cientochenta grados para volver a correr y salir de ahí

Afuera ya y libres del peligro del dinosaurio, Squall miraba con indiferencia al pequeño que lo observaba con felicidad y un agradecimiento eterno

- ¡Gracias, por salvarme! - dijo con emoción golpeando la pierna del comandante

Éste le enarcó una ceja sin quejarse y se dio media vuelta para irse

- ¡Espera! - gritó en vano - ¡Espera! - insistió con más fuerza

- ¿Qué quieres mocoso? - preguntó mirándolo altivo

- ¡No soy un mocoso! ¡Soy Noah Wells! ¡Y tú serás mi maestro de ahora en adelante! -

- Olvídalo - respondió siguiendo de nuevo su camino, aun sabiendo que al escuchar ese nombre recordó que era hijo de Lisa

Esa fue una de las tantas veces que Noah persiguió a Squall, donde quiera que se encontraban el chico exigía a gritos que el comandante del jardín fuera su maestro y él lo ignoraba, si no se cruzaban sus caminos el mismo Noah se encargaba de encontrarlo en su despacho y molestarlo toda la tarde

- Tu madre es Lisa Wells, si no me equivoco... -

- ¡Así es! -

- Bien... - pronunció levantándose de su escritorio dejando los papeles en mano

Caminó hasta la puerta y Noah lo siguió, pero antes de que pudiera el chico salir, el castaño lo empujó sutilmente encerrándolo con llave en su despacho, suspiró con molestia y se dirigió a la oficina de Lisa Wells, donde cordialmente la mujer lo recibió

- Dile a tu hijo que deje de molestarme, no voy a ser su maestro, que se busque a otro, hay muchos SeeD's e instructores a los que puede pedir eso y no se negarían -

- Y tú debes saber que Noah no se va a rendir, es perseverante hasta después de la muerte, así que te recomiendo aceptes - sonrió sin tomar importancia al comentario de Squall

- Entonces veremos quien se rinde primero -

- Como quieras, pero te estas rebajando al nivel de un niño al hacer eso - rio tapando su boca con la punta de sus dedos ganándose una mirada helada sin efecto alguno - Comandante Leonhart... Antes de que te marches... No se me ha olvidado ese recuerdo sin explicación -

Lisa insistía en los momentos adecuados para que volviera con las sesiones de hipnotismo y así posiblemente recordar algo del pasado que no le importaba y menos después de unos años. El comandante se fue algo molesto y frustrado, por lo que sin ganas de discutir y como le dijo Lisa de rebajarse al nivel de un pequeño terminó aceptando la propuesta obligatoria de Noah…

- Squall... Squall... - llamaba alguien desde hacía minutos sin obtener respuesta, pero por fin pudo sacar al comandante de sus pensamientos

- ... ¿Tú eres Zell verdad? -

- Así es, ¿qué te sucede tío? Sé que no nos hemos hablado en mucho tiempo, pero se te nota terrible -

- No es asunto tuyo -

- ¿No tendrá que ver con tu aprendiz, o si? - dijo llamando su atención

- ¿Quién te dijo? - preguntó frunciendo más el ceño

- Lisa, pasé por la enfermería a saludar a la doctora y me la encontré hablando con Kadowaki que me pidió un favor, me percaté de Noah y porque Lisa estaba muy preocupada -

- Lo sabía - se refería a Lisa

- Tu también estás preocupado por él, se nota, no importa cuánto trates de ocultarlo - añadió - Squall... ¿Has hablado con Selphie? -

- ¿Es sobre la carta, no es así? -

- Pensaba que era el único en descifrar sus planes... ¿Irás? -

- Si -

- ¿No te parece que nos dio muy poca información? -

- No lo sé, sólo espero que no sea nada parecido a otro de sus intentos de hace años -

- Jamás... Ya nos olvidamos de eso... Y mira que cada quien hizo lo que le vino en gana y nos separamos de nuevo - comentó muy calculador el rubio tatuado

- Eso espero - añadió levantándose de su silla para irse

- ¿De nuevo? ¿Esta vez que quieres? - hablaba la rubia con molestia

- Deja de quejarte cada vez que te llamo, deberías estar acostumbrada -

- No, porque eres una molestia -

- Me ofende saber eso -

- Ya deja de llorar por cosas triviales sin sentido - dijo sarcástica - Tengo algo que hablar contigo, es importante... -

- A ver... ¿De qué se trata? -

- Tú sabes quién cree que no me entero de las cosas... Así que supongo que ya te ha llegado la invitación, ¿no es así? -

- ¿Que invitación? -

- No juegues conmigo, se perfectamente que si se le ocurriera hacer algo así todos... Estaríamos invitados, cree que citándome solamente un día y hora en específico, manteniendo tanto misterio, ocultará todo y menos diciendo "no me falles" -

El que estaba al otro lado del teléfono calló por unos segundos y suspirando - Si, yo también pensé lo mismo cuando me entregaron la carta y vi que era su letra y más después de leerla - comentó - Pero si... Iré... ¿Tú también? -

- Por supuesto... Sera divertido, supongo - rio con cansancio - Ahora, la pregunta que siempre te hago... Y que funciona a la maravilla para despedirme de ti... ¿Cómo están las cosas por allá? -

- ¿Por qué insistes en esa pregunta? -

- Pues... Por la forma en la que cambias tu tono de voz -

- Te lo juro, Trepe... Nada pasa, todo marcha bien, es sólo el estrés, te llamo para saber de ti, y tú me preguntas eso y me recuerdas a mi trabajo, esos soldados son muy haraganes -

- Tu también eras un haragán y de los buenos -

- Cállate... Lo siento, debo irme, unos soldados se presentaron, parece que es urgente, hablamos luego, adiós - dijo finalizando la llamada

- Y como siempre... Resulta efectivo -

_Continuará…_

###############################################


	4. Chapter 4

Ejem… Los personajes de FFVIII son de Square-enix, los demás que aparezcan son creados por mí…

_Actualizo hoy nada mas porque tengo un sueño de muerte, gracias universidad! (espero que el maldito titulo valga la pena -.-'') y se que me voy a despertar muy tarde e_e_

_**IproOmise: **__Aquí te espero… xD Quien sabe, podria juntarlos a los dos solo para molestarte a ti y agradar a alguien solamente xq Rinoa queda de malas xD Hoy se reunen, pero no se habla nada de la reunion como tal, para la semana que viene si_

_**Jinjuriki del Jubi: **__Pensaba que no ibas a dejar rr ese mismo dia, como que te afecto que te dijera que no lo ibas a leer ese mismo domingo xD Ps se parecen mucho, me imagino a Lisa con el mismo tono de Noah que es muy parecido al de Squall, queria desde hace tiempo hacer que dijera algo sin decir una o dos palabras nada mas y uno tiene que entender que diablos le dice a uno xD Ay tu y Seifer -.- aparece en este capitulo deja la necedad -.-_

_Pues no olviden dejar su review se agradecen de verdad y… Enjoy! =D_

###############################################

_Capítulo 4:_

Mañana sería el día en el que Selphie llevaría a cabo su plan, de lo que no estaba al tanto era que sus invitados de honor sabían de su plan a la perfección, sin embargo si lo supiera... No la detendría en ningún momento para seguir adelante, temprano en la mañana convocó a algunos integrantes del comité estudiantil con los que mantenía contacto y amigos de ella para que la ayudaran a decorar el lugar

- Ustedes se encargaran de esa parte - ordenaba y señalaba el lugar correspondiente - Ustedes vayan por allá - y no se resistían a tales órdenes que además las inspiraban ánimos - Y... Ustedes vayan a éste lugar y compren éstas cosas, harán falta para mañana y de regreso compren el desayuno de todos, yo invito, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer - sonrió entregando dos listas y el dinero correspondiente a otro grupo

Luego se intercambiaba entre los equipos de decoración para agilizar más el trabajo

En el jardín de Balamb, Squall se encontraba en la habitación de la enfermería con Noah, el chico había despertado dos días después del incidente y desde ahí había permanecido en aquel lugar hasta que se curaran sus heridas o Kadowaki o Lisa estuvieran de acuerdo en dejarlo irse, era una prisión para él y lo único que exigía era salir

Esas ansias eran calmadas por la visita de su madre que lo controlaba y por su maestro que lo iba a visitar todos los días en la mañana tomándose un tiempo libre, a la hora del almuerzo y después de salir del trabajo. Lisa y Squall coincidían algunas veces cuando no estaban muy atareados, sin embargo, el chico jamás estaba solo, tenía personas que se preocupaban excesivamente por él

Squall ya se sentía aliviado al ver que Noah se encontraba tan molesto como siempre y con muchas energías a pesar de la herida grave de su hombro

- Ya tranquilízate, ¿quieres? -

- ¡No quiero, quiero largarme de aquí! - dijo alzando el único brazo que podía

- Noah... - llamó serio

El chico entendió y lo observaba esperando lo que tenía que decir, el comandante miraba a la salida de la habitación, preparando y pensando lo que iba a decirle, algo que no había dicho jamás

- No lo dije antes porque no me parecía correcto, pero hiciste un buen trabajo en la zona de entrenamiento, la última parte fue la única que no salió bien - sonrió algo altivo

- Si, lo sé, pero hice casi todo el trabajo, es la segunda vez que me salvas de morir -

- Mmm... Cierto, el Arqueosaurio y ahora un Grat - recordó - Si no hubieras estado de entrometido eso no habría pasado -

- Lo sé, lo sé... ¡Pero ya me conoces! -

- Por desgracia... -

- ¡Oye! - hizo un berrinche aunque sabía que no era cierto - Mi mama me dijo que... ¡Si eso fuese así no me hubieras salvado dos veces! ¡Creo que nuestros dos encuentros no han sido casualidad! - hablaba con alegría

- Claro que no -

- ¿Enserio? ¿Tú también lo piensas? -

- No... Pienso que han sido por andar de necio desde tan corta edad... -

- Ahh! Que malo eres conmigo... - dijo triste - Sin embargo creo a mama cuando me dice que si me quieres, tanto así que estabas que morías cuando esa cosa fea me hirió -

Squall calló frunciéndole el ceño y el chico se reía disfrutando al molestar a su maestro, y él en sus adentros gozaba de la risa del pequeño que le tranquilizaba y le indicaba que ya estaba más que excelente

- Mañana nos veremos, espero que no hayas cambiado la imagen que tengo en mi mente de ti -

- No tienes arreglo... La vi salir muy contenta en la mañana, seguro estaba arreglando todo, por cierto, hay una noticia, aun no sé si es buena o mala pero Zell me dijo que Squall estaría -

Al otro lado del teléfono el joven guardaba silencio - Si, espero todo salga bien - comentó serio - hablamos luego, el tren llegó y si no me voy en éste no llegaré a la noche, ¡adiós! - añadió con prisa sin dejar a la rubia hablar

- Debe llegar en menos de dos horas - calculaba

Zell caminaba por los corredores del jardín camino al patio para encontrarse con Rosen que lo esperaba

- Esta Rosen, ¿porque quiere esperarme en el patio? Mira que hacerme venir sólo para hablar y pasar un rato con ella... - hablaba para sí mismo

De pronto un pequeño corría saliendo de la enfermería, era Noah escabulléndose de Kadowaki, o la mujer no se encontraba o perdió sus dotes tiránicos con los pacientes, Zell lo tomó del cuello de la bata para que no escapara

- ¿Eh? ¡Ey! ¿Quién eres tú? ¡Suéltame gallina idiota! ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! - gritaba mientras era alzado por Zell que se contenía para no golpearlo por haber tocado un nervio sensible que lo llevó de vuelta al pasado y llevado de nuevo a la enfermería

- No, cómo se te ocurre, prefiero devolverte ahora, te meterás en problemas con la doctora, entiendo que quieras huir, me ha pasado, es aburrido estar tendido en la cama, pero sino no te podrás recuperar, ese hombro aún se encuentra en mal estado -

- Tú debes ser uno de los amigos de mi maestro - recordaba vagamente haber visto a Zell en el despacho de Squall

- Ojala fuera así, Noah -

- ¿Porque todos ustedes dicen eso? ¿Qué les pasa? - se refería a la enana, a la rubia y al rubio tatuado

- Habrá otro momento para hablar de eso... Pero no ahora -

Dejó al chiquillo en la camilla, saliendo se encontró con Kadowaki y le dijo que cuidara más de Noah, la mujer suspiró y siguió con sus labores, el tatuado salió y caminó hasta el patio donde se encontró con Rosen que lo esperaba

- ¿Tenias tiempo esperando? Lo siento, Noah se escapó de la enfermería y tuve que devolverlo, que raro que me hayas llamado, ¿no tenías clases? -

- Me tomé el día libre... No es la primera vez, Lisa me ha comentado un par de veces cuando la veo en su despacho -

- Squall y Lisa deben estar trabajando en estos momentos para no estar pendientes -

Zell siguió charlando con Rosen, mientras, Quistis iba camino a Balamb a la estación de trenes, pero cambió su rumbo, al lugar donde Selphie la citó para mañana, le pareció raro ver unos cuantos estudiantes y amigos de la castaña estar en Balamb algo apresurados, así que los siguió y termino ahí

- ¿Preparando todo para mañana? Se te ve muy entusiasmada... - saludó la rubia sacando a la castaña de su labor

- ¡Quistis! ¡¿Qué haces aquí? - sorprendida y algo nerviosa

- Tus ayudantes no pasan desapercibidos por la calle - respondió - Aprovechando la ocasión y para que no te tome por sorpresa... Debo informarte que tus invitados saben lo que planeas -

- ¡¿Qué? -

- Así es... - respondió con naturalidad, vio su reloj y sorpresa se apareció en su cara - Debo irme, mañana pensemos que será el mejor día de todos -

- No quiero pensar que podría ser, porque estaríamos siendo negativos, ¡estoy segura de que será el mejor día de todos! - exclamó con felicidad

- Me alegra, debo irme, vendré mas tarde, adiós -

Se encaminó a su destino original y se sentó en una de las bancas cerca del tablero de llegadas y salidas de trenes, donde además se veía el andén e intercambiaba su vista entre ambos lugares, de vez en cuando se levantaba, observaba los rieles y veía más allá del horizonte por si avistaba al tren llegar, ya se estaba molestando, esperó el ultimo que venía de Timber, si no llegaba... Se tendría que arruinar la sorpresa. Llegó y como era de esperarse, el cúmulo de personas que venían desde Timber y que seguramente también de Deling, Dollet y otros lugares...

Pronto avistó de entre los pasajeros más altos un sombrero de vaquero, ágilmente caminó hasta acercarse, si, era el francotirador del jardín de Galbadia y ahora apodado Shooter en el ejército, Irvine Kinneas, de cabello más corto que el de hace cuatro años por culpa del ejército, de ropa muy cómoda, algo soñoliento y con una maleta en mano

- Las personalidades no cambian... Las apariencias si... - pronunció la rubia a pocos pasos de él cruzada de brazos

- Esto sí que es una sorpresa, no esperaba verte hasta mañana... - respondió algo atónito para luego sonreír y abrazarla, hacía mucho tiempo que no se veían

La rubia rió, aun abrazada a él - Yo tampoco, pero me pareció lo correcto -

- Vamos al hotel, nos podemos quedar charlando... - dijo con cierta picardía

- Irvine Kinneas... Ya sé a qué van esas charlas - respondió secamente - Pero antes, vamos a un lugar -

- ¿A dónde? -

- No se vale preguntar, así que vamos sígueme - dijo tomando la muñeca libre y halándolo a la salida

Llegaron al lugar de encuentro de mañana, porque había una persona especial a la que Irvine tenía que ver, aquella por la que preguntaba siempre que hablaba con la rubia y aunque se había resignado a que no la tendría a su lado, sus sentimientos seguían ahí latentes, era la única mujer que le gustaba y se resistía aparentemente a los encantos del francotirador

La rubia le soltó la mano y sorpresa cual niño en navidad era lo que definía su rostro - Eres cruel, ¿lo sabias? - le frunció el ceño mientras la rubia seguía el paso sola y reía

- Lo sé... - seguía riendo con cinismo - Selphie... ¿Puedes girarte a la entrada un momento? - interrumpió a la castaña quien buscaba algo en una caja

- ¿Qué sucede? - giró su vista hacia la entrada donde Quistis observaba

Una expresión parecida a la de Irvine se generó en su rostro, querían avanzar y estar cara a cara, pero sus pies no reaccionaban, Quistis bufó y les dio el empujoncito que les hacía falta a Selphie y a Irvine

- Tiempo sin vernos... - habló el cobrizo evitando un poco la mirada y nervio latente

- Si, es bueno verte de nuevo, has cambiado mucho - respondió con una sonrisa alzando su mano para tomar algunos mechones de cabello

- Igual tú, has crecido un poco - refiriéndose a su estatura

- Si, ¿algo de celos? - le seguía el juego

- Para nada, me alegra, si pudiera te regalaría unos centímetros, estas muy enana - reía

Quistis hizo de relevo de Selphie al ver que charlaba con Irvine, disfrutaba verlos juntos, hace mucho que no veía a Selphie reír y a Irvine no se le notaba una voz solitaria y triste. La rubia les había dado la espalda por unos minutos y ya se habían marchado de ahí, fueron a pasear por el pueblo a petición de Irvine, hacía tres años que no pisaba Balamb, la brisa marina le traía algunos recuerdos, y paz y tranquilidad se sumaba a su espíritu teniendo la armónica voz de Selphie a su lado

- Veo que has hecho muchas cosas estos últimos meses, más que todo misiones, ¿por qué eres enviada constantemente? -

- No lo sé... Falta de SeeD's supongo - respondió - Pero no me aburre, es divertido, hay algunas que son sencillas y otras en las que voy con Quistis y Zell -

- Me alegra que te diviertas tanto en una labor tan peligrosa... Yo mientras en un trabajo de locos y mis subordinados son demasiado torpes -

Ella rió - No te preocupes, al menos haces lo que quieres y eres feliz -

- Me gustaría pensar eso... -

- ¿Eh? -

- No, nada, nada, estoy bromeando nada mas - decía - A pesar de todo eso es tranquilo este trabajo -

- Irvine... Cambiando de tema... Algo que siempre quise preguntarte... - empezaba a incomodarse y a ponerse más nerviosa - ¿Por qué te fuiste del jardín a pocos meses de hacerte SeeD? Ninguno de nosotros entendió tu ida al ejército de Galbadia si se te veía muy feliz aquí, tú persiguiendo a las mujeres del jardín y conquistándolas a cada paso que dabas - preguntó y las demás palabras fluyeron sin problemas

- Porque me gustaba el ejército... Estaba esperando el momento adecuado para irme, además para poder entrar debía tener el título de SeeD para mi traslado, lo demás fue fácil - seguía mintiéndole a la cara, aun o nunca podría revelar su verdadero motivo, aquel que Quistis sabía

- Debiste avisar que te ibas... Y no que nos enteráramos al día siguiente y no pudimos despedirnos siquiera - comentó con algo de tristeza

- Lo siento, pero lo creí correcto en ese momento, es una de las cosas de las que me arrepiento -

- Si te hubieses quedado no hubiese sido tan malo, Quistis se ha vuelto más seria que de costumbre y ya casi ni se le ve, casi haría buena pareja con Squall y Zell ha madurado mucho y ya no es tan bromista como antes y está mucho con Rosen, por lo que casi ya no lo veo y con las misiones imposible estar juntos todo el tiempo a no ser que seamos asignados juntos -

- Veo que la tienes difícil... Pienso lo mismo es divertido estar entre amigos, sólo tengo un par de subordinados que siempre están conmigo, pero son una molestia -

- Ya que hablamos de amigos... - comentó la castaña haciendo un silencio - ¿Has sabido algo de Rinoa en estos años? -

- En lo absoluto... - respondió - Hace poco tiempo he mantenido contacto con Quistis, quien me habla de ella, de ustedes y de cómo van las cosas, siempre y cuando no esté ocupado o en misiones, últimamente he estado poco atareado, es por eso que pude venir -

- Me encanta que hayas podido venir, Irvine, si tan sólo ella viniera sería como en los viejos tiempos -

- Si, buenos recuerdos... Espera, ¿ella? ¿De quién hablas? -

- Como siempre queriendo hacerte el que no sabes, hablo de Rinoa, también está invitada -

El francotirador frunció un poco el ceño y volvió a la sonrisa que tenía, para su suerte la enana no se había percatado del gesto - Qué bien, de verdad espero que venga -

- ¿Has notado como el día se ha ido volando? - preguntó con sorpresa al ver la hora en su reloj, el atardecer se hacía paso - ¡Oh! ¡Los preparativos! Debo irme, deberías descansar para mañana -

El chico la miraba con una sonrisa tonta y maquinando algo en su cerebro que si dejaba pasar la oportunidad, se arrepentiría como otras tantas veces, Selphie se despidió con un abrazo pero antes de separarse atrajo a la chica con su mano de un jalón y le entregó un beso que duró un par de segundos, luego tomó su maleta y apresuró el paso a marcharse de ahí... Selphie se quedó ahí paralizada, se había puesto tan roja como un tomate y su corazón latía a mil por hora y no sabía por qué, mientras Irvine apresuraba el paso al hotel algo asustado, sabría que mañana algo bueno o malo pasaría con la castaña, pero no se arrepentía de haber sido valiente por tal acción que llevó años postergando

Al llegar al hotel se registró, ya en su habitación se puso más cómodo y cambió de ropa, estaba cansado y hace mucho que no tomaba unas vacaciones, pidió una botella de whiskey y sirviéndose un vaso con unos cubos de hielo, se paró frente a la ventana a observar como la luz de la luna tocaba el mar que no paraba su oleaje en ningún momento y las luces que se veían de las ventanas de las casas de Balamb

Alguien tocó la puerta, su ceño se frunció, tomó su arma y caminó hasta la puerta, la abrió y apuntó sin vacilar al que estaba en la puerta, sabía que lo habían estado observando aproximadamente desde que dejó a Selphie en el puerto

- ¿Qué quieres? -

- Hablar sobre mañana -

- Está de más hablar sobre eso, ninguno debe saber lo que pasa - añadió bajando su arma

- Bien... Todo quedó entendido, me marcho entonces -

- Espera... ¿Irá? -

- No lo sé, no me dijo - respondió siguiendo su camino

La otra persona se fue como había llegado... Sin expresar emociones y directo al grano, el vaquero respiró profundo y cerró la puerta, pensando en más de una sorpresa que se vendría y que sabía a la perfección, se bebió un vaso entero de whiskey y se fue a dormir, sería un largo día el de mañana...

Faltaba una hora para que todos llegaran y Selphie era la primera que se encontraba en el pequeño bar que había rentado sólo para ese día, su cabello estaba más largo de lo que algunos recordarían, sin embargo no perdía ese despunte que solía tener, un vestido con tirantes ancho al final hasta las rodillas de su color preferido, el amarillo, con una cinta de color negro atada en su cintura, unas botas marrones de cuero hasta las rodillas, ajustaba los últimos detalles, la palabra perfección se ajustaba a lo que la castaña deseaba, Zell y Quistis fueron los primeros en llegar, el rubio con su peinado característico, una chaqueta azul con el cierre hasta arriba, con algunos detalles en las mangas y cuello, un pantalón largo y unos zapatos de gamuza, la rubia llevaba su melena suelta, unos jeans azules con unas botas marrones con tacones hasta las rodillas y una camisa muy holgada con detalles de flores de color beige. Seguido de más de media hora, Squall con su corte de cabello característico una chaqueta gris de cuero con unos adornos en el cuello de la misma y unos cierres en el pecho y mangas, sobre una franela negra de cuello en v, unos pantalones negros con sus característicos cinturones colgando de sus caderas, unos zapatos deportivos casuales de cuero negro y como siempre el collar de Gryphus colgando de su cuello

- Llegó el alma de la fiesta... - susurró Zell al oído de Quistis al ver al castaño llegar

- Cállate, no digas nada - respondió con una risilla

- Quistis... - llamó Selphie - ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? A solas... - preguntó con cierto rubor en sus mejillas

- Está bien - dijo levantándose de la mesa que compartía con Zell

Ambas se apartaron del castaño y el rubio que mantenían distancia y no mediaban palabras

- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó la rubia

- Verás... - respondió jugueteando con sus manos - Ayer que salí con Irvine y estábamos hablando después de despedirme cuando lo abracé... - evitaba la mirada recordando el momento - Me besó... - confesó después de un tiempo

La expresión de la rubia hizo un giro de cientochenta grados, la serenidad que la caracterizaba se convirtió en sorpresa, sin creer aquello - ¿Hablas enserio? - preguntó incrédula

- Por supuesto... -

- ¿¡Y qué más paso! ¡Dime! - preguntaba en susurros con emoción y alegría por ambos

- Nada, luego se fue sin decirme nada, ¿qué hago? - suplicaba

- La verdad... Te diría que hablaras con el después, no ahora, a no ser que te lo pida y se dé la oportunidad - aconsejaba - No puedo creer que el idiota ese se haya atrevido - susurraba para sí misma

- ¿Qué dices? -

- Nada, nada, vamos a intentar divertirnos hoy, ¿de acuerdo? - cambió de tema con rapidez

- ¡Sí! - asentía

El próximo en llegar fue Seifer, una franela azul bajo una chaqueta abierta gris con la cruz roja en cada manga igual a las del sobretodo que solía llevar además de unas franjas negras en el cuello y mangas, unos pantalones negros con un cinturón de hebilla plateada y unos zapatos negros con la suela gris, él también era otro que no había cambiado su peinado en cuatro años

- Hola niñas, ¿cómo están? - saludaba a todos muy irreverente y arrogante - Esperaba más personas aquí... -

- Aun no han llegado todos - bufó sarcásticamente Selphie

Otro invitado más se aparecía, que con su aspecto no aparentaba ser uno de los capitanes del ejercito de Galbadia, Irvine Kinneas, su sombrero negro de vaquero y bajo el mismo una melena cobriza que se esforzaba por llegar al mismo largo de hace años, una camisa blanca abotonada de mangas largas, pero recogidas, fuera del pantalón marrón que cargaba, unos zapatos negros deportivos casuales, de su cuello colgaba un collar sencillo negro y en sus oídos un par de aretes de plata. Selphie se ruborizó al verlo, sabía que tenía que hablar con él respecto a ese beso pero no podía

Una Quistis de ceño fruncido se acercó a Irvine y halándolo del brazo lo apartó antes de que pudiera ponerse a gusto en el lugar

- Irvine Kinneas, explícame ¡¿Por qué demonios se te pasó esa idea por la mente? - susurraba conteniéndose para no gritarle y golpear al chico

- ¿De qué hablas? - se hacia el loco, cuando sabía perfectamente de que hablaba la rubia

Ella lo miró con un ceño fruncido combinado con incredulidad - ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡Tienes que hablar con ella con respecto a eso!... Aunque, te felicito... Funcionó un poco, estaba muy ruborizada cuando me lo contó -

- Y como habré estado yo al hacer esa locura... - comentó exhalando profundamente mirando al techo, rascándose la nuca

- No tienes remedio... -

Los cinco se habían dividido tres grupos, Squall en una esquina desayunando, Seifer en otra disfrutando de una soda de manzana sufriendo por que no habían bebidas alcohólicas y en otro Irvine que compartía sus relatos del ejercito junto con Selphie, Quistis y Zell que también comentaban acerca de sus misiones y de la vida en el jardín, además el vaquero estaba impresionado al saber que el artista marcial tenía una novia y que además llevaban juntos dos años

- Que raro que no ha llegado... - comentó Selphie viendo la hora

- ¿Quién? - preguntó Quistis

- ¡Oh ahí viene! Qué casualidad -

Selphie se refería a Eleone que llegaba a la reunión, era la invitada sorpresa de la castaña, llevaba una camisa azul cielo, unos pantalones hasta las rodillas blancos y unos zapatos amarillos de suela blanca y como siempre con su bufanda verde

- Eleone - susurraron todos para sí mismos, incluyendo a Squall y Seifer

Saludó a todos y por fin había un sólo grupo, seguían charlando y aunque los jóvenes de cicatrices no dijeran nada, se apreciaba que estuvieran ahí aunque fuera sólo para escuchar los relatos y risas producto de los comentarios de uno

Habían pasado un par de horas, cuando alguien se acercaba al bar, el ambiente de felicidad se respiraba, los carcajeos se escapaban y se escuchaban a las afueras del pequeño lugar

- Gracias por acompañarme chicos -

- No hay problema -

La mujer y su par de acompañantes atravesaron la puerta encontrándose con un silencio sepulcral, duda en unos, sorpresa y alegría por las tres personas que llegaron

- Hola - saludó con desgano y nostalgia que quería esconder

- ¿Rinoa? - preguntaron Selphie y Quistis

La joven asintió... Si... Era Rinoa... Ya daban por sentado que la joven bruja no iría, sin embargo los tomó a todos por sorpresa que terminara yendo y no muchos sabían de ella, pero estaba muy diferente, igual que Zone y Watts que la acompañaban

Zone permanecía con su corte de cabello, tenía una barba de dos o tres días y su ropa era muy similar a la que el grupo recordaba, Watts tenía el cabello más largo y aún conservaba el gorro azul que tapaba su melena y frente, sus pantalones verdes y franela blanca, se había deshecho de la chaqueta amarilla que cargaba, Rinoa tenía el cabello muy largo atado en una coleta y los tres mechones castaños de ambos lados, una franela de tirantes negra con las alas blancas, su símbolo, un sólo calentador azul en el brazo izquierdo y en el derecho una cinta negra, unos pantalones negros un poco más de las rodillas negros, en su cintura estaba atado un suéter azul, unos zapatos deportivos blancos con detalles negros y azules y en la muñeca izquierda el collar con el anillo de su madre que solía llevar en el cuello, una sonrisa ya no era su expresión característica, ahora una frialdad y un ceño fruncido la acompañaban siempre

Selphie salió corriendo a abrazarla, Rinoa correspondió el abrazo con timidez, se separó y le entregó una sonrisa forzada, Quistis y Zell se habían acercado y también la envolvieron con sus brazos

- Vaya que has cambiado - comentó la rubia sonriendo

- Ustedes también, ¿cómo va todo por aquí? -

- Excelente, como siempre haciendo lo que debemos, tienes mucho que contar acerca de lo que has hecho - respondió Quistis

- Igual ustedes -

- Bueno vamos a sentarnos y con calma hablemos de eso - interrumpió Selphie invitándolos a sentarse

_Continuará…_

###############################################


	5. Chapter 5

Ejem… Los personajes de FFVIII son de Square-enix, los demás que aparezcan son creados por mí…

_**IproOmise: **Ps si... ya actua como squall xD De todas formas... yo espero los demas ch e_e ya comienza lo bueno :3_

_**Jinjuriki del Jubi: **Si... muy incomodo ._. solo de ver como entra callando a todos... y los demas como que... eh... bueno... que hacemos? D: Ps cuando no Selphie es media atontada? ._._

_Pues no olviden dejar su review se agradecen de verdad y… Enjoy! =D_

###############################################

_Capítulo 5:_

Rinoa se sentó y a su lado Zone y Watts, se sentía como una extraña entre el grupo, a la vez nostalgia por verlos a todos felices y triste por ser la única en dar un gran giro a su personalidad. Notó al comandante cerca de ella que escuchaba a los demás y no había mediado una que otra palabra desde que llegó

- Aun no haces el esfuerzo por recordar, ¿verdad? -

- ¿Seguirás con eso? Ha pasado tiempo suficiente como para que cada quien hiciera lo que le venga en gana... -

- No, sólo comento, de paso... Creía que éramos unas molestias para ti -

- Lo siguen siendo... - respondió secamente

- ¿Entonces qué haces aquí? -

- Selphie me invitó y acepte sólo porque alguien quiso que estuviera aquí - respondió el castaño sin dar detalles

- Vaya... - la pelinegra enarcó una ceja - Se nota que has hecho mucho con tu vida... -

Squall guardó silencio, ella sonrió de medio lado enarcando una ceja

- El Squall de siempre, callándose lo que piensa sin decir nada a sus amigos, intentando cambiarlo, pero es en vano - comentaba la pelinegra en tono altivo y sarcástico

- No es asunto tuyo lo que yo piense -

- Ya, ya... Dejen de discutir - interrumpió Irvine que observaba como reñían mientras Zell hablaba sobre una de sus misiones

- Capitán del ejército de Galbadia... Tiempo sin vernos... -

- Así es, ¿cómo te has enterado? -

- Tengo mis contactos - sonrió forzada - ¿Cómo te ha ido en ese puesto nada fácil? -

- Como todo trabajo con sus baches en el camino... O si lo prefieres como una piedrita en el zapato - respondió con tranquilidad

El artista marcial terminó de relatar y Selphie se apresuró a hablar

- Bien, Rinoa creo que a todos nos interesa saber lo que has hecho en estos años -

- Pues Zone, Watts y yo nos hemos dedicado a una vida más sencilla en Timber, trabajamos en un bar y nos va bien -

- ¿Eso es todo? - preguntó Selphie

- Si, no hay mucho que contar, desde que me fui del jardín estuve buscando a este par y decidimos volver a Timber, conseguimos un empleo en el bar los tres y vivimos en una casa juntos, se trabaja duro pero se gana bien y nos sobra tiempo para pasarla juntos -

- Así es - comentó Zone

- Zi Zeñor - asintió Watts con una sonrisa

- Vaya, así que una vida tranquila... - comentó Irvine - Ojala la mía fuera así -

- No todos escogimos vivir la vida del soldado de Galbadia - respondió la pelinegra

- Bueno, bueno... Ya que Rinoa ha contado lo que hace sería interesante que todos habláramos - interrumpió Selphie - Yo por mi parte no me sigo encargando del comité estudiantil, sin embargo cuando me ven o así no esté me llaman y me piden consejos e ideas para los festivales, no estoy mucho en el jardín debido a constantes misiones que nuestro querido comandante asigna - sonrió a Squall

- Si, ¿por qué nos das tantas misiones? - preguntó Zell

El castaño les fruncía el ceño sin decir nada. Estaban reunidos en un círculo y hablarían en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj para mantener un orden

- Quistis tu turno -

- Pues sigo siendo SeeD, misiones y misiones sin mucho descanso, cuando puedo y me lo piden, ayudo a algunos instructores en la zona de entrenamiento, salidas fuera del jardín y exámenes prácticos de SeeD -

- La sorpresa que algunos no saben es que tengo novia, se llama Rosen y llevamos dos años juntos, los fines de semana instruyo tanto a habitantes de Balamb como estudiantes del jardín en defensa personal, claro, siempre y cuando esté aquí en Balamb, del resto Rosen se encarga de suplantarme, dentro de unos meses me mudaré a unos apartamentos que recién acaban de construir - dijo Zell

- El gallina vive con su madre aún... Patético - habló Seifer

- Al menos tengo padres - respondió el tatuado sin perder los estribos

- Vaya, tienes novia, me alegro mucho - sonrió la joven bruja

- Bueno, creo que ya todos saben lo que hago, no hace falta hablar de ello - comentó Irvine

- Yo... Todos los días estoy con el tío Laguna, Kiros y Ward, ayudo al profesor Odine en sus investigaciones acerca de mis poderes aunque el tío Laguna se niegue y le reclame a Odine casi todos los días, cuando tienen un tiempo libre, vamos a Winhill a llevarle flores a Raine y estamos todo el día en el pueblo, cuando estoy libre los visito así estén ocupados -

- Estoy seguro que el tonto ese no hace nada, dice trabajar cuando no es así - añadió Squall

Eleone rio - Si, ha preguntado mucho por ti, pero no le puedo decir nada ya que casi no hablamos, la última vez que nos vimos estabas muy ocupado en tu trabajo y de eso hace dos años -

Cuando el comandante perdió la memoria, los últimos en enterarse fueron Laguna y Eleone, por ser tan comprensivos, Squall se hizo a la idea de que el hombre era su padre, pero no le encantaba la idea después de saber que jamás estuvo en su vida, aun después de que le dio la noticia, Eleone muy raras veces iba al jardín, el presidente de Esthar era muy sobreprotector con ella después de que el ejército de Galbadia la secuestrara, un pedido especial de Artemisa desde el futuro como su ingrediente principal para comprimir el tiempo, por sus poderes y que por fin se habían reunido de nuevo después de tantos años, hasta tenía un par de soldados de élite vigilándola por cualquier peligro

- Ahh... Yo soy un SeeD independiente... -

- ¿SeeD? - preguntó con ironía la rubia - Jamás llegaste a serlo -

- Bueno, bueno, una especie de mercenario, me encargan misiones, más que todo asesinatos - dijo Seifer con total naturalidad, como si la muerte es algo que viera siempre

- Sin comentarios... - añadió Zell

- Bien, es tu turno comandante - comentó una Selphie alegre después de unos segundos

- No dirá nada, como siempre... Se guarda las cosas para él solo - atacó Rinoa

- Parece que aún guardamos resentimientos... - habló fríamente el comandante - Me parece una estupidez decir lo que hago, todos lo saben - añadió con un ceño fruncido

- ¡Por favor! ¡Ninguno de nosotros sabe leer tu mente y suponemos las cosas que para ti, son obvias! - exclamó furiosa Rinoa

- Me largo, te dije que si veía algo como una de sus intervenciones me marcharía - dijo a Selphie levantándose de la silla

- Y de nuevo sigue huyendo a todo como siempre, nunca enfrenta los problemas y prefiere huir de ellos, siempre aparentando ser alguien frío y serio, cuando en realidad tiene miedo a la vida -

- No tengo porque perder mi tiempo con ustedes, y menos contigo... -

Eleone se sorprendió, igual que Selphie, sin embargo eso no lo afectó y siguió su camino marchándose de ahí, la chica de la bufanda decidió alcanzarlo y hablar con él, gritaba su nombre para que lo alcanzara y un par de veces más, él decidió detenerse y hablar con ella

- ¿Qué quieres? -

- Vuelve, no te preocupes por ello, se supone que hoy debemos estar todos juntos, no tomes las palabras de Rinoa como una ofensa sino como un consejo, aunque sea difícil para ti -

- No voy a volver para tener que aguantarla y aparentar que no pasó nada y que cada que diga algo o no, ella tenga también una opinión -

Ele suspiró y sonrió un poco - ¿Entonces podemos hablar? Hace mucho que no lo hacemos y más por estar ocupado todo el tiempo en el despacho -

- Bien - bufó frunciendo el ceño

Caminaron hasta el muelle y aunque el silencio reinara, Eleone disfrutaba de la compañía de su hermano y para él todo era normal

En el bar un ambiente de incomodidad se respiraba, Rinoa en una esquina mientras era tranquilizada por Zone y Watts, Selphie tenía un semblante de tristeza, Irvine y Quistis intentaban animarla, Zell y Seifer cada uno en lugar diferente observando de manera neutral la situación

- Sabia que todo iba a salir mal, tenía que empeñarme en querer hacer esto y todo salió como esperaba, mal -

- Calma Selphie, hiciste algo bueno, a pesar de todo hiciste un gran esfuerzo en reunirnos a todos, no todo salió mal - consolaba la rubia

En eso Seifer se acercó interrumpiéndolos

- Nos vemos luego supongo, ya el espectáculo principal ha terminado - sonrió de manera arrogante - Deja de tomarte a mal lo que paso, se veía venir, su relación no quedó en términos de amigos - añadió saliendo de ahí

La joven bruja se calmó por fin desistiendo de sus intentos por irse, se sentó y a su lado Zone y Watts sin decir nada, observaba al dúo que animaba a la castaña

- Selphie... - llamó acercándose a ella - Lo siento mucho, no sé qué me paso, no debería estar aquí y menos después de lo que pasó -

- No te preocupes, pero no te vayas quédate un rato más -

- Lo siento, no creo que deba estar más tiempo - se limitó a decir de manera algo fría y mirando a sus amigos se marcharon de ahí

Irvine suspiró observando la salida - Ésta mujer... - susurró para sí mismo - Selphie... Tenemos que hablar, no es el momento adecuado, pero... Servirá para despejar tu mente - dijo rascando su nuca, seguido se levantó, tomó a la enana de la mano y la haló a la salida

- ¿Te lo dije o no te lo dije? - preguntó Zell

Quistis rió - Si, pero yo nunca dije que no iba a pasar, estaba de acuerdo contigo, pensaba que sería peor -

- Y yo que sería más tarde, no sé qué hacer ahora, supongo que me iré a casa, nos vemos el lunes en el jardín -

- Está bien, hasta luego - le sonrió

- Maldición... Nos ocuparon el lugar - bufó el francotirador al ver a Eleone y a Squall sentados en el muelle conversando algo de lo que no podían escuchar

Luego miró a los lados y encontró el mirador del puerto, así que de nuevo arrastró a Selphie hasta allá, adornada con mosaicos de una gran gama de azules y verdes, en el centro había una banca de piedra, la enana se soltó de Irvine al ver el panorama apoyándose de las barandas, el vaquero la veía con una sonrisa tonta y respiraba profundo para disipar su cobardía, las preguntas que ella le hiciera y sus respuestas debían ser claras, sin rodeos y con un claro objetivo: dar a conocer sus sentimientos por ella

Se sentó en la banca - Selphie... - dijo con seriedad - Sé que tienes preguntas por lo de ayer... - ambos se ruborizaron y la incomodidad empezó

- Si... ¿Qué fue ese beso? - preguntó con decisión aún roja como un tomate

- Emm... Amm... - tartamudeaba y las palabras no salían, respiró hondo - Selphie... Ayer me dijiste que se me veía muy feliz persiguiendo a las chicas del jardín, ¿de verdad creías que era así? -

- Si, supongo, hasta creo que sigues con esa maña de mujeriego -

- No es cierto... En un momento todo cambió, además lo hago sólo por simple diversión, coquetear, eso es todo... ¿Nunca te diste cuenta de las cosas? ¿Nunca te fijaste en que mi trato contigo era diferente? -

- Irvine... - pronunció con lastima al ver su poca decepción

- Por eso tomé la decisión de irme del jardín, no podía renunciar a algo que quería para estar en un lugar donde lo que amo y deseo está en una caja de cristal de la que no poseo llave alguna y me tengo que limitar a sólo observar -

- Si lo que querías y es lo que pienso, debiste dejar esa actitud de mujeriego cuando te propusiste esa meta conmigo -

- Tienes razón, lo siento, pero insisto era inofensivo -

En eso un sonido interrumpió la conversación, era el móvil de la castaña, lo sacó y al ver el número una sorpresa apareció en su cara

- Bueno, si lo prefieres y te conviene, te daré otra oportunidad desde ahora - dijo acercándose y dándole un fugaz beso en los labios - Perdóname, pero me necesitan - añadió saliendo de ahí presurosa

Ambos corazones latían a mil por hora, con su osadía se cobró el evento de ayer y el vaquero quedaba tomado por sorpresa como la enana el día anterior

- Tomaré tu oportunidad y no la desaprovecharé, ya lo veras... -

- No era necesario que te enojaras de esa forma -

- No molestes, ¿quieres? -

- Calma, estoy bromeando - respondía - ¿Que te sucede? - notaba una actitud y mirada extraña en ella - No de nuevo, tranquilízate -

- Eso hago, pero cada vez es más difícil - llevaba tiempo así desde que se marchara muy alterada, segundos después se tranquilizó por completo con un suspiro - ... Seguro que sí, se nota en tu expresión que disfrutaste como perdía los estribos, ¿porque no me detuviste? - preguntaba molesta

- Porque todo nuestro teatro se vendría abajo... Pero que digo, estabas a punto de hacerlo cuando hablabas con él -

- ¿Y qué no es cierto? ¿Acaso hemos estado soñando estos años?... - insistía la aún enojada

- Ya, ya... Te tengo noticias, pero no podemos hablar ahora, las paredes tienen oídos -

- Si... - pronunciaron otros dos mirando uno al techo y otro a un callejón, pronto se marcharon a los lugares donde su vista asesina estaba puesta

- Regresemos a casa, allá hablaremos, te alegrará el día cuando te lo cuente -

- Más te vale... -

- Ni que me pagaras por ello - rió arrogante

- Ya sé que hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos, desde que éramos unos niños, pero no recuerdo absolutamente nada -

A pesar de que sus recuerdos se habían desvanecido y que eran contadas las veces que se habían visto en cuatro años, su instinto le hacía tener el mismo trato que cargaba con su pupilo Noah, no sabía porque, pero le gustaba hablar con ella cuando tenía tiempo libre y más ahora

- No te preocupes no pasa nada, en algún momento nos recordarás a todos, cuando ese momento llegue… Todo volverá a la normalidad y la pesadilla por la que pasamos algunos terminará -

- ¿Cómo estas tan segura de eso? Yo aún no creo que lo que haya pasado hace tanto tiempo sea verdad -

- No tienes remedio, si no me crees al menos no olvides mis palabras, porque me darás la razón cuando empieces a recordar -

- Muy confiada tú, ¿no? -

- Por supuesto, soy tu hermana mayor y tengo toda la razón, siempre - una falsa arrogancia para divertirse un rato y ganarse un ceño fruncido del castaño - Cuéntame, ¿qué has hecho todos estos años que no nos hemos visto? Han sido dos para ser precisa -

- Bien… Tengo un alumno llamado Noah, que no deja de ser una molestia cada vez que nos vemos, igual que su madre Lisa, la psicóloga que intentaba hacerme recordar, aun insiste cada que puede en que retome las sesiones, pero hasta tú sabes que siempre era el mismo maldito recuerdo atormentándome, Lisa no me deja seguir más adelante porque tiene miedo de que pueda darme un colapso, dice que es mucha la desesperación que emito y le preocupa - decía el castaño con cierta nostalgia al principio y rabia al final, observando el oleaje y el batir de las olas contra las rocas

- Yo también me preocuparía y no te dejaría seguir - comentaba preocupada - A veces es mejor no saber ciertas cosas, llegamos a bloquear tanto esos recuerdos que sin importar lo que hagamos no verán la luz, ya ves, nunca pude volver a recordar el momento en el que todo se complicó, el tío Laguna no pudo volver, Raine murió, lo que hizo que nos separáramos - añadía con tristeza - Sin embargo, el destino ha hecho que nos reencontremos todos de nuevo sin importar lo que pasó -

El castaño callaba y escuchaba a su hermana mayor, aunque no lo parecía pues su vista estaba enfocada al paisaje frente a sus ojos

- Y el idiota ese… ¿Cómo está? -

- Squall, es tu padre… - sentía pena por el presidente de Esthar - él está muy bien, quiere saber todo el tiempo de ti y recuperar el tiempo perdido -

- Dile que yo no lo voy a buscar, que el mismo venga -

- Típico… Ninguno de los dos supuestamente tiene tiempo para ir por el trabajo, la verdad es que ambos tienen miedo de hablar, eso es todo, deberían dejar de hacer tanto el ridículo y resolver las cosas de una vez por todas -

- Ya te dije, él puede venir, tengo suficiente con Noah y Lisa para que también él esté en mi vida todo el tiempo -

- Hablas de ese par como si fueran una molestia, cuando en realidad un pajarillo por ahí me ha dicho que los aprecias demasiado y no lo admites - ganándose el segundo ceño fruncido desde que llegaron al muelle

- Quién sabe… Hace una semana me llevé un susto con ese mocoso y a la vez orgullo, lo lleve a la zona de entrenamiento para enfrentarse por primera vez a un monstruo y pues las cosas no salieron tan bien como yo esperaba, era obvio que saldría herido, pero también supo dar la talla, bajó la guardia a último momento y el Grat lo atravesó con su látigo en el hombro envenenándolo y dejándolo inconsciente, jamás había sentido tanto miedo, rabia y adrenalina, hace mucho no combato, debe ser por eso, acabé con el Grat y salí corriendo con Noah a la enfermería, donde la doctora Kadowaki lo curó, ahora está mucho mejor, lo visito todos los días al igual que Lisa porque se puede escapar -

- ¿Si ves que si los aprecias y los quieres? Es lo mismo que sentías por todos antes de perder tus recuerdos -

- Eleone, ya te dije, sigo sin creerte - bufó

- No estoy segura de que me creas y menos después de lo que pasó hoy, no conozco mucho a Rinoa, pero por la expresión de los demás, no pensaban que haría eso, todos han cambiado, parece que yo soy la única que no lo ha hecho -

- En realidad si, antes eras muy llorona por lo que me pasó, ya parece que lo llevas muy bien, aunque no dejas de decirme siempre lo mismo, intentas convencerme, ¿eh? - decía con media sonrisa

- Cada vez que pueda lo haré - respondía - ¿Ya te sientes mejor? -

El castaño asintió

- Entonces, vayamos de nuevo al bar -

Se levantaron del muelle sacudiéndose y ajustándose la ropa, caminaron tranquilos y en silencio hasta el bar, llevándose con la sorpresa de que la puerta estaba cerrada, tocaron un par de veces, por las ventanas no se veía a nadie

- Vaya... ¿En qué momento se fueron todos? - preguntó Eleone algo desilusionada - ... No importa vayamos al jardín, hay alguien a quien quiero ver -

El castaño le enarcó una ceja y sin darse cuenta se encontraba siendo halado del brazo por Eleone, llevándolo a las afueras de Balamb camino al jardín, al llegar lo llevó hasta la enfermería

- Quiero conocer a la persona por la que te preocupas y quieres -

La joven siguió avanzando hasta la puerta y vio a Kadowaki en su escritorio, revisando unos papeles, la mujer apartó su vista de los mismos al notar la presencia de ambos para sobresaltarse un poco

- Eleone... - susurró con sorpresa - ¡Que alegría verte! - añadió levantándose de su silla para abrazarla

- Lo mismo digo, ¿cómo se encuentra? - muy cordial ella respondiendo al abrazo

- Bien, como siempre en el lugar que me encanta, ¿cuándo llegaste? -

- Hoy en la mañana, lamento no haber pasado más temprano pero ya iba tarde a una reunión -

- No hay problema - le sonrió - ¿Vienes a ver a Noah? - preguntó a Squall cruzado de brazos y ceño fruncido

- Algo así, ¿podemos pasar? -

- Claro, Lisa esta con él, no creo que haya problemas -

- Por eso esta tan silencioso - dijo el castaño - vamos - dijo

Tocó la puerta y sin esperar una voz que le ordenara entrar, abrió encontrándose una Lisa con una revista acompañada de una de sus sonrisas y un Noah dormido, la ventana estaba abierta y dejaba entrar la brisa de verano, lo que le brindaba al ambiente mucha calma y belleza

- Hola - saludó serio el castaño

- ¡Squall! - exclamó en voz baja con cierta sorpresa - Te dije que fueras a la reunión, teníamos un acuerdo -

- Las cosas no salieron muy bien - se adelantó la castaña - Hola - saludó algo tímida y con una sonrisa

- Eleone, ¿verdad? No has cambiado nada, un par de veces te veía en el jardín, junto con tus guardaespaldas - le sonrió - Me llamo Lisa Wells -

- Lo siento, pero bajo la sombra de los SeeD's blancos me era imposible conocer a todos en el jardín... -

- No importa, siempre estoy ocupada, casi no tengo tiempo para salir de mi oficina y cuando puedo los estudiantes llegan a hablar conmigo, la verdad es que no me molesta, es interesante, y pues Noah esta todo el tiempo con Squall, a quien casi le da un infarto cuando salió herido en la zona de entrenamiento y después que le dijeras que todo estaba bien aún siente que es su culpa - la mujer reía mientras se ganaba un ceño fruncido del castaño

- Puso una cara preocupada cuando hablaba de Noah y el Grat y de felicidad cuando hablaba de él como su aprendiz -

- Claro, sigan hablando de mi vida -

¿Con que derecho se creían ese par a hablar de la vida del castaño? No tenían autorización siquiera, le molestaba que aun después de un par de semanas Lisa lo molestaba y ahora Eleone se añadía al grupo de las molestias para él. El par de mujeres siguieron hablando toda la tarde del joven en el comedor, sus risas podrían despertar a Noah y Squall se ofreció a quedarse ahí a cuidarlo, en la noche se retiró cuando Lisa regresó con Eleone a quien Squall acompaño hasta el hotel en Balamb en el que residía por la noche

_Continuará…_

###############################################


	6. Chapter 6

Ejem… Los personajes de FFVIII son de Square-enix, los demás que aparezcan son creados por mí…

_Sry por la tardanza e_e pero las vagaciones me han tenido entretenida xD (dibujando, en el ps3, durmiendo, viendo tv :3) por lo ando corrigiendo el ch tarde y lo mas pronto posible para publicarlo hoy, asi como otro fic que no es mio ¬_¬ Sin mas preambulos procedan a leer xD_

_**IproOmise: **__nada de escenas romanticas por un buen tiempo, esto no es una telenovela donde se reconcilian a los 5 min ¬¬ y ps que podrian tramar? ._. Y como si a Seifer le importara mucho eso, sin embargo fue un golpe bajo D: _

_**Jinjuriki del Jubi: **__xD Ni yo me tardaria tanto en soltar la bomba, con el odio que tiene acumulado ._. Ps salada, no es mi problema que no entiendas cuando viene un cambio de escena ¬_¬ eso te pasa por andar pensando en Seifer ._._

_Pues no olviden dejar su review se agradecen de verdad y… Enjoy! =D_

###############################################

_Capítulo 5:_

Así como los días vinieron, se fueron... Eleone regresó a Esthar con Laguna, Selphie fue enviada a Trabia en una misión en conjunto con el jardín de dicho país que había sido reconstruido hace un año, Zell y Quistis fueron enviados como guardaespaldas de un arqueólogo a explorar unas ruinas en centra, protección por mero capricho, los tres regresarían en unos días, sus informes preliminares habían sido entregados y Squall como siempre leyendo, firmando, sellando y archivando papeles, además de la osadía de aguantar las interrupciones de su querido pupilo quien había sido dado de alta pero aun permanecía con una venda en su hombro y unas banditas en su cuerpo

- Director Kramer... - el teléfono había sonado y la voz del hombre canoso se hacía escuchar - ¿Por qué?... Bien, lo escuchare cuando llegue... Adiós - colgó el teléfono manteniendo la misma seriedad - Noah, ve con Lisa -

Sin dar explicaciones y el chiquillo sin exigirlas tampoco, asintió levantándose del sillón y se retiró de ahí

Un par de horas después, antes de mediodía, un automóvil negro elegante entraba al jardín estacionándose en el garaje de los visitantes, el chofer salió abriendo la puerta del copiloto y una de las de atrás, de ellas salieron dos hombres altos, fornidos y musculosos con un traje y lentes negros, de la parte de atrás una mujer de esmoquin femenino, una melena pelirroja ondulada recogida en un moño sencillo del que caían un par de mechones con gracia, unos lentes de lectura y tacones negros

Del pasillo que daba al jardín salían Kramer y Squall atrás a darles la bienvenida

- Buenos días, director del jardín de Balamb, Cid Kramer -

- Buenos días, comandante del jardín de Balamb, Squall Leonhart

- Buenos días - saludaba la mujer a ambos hombres con un estrechar de manos - Asistente del presidente de Galbadia, díganme Crust -

Los guardaespaldas miraban con reojo celoso todo y se mantenían en la espalda de la asistente, subieron hasta el despacho de Kramer, a hablar de los asuntos que venían a traer a Crust al jardín

- Señores, vengo aquí con una petición de Alexander Deling para solicitar un grupo de los mejores SeeD's que tienen para ofrecer, en una semana se celebrará una reunión en la residencia presidencial con el presidente, vicepresidente y los ministros de Galbadia - se ajustó los lentes haciendo una pausa para continuar - Nos vemos ante tal necesidad porque contamos con soldados incompetentes para la plaga que hemos estado combatiendo durante dos años -

- Necesitamos detalles de lo que ustedes llaman plaga, para poder asignarle un grupo de SeeD's adecuados y calificados para la tarea - comentó el comandante

- No se preocupe, tengo informes de todos ellos, espero buenos resultados -

- Entendido, no le fallaremos -

- Tenemos el contrato listo, para que sea firmado, según las condiciones que habíamos acordado por teléfono - dijo Kramer

Squall revisaba los informes que había obtenido de la mano de la pelirroja, mientras Kramer y Crust firmaban el contrato

- Director... No me opongo a esta misión, pero... ¿Está seguro de hacerlo? ¿Sabe con quienes tratamos? - miraba con el ceño fruncido, algo en esa carpeta lo había dejado impresionado

- Por supuesto, ¿por qué? -

- Mire - enseguida lanzó unas fotos sin mucha fuerza hasta llegar a las manos de Kramer

Sorpresa se marcó en su rostro, tomando las fotos cerca de su mano, soltando el bolígrafo que tenía, veía las cuatro fotos que tenía en sus manos, se ajustó los lentes, le devolvió las fotos, frunciendo el ceño

- No comentes absolutamente nada de esto a los SeeD's que elijas, ellos tomaron esa decisión, y rechazaron la oportunidad que se les dio hace años, decidieron hacer sus vidas, no me interesa absolutamente lo que les pase -

- Entendido -

Squall firmó el contrato, además era su obligación como comandante de los SeeD's, sin darle más importancia al asunto se dedicaría a asignar los que irían a la misión

Crust estuvo con Kramer de paseo por el jardín, hablando cosas apartadas del porqué de su visita, mientras Squall no tenía ánimos para ello y se dedicaba a leer el informe y pensar en los posibles candidatos

- Haremos unos relevos, es necesario, son requeridos los SeeD's que tiene a su servicio para una misión de mayor importancia, espero que comprenda, dígales que es urgente que se presenten antes de tres días en el jardín -

Era el tercer y último cliente al que el comandante avisaba del cambio, debía actuar rápido y eficiente si quería conseguir el grupo de SeeD's que irían a Deling, Kramer seguía charlando con Crust, mientras él se dedicaba arduamente a su labor

Un par de horas habían pasado desde que dejó a aquel par, Kramer entró súbitamente y con tranquilidad a la oficina

- Lamento decir aquello, pero tenía que evitar decir algo que no conviniera -

- Entonces, ¿qué quiere hacer? -

- Evitar que algo malo suceda allá, así que llama a los tres -

- Precisamente serán ellos quienes comprometerán la misión y recuerde que nuestro cliente es alguien muy importante, director -

- Lo sé, estaré dispuesto a asumir las consecuencias de la decisión que voy a tomar - dijo serio, dando a entender al castaño que era mejor que guardara sus palabras en el bolsillo - Una cosa más… Irás a la misión, hace mucho no vas a una… Shu y yo nos encargaremos de tu trabajo -

- Entendido, seremos nosotros cuatro y otro par de SeeD´s que elegiré yo mismo -

- Bien, espero los detalles lo más pronto posible - se detuvo antes de salir - Ah y se discreto con lo que les digas -

- Entendido -

Kramer salió dejando al castaño frustrado, tener que ir con un grupo molestias para él y además obligado a algo que no quería, pero las órdenes estaban por encima de lo que él quisiera, descolgó el teléfono llamando unas tres veces, en tono autoritario y sereno, debía dar a entender la urgencia del asunto y cambiar ciertas cosas, por la petición del hombre canoso

A la mañana siguiente, estaban hechos los relevos y todos los SeeD´s incluyendo los que no irían llegaron al jardín fatigados de su viaje, el castaño y el canoso se disculparon personalmente con el grupo que fue llamado innecesariamente, esa misma mañana el comandante le había entregado el informe de la misión a Kramer con los asignados a la misión, sólo quedaba hacer los preparativos que eran pocos y esperar el día de la misión…

- ¿Cuál es la urgencia? ¿Por qué nos llamaron del jardín cuando estábamos en una misión? - preguntaba Quistis cruzada de brazos, a sus espaldas escuchaban Zell y Selphie

El comandante sentado en su escritorio con tranquilidad en su labor de siempre, nunca podía faltar una hoja de papel en su mano

- Noah, déjame un momento a solas, por favor -

El chico salió y todo se quedó en silencio mientras esperaban la respuesta de Squall

- Iremos a Galbadia a una reunión del presidente, vicepresidente y sus ministros, es de vital importancia que nuestros mejores SeeD's estén ahí, la amenaza a la que combaten es dura, un reciente grupo de resistencia, eso es todo lo que tengo que decirles, así que descansen y prepárense bien, no quiero errores, ni que arruinen la misión - algo arrogante, buscando la perfección en esa misión

Sin más palabras sobre el asunto, todos se preparaban por separado. En la zona de entrenamiento, el comandante, se sentía oxidado y sin habilidades, hacía mucho que no empuñaba su sable pistola para combatir y menos en una misión, Noah decidió colarse en su entrenamiento para observar, le estaba prohibido por Squall y Lisa siquiera tocar su sable pistola, cortes verticales, horizontales y diagonales, el castaño danzaba con su arma armoniosamente recordando aquel estilo de batalla que se le hacía un poco borroso, pero no lo suficiente para dejarlo indefenso

En eso del pasillo para regresar al hall de jardín, unos pasos se escuchaban, alguien bajaba y su silueta se hacía notar más, una pelinegra de cabello ondulado atado en una coleta y ojos verdes como esmeraldas, ropa algo sucia, un poco rota y deteriorada, una camisa de tirantes negra, unos pantalones negros y zapatos negros de suela blanca, seria, en su espalda y lado izquierdo de su cadera cargaba un par de katanas enfundadas, se sorprendió al ver al par de castaños entrenando arduamente, le interesaba el entrenamiento y más al fijarse de que quien entrenaba era nada más y nada menos que el comandante del jardín de Balamb

- ¿No debería estar firmando papeles, comandante? - preguntaba algo acida - Deje que los demás sean su espada y escudo -

Squall detuvo su entrenamiento después que Noah se enfocara en la desconocida

- No es asunto tuyo -

- El comandante sacó las garras, que miedo, risa me debiera dar, ¿un combate? - proponía muy gustosa

- … Como quieras - respondió después de pensárselo bien

Ambos se posicionaron en extremos diferentes de la entrada de la zona de entrenamiento y Noah se apartó de ahí posicionándose en las escaleras dando espacio a la pareja que se miraba con ojos afilados como dagas

- Conoce el nombre de quien te dejara herido comandante Leonhart… Mi nombre es Mid Valefort, tu futuro reemplazo -

Pronto la chica desenfundó sus katanas con gracia abalanzándose contra el comandante que también empuñó con fuerza su sable pistola lanzándose hacia ella, ambos agresivos, chocando los aceros de sus espadas, un combate muy equitativo para el castaño que tenía tiempo sin entablar un combate, un choque de fuerzas con los aceros se mantenía en ese momento, ninguno cedía, ágilmente la pelinegra quitó una de sus katanas y apartándose con la misma velocidad le hizo un corte superficial en el brazo al castaño para retroceder un par de pasos igual que el comandante que se quejaba en silencio de la herida, con furia volvió a arremeter contra la pelinegra, dándole la sorpresa de que no atacaría de frente sino que giró, cortándola en la espalda sin ser muy agresivo, ni muy blando

- Vaya, vaya… Así que el firmar papeles te ha dado buenas habilidades de combate - dijo la chica en tono molesto

- No me subestimes -

La pelinegra rio frenéticamente, girándose y tomando postura de combate, bien separada para dar una carrera y poder sacar un as bajo la manga, el castaño volvió a su postura de combate, pero no pasó ni un segundo cuando se le había perdido de vista la pelinegra y se encontraba asediado por el acero que se esmeraba en cortar la carne del castaño sin éxito alguno, los sablazos venían con más furia y más rapidez, sin dar tiempo al castaño de atacar, la pelinegra se hartaba de no poder hacer más, súbitamente de un salto retrocedió volviendo a su postura abierta, el castaño corrió hacia ella cayendo en la trampa que le tenía preparada, la pelinegra corrió pasando por el costado del castaño cortando dos veces la espalda del castaño en un giro de trescientos sesenta grados para seguir corriendo y llegar al otro extremo del campo de batalla

- Dime... ¿Qué se siente ser derrotado? - le preguntó viendo al castaño arrodillado en el suelo, riendo cínicamente - Te falta mucha práctica, pensaba que eras más poderoso, ya veo que no me será tan difícil reemplazarte -

- Mid… Valefort, ¿verdad? -

- Así es, que no se te olvide -

- ¡Aun no hemos terminado! - gritó sorprendiéndola para devolverle las dos heridas de la espalda y dejarle unas cortadas en su brazo y pierna en un corte vertical

Mid retrocedió, agachándose y quejándose del dolor, aquello la había molestado, por ingenua había bajado la guardia, empuñó sus katanas en mano y empujó a Squall con ellas acorralándolo contra la pared, mirándolo con una furia jamás vista hasta ahora en sus ojos verdes

- Eso es pelear sucio, ¿lo sabías? -

- Chica arrogante e inocente, ¿nunca te enseñaron a no dar la espalda a tu enemigo? -

- Claro… Cuando sean monstruos, sólo los cobardes hacen tal acto - decía empuñando sus katanas de modo que el filo quedaba a escasos milímetros del cuello del castaño - Jah, pero no importa, en realidad bajé mi guardia subestimándote, un placer luchar contigo, estamos a mano con respecto a nuestras heridas - dijo retirando las armas para enfundarlas y serenarse como si lo de hace unos minutos jamás pasó

Noah observó todo quedándose impactado y emocionado al ver tales destrezas, se notaba en su cara que era más que un novato en materia de combatir

- Deberías ir con Kadowaki para que te cure las heridas -

- He tenido peores heridas, a causa de las criaturas que aquí habitan, esto no es nada comparado con un par de cicatrices que tengo, puedes venir a entrenar si quieres, será divertido - le sonrió con felicidad como si estar en la zona de entrenamiento fuese el lugar más tranquilo de todo el jardín

- Noah, ve a descansar, ni pienses en entrar, aun estás herido -

- Está bien, me marcho - respondió el pequeño

Las puertas de aleación de metal que confinaban a una variedad de quimeras se abrieron para que el par entrara, Squall seguía a Mid, que se conocía el lugar de pies a cabeza y lo recorría con tranquilidad sin preocuparse de nada, algo buscaba con gran afán, hasta que escuchó los rugidos que para los dos eran bien conocidos

- Arqueosaurios… - susurraron al mismo tiempo, Mid más emocionada que Squall

La pelinegra corrió hacia el rugido y el castaño la seguía, llegaron a la fuente del rugido, dos arqueosaurios midiendo fuerzas, empujándose entre ellos, ella miraba con deseo interrumpir la pelea, sin pensárselo dos veces salió de entre los arbustos a pocos metros de las bestias que aún no notaban su presencia e invocó su magia más poderosa de hielo a ambas criaturas, causándoles daño, miró hacia atrás buscando al comandante que no había salido, se regresó para halarlo y sacarlo de ahí

- ¿Para qué entraste si no vas a disfrutar? - preguntaba riendo y arrastrándolo

El par de arqueosaurios divisaron a su enemigo, dejando su batalla para después y encargarse de las interrupciones, una de ellas giró sobre si dándoles un coletazo a ambos que los arrastró sobre el suelo arcilloso, en una oportunidad se sostuvieron en el piso para frenar y volver a atacar a su enemigo, Mid pasó a su enemigo para saltar y montarse en el lomo de la criatura

En sus manos se generó un viento helado con unos copos de nieve que aparecían de la nada, segundos después su espada tomo un color azul cielo fluorescente y las clavo en el lomo de la criatura acompañado de un grito de guerra, del lugar de la herida brotaban pequeñas láminas de hielo, el ardor del hielo quemaba por dentro a la criatura. El arqueosaurio se desplomó en el suelo, ella saltó aterrizando con gracia en la tierra y con un gesto le indicó al castaño que el otro arqueosaurio era de él

Enseguida el castaño giró su sable pistola rastrillando la tierra con el filo de su arma y saltando para hacer un rápido y poderoso corte ascendente, dejándole una herida en el hocico, aterrizó en el suelo e inmediatamente lo asedió con magias de hielo sin darle descanso al dinosaurio que cayó en el suelo apenas cesaron los hechizos, volvió a correr enterrando su arma en el cráneo del Arqueosaurio, dejándolo sin vida

- No está nada mal comandante, no estás tan oxidado como yo pensaba -

- Tú tampoco luchas tan mal -

- Creo que iré a la enfermería - dijo Mid sintiendo como la pérdida de sangre en su espalda era mayor por el golpe del arqueosaurio

- Igual yo -

Muy callado aquel par, se retiró de aquel lugar tan peligroso para dirigirse a la enfermería, donde Kadowaki les tenía una reprimenda preparada

- ¿Que les pasó a ustedes dos? - preguntó al ver sus ropas rasgadas, ensangrentadas y llenas de polvo - Squall, ve a la habitación de allá, Mid, tú a la de allá - señalaba en tono autoritario

Luego entró a otra habitación donde guardaba los suministros médicos para tomar lo necesario para ambos, primero curó las heridas de Mid, no eran muy graves, sólo superficiales, el comandante había sido muy condescendiente con ella

- Como siempre, buscando problemas en la zona de entrenamiento, algún día te pasara algo muy malo y no podrás salvarte de ello -

- No puedo, para mi es importante entrenarme todos los días y lo sabes -

- Si, pero no es necesario que luches con monstruos todo el tiempo, hay otras formas de practicar y lo sabes -

- Pero es que las heridas fue producto de una batalla con el comandante Leonhart, era la primera vez que lo veía fuera de su despacho y él aceptó a luchar conmigo sin problemas -

- Tú y tu ideal de superar a todos -

- No hay lugar para los débiles en este mundo... -

Terminó de curar la heridas de la joven, que se despidió antes de salir, dejando tranquila a Kadowaki al decirle que no iría por los momentos a su lugar preferido, luego entró a la otra habitación donde aguardaba el castaño que miraba a la ventana, muy sereno y a la vez pensativo

- Squall... - llamó devolviéndolo a la realidad

Su ceño se frunció como siempre, se quitó la franela que tenía puesta y que ya no serviría para más nada y la doctora procedió a desinfectar las heridas para posteriormente cerrarlas y vendarlas

- Fue muy amable contigo, veo también... -

- ¿A qué se refiere? - enarcó una ceja

- Mid, no creo que jamás te hayas topado con ella, es una SeeD, sólo que le gustan mucho las batallas y su ideal de ser la más fuerte, siempre está en la zona de entrenamiento cuando no está herida, en misiones o porque Siegfried y yo se lo prohibimos -

- El viejo Siegfried... Lo recuerdo - susurró para si - Creo haberla asignado a unas misiones anteriormente -

- Lleva tres años como SeeD, seguro no la habías visto nunca porque siempre Dietch le hace el favor de entregar y recibir los informes de las misiones por ella -

- Debe ser por eso -

Las heridas fueron tratadas y el comandante se retiró a descansar, habían sido unas horas agotadoras, cerró la puerta con llave para que nadie fuera a molestarlo, quedándose dormido profundamente

- ¿Podrás hacerme ese favor? -

- Por supuesto, haré lo que esté a mi alcance - decía el francotirador - En un par de días debo ir a una misión muy importante, es la primera vez, por eso no te aseguro conseguir información, se supone que Squall debe decirles, ¿no es así? -

- Si, pero... No nos dio más detalles - se explicaba - Yo hoy volví de una misión, estoy agotada, tengo que aprovechar para descansar, tendré otra en Galbadia en unos días con tu amada y Zell - comentaba la rubia acostada y jugueteando con su cabello - Hablando de Selphie... ¿La has siquiera llamado para saber cómo está? -

- Sí, he pasado mucho tiempo hablando con ella, igual o más de lo que hablo contigo -

- Me alegro de que las cosas van bien -

- Y dime, ¿se le ha insinuado algún idiota? -

- Que yo sepa no, sólo un amigo con quien está mucho tiempo del comité estudiantil, no creo que haya algo más que amistad -

- Si... Amistad, no puedo vigilarla, ¿puedes hacerlo tú por mí? -

- No voy a estar de chismosa y acosadora, tú eres quien tiene que estar pendiente de ella, no yo -

- ¡Por favor! - le suplicaba el vaquero al otro lado del teléfono - Yo haría lo mismo por ti, si pudiera claro... - reía con vergüenza

- Irvine Kinneas - suspiró - Está bien, pero no me inmiscuiré más de lo debido -

- Gracias, te debo una enorme -

- Si, si, como digas -

- Bueno, hablamos luego, debo irme -

- Adiós - dijo finalizando la llamada en su móvil

Los días posteriores fueron como los de siempre, a excepción de dos días antes de la misión en Galbadia, Squall ya había preparado a su grupo, los había convocado a las nueve de la mañana en su despacho y entregarle los datos de la misión, sabían que las impuntualidades no eran aceptadas por el comandante, así que a esa hora se presentaron... Quistis Trepe, Selphie Tilmitt, Zell Dincht, Mid Valefort y Ophelia Visso

- Buenos días, todos saben muy bien porque están aquí, mañana partiremos a Galbadia, es una misión de gran importancia, no aceptare ningún error, ¿entendido? -

- Entendido, comandante - exclamaron los cinco SeeD's elegidos por el comandante para la misión haciendo el respectivo saludo

Squall tomó de su escritorio unas carpetas y les entregó una a cada uno sobrando una para él, seguido lo abrió, buscando una hoja en especifico

- Siéntense, por favor - ordenó - Procederé a explicarles los detalles... - carraspeó - La asistente del presidente de Galbadia fue quien hizo acto de presencia en vez del presidente, que todos sabemos es una persona ocupada, por lo tanto no hizo acto de presencia, el motivo de la solicitud es por protección, saben muy bien que hay un grupo de la resistencia contra Galbadia a pesar de que con el pasar de los años el presidente Alexander ha demostrado el cambio que la gente tiene de su país, es probable que dicho grupo aproveche para atacar en la reunión que se celebrara pasado mañana, es ahí donde entramos nosotros -

- ¿Que se sabe de los miembros de la resistencia? - preguntó muy sagaz la rubia

- Absolutamente nada, son personas que se ocultan muy bien, sabes muy bien que los medios no tienen información sobre ellos y tampoco Galbadia -

- ¿Cuándo partiremos? - pregunto seria, pero con rostro inocente Ophelia

- Mañana temprano, la hora está descrita en el informe, todas las preguntas que tengan están ahí, sólo lean - se limitó a responder - Pueden retirarse, nos veremos mañana, sean puntuales -

Los cinco SeeD's se retiraron del despacho dejando solo al comandante, quien suspiró y procedió a sentarse en su escritorio, descolgó el teléfono y tomando una servilleta que tenía en una de las gavetas, marcó el numero... A los segundos alguien atendió

- Habla Squall, mañana estaremos allá -

- Perfecto -

- Una cosa más… Sé lo que pasa -

- Es más complicado de lo que tú crees - reía

- Adiós, entonces... - se despidió el comandante sin irse más allá del objeto de conversación

No paso ni una hora cuando su pupilo entraba como de costumbre, huyendo de clases para pasar el tiempo con su maestro

- Noah, qué oportuno... Siéntate, por favor - le señaló a uno de los sillones - Estaré fuera del jardín por unos días, iré a una misión en Galbadia -

- ¡Genial! ¿Iré contigo? -

- Nada que ver, te quedarás aquí en el jardín, asiste a tus clases, en tu tiempo libre practica con el sable pistola si te sientes con fuerzas y hazle caso a Lisa -

- Está bien - respondió algo decepcionado - Me voy a clases - su depresión iba en aumento

Squall no sabía el porqué del cambio de actitud, al menos hasta el mediodía a la hora del almuerzo cuando se encontró con Lisa

- ¿Qué demonios le pasa a Noah? Le dije que me iba a una misión mañana y apenas le dije se marchó sin decirle nada -

- ¿Te preocupa? Qué raro, comúnmente Noah para ti es una molestia - la castaña reía

- Limítate a responder mujer -

- Habla con él, llegó llorando a mi despacho diciendo que eras igual que Milo, su padre, él simplemente no entiende que está en el ejército y es su trabajo, ambos quisiéramos estar unidos como una familia pero es muy difícil -

Antes de que el comandante volviera a su labor, buscó al chico por todo el jardín, terminó encontrándolo en la zona de entrenamiento, con su sable pistola a uno de sus costados sentado en la tierra con las rodillas encogidas y su rostro oculto

- Noah... - llamó con una sutileza que le había costado

- No quiero hablar contigo, te irás y no volverás -

- Te prometo que regresaré -

- Lo mismo dice mi padre y lo veo raras veces -

- No tardare una vida entera en regresar, no creo estar más de cuatro días ahí - decía intentando subirle los ánimos - Te prometo que cuando regrese entrenaremos hasta que no puedas más -

- ¿Enserio? - los ojos le brillaron con gran intensidad

- Por supuesto, es una promesa -

- Mas te vale cumplirla - el chico bufó frunciéndole el ceño

Se levantó del suelo, abrazó a su maestro y se fue corriendo de ahí con gran felicidad, al comandante se le generó una media sonrisa tonta al ver que Noah le demostraba su cariño y afecto, algo cambiaba en él simplemente no sabía o se negaba a creerlo

_Continuará…_

###############################################


	7. Chapter 7

Ejem… Los personajes de FFVIII son de Square-enix, los demás que aparezcan son creados por mí…

_El septimo, veamos hasta donde llega mi mente =/ no he escrito como deberia con respecto a mi capacidad de producir ideas ¬¬ sin embargo me parto el cerebro con tal de traer el ch de todas las semanas xD Espero les guste xq es uno de mis favoritos e_e_

_**IproOmise: **__pronto… pronto… pronto comenzara a recordar, paciencia ._. y si te dijera que no es asi? :3 Ps si… a veces vienen frases, ideas cuando escribo ando muy pensativa y se me salen unas cosas que wow… =/_

_**Jinjuriki del Jubi: **__Si, hoy viene lo bueno e_e mas te vale encontrar ese dibujo o cuando nos veamos te obligo a hacerlo una y otra y otra vez :D_

_Pues no olviden dejar su review se agradecen de verdad y… Enjoy! =D_

###############################################

_Capítulo 7:_

A la mañana siguiente todos se encontraban en el pórtico con gran puntualidad, esperaban a una sola persona que no se había presentado… Mid Valefort

Squall, Selphie, Quistis y Zell portaban la misma vestimenta de aquel día de la reunión que había organizado la castaña, era su nuevo estilo, mientras que Ophelia parecía haberse perdido en el tiempo, ojos azules, melena rubia ondulada hasta los hombros con un lazo negro de bordes dorados y broche de plata, cargaba una camisa blanca ancha fuera del pantalón marrón claro que llevaba puesto, sobre ella un chaleco de color negro sin mangas que dejaba ver parte del vientre así como un cinturón fino del que colgaba una espada de esgrima y le hacía parecer que tuviese un par de colas por el mismo chaleco, en su cuello un pañuelo blanco con encaje y detalles dorados, sus muñecas con unas mangas que pertenecían a la misma camisa de color negro y detalles dorados con encaje blanco y unas botas negras que pasaban de las rodillas de tacones altos que la hacían crecer unos centímetros y para proteger sus suaves y tersas manos unos guantes marrones, su familia, los Visso, tienen un gran árbol genealógico y jamás han perdido las tradiciones, por lo que no sería extraño que si se veía a alguien con ese tipo de vestimenta era alguien de aquel aristocrático y antiguo linaje

Squall empezaba a perder ya la paciencia y la hora establecida se acercaba, pronto se vio una silueta correr, pantalones negros con bolsillos, una franela de mangas largas que dejaba los hombros al descubierto de color blanca con la silueta de un chocobo negro en una de las esquinas, zapatos negros de suela blanca, sin calcetines, su melena suelta, dejando las ondas de su cabello danzar con el viento, en su cadera las correas especiales para cargar sus katanas y una gran gama de anillos de plata y negros sencillos en sus dedos

- ¡Lamento llegar tarde! - gritaba haciéndose escuchar

- Las impuntualidades no son aceptadas - exclamaba la aristócrata desenvainando su estoque y apuntándolo hacia la pelinegra apenas estaba a unos pasos del grupo

Mid frenó quedando curvada para evitar atravesar su cabeza con la espada, mantenía el equilibrio aun, esperando con paciencia que la Visso envainara, pero mantenía su ceño fruncido

- Ophelia, baja el arma, llegó a tiempo - le ordenaba Quistis

La rubia tardó unos segundos en darse por vencida y resignarse, suspiró envainándola e ignorando a la pelinegra que suspiraba de alivio, el comandante suspiraba en un intento por calmarse, se sentía rodeado de idiotas, así tendría que ser hasta que terminara la misión, empezaban a llevarse de maravilla… Sin más, partieron a Balamb donde posteriormente irían a Timber y a Galbadia

El trayecto fue más silencioso de lo que algunos esperaban, estaban en el compartimiento de SeeD's, Mid dormía y sus ronquidos no eran nada discretos, Ophelia había salido y se encontraba en el pasillo entrenando con su estoque, en su cara se dibujaba miedo y nerviosismo pero a la vez coraje y valentía, Quistis secreteaba con Selphie, mientras que Zell leía una revista de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, en especial un artículo sobre un nuevo golpe, Squall observaba a todos en silencio y marcado como siempre, unas cejas bien arrugadas, así fue hasta Timber… Y por desgracia… Tampoco cambió rumbo a Deling

Al llegar a la ciudad, era de noche ya, como siempre iluminada y las personas muy elegantes y de ropas costosas preparadas para una fiesta o una parranda normal o a lo grande, fueron a la residencia presidencial a avisar a Crust, su cliente, que habían llegado, en la entrada como siempre guardias custodiando la entrada más de lo normal

- Somos los SeeD's que llamaron -

- Esperen un momento - dijo el guardia con educación

Se retiró dejando a su compañero solo para entrar a una cabina en la que había un guardia descansando cómodamente en su silla y sus piernas en lo alto en una encimera, las bajó rápidamente al ver a su compañero entrar, que regresó con una carpeta amarilla en mano, hojeando los papeles que contenía

- Necesito sus identificaciones, por favor - solicitó de la misma manera

Los seis, sacaron de sus bolsillos con fastidio los carnets que los acreditaban como SeeD's del jardín de Balamb, tomó un par de minutos mientras verificaban todo, el guardia los devolvió a cada uno y les dio el permiso para entrar, no sin antes disculparse por los inconvenientes, eran medidas que tomaban por el evento de mañana y los terroristas que llevaban dándole guerra a Galbadia, al entrar en la residencia presidencial habían dos escaleras que se iban a la parte de arriba y entre las mismas un pasillo con una puerta doble, a la izquierda y a la derecha otro pasillo con puertas e igual que en la parte superior… Y qué decir de la decoración, con dos palabras se podía definir el lugar: Elegante y Ostentoso

- Buenas noches, no me esperaba ver al mismísimo comandante del jardín en la misión, síganme, por favor - interrumpió una voz femenina conocida para el castaño

- Buenas noches - saludó él a la siempre elegante y fría Crust que se encontraba en el balcón de arriba

Seguido el resto saludó con temor, la pelirroja bajó las escaleras para pasar por la puerta entre las escaleras, al ingresar, otro pasillo y más puertas, al final un portón doble más lujoso que la de los laterales, dos de ellas estaban abiertas, se escuchaba la voz de un joven algo estresado

- Si, mamá, Carolyne está bien, llámala a ella, no a mí… Pues no me interesa si no quiere contestar el teléfono… Sé que la tengo al frente mío… Está bien, la saludaré - dijo apartando el aparato de su oído - ¡Carolyne! - gritó el joven - ¡Mama te manda saludos! -

- ¡Ciro! ¡Maldición deja de estar gritando! - gritaba la que respondía al nombre de Carolyne - Dile a mamá que ahora no puedo atenderla, la llamaré luego, igual a papá - seguía gritando

- Discúlpenme, esperen aquí - suspiró Crust poniéndose entre las puertas al final que estaban abiertas - ¿Podrían tener la amabilidad de hacer silencio ustedes dos? - decía mirándolos a ambos con unos ojos que daban escalofríos - Siempre es lo mismo, esto es un trabajo de locos - susurraba para sí, se giró haciéndole una seña a los seis para que avanzaran

Al llegar a las puertas de caoba, pudieron ver al par de jóvenes trabajadores, vestidos de igual manera que Crust, con esmoquin negro, camisas blancas y zapatos negros, aparte eran idénticos a excepción de que era un hombre y una mujer, Carolyne de ojos azules y cabello negro atado en una coleta y unos mechones de cabello caían con gracia y Ciro ojos azules del mismo tono y cabello negro corto peinado hacia atrás con unas pequeñas porciones de cabello escapándose

Crust abrió la puerta y ahí se encontraba el presidente riendo a carcajadas, ¿en verdad era ésta la residencia presidencial? ¿Y ese era Alexander Deling? ¿Y además el presidente de Galbadia? Parecía un manicomio ese lugar, aquel par de lunáticos gritándose y el presidente riendo sin motivo aparente, la pelirroja parecía ser la única cuerda en ese lugar

- Señor, los SeeD's que hemos solicitado se encuentran aquí -

De la nada el joven presidente borró su mueca de gracia de su rostro, colocando una de seriedad y serenidad absoluta

- Buenas noches, aun a estas horas trabajamos aquí, hacemos una gran tarea en este lugar, ¿saben para que han venido, cierto? - preguntó

Los seis ya se encontraban en posición de saludo SeeD, el comandante se apresuró a hablar

- Squall Leonhart, señor, comandante del jardín de Balamb, todos sabemos los detalles de la misión, yo mismo me encargué de estar a la altura de las exigencias de la señorita Crust -

- Perfecto - dijo con una poca sonrisa en su rostro - Descansen bien hoy, mañana les espera un día muy largo -

Después de eso y un discurso de Alexander, el grupo se retiró al hotel de Deling a dormir, cada uno en su habitación, esperaban con ansias y algo de nervios la misión de mañana

Un soldado fue a buscarlos a primera hora de la mañana, justo a la hora que habían ordenado el presidente y su asistente, uno que otro algo adormilado por acostarse tarde, o no conciliar el sueño en toda la noche, al llegar a la residencia presidencial parecía un mercado, soldados corriendo de un lado para otro, otros recibiendo y cargando sus armas, en grupo armados, mucho movimiento, se notaba que era un evento de extrema importancia, a la que debían ser lo más cautelosos posible si querían que todo saliera a la perfección y al final de todo un posible ascenso o una bonificación en el salario

- Buenos días, espero hayan descansado bien - saludaba Crust como siempre con una agenda en mano - El presidente me dijo que lo disculparan por no estar aquí en estos momentos, está ocupado en estos momentos - en realidad... El joven presidente... Estaba durmiendo, como siempre su asistente le cubría las espaldas

- No hay ningún problema - dijo el castaño, las formalidades se habían acabado y estaban en la postura que les viniera en gana

- Capitán… - dijo suspirando - No puedo creerlo, estoy rodeada de idiotas - susurraba ajustando sus lentes - Capitán Riveni Nakisne - señalaba a un tipo que tenía varios metros a su izquierda

Un típico soldado de Galbadia de traje azul, con un rifle descansando por una correa en sus caderas, alto y como siempre con su rostro tapado por su casco, estaba a unos metros de Crust, al ser presentado avanzaba hasta el grupo

- El Capitán Nakisne es el soldado experto en la materia de nuestro enemigo, durante dos años desde que fue trasladado a Timber se ha enfrentado a ellos incontables veces, saliendo sano y salvo, ha evitado casi todos los atentados de este grupo, pero nunca ha podido capturar a uno, se podría decir que son astutos como los zorros, tendrán unos minutos para hablar con él y saber un poco más de la resistencia - relataba - Si me disculpan tengo otras cosas que hacer, están al mando de Nakisne - dijo la pelirroja dando media vuelta entrando a la residencia presidencial

- Bien, lo que deben saber de la resistencia es que no lo pensaran dos veces para acabar con ustedes, son un enemigo realmente difícil; entenderán el por qué cuando los vean y sean calculadores a la hora de atacar - advirtió con seriedad - Sus puestos serán los siguientes - sacó una hoja doblada en cuatro pliegues - En la entrada estarán Trepe y Dincht, en la puerta hacia la residencia Valefort y Tilmitt, custodiando la entrada al salón de conferencias Leonhart, Visso y yo, ¿entendido? -

- Entendido, señor -

- Nos mantendremos informados por si ocurre algo con estos cómodos transmisores, si hay la necesidad de cambiar de estrategia avisen primero y que sea efectiva -

Entraban a una tienda de acampar de gran tamaño, en su interior había una mesa con unos planos, del edificio, de las calles y del alcantarillado completamente detallados, ahí estaba un hombre canoso con un traje y el distintivo de General en las solapas de su chaqueta, pecho y una banda de color azul con el escudo de Galbadia

- General Calway, estos son los SeeD's -

- Que pequeño es el mundo… - dijo el hombre con un bufido y una ceja levantada - Soy el General Calway, para los que no me conocen, estaré por un corto tiempo acá, debo asistir a la reunión, trabajaran en conjunto con el Capitán -

En eso entró un soldado de bajo rango, un mensajero, comunicándole a Calway que debía ir entrando al salón de Conferencias, los ministros estaban llegando y apenas se presentara el presidente, la reunión comenzaría, el hombre se despidió dejando a los SeeD's y al Capitán Nakisne en la tienda, el soldado buscó entre unas cajas que habían los comunicadores, entregándole uno a cada uno

- Usaremos el canal ocho, está sólo para nosotros - dijo mientras los demás se colocaban en sus oídos el pequeño dispositivo

Probaron que todos funcionaban, miraron los mapas y Nakisne los observo más por un largo tiempo mientras el resto disipaba los miedos y se preparaba para lo que viniera

- ¿Preparados? Vayan a sus puestos -

- Entendido, señor -

Siguieron órdenes y por los momentos nada pasaba, todo marchaba a la perfección, mas sin embargo se notaba un ambiente de tensión

- Los idiotas nos creen igual que ellos… Lo que nosotros hacemos se llama tomar previsiones - decía una voz masculina entre unos arbustos aledaños a la residencia presidencial - Que empiece la fiesta - paró de juguetear con un control que tenía en su mano y pulsó el botón

Cinco explosiones se oyeron cerca de la residencia presidencial, creando un caos, de los siete comandos organizados por el mismo Calway, cinco fueron a investigar omitiendo la estricta orden de permanecer en el lugar, dejando solamente dos grupos de soldados y un tercero conformado por Nakisne y los SeeD's

- Permanezcan en sus puestos, dejen que se marchen - hablaba el capitán a los SeeD's observando desde una ventana a los soldados dejar sus puestos

En la sala de conferencias los barullos y miedos se hicieron presentes, Alexander les ordenaba a todos mantener la calma y seguir con la reunión, le costó un poco pero todo volvió a la aparente normalidad, hasta el joven presidente tenía miedo de lo que fuera a ocurrir, sabía perfectamente que eran ellos, no había que pensar mucho para saber que era así

Cuando ya había quedado despejado el lugar, de los arbustos salieron unas diez personas con una variedad de armas cada uno, con trajes negros y pasamontañas que dejaban sólo sus ojos al descubierto, cuatro de ellos retrocedieron por unos segundos, pero no decidieron darle más importancia y siguieron avanzando hasta las rejas sigilosamente, pero fueron detectados por la rubia Trepe y enseguida el par de rubios atacaron

Zell le dio un golpe certero en el estómago y luego una patada en la cara a uno, mientras Quistis con su látigo hizo detenerse a un segundo, así creando una distracción para que apenas girara la vista de nuevo a la rubia una bola de fuego le diera en el pecho empujándolo varios metros, dejaron fuera de combate a dos, pero el resto se les escapó con gran agilidad, siguiendo paso hasta Selphie, Mid y los demás soldados. Apenas los soldados avanzaron hacia el enemigo dos bombas explotaron del suelo acabando con las vidas de ambos comandos y dejando sólo al par de SeeD's contra los ocho restantes

Ya no se podían calmar en la sala de reuniones, Squall, Ophelia y Riveni habían entrado al salón a proteger directamente a Alexander que a los ministros que podían ser reemplazados fácilmente

- Otra vez ellos, ¿no? - preguntaba una tranquila Carolyne aun con un zumbido en sus oídos por las explosiones a Alexander

El presidente asintió con lentitud, Carolyne suspiró y apretaba sus puños en su intento de apaciguar su ira, Ciro, su hermano con sólo poner su mano en el hombro de la chica la hizo calmarse

- Tranquilízate, nada va a pasar, sé que quieres hacer algo, pero no podemos, debemos dejarlo en manos de los SeeD's -

- Pero debemos estar armados por cualquier cosa, toma - dijo Crust lanzando un par de armas a los hermanos - Hagan a los Trevant, sus padres, sentirse tranquilos cuando vean a sus hijos salir vivos de aquí -

En eso otras cinco explosiones se escucharon, al mismo tono que la primera vez

Mientras afuera, Quistis y Zell habían sido derribados por sorpresa por dos de la resistencia y aquel par se encontraba encargándose de Selphie y Mid que ya no daban más, el par misterioso eran dignos oponentes, uno de ellos tenía un sable pistola y luchaba contra Selphie mientras que el otro luchaba con gran habilidad para la pseudomagia

Bolas de fuego impactaban contra el poco pasto que quedaba a ambas chicas que habían dejado sus puestos y los otros seis habían entrado, Mid corría esquivando las bolas de fuego igual que Selphie, la única diferencia era que la pelinegra quería ir directamente contra el mago que la atacaba, empezaba el perder el control sobre sí misma y la furia se hacía dueña de ella por no poder acertar un golpe y ella recibir casi todos los de su enemigo

Mid alcanzó al mago y le hizo dos cortes con sus katanas, uno horizontal y otro vertical en el abdomen, su enemigo retrocedió y la pelinegra retrocedió dando un salto para volver a su posición de ataque inicial, pero se vio sorprendida al recibir una magia fulgor, una explosión acompañada de sus gritos se escuchó por el lugar

Selphie no tenía tiempo para asistir a su compañera, lidiaba contra el del sable pistola que no le daba tregua alguna, le causaba cortes en su cuerpo y su nunchaku a pesar de ser de un buen material empezaba de desquebrajarse, su enemigo cargó un hechizo potente de fuego lanzándolo contra ella que terminó de bajar la guardia para caer arrodillada a la tierra, al subir su vista hacia el enemigo que miraba con odio se encontró con el filo del sable pistola negro en su cuello

La pelinegra había esquivado el ataque casi por completo, su brazo estaba goteando fluido carmesí y observaba la situación de reojo mientras esquivaba ahora estacas de hielo del mago, una de ellas dio en su hombro y también se vio en el bochornoso entorno de la castaña, a merced de su enemigo que la tomó del suéter disculpándose y clavándole una estaca en el abdomen e instantáneamente quedar inconsciente, el otro que tenía a Selphie arrodillada hizo lo mismo que su compañero tomándola del vestido para golpearla en el estómago. Dejando ahí a los cuatro SeeD's fuera de combate avanzaron para reunirse con el resto de su grupo

- No era necesario hacer eso y lo sabes - decía el del sable pistola mientras corría

- No morirá, solo debo asegurarme de que no vaya a levantarse por los momentos, es poderosa cuando se enoja - dijo el mago que resultó ser una mujer por su voz

Riveni, Ophelia y Squall con un poco de ayuda de Ciro, Carolyne y Crust habían acabado con los seis restantes, sólo dos de ellos les habían costado, uno con un bastón y el otro con una cuchilla en forma de anillo parecida a un sol. Estaban más calmados, todos menos el Capitán Nakisne, algo le decía que no bajara la guardia y así era… A los minutos la pareja que había dejado fuera de combate a Zell, Selphie, Quistis y Mid… Llegó

- ¡Tu! - gritó la chica

- Así es, Riveni Nakisne en persona, esperabas que me quedaría en Timber? - dijo Riveni - ¿Que les hiciste a los demás? -

- Están heridos, pero no morirán - se adelantó el del sable pistola

- ¿Así será siempre? ¿Cuándo piensan rendirse? Dejen que las cosas se den y punto - en eso fijó su vista al del sable pistola - Tú, vete con tus amigos y has otra cosa, algún día los matarán, ¿es que quieres una vida corta? - miro a la otra - ¡Y tú! Si sigues por ese camino no quiero ser yo quien te asesine por estar descontrolándote cada vez que nos enfrentamos -

- ¡Ya cállate! No me interesan los consejos que tengas que darnos, ¡no hemos venido a eso! ¡Vinimos por el idiota aquel que se hace llamar presidente! - gritó la mujer - ¿Dónde está? - exigía saber

Nakisne fue sabio y les solicitó marcharse del lugar apenas las explosiones que exterminaron a los dos comandos antes de que llegaran a la sala de conferencias y el campo de batalla fuera de gran dificultad por la presencia de aquellos funcionarios tan importantes. Y apenas terminaron con los demás miembros de la resistencia las pidió a Crust, Ciro y Carolyne que se retiraran

Riveni le disparó en el muslo a la chica, tambaleándose un poco para luego caer arrodillada, Squall y Ophelia se adelantaron con sus espadas en mano, pero fue en vano, se vieron interceptados por el del sable pistola que supo atacar con rapidez, dejándole un recuerdo al Capitán y parando el acero de la pareja

- Vaya, vaya, así que estas aquí, pensaba que te quedarías en el jardín como el débil que eres - se refería al comandante

Squall le frunció el ceño sin entender a qué se refería, sin darle más importancia embistió al del sable pistola que supo recibir el ataque

- ¡Ya basta! - gritó Nakisne con seriedad - Es suficiente con tener que enfrentarnos en Timber para que ahora también tengamos que matarnos entre nosotros mismos - ver tal escena le destrozaba el corazón al hombre y nadie sabía por qué

- Sigo sus órdenes porque me lo ha pedido - dijo el del sable pistola

- Y yo porque el ejército me lo ha pedido también, pero no puedo hacer como si nada pasara, no soporto más ya ver cómo nos destruimos cada vez que nos vemos, sabes perfectamente que es así - razonaba Nakisne

Cuando súbitamente se encontró con tres estacas clavadas en su cuerpo, una en el abdomen, pecho y hombro, el capitán cayó arrodillado soportando el dolor como podía

- Capitán Nakisne… - susurraron Ophelia y Squall

La rubia reaccionó lanzándose contra la mujer que aun señalaba con su mano hacia el capitán moribundo, clavando su estoque sin previo aviso en su hombro, para retirarlo sin piedad

El chico corrió hasta tomar a Ophelia del hombro para girarla, con malicia enterró su sable pistola en ella y con una magia de fuego que la empujó parar retirar a la vez su sable pistola estampándola contra la pared, los ojos azabache de la mujer habían cambiado de color en un instante y como si las heridas que llevara en su cuerpo no existieran se levantó, así como su mano con sutileza, un movimiento ágil de sus dedos para generar tres estacas de hielo y clavarlas en el abdomen y muy cerca del corazón del castaño que cayó al piso inconsciente. Nakisne observaba impotente, maldiciendo su suerte por no poder levantarse y hacer algo al respecto, apretaba sus puños

- ¡Has algo! - le gritó Riveni con sus últimas fuerzas

El del sable pistola se acercó hasta la maga dándole un puñetazo en su abdomen previamente herido por Mid, quedando inconsciente, la soltó con delicadeza en el suelo de mármol desplomándose en el suelo él también, no por heridas, ya que no tenía ninguna, sino por fatiga

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? - le preguntó al capitán quitándose el pasamontañas dejando a relucir una cabellera corta rubia

- No lo sé - respondió sentándose más cómodo en el suelo y quitándose el casco del soldado revelando un cabello medianamente largo y cobrizo

- No entiendo para que te pusiste al casco -

- ¿Y tú? De todas formas, nadie se dio cuenta -

- ¿Enserio? ¿Riveni Nakisne? Podías ser más creativo y te creía -

Estuvieron sin mediar más palabras por un par de minutos y sentados cerca de la entrada, cuando fueron sorprendidos por los cuatro SeeD's. Quistis cargaba a Selphie que estaba despierta pero muy adolorida, mientras Zell a Mid inconsciente y con la estaca retirada de su cuerpo, sus ropas manchadas de sangre, así como llenas de polvo, frenaron de golpe al ver al par sentado en el suelo y a los otros tres en el suelo

- ¡¿Irvine? ¿¡Seifer! - preguntaron los tres, hasta Selphie con lo moribunda que se encontraba se llevó tal sorpresa

- Que bien que llegan, ayuden entonces - dijo Seifer levantándose - Ya habrá tiempo para las explicaciones, pero debemos salir de aquí ahora -

- No sé cómo voy a explicar todo esto - decía Irvine

- Fácil… Di que te rebelaste contra el ejército - comentaba Seifer con una risa cínica

Irvine cargó a Squall, Seifer daba unas cuantas bofetadas a dos de sus compañeros para que se despertaran, eran aquel par que tenía el bastón y la cuchilla en forma de anillo

- Despierten, malditos vagos, buen trabajo pero tenemos que irnos -

Se levantaron con quejidos y quitándose las máscaras, para sorpresa resultaban ser Trueno y Viento

- Levanten al par de perezosos - señalaba haciendo una mueca que no podía ser vista por los SeeD's

Seifer cargó a su compañera, Trueno y Viento obedecieron y Zell soltó a Selphie que podía caminar aun con dificultad, después de tal sorpresa para cargar a Ophelia, salieron de la residencia como pudieron, siguiendo a Irvine

- Así que supuestamente eras Riveni Nakisne - regañaba Selphie - ¿¡Porque no nos dijiste nada! -

- Hubiéramos entendido idiota… - dijo Quistis - ¡Igual tu Seifer!

- ¿Éste era el pequeño asunto que tenía que atender? ¿Y que no podían contarme? - preguntaba Selphie a Trueno y Viento

- Algo así - respondió Trueno

- Afirmativo - seguido Viento

Seifer y sobretodo Irvine no querían responder ninguna pregunta por el momento, no hasta que estuvieran salvos del peligro y era la ocasión perfecta para escapar, el caos de las bombas accionadas estaba en vigor y era la excelente distracción. Irvine los encaminó a todos hasta el Arco del Triunfo desde donde se podía acceder a las alcantarillas

- Seifer… - llamó Irvine - Entrega a Rinoa ahora - apuntó con su rifle a la cabeza del rubio - Si le dejo escapar huirá de nuevo para hacer algo como esto y no lo puedo permitir, no hay lugar más seguro para ella que la prisión de Galbadia o el pabellón de la bruja -

_Continuará…_

###############################################


	8. Chapter 8

Ejem… Los personajes de FFVIII son de Square-enix, los demás que aparezcan son creados por mí…

_No hay nada que comentar… Solo que… ando de vagaciones como se merece e_e_

_**IproOmise:**ps algún día tendrán que matarse quieras o no e_e estoy dispuesta a hacerlo xD quieran o no ¬¬_

_**Jinjuriki del Jubi:**xDDD Ps… que quieres que te diga e_e lamento que tengas que leer que Squall esta muy lerdo y oxidado sin embargo nada le paso a tu Seifer ._. Oye sabes cuanto me costo inventar ese nombre con su nombre original y que además no sonara horrible o extraño? D: de Irvine Kinneas a Riveni Nakisne_

_Pues no olviden dejar su review se agradecen de verdad y… Enjoy! =D_

###############################################

_Capítulo 8:_

- ¿Rinoa? - preguntaron atónitos Zell, Selphie y Quistis

El rubio de cicatriz suspiró y le quitó la mascara a su compañera, la que cargaba en su espalda, simplemente con el objetivo de responderle a los tres, no sentía miedo por la amenaza de Irvine y menos de morir, en efecto era la joven bruja

- ¡Irvine! - exclamó Selphie

- No puedes hacer eso, es nuestra amiga -

- Amiga que se autodestruirá si sigue haciendo esto, ¿sabes que he estado haciendo estos dos años? - además de mirar a la castaña, miraba a la rubia - He estado combatiendo contra ellos, he visto morir a mis subordinados en mis manos y a manos de ellos, por querer ideales que creen conseguir a la fuerza, Alexander no es un tipo malo, pero si le das la guerra te la dará sin derecho diplomacia -

- Deja de manipularlos, capitán Kinneas - dijo el rubio de cicatriz tomando por broma las palabras que para Irvine eran sinceras

- No estarás hablando enserio, ¿verdad? - preguntaba Quistis

- No podemos dejar a Rinoa en manos de Galbadia, por favor, dale una oportunidad, llevémosla al jardín, ¡mira cómo está! Si va prisión en ese estado puede morir -

Un silencio incómodo se presentaba, mientras esperaban que Irvine tomara una decisión, no fue sino hasta que bajó el arma cuando todos exhalaron, el francotirador algo disgustado e inconforme con su decisión, pero Selphie tenia razón

- No le quitaré los ojos de encima… Puede escaparse a Timber de nuevo, cuando se recupere, espero que hagan algo al respecto - dijo frunciendo un poco el ceño y pasando de largo a la puerta del Arco del Triunfo

Bajaron la escalera que daba a las alcantarillas y de ahí fue aproximadamente media hora hasta que pudieron salir de aquel lugar, para su suerte no se encontraron con ningún Sombra, aquella criatura solía sobrepoblar el lugar y más en los lugares donde lo oscuro reinaba, ya era pasado mediodía cuando salieron de aquel lugar y poder respirar aire puro

- Puedo considerarme un vagabundo ahora - suspiraba Irvine, daba por hecho que iría a una corte militar, donde lo echarían o pasaría tiempo en prisión por sus actos

- Bienvenido a mi mundo - le decía Seifer señalando todo el horizonte

- El pueblo que nos queda más cerca está en Altos de Monterrosa, demasiado lejos como para ir caminando, tardaremos días y es urgente que atendamos nuestras heridas - dijo Quistis

- Podríamos llamar al director - propuso Zell después de unos segundos

- Claro, él puede ayudarnos… Pero la ayuda tardaría unas horas, creo que podemos aguantar - respondió la rubia

- Mi teléfono se dañó, muchas gracias, Seifer - indiferente el artista marcial recordando un golpe que recibió de él

- Deja de llorar, gallina, te compraré uno con mi próximo pago -

- Toma el mío - habló Selphie lanzándole su móvil

Marcó el numero del jardín con rapidez, se lo sabía de memoria, Shu fue la primera en atender y direccionar la llamada al director

- ¡Quistis! ¡¿Se encuentran bien? -

- Cálmese director, estamos… Bien - se lo pensó para decir aquella palabra

- Que alivio ¿y los demás? -

- Bien, todos están a salvo… Nos debe una explicación -

- Si… Les debo una explicación - se escuchaba algo arrepentido - Le dije a Squall que no les dijera nada para evitar inconvenientes -

- Espere - interrumpió - ¿Squall y usted sabían de todo esto y no nos dijeron nada? -

- Podrían comprometer la misión y no quería que dijeran más de la cuenta si sabían a quienes se enfrentaban, ya saben que Rinoa, Seifer Trueno y Viento están en contra de Galbadia y decir que los conocían, era ir a la prisión directamente supieran o no algo de ellos -

- Necesitamos su ayuda, todos nos encontramos heridos y necesitamos escapar de Deling lo más pronto posible -

- Enseguida, hay un SeeD cerca de Deling en una misión le diré que los busque y los lleve a la playa de altos de Monterrosa, enviaré uno de los submarinos al lugar -

- Gracias, estamos a las afueras de Deling, en la entrada de las alcantarillas - finalizó la llamada devolviéndole el móvil a Selphie - Genial, adivinen quienes sabían de todo esto y nunca nos dijeron nada -

- ¿Quienes? -

- El director Kramer y Squall -

La sorpresa en los rostros de Selphie y Zell se mostraron, seguido de una mueca de enojo, les estaban tomando el pelo

- Dice que hay un SeeD cerca, que vendrá a buscarnos y nos llevara a Altos de Monterrosa, donde nos buscaran en un submarino para llevarnos al jardín -

- Debemos empezar a curarnos, Selphie, Rinoa, Squall, Mid y Ophelia están perdiendo mucha sangre, ah claro… y yo - dijo Irvine

Quistis los miraba a todos ideando algo, cuando la chispa en su cerebro se encendió y les quitó los pasamontañas al par que cargaba Viento y Trueno, detrás de la misma estaban Zone y Watts

- Me lo suponía… - dijo Zell

Luego tomó los de Rinoa, Seifer, Trueno y Viento, con su fuerza los haló hasta romperlos para crear unas vendas improvisadas y proceder a hacer unos torniquetes para que la perdida de sangre fuera menor, Zell uno de los menos heridos por petición de Quistis fue a buscar las cosas de los demás en el hotel, para cuando regresó, ya el SeeD estaba ahí y llevarlos a la playa, había tomado la previsión de llevar un botiquín, explicó que el director Kramer se lo pidió también, ya fuera de peligro por un buen tiempo partieron hasta su primera parada, donde ya dos submarinos con el emblema del jardín de Balamb los esperaban, adentro estaban Kadowaki y cuatro SeeD's como sus asistentes, Colt el joven que los llevó hasta la playa se retiró de nuevo a Deling

- Suban, atenderemos sus heridas en el camino - ordenaba Kadowaki a los conscientes

Squall, Rinoa, Ophelia, Mid, Zone y Watts no despertaron en todo el camino, y la gravedad de sus heridas indicaba que tardarían días en recobrar la consciencia

- Hacia mucho que no estaban todos juntos - sonrío la doctora para ponerse nostálgica de un momento a otro - Cuatro años... Como pasa el tiempo -

Nadie dijo nada, solo unas sonrisas débiles y tontas se marcaban en sus rostros así como ninguno se atrevía a mirarse a la cara, era cierto, por los momentos era agradable esa paz, sin embargo, algunos tenían secretos que contar y no había marcha atrás. Al llegar a Balamb el aire del mar que respiraban los envolvía de paz, estaban a kilómetros de Galbadia, y por ahora... De los problemas también

Otros automóviles los esperaban para trasladarlos al jardín, donde al fin podrían descansar, el ocaso estaba cerca, Kramer los recibió en el garaje

- Bienvenidos de nuevo - sonreía ajustando sus gafas - Ya habrá tiempo para hablar, vamos a sus habitaciones para que descansen -

El gran grupo camino a la enfermería que ya era un lugar muy pequeño, en el lugar se quedaron Squall, Ophelia, Mid y Rinoa quienes podrían estar mejor bajo el ojo vigilante de Kadowaki. Seifer, Trueno y Viento fueron a la habitación comunal de los estudiantes, una pequeña sala y otros tres cuartos, solo los SeeD's poseían sus habitaciones individuales, en otra de igual solar Irvine, Zone y Watts. Zell, Selphie y Quistis a sus respectivas habitaciones a descansar con sus heridas ya tratadas y fuera de peligro, sin embargo tenían prohibido hacer fuerza, no estaban en condiciones de siquiera empuñar sus armas

Al día siguiente Lisa y Noah se enteraron de que Squall había regresado y algunos detalles de lo que pasó contados por el mismo Kramer, por lo que madre e hijo fueron a visitar al comandante, Lisa sufría al ver al castaño así, lo veía como un hijo y su hijo de sangre deprimido por el estado de su maestro

- Noah, cálmate, la doctora me explicó que estaba fuera de peligro, tardará unos días en despertar, te lo prometo - decía arrodillada limpiando las lagrimas de su hijo

- ¿De verdad? -

- Si, el despertará e irán a la zona de entrenamiento cuando se hayan curado - le sonrío en un gesto de confianza

Lisa dejó a Noah sólo con Squall para hablar con Kadowaki y enterarse con más detalle de las cosas

- ¿Qué paso ahí? -

- No tengo idea, Lisa, ¿conoces al resto verdad? -

- Si, ¿porque? -

- Sabes que Rinoa se había marchado y el problemático Seifer nunca volvió al jardín - la castaña asentía - Bien, por lo que sé, se encontraron con Rinoa, Seifer, Trueno y Viento -

- ¿Los antiguos integrantes del comité disciplinario? Si los recuerdo, a Rinoa también, no mucho pero sé que estaba enamorada del castaño cabeza hueca -

En eso Noah había salido y escuchó toda la frase anterior

- ¿Squall tenía una novia? - preguntó con inocencia

- ¿Que te he dicho de escuchar las conversaciones ajenas, Noah Wells? -

- Aun nada... No recuerdo que me hayas dicho algo - respondió de manera insolente

Su madre le frunció el ceño, aquella expresión que era capaz de causarle un escalofrío a cualquiera, haciendo que Noah se retractara

- ¡Disculpa! - gritaba mientras salía a toda prisa del lugar

- Como te seguía diciendo, algo paso ahí e hizo que se reencontraran, fue una buena decisión de parte del director enviarlos a todos, al lugar... - calló por un momento quitando la felicidad de su cara - Por mi parte espero que esto no traiga problemas -

- ¿Por qué lo dices? -

- Pues, porque es mas complicado de lo que aparenta a simple vista, eso fue lo que me dijo Cid, no sé más nada -

Irvine entró a la enfermería interrumpiendo la charla de las mujeres, aun tenia consigo el uniforme de soldado muy desgastado con algunas rasgaduras y ciertamente ensangrentado, su rifle colgando de un cinturón, pero su casco lo había desechado, venía a cumplir las palabras que había dicho en el Arco del Triunfo: "No le quitaré los ojos de encima...". Se sentó en uno de los sofás de la entrada de la enfermería y ahí estaría por largo tiempo

Esa mañana Zell estaba avergonzado y tenía algo de miedo de presentarse así ante Rosen, hacía mucho que no tenía una misión de tal naturaleza, la adrenalina en su cuerpo estaba al tope ese día, sin embargo no aguantó el luchar contra Seifer y Rinoa, sin mas demora tocó la puerta de su chica. Una sonrisa se había marcado, sabía que esa forma de llamar era del rubio, pero al abrir y ver las banditas y vendas en su cuerpo, la preocupación apareció en tan sólo un segundo

- ¡Zell! - exclamó - ¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntaba palpando su rostro

- Si mujer, tranquila, estoy vivo, te sentirías aliviada al saber cómo están los demás con respecto a mí -

- Los demás son los demás, tú eres tú y eres quien me preocupa en estos momentos, ve a descansar -

- Tranquila, Rosen, estoy bien, no es para preocuparse tanto -

- ¿Cuando llegaste? -

- Ayer en la tarde, lamento no haberte avisado, la doctora nos detuvo en la enfermería por unas horas y luego nos ordenó a ir a nuestras habitaciones, quería dormir un poco e ir a verte, pero estaba cansado -

- No hay problema - dijo poniendo su dedo en la boca del chico y con una sonrisa se dispuso a besar aquellos labios con pasión

Luego de estar un tiempo más con Rosen, Zell, Selphie y Quistis se habían presentado al despacho de Kramer a exigir saber todas las cosas que les había ocultado, pero fue en vano, Cid prefirió dejar que entre ellos mismos hablaran y solucionaran todo cuando los que faltaban despertaran

Pasadas unas horas, llegaría el turno de cambiar las vendas de todos, como no querían un certero regaño de la mujer, estuvieron a la hora que les ordenó estar, en el lugar había un ambiente tenso, Seifer, Trueno y Viento en una esquina y en otra Zell, Selphie, Quistis e Irvine. Le daba prioridad a los que no habían despertado, requerían más atención

Los días posteriores transcurrieron con normalidad y la rutina del día a día, con tales heridas tenían mucho tiempo libre para descansar, así como su maestro lo había ido a visitar cuando estaba recuperándose del ataque del Grat, Noah lo iba a visitar y algunas veces iba con Lisa

Noah maldijo el día en el que Irvine vio a su madre

- Hola, ¿cómo estas? - saludaba Irvine a Lisa que entraba con Noah

- Yo bien, ¿y tu? - Lisa tenia la costumbre de ser muy cordial con todos

- Mucho mejor cuando llegaste, amor -

- Un placer alegrarte el día, Irvine - sonrío siguiendo su camino

- Mujeriego... - añadía Noah con el ceño fruncido

Al entrar, como era de esperarse, el castaño descansaba, igual que Rinoa, Mid y Ophelia... Zone y Watts habían despertado, pero aguardaban en cama, eran visitados por el excomité disciplinario, visitas muy calladas la mayoría del tiempo

- ¿Aun no despierta? - preguntaba Zone

- No, ni parece que vaya a pasar aún - respondía Seifer que disfrutaba de una manzana roja

- No deberiamoz eztar acá... - dijo un Watts serio

- Prefiero estar aquí que en prisión, bueno... Eso lo deberían decir todos ustedes, fui el único que salio ileso, pude haberme olvidado de todos ustedes - altivo Seifer como siempre

- Tiene razón... Watts -

- Una pregunta, ¿Qué ocurrió con loz demaz? -

- ¿Los otros cuatro inútiles? Murieron, sólo dos de ellos están en prisión y se suicidaron hace un par de días, no aguantaron las torturas de los soldados y los otros dos fueron asesinados por una tal Ophelia Visso -

- ¿Cómo lo sabez? -

- Nosotro' vimo' cuando lo' mató - respondió Trueno - Era su debe' hace'lo, únicamente cumplía ordene' -

- Las excusas no valen, han muerto ya varios de la resistencia con el transcurso del tiempo, sigo pensando que es una batalla perdida desde el principio, pero insiste en que podemos ganar - añadía el rubio de cicatriz

- No es eso, tanto ella como nosotros mantenemos una pequeña esperanza de poder ganar, eso es lo que nos motiva -

- La esperanza los tiene tan cegados que seguirán avanzando y sin darse cuenta caerán por el precipicio... -

- ¿Kinneaz aun zigue en el jardín? -

- Dijo que no le quitaría la vista de encima, por lo que nos seguirá mucho tiempo -

En la enfermería Noah permanecía, como cuando estaba en el despacho del comandante, curioseaba cada que Kadowaki no lo veía y porque se aburría, en las cuatro habitaciones donde descansaban Squall, Rinoa, Ophelia y Mid. Esta vez cuando entró a la habitación de la pelinegra de ojos verdes se encontró con dos personas, una chica de cabello verde recogido con una bandana y ojos ámbar y un chico pelirrojo de ojos ámbar también, ambos se percataron del pequeño mirándolo algo intimidantes sin darle mucha importancia

- Siempre tonteando en las misiones - decía el joven

- Sabes que es así, te preocupas más porque su estado es verdaderamente lamentable - consolaba la chica, si así se podía llamar a eso

- Gracias Dietch - respondió entrecerrando sus ojos

- De nada Izaskun -

- El viejo dijo que la visitaría mas tarde, me quedaré esta noche con ella, ¿te parece bien? -

- Claro, me toca entonces pasado mañana, hay que cuidar que no se ahogue con su propia lengua - la de cabello verde no pudo evitar soltar sonora carcajada

- A ti nunca te afectan las heridas de Mid -

- Nunca, casi siempre es lo mismo, la única diferencia es que ésta vez está inconsciente, ya viste cómo salió cuando lucho contra el comandante, estaba orgullosa de esas heridas por alguna razón, y pasó todo el día hablando de su combate con él y luego con los arqueosaurios -

- Algún día la van a matar -

- ... ¿Te quedarás todo el día a escuchar nuestra conversación? ¿No tienes otra cosa más que hacer mocoso? - preguntó Dietch mirándolo de reojo

- Mi nombre es Noah Wells, peliteñida -

- Mide bien tus palabras sino quieres una cicatriz de recuerdo - amenazó acercando su mano a su espalda, esperando una señal o una palabra más del chico para no dejar sus palabras en el aire

- ¿Son amigos de Mid? - preguntó Noah

- Algo así... - respondió el pelirrojo

- Es amiga de mi maestro, creo, ¿se conocían de antes? -

- No que yo sepa, hasta donde sé hicieron amistad luchando en... -

- La zona de entrenamiento - interrumpió el pequeño castaño - Estaba ahí cuando lucharon, que impresionantes eran sus habilidades, aquella agilidad, ¡¿lucharon contra arqueosaurios? - pregunto súbitamente

- Si, ésta chiflada suele hacerlo - señalaba Izaskun a la pelinegra - Y es como si diera un paseo en el parque -

- ¿Podrían bajar un poco la voz? Molesta mucho - pidió con poca amabilidad una voz ronca

- ¡Mid! - exclamaron los de ojos ámbar con una sonrisa marcada en la cara

- Si, ¿me extrañaban? que los veo visitándome -

- Cállate, sólo pasábamos por aquí - dijo el pelirrojo evitando la mirada y algo ruborizado

Dietch torció los ojos y negaba con la cabeza al ver tanta timidez en su hermano

- Llevan rato aquí, hasta se han turnado para quedarse contigo según escuche - dijo Noah acercándose para que Mid lo viera

- Que lindo detalle de su parte - una risa sarcástica dibujada con dificultad por su parte - No sabía que me querían tanto -

- Cállate, ¿quieres? - dijo Dietch con incredulidad

Izaskun y Dietch estaban contentos de que Mid despertara después de más de una semana

- Tú eres el tonto menor que estaba con el comandante firma papeles, Noah, si la memoria no me falla -

- Eso es correcto -

- ¿Pueden explicarme que hacemos en el jardín? ¿Qué pasó con los demás? ¿Y la misión? -

- La verdad para serte sinceros, no hemos preguntado, suponíamos que era una de las tuyas de ir a ciegas a combatir - respondía Dietch

- Maldito idiota de negro y su magia, es un bastardo luchando de esa forma, muy agresivo - la pelinegra fruncía el ceño recordando borrosamente su pelea y rozando su abdomen, cuando clavo aquella estaca de hielo

- Como siempre, maldiciendo a todos - regañó Kadowaki entrando - Me alegra que hayas despertado, ¿cómo te encuentras? -

- Adolorida - respondió con sinceridad

- Hora de cambiar las vendas, retírense por favor - pidió cordialmente

- Esperaremos afuera, extrañábamos el tenerte para que nos diviertas - dijo Izaskun

- Muy gracioso, ¡Tenias que ser hermano de ella! - refiriéndose a Dietch

Noah, Dietch e Izaskun salieron de la habitación dejando a la doctora con Mid, ambos hermanos se sentaron en el sofá de la entrada al lado de Irvine, por el despertar de su amiga las anécdotas del pasado salían a la luz y sus risas se escuchaban por toda la enfermería y Noah regresó a la habitación de Squall. El silencio llegó cuando se escuchó el abrir de una puerta y una pelinegra salía

- Devuélvete a tu habitación ya mismo - amenazó Irvine levantándose ágilmente y apuntando con su rifle

La pelinegra se puso en guardia, así como en sus manos unas llamas que permanecían ahí. Izaskun y Dietch sacaron sus armas en ese instante, el pelirrojo una cadena y el final una esfera llena de púas y la peliverde una daga

- ¡¿Qué hago aquí? - gritó - ¿Donde están los demás? -

- Ve a tu habitación... Ya... - fruncía el ceño

Otra puerta se abrió a pocos pasos de Rinoa y Noah se asomaba de curioso, un mal momento para un chismoso... La pelinegra giró hacia el pequeño para entregarle una mirada fría, escalofriante e intimidante que paralizó al pequeño. Excelente para dar una muy buena primera impresión. La tensión subió aceleradamente hasta que Kadowaki salió con mirada furiosa

- Rinoa, ve a descansar, no estás en condiciones para luchar, Irvine, Dietch e Izaskun cálmense y siéntense -

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que desistieran, la doctora se acercó al pequeño castaño a meterlo de nuevo a la habitación para tranquilizarlo, la bruja regresó a su habitación y el francotirador no despegaba la vista de la puerta y agudizó más su oído atento a cualquier ruido, mientras la doctora aun seguía cambiando las vendas de todos, cuando llegó el turno de ir a donde Zone y Watts apresuró el paso para darles las buenas nuevas

- Seifer, ve a ver a Rinoa, Irvine la esta vigilando por si escapa -

- ¿Ha despertado? -

- Así es, Mid también, estaban a sólo un segundo de destruir la enfermería -

El rubio negó un par de veces acompañado de un bufido, algo le decía que debía prestar más atención a Rinoa y no dejarle ese trabajo nada más a Irvine así que fue corriendo y dejó a la mujer hacer su trabajo

- Dígales también a los idiotas que ya despertó - gritaba en su correr

Al llegar se encontró solamente al soldado, muy tenso, su rifle que descansaba en el sofá ahora estaba en su mano, listo para accionar el gatillo

- Baja la guardia capitán Kinneas - habló el rubio posando su mano en el hombro

Pero se quitó la mano de una sacudida, entregándole una furia que todavía estaba siendo controlada

- Ve a verla y explícale cómo es todo -

- Tranquilo, ya me aseguré de eso - dijo sereno mostrando un brazalete dorado con una piedra azul

- ¿Ése es tu gran plan? No está mal -

- Es el nuevo modelo, evita que se lo pueda quitar ella misma, séptima vez que pasa y es peor cada vez -

- Si, se escapa de las manos... -

Al entrar se encontró con una Rinoa cruzada de brazos, histérica a más no poder, pidiendo con su mirada explicaciones inmediatamente

- Deja de hacerte la malcriada - dijo con una sonrisa

- ¿Por qué estamos aquí? - se limitó a preguntar

Seifer se acercó y abrió la ventana de par en par para que la brisa de primavera entrara, las cortinas se batían con elegancia por la brisa

- Porque prefiero estar aquí que en prisión -

- ¿Que pasó con los demás? -

- Cuatro están muertos, Zone, Watts, Trueno y Viento se encuentran heridos, pero bien, vinieron con nosotros -

- ¿Y los SeeD's? -

- A quien casi matas acaba de despertar, la enana, la bruja rubia y el gallina están heridos también, pero nada grave... La mosquetera y tu amor aun están inconscientes y que decir del capitán si ya me enteré de lo que pasó -

- ¿Nunca te cansarás de decirle igual a él cuando hablas conmigo? -

- ¿Y tú nunca te cansarás de hacer un berrinche cada que le digo así a tu amor? -

- Así que Irvine también se vino, me pareció raro que no quisiera traicionarnos -

- Eso se lo debes a la enana que lo convenció, sin embargo dijo que no te quitaría los ojos de encima - en eso se acerco a Rinoa tomándola de improvista y ponerle el brazalete

- ¡¿Qué es esto? -

- Son medidas de seguridad, séptima vez... -

Rinoa cambió su gesto a uno de rabia y sorpresa, e instantáneamente lo asimiló y su gesto se convirtió en tristeza, asintiendo con desgano

- Lo lamento... -

- No te preocupes, Seifer, se que es necesario más que nunca -

- Te será imposible quitártelo -

- Gracias... - en tono y gesto sarcástico

_Continuará…_

###############################################


	9. Chapter 9

Ejem… Los personajes de FFVIII son de Square-enix, los demás que aparezcan son creados por mí…

_**IproOmise:**ps si todo el mundo con esa cara, mínimo unas arrugas de por vida D:_

_**Jinjuriki del Jubi:**ps la verdad kadowaki se ve como alguien estricta D: es un brazalete odine genia… de todos modos creo que aquí lo menciono xD_

_**Makisotu-Douraji: **¬¬ otro mas al que le da sentimiento supongo que fue la ultima parte del ch1, de la carta preferí no escribir su contenido ya que no se me ocurría nada además cada carta era personal para cada uno x_x si :3 se canso tanto de el que ahora ella es el D: lo del anagrama de gordon lo descubrí después xD y lo de riveni nakisne fue mi ultima opción al ver que no se me ocurría otro alias, y no se cuantas veces mas rinoa intentara matar a mid, pero haré que mid se vengue eso te lo aseguro xD repito… acaso crees que squall es pedófilo!?_

_Pues no olviden dejar su review se agradecen de verdad y… Enjoy! =D_

###############################################

_Capítulo 9:_

- Nos iremos en cuanto los demás puedan levantarse, cuanto antes mejor -

- ¿Crees que podrás irte? ¿Con toda Galbadia buscándonos más que antes? -

- No me interesa, volveremos a atacar, así Alexander recapacitará, si no es por acción de los SeeD's... Todo hubiera salido a la perfección -

- ¿Estas segura de lo que dices? Todo se arruinó cuando los viste, fuiste muy flexible con ellos, pero cuando clavaste la estaca en aquella chica te empezaste a descontrolar y ya sabemos cómo acabó - dijo frunciendo el ceño a la pelinegra - Aparte nuestros miembros tan eficientes… - añadió con sarcasmo

- Antes no ha sido un gran inconveniente -

- Esta vez si, este ataque era de otra magnitud -

- Y seguirán en aumento, mientras más rápido salgamos de aquí podremos planear algo, pensándolo mejor... Avisa a los demás que nos vamos ya -

- Te afectó esta séptima vez, si piensas marcharte así no cuentes conmigo para nada, ya esto se esta saliendo de nuestras manos, entiende -

- ¡Jamás! - exclamó con mirada agresiva

- No quiero verte morir - empezaba a perder la paciencia

- Entonces márchate... No te necesito si vas a estar así cada que me veas herida o fuera de control -

- Sigues estando ciega a la verdad... Tu persistencia sólo te llevará a la desgracia si sigues sin oírnos -

- Entonces caeré por el precipicio, me levantaré y lo escalaré -

- ¡Deja de ser tan obstinada! Terminarás muriendo si sigues haciendo esto, maldita sea Rinoa, no quiero que algo malo te pase, por eso sigo estando a tu lado, para evitar que cometas más locuras, mira como terminaste esta vez, ¡la próxima puedes acabar muerta! - grito escuchándose fuera de la habitación

Irvine respiraba profundo y le dejaba la tarea a Seifer, quien sabía hacerla reaccionar en aquellos momentos

La pelinegra escondió la mirada que además era cubierta por su larga melena suelta, eso le indicaba a Seifer que ya había ganado la batalla, sabría que Rinoa se quedaría y dejaría de insistir por un tiempo, pero no sabía decir por cuanto

- Lo siento -

- No te preocupes, yo también lo siento, pero entiende que me preocupo por ti -

- Lo se... Gracias - dijo jugueteando con el collar con el anillo de su madre que ahora pendía de su muñeca izquierda

El rubio se sentía algo mal por gritarle de tal magnitud, pero por otro lado sabía que era necesario y que luego se le pasaría, la dejó sola, sentándose al lado del francotirador

- ¿Tenías que gritarle tanto? -

- Si -

- Estás en una enfermería, tienes a otros tres pacientes descansando en sus camas sin contarla a ella que también está en esas mismas condiciones -

- Ya, deja el fastidio, reina del drama - dijo Seifer metiendo la mano en su bolsillo para sacar una caja de cigarros y un encendedor de plata con una cruz roja, la misma de su chaqueta, sacó uno de la caja, encendiéndolo y procedió a darle una gran inhalada para exhalarlo con gran deleite acompañado de un suspiro

- ¿Cuando se irán? - preguntó Irvine rompiendo el silencio

- Si por ella fuera se largara hoy mismo, pero le preocupan Zone y Watts, pero ese par no está tan herido como ella -

- Igual no dejaré que se marchen así como así -

- Lo sé, lo sé, sólo quiero ver cómo lo intentas, va a ser divertido otra lucha que no sea en Timber - dijo dando otra bocanada, para exhalarla a los segundos - El Capitán Riveni Nakisne, perdón, Irvine Kinneas quiere recuperar su credibilidad y su puesto, es una falta grave el que se haya ido a así y con el enemigo, traición... -

El tal vez aun capitán fruncía el ceño por el comentario del rubio, a pesar de que no lo expresaba en su comportamiento, la verdad era que en su mente se cuestionaba cómo responder al ejército y al presidente sobre su acción o qué excusa darles para salir ileso o sólo con una advertencia, cualquiera de esas dos, pero no su revocación como Capitán del ejército

Se levanto de ahí y se marchó, generando en el rubio una sonrisa de satisfacción que se convirtió en una risa arrogante y triunfante

Mientras los demás se encontraban en recuperación, el director lidiaba desde hace días con Galbadia, Alexander pasado dos días del incidente contactó al hombre para así de alguna manera tener respuesta del Capitán, los SeeD's y los miembros de la resistencia, Kramer sabiamente mentía diciendo que no sabía absolutamente nada de la resistencia, su excusa no le funcionaria por más tiempo, ya habían pasado dos semanas y Alexander no tenía respuesta de ellos, por lo que ese mismo día muy temprano había avisado que tomaría acciones así fuera en conjunto o no, por lo que a las pocas horas ese día tres vehículos con el distintivo del ejército se estacionaron en la entrada del jardín del que bajaron cinco soldados cada uno

- Un momento, no pueden entrar así, lo siento - dijo un SeeD que se había percatado de la llegada

- ¿Y quien lo dice? ¿Tu? ¿Un chico que apenas tiene la mitad de mi edad? Fuera de aquí - dijo dándole un empujón para pasar con sus compañeros

Al llegar al pórtico se encontraron con Kramer y un par de SeeD's a su izquierda y derecha respectivamente

- Bajen sus armas, no tienen derecho a entrar así en el jardín de Balamb sin mi autorización -

- El presidente exige saber donde se encuentran los miembros de la resistencia, los SeeD's que aun están bajo contrato y el Capitán Kinneas -

- Ya le he dicho a Alexander Deling que no sé absolutamente nada de la resistencia, el Capitán Kinneas se encuentra con nosotros recuperándose de sus heridas al igual que nuestros SeeD's, las SeeD's Visso y Valefort cuentan que se escaparon, se encontraban muy mal heridas y sus fuerzas fallaron por lo que no pudieron seguirlos -

- Tenemos autorización para registrar el lugar director - dijo una voz femenina, los soldados se apartaban para darle paso - Un placer verlo de nuevo, ¿cómo se encuentra? -

- Crust... - susurró el hombre

- Buenas tardes, lamentamos el retraso, se nos presentaron unos inconvenientes en el camino, seguro piensa que desconfiamos de usted pero recuerde que nuestra plaga es resistente, debemos asegurarnos que no tengan ningún escondite -

- ¿Y qué les hace pensar que yo escondería al enemigo en el jardín? -

- En ningún momento dije aquello, sólo me aseguro de dejarlos sin escondites -

- Le repito que nuestro jardín no es escondite para ellos -

- ¿Que tal si le digo que si? Seifer Almasy era estudiante del jardín, ha estado prácticamente desde que este lugar abrió sus puertas a los futuros SeeD's por lo que pudo haber desarrollado un cierto apego hacia él como padre e hijo - dijo ajustando aquellas gafas que llevaba para leer - Su silencio me dice que no estoy errada, ¿podemos entrar? -

El hombre suspiro, asintió dándoles la espalda a los de Galbadia - Adelante, pero serán vigilados, no queremos que destruyan absolutamente nada -

- Comenzaremos por la enfermería si no le molesta -

- Por supuesto que no, ya saben cuales son mis condiciones - dijo entrando

Adentro sus caminos se separaron, Kramer a su despacho y los SeeD's que venían con el siguieron a los que venían de Galbadia. Entrando a la enfermería se encontraron con una Kadowaki enojada

- ¿Qué sucede aquí? -

- Tenemos una orden de registro y la autorización del director para buscar a los miembros de la resistencia de Timber -

- No pueden entrar todos aquí y menos armados -

- Brooks, Graham acompáñenme, el resto esperen afuera, no bajen la guardia soldados -

El resto de soldados hizo un ademán de saludo y se retiraron de ahí, Crust y el par de militares entraron habitación por habitación, se encontraron al pequeño Noah sorprendido y a un Squall inconsciente

- Disculpa por asustarte pequeño, pero estamos buscando a unas personas -

Noah estaba tan sorprendido que le tomó unos segundos para responderle - ¿Son de Galbadia? -

- Así es -

- ¿Podrían hacerme un favor?... Necesito saber de mi padre… Milo… Milo Wells -

- Puedo hacerlo, pero hablaremos después, ¿estarás aquí aun? -

- Si - asintió con gran entusiasmo

Salio de ahí para pasar a la habitación contigua encontrándose una sorpresa al igual que Kadowaki que disimulaba el sentimiento como podía, sin saber cómo o cuándo… En la habitación se encontraban Irvine, Selphie y Quistis

- Ya me imagino que les contó que usó un seudónimo para ocultar su verdadera identidad, aun sigo sin entender el motivo, en fin… Me había enterado que se encontraba con ellos, hablaremos mas tarde y espero un informe detallado de lo que pasó, el presidente y demás personas agradecen que haya tomado la decisión de que desalojáramos el salón, Deling me dijo que si lo veía que le dijera que le debía una a usted -

- Gracias, cuando pueda ponerme en pie me reportare allá -

- Que se recupere, igual ustedes, también espero un informe y que se presenten allá, siguen estando bajo contrato - dijo a las mujeres intimidándolas con mirada fría

En el otro par de cuartos se encontró a Ophelia inconsciente y a Mid dormida junto con Dietch e Izaskun

Revisaron el resto del jardín incluyendo el segundo y tercer piso eliminando las sospechas de Galbadia o más bien de Alexander de que el jardín cooperaba con los miembros de la resistencia, después de su exhaustiva búsqueda la asistente fue a la enfermería a encontrarse con Noah, quien llevaba esperando desde hacía tiempo

- Lamento haberme tardado - decía entrando a la habitación del castaño

- No hay problema, ¿Podrás hacerme ese favor? -

- Por supuesto, ¿Por qué lo buscas? -

- Es mi padre, mi madre dice que esta muy ocupado en el ejército, son muy raras las veces en las que tengo oportunidad de verlo, sólo reconozco su rostro por fotos, hace mucho que no lo vemos -

- Me encargare de contactarlo, te lo prometo, si llego a averiguar algo hablaré con el Director Kramer o con el Comandante Leonhart si despierta, veo que él es muy importante para ti -

- Si, aunque muchas veces es muy antipático y yo no me quedo atrás tampoco - reía

- Adiós - dijo la pelirroja haciendo un gesto de mano

Crust se disculpó con Kramer por su sorpresiva intromisión para luego retirarse junto con los soldados del jardín y no dejar huellas de que pasaron por el lugar

Un plan magistral de Kramer por su parte, los Búhos del Bosque estaban escondidos en el nivel MD del jardín de Balamb, conocido por los salvaron el jardín de los misiles, Cid y Edea y al que sólo podía acceder el director por poseer la llave, ya todo asegurado les ordenó regresar a sus camas a que siguieran descansando y todos volver a sus posiciones

- Gracias - dijo Rinoa con frialdad hacia Kramer

- No hay de que, no puedo dejarlos a su suerte así como así -

- Lo hizo sólo por lastima, seguro piensa que lo que estamos haciendo es incorrecto, pero para mi no - dijo soltándose de Viento que la ayudaba a ponerse en pie para caminar con dificultad

Zone y Watts intercambiaron rápidas miradas con Kramer para seguir hasta las habitaciones de los estudiantes acompañados de Viento y Trueno, Seifer suspiró negando, alcanzó a Rinoa para ayudarla y llevarla hasta la enfermería

- Siempre tan malcriada, el viejo sólo quiere ayudar, déjalo en paz, otro te hubiese entregado y más en las condiciones en las que estás, no puedes siquiera ahora usar tu magia - decía tomando el brazo de la pelinegra para pasarlo por su nuca y su otra mano tomando su cintura para sostenerla

- Gracias a ti - respondía quejándose un poco de las heridas

- Son medidas que tengo que tomar, no queremos que te conviertas en una amenaza mucho mayor de lo que ya eres -

- Nadie te dijo que te preocuparas por mí -

- Lo sé, por eso tomo la iniciativa y por eso te sigo ayudando -

- Bien, tengo un trabajo para ti -

- Estoy recuperándome de mis heridas - le enarcó una ceja

- Fuiste el único que salió ileso - argumentó - La cuestión es la siguiente, quiero que averigües cómo está todo en Timber -

- No hace falta ir hasta allá para saber que todo está peor que antes, seguro está infestado de soldados, no podremos volver en estos momentos, por eso te pedía que nos quedáramos mas tiempo -

- No he terminado… También necesito saber a que venia Crust, aparte de venir por nosotros -

- Bien, eso se soluciona, le preguntaré al viejo con más detalles, de paso puedo conseguirte más información -

- Gracias… -

Siguiendo órdenes de Rinoa, Seifer dejó a la bruja descansar y se presentó en el despacho del hombre, revisaba una variedad de papeles de asunto desconocido

- Seifer… - susurró

- ¿Que hacía esa gente aquí? -

- Los buscaban a ustedes, tenían sospechas de que colaborábamos con ustedes y más después de su acto de desaparición, me pidió que los interrogara y supiéramos que había ocurrido y cómo habían escapado ustedes, ya tengo un plan perfecto para ello, no se preocupen, pero a cambio… - hizo un silencio para ajustarse las gafas - Deben quedarse aquí y olvidarse de la resistencia, terminarán muriendo si siguen ese camino que tiene un final y no es nada bueno -

- Entonces olvídese de ello, Rinoa no va a ceder a su propuesta y creo que los otros tampoco -

Ambos hombres discutían con la mirada, defendían eternamente sus ideales independientemente de lo que fuera, Kramer suspiró mirándolo con tristeza, no sólo por él sino por todos los Búhos del Bosque, tristeza que no podía ocultar

- Quite esa cara, que no nos hará ceder -

- Bien… Hagan lo que quieran, pueden marcharse hoy mismo si lo desean -

- Creo que esa decisión no me corresponde - dijo para dar media vuelta y marcharse de ahí

De vuelta en la enfermería se encontró a Irvine con una ropa mas cómoda prestada y no ese traje de soldado o esa bata de paciente que cargaba cuando Crust lo vio, sentado en el mismo lugar y en la misma posición, con su rifle cargado, listo para apuntar y disparar, el rubio pasó de él sin decirle nada y entró al cuarto, ahí estaba la pelinegra descansando, los rayos del sol que se escondía tocaban su rostro y su larga melena negra que se encontraba dispersa por toda la cama y también reposaban algunos mechones en su cuerpo, el rubio la miraba con una sonrisa de idiota

- ¿Estás despierta? - dijo no muy alto

Gimió un poco para abrir sus ojos lentamente - Si, ¿qué sucede? -

Eran imaginaciones del rubio o le había parecido ver un cambio de color en los ojos de la pelinegra, más sin embargo decidió no darle mayor importancia

- Averigüé lo que querías y algo más… - procedió a contarle todo lo que Kramer le había dicho

- … Vaya, vaya… Entonces con mayor libertad nos encontramos, apenas pueda recuperarme y el fuego se apacigüe nos marchamos a Timber - decidió sin escuchar objeciones

- Entendido, le avisaré a los demás… -

Luego de ese día tan intenso y atareado, no se habló más de ese tema y era mejor que las heridas sanaran, tres días después la chica Visso despertó, pero aun nada que ver con el comandante, Mid y Ophelia apenas pudieron levantarse exigieron respuestas al director Kramer y a sus compañeros de misión

- ¿Qué demonios hace nuestro enemigo aquí? -

- ¿A qué se refieren? -

- Detecto esa voz, no olvido ese "lo siento" - respondió Mid con agresividad

- Igual yo, ella atacó a Riveni, es decir, a Irvine, sus gritos y esa voz son idénticas y la cicatriz del otro tipo y esa mirada el que me dejó fuera de combate -

- Cálmense y siéntense, por favor… - pidió a las jóvenes - Es una larga historia -

- Tenemos tiempo, pero pedimos explicaciones - comentó la Visso

- Así es… - añadía Valefort

- Después de un incidente que aún permanece, Rinoa se marchó del jardín al igual que los antiguos miembros del comité disciplinario, Irvine permaneció un tiempo después de obtener su título como SeeD y marcharse al ejército donde llegó hasta el grado de capitán del ejército, al recibir el informe de Crust me enteré por desgracia de ciertamente lo que estaba ocurriendo… -

- No nos interesa la trágica historia, vaya al grano, ¿por qué decidió ayudarlos? - exigía la pelinegra saber

- Por cariño y afecto… -

- Es la misma razón que el resto… - la rubia miró a la pelinegra

Intercambiaron miradas, agradecieron su explicación y salieron de ahí en busca de un argumento razonable, al llegar a la enfermería se encontraron con Irvine quien aún custodiaba la habitación de la pelinegra

- Supongo que sólo tendremos explicaciones con usted… Capitán… ¿Nakisne o Kinneas? -

- Llámenme sólo Irvine… - pidió - ¿Qué desean saber? -

- Qué es lo que todos ustedes esconden - habló Ophelia de manera intimidante que no coincidía con su aspecto inocente

- ¿Y por qué debería contarles nuestros secretos? -

- Porque si seguiremos trabajando con ustedes, necesitamos saber todo lo que pasa aquí - respondió Mid

- ¿Pueden dejar el alboroto?, además no es asunto de ustedes lo que pase acá, les daremos explicaciones cuando sea necesario - interrumpió Seifer saliendo del cuarto donde estaba Rinoa

- Es correcto, además ustedes dos deben estar descansando, no curioseando con tales heridas - decía Kadowaki entrando

Ambas mostraron sorpresa y su piel era como la de una hoja de papel, sin rechistar dieron media vuelta y se fueron a sus correspondientes camas, el capitán se levantó y le dijo a cada una _"Todo a su tiempo"_

Y en buen momento cayeron esas palabras al día siguiente muy temprano, al alba, Noah quien casi no salía de ahí y su horario de sueño estaba totalmente descontrolado, presenciaba el despertar de Squall, los rayos del sol eran recibidos en sus ojos con gran desagrado así como una migraña se hacía presente, cuando pudo abrir sus ojos, empezó a observar su alrededor ahí fue cuando divisó a su pupilo con cansancio en su rostro pero felicidad en sus ojos y boca

- Noah... - susurró

- ¡Squall! - exclamó reaccionando para darle un fuerte abrazo

- ¿Estoy en el jardín? -

- Así es, ha pasado una semana y media desde que llegaron -

- ¿Los demás también están aquí? - aún preguntaba con voz ronca

- Si, están igual de lastimados, fuiste el último en despertar -

El castaño miraba hacia la ventana oculta por una persiana por la que se filtraban unos rayos del sol, pensaba en los últimos momentos en Deling, recordaba como aquellas estacas venían en dirección a él así como el dolor agudo, quemante y nostálgico del hielo

- Noah, ¿has estado aquí todo el tiempo? -

- Si, estaba preocupado por ti, si no despertabas no tendría a nadie más que me enseñara - bromeaba acompañado de una risa

- Ya veremos que me dice Lisa cuando le pregunte... -

- ¡Oye! ¡No se vale! - exclamaba en una especie de berrinche

Squall marcaba una sonrisa y cerraba sus ojos - Noah, se te ve cansado ve a dormir, ya me siento mejor -

- No quiero - decía, pero cada vez se notaba más cerca de dormirse

Paso cerca de media hora y el sueño ganó la batalla contra Noah, Squall lo veía como si no tuviera remedio y seguido se levantó, sintiendo inmediatamente un dolor en su abdomen, hombro y pecho, aquellas tres estacas de hielo dieron en el blanco, a paso lento salio de ahí dirigiéndose a su habitación, se quitó esa lastimosa bata médica y se colocó una ropa cómoda, una franela blanca, un pantalón deportivo negro holgado y una sudadera negra con unos detalles tribales que hacían el dibujo de un león e igual que la sudadera, holgada, que le protegían del frío de la mañana y unos zapatos deportivos casuales de gamuza negros, sin soportar más el dolor se recostó en su cama un momento esperando una cierta hora

Las ocho de la mañana, a esa hora salió de su habitación dirigiéndose a la oficina de la psicóloga, Lisa Wells, desde temprano se encontraba la castaña ahí con su radiante felicidad, disfrutando de una taza de té que dejaba su aroma por todo el cuarto

- Hola, ¿qué deseas? - dijo agitando el té en el que estaba puesta su mirada con una cucharita

- Acudir a una petición tuya que viene desde hace años -

Se giró para generar la misma expresión de su hijo, ella tampoco podía dormir viendo que su mundo no estaba a la normalidad, pero eso cambió al ver al comandante entrar por esa puerta, soltando el utensilio le entregó un abrazo de madre que él recibía en cierta forma de mala gana

- Gracias al cielo que has despertado - decía contenta posando su mano en la mejilla del castaño que mantenía un ceño fruncido - ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Y tus heridas? -

- Cálmate, ¿quieres? Aquí me ves, vivo aún -

- ¿Pero por cuánto tiempo? -

- El tiempo que sea necesario... -

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Te ablandaste y decidiste preocuparte por nosotros? - preguntaba buscándole las cosquillas al castaño a la vez que reía con sarcasmo

- Sólo venía a preguntarte que para cuando podría venir a una sesión -

- Vaya, vaya que te pasó en la misión, comandante Leonhart? -

- No es asunto tuyo, responde a mi pregunta -

- No te alteres - decía bromeando - Bien, ¿te parece si te aviso con algunos días de antelación? -

- Bien - dijo para marcharse de ahí

- Espera... ¿Viste a Noah? -

- Si, cuando me desperté ahí estaba él viéndome e hizo lo mismo que tu, está durmiendo en la enfermería, déjalo tranquilo -

- Estaba verdaderamente preocupado por ti, así que decidió quedarse contigo hasta que despertaras, ni siquiera quería ir a casa, ya estará mas tranquilo ahora que al fin despertaste, claro... A mi también me alegra que estés ya mejor, más aún de pie y con esa cara que alegra a todos en el jardín - muy sarcástica la mujer - Pero, habla con Cid, estoy seguro de que no te agradará mucho lo que ha pasado -

Squall no le dijo más nada, sólo le enarcó una ceja y se puso mas pensativo que antes, lo que se pasó por su mente como un as de luz cuando fue atravesado por las estacas perdía contra la curiosidad de saber a lo que Lisa se refería, pero al encaminarse al ascensor del segundo piso se topó con Viento y Trueno

- ¡Ha' despertao' compadre! - exclamo

El castaño les hizo un gesto de saludo con la mano y siguió su camino hasta al ascensor. Al llegar al despacho de Kramer era el tercero en mostrar la misma expresión, a excepción del abrazo

- Es bueno ver que ya te encuentras mejor, te escapaste de la enfermería, ¿cierto? - le preguntó - Hasta ahora ella no se ha dado cuenta -

- ¿Que pasó en la misión? ¿Y los demás? -

- Yendo al grano como siempre... - dijo ajustando sus gafas - Los de las fotos se encuentran aquí -

- ¿Y Galbadia sabe de esto? -

- No tienen por qué saberlo -

- Así que los trajo acá después de todo, espero que sepa asumir las consecuencias y que sepa que su mentira no durará -

- Lo sé, pero después de como estaban cuando llegaron no podía echarme para atrás ya -

- ¿Y mi grupo? -

- Todos están recuperándose y están fuera de peligro, fuiste el ultimo en despertar y ya creo es tiempo de ser sinceros y contar todo lo que se esconde -

- Me parece perfecto - comentaba mientras veía al hombre descolgar el teléfono y marcar unos números

_Continuará…_

###############################################


	10. Chapter 10

Ejem… Los personajes de FFVIII son de Square-enix, los demás que aparezcan son creados por mí…

Mis peores temores desechados (al menos eso creo) de que ninguno (aparentemente) se dio cuenta de algo que había escrito :3 (no es ningún error ortográfico o gramatical, eso se lo dejo a alguien… de quien no voy a mencionar su nombre pero puede que este leyendo ahorita… persona de la cual soy beta... *silbando despreocupadamente*) eso significa que lo que pase en este ch es una especie de sorpresa mezclado con alegría xD

_**IproOmise:**weno, ya te dije, si, no se me ha olvidado eso, pronto sacare eso, tenia esa idea desde hace tiempo, solo que aun no la he usado y si, pero el que el feo haya aceptado, como puede que si y como puede que no algo cambie xD_

_**Makisotu-Douraji: **si, ese virus es muy peligroso u_u muy difícil de combatirlo xD no creo que llegue a la muerte, no se xD ambas son buenas ideas, pero que la sal que no es para la mala suerte? ._._

_**Jinjuriki del Jubi:**que necia eres mujer ¬¬ tu no estas fumando ni estas inhalando ese humo xD ellos son los que van a tener cáncer con mala suerte en un futuro, sino se morirán felices de haber fumado toda su vida, mientras en tu tumba yace el emblema "aquí murió … por darse mala vida con los fumadores" o algo así ¬¬ todos le tienen miedo, nunca dije que mid no lo tuviera xD Estamos pendientes… Las pagarás ¬¬_

_Pues no olviden dejar su review se agradecen de verdad y… Enjoy! =D_

###############################################

_Capítulo 10:_

- El viejo nos quiere en su despacho, levántense - ordenó Seifer a Zone, Watts y a sus dos colegas de toda la vida

Rinoa se encontraba a su lado sin decir nada, sólo su mirada fría y su larga cabellera aun permanecía suelta

Por otro lado el soldado buscaba a un par de personas que también debian asistir

- ¡Hola, preciosa! - exclamó al ver a la psicóloga del jardín que se dirigía al ascensor

- ¿Capitán, cómo se encuentra? - Ella lo saludaba con su rebosante carisma

- ¡Mama! - gritaba el pequeño al ver que sonreía al ver al capitán, había dormido solamente un par de horas - ¡Deja en paz a mi mama, mujeriego! ¡Búscate a otra! - gritaba Noah que se acercaba a ella a pesar de tener cansancio reflejado en su rostro se disponía a defender a su mama de personas como Irvine

Luego siguió su camino a la enfermería, mientras Noah acompañaba a Lisa hasta el ascensor

- Todo a su tiempo, ¿no? Bien, el momento llegó, pensaba que seria más tiempo, pero bueno, den gracias a Squall que despertó -

- ¿Ya despertó? - preguntó Mid

Irvine había llamado a Ophelia y a Mid diciéndoles que Kramer quería a todos en el despacho, incluyendo a los Búhos del Bosque, en el camino les dio con esas palabras todo lo que querían saber

- Si, parece que lo hizo a primera hora de la mañana, por eso la doctora Kadowaki no estuvo para saludar como solía hacer, se encontraba buscando a Squall, seguro regresa a la enfermería en unos minutos -

- Me parecía extraño que no estuviese para regañarme - comentó Mid pensativa a lo que Ophelia la miró rápidamente con indiferencia absoluta

El trío al llegar al despacho se encontró con Selphie, Zell, Quistis sentados en un sofá y en uno de los sillones cerca del escritorio estaba Squall y en su silla el director Kramer, esperando a los demás en absoluto silencio

- Que caras tan largas, ¿cómo están? - saludó Irvine sin obtener mas que miradas

Mid y Ophelia se sentaron en los sillones cerca del sofá e Irvine en el posamanos del mismo. No pasó ni un minuto cuando entraron los Búhos del Bosque sin decir nada, sus miradas intimidantes se hacían presentes por el lugar y le añadían más tensión al lugar

- Siéntense, por favor - señaló Kramer a otro sofá que estaba frente a donde estaban Selphie, Zell, Quistis e Irvine

Seifer se recostó de la pared a unos pasos de Kramer, Trueno y Viento fueron a su lado como unos guardaespaldas, mientras Zone y Watts eran los de Rinoa y se sentaron a su lado en el sofá vacío. Y no fue hasta que Kramer habló cuando el silencio se rompió

- Deben tener dudas de qué es lo que pasa, la resistencia de Timber, enemigos de Galbadia con los SeeD's... Sobretodo ustedes dos - Kramer se referia a Ophelia y a Mid -, ya que aún están bajo contrato de Galbadia... -

- Y eso quiere decir que lucharemos de nuevo, sigo sin verle el sentido a por qué estamos aquí, rodeados de enemigos - interrumpió Rinoa mirando a Squall de forma amenazante

- Los SeeD's matan a las brujas, es cierto, no hacemos éste trabajo sólo por que estamos bajo contrato, sino porque eres una bruja y debemos exterminarte - decia con aquella misma expresion

- ¡Squall! - exclamaron Selphie y Quistis

- Veremos si puedes matarme, comandante Leonhart, líder de los SeeD's - sus ojos se aclararon un poco

- Cálmate... - le dijo Seifer cruzado de brazos, notando el cambio de color

- Podré hacerlo, sólo me tomara poco tiempo - insistía el comandante

- Seguro que si, por eso aguantaste mis estacas de hielo... - sin embargo la pelinegra no se dejaría derrotar

Squall frunció mas el ceño - Así que tu eras la loca descontrolada, me lo imaginaba, ¿Quieres hacerte la dura? ¿Qué quieres demostrar con ello? ¿Que eres fuerte y capaz? ¿Que no eres la misma niña tonta de hace cuatro años de la que todos hablaban? -

Rinoa callaba pero le era difícil contener su ira, si pudiera le lanzaría otras estacas de hielo, sus ojos cambiaron por completo de color, Seifer sin decir nada se acercó a ella y le susurró unas palabras al oído, todos observaban sin decir nada, sólo Selphie y Quistis, pero más la primera mostraban preocupación, cerró sus ojos ámbar y a los minutos con un suspiro al abrirlos habían vuelto a la normalidad para luego Seifer volver al lado de sus colegas

- Sigamos, ¿que es lo que quieren saber? - el rubio de cicatriz miró a los SeeD's en el sofá

- Qué es lo que pasó ahora - pregunto la enana castaña

- Una discusión de enamorados... - se limitó a responder de manera ácida y sarcástica, al final miró a Rinoa rápidamente con seriedad

- Creo que deberían saberlo... -

- No lo digas - interrumpió Zone

- Zi, princeza no lo digaz, ez confidencial, ez azunto zólo de loz Búhoz del bozque -

- Saben que es mi decisión si quiero o no contarles - dijo con decisión, resignando al par -... Verán, saben que mis poderes los herede de Edea y de Adel, Edea había explicado que para evitar que mis poderes me consumieran, debía tener un caballero, no he tenido uno en años y el usar constantemente mis poderes de bruja me ha hecho perder el control, es por eso el cambio en mis ojos en ciertas ocasiones -

- En pocas palabras... Debemos exterminarte - comentó Squall al momento

- Puede que si, puede que no haya marcha atrás y termine como Adel - añadió la bruja

- Que así sea, será mas agradable tenerte en el espacio, encerrada, esperamos nadie cometa el mismo error que tú al liberarla - dijo - ¿Cómo lo se? Hay un largo expediente que habla desde mi primera misión, y aun así no los recuerdo -

- Apuesto lo que quieras a que querías olvidarnos... Porque ni el intento haces -

- Ya dejen de estar peleando, me enferman, son cosas del pasado, supérenlo, eso fue hace cuatro años - dijo Seifer

- Tiene razón, entonces, si no han estado trabajando en ese bar, ¿qué han hecho? - pregunto Zell, articulando palabra

- Pensaba que lo sabían... -

- No les quise decir nada, podrían decir algo y arruinarlo todo - argumentó Kramer respondiendole a Rinoa

- Ya veo... - respondió - Cuando me fui del jardín, no sabia a donde ir así que estuve un tiempo en la casa de una líder de uno de los grupos de resistencia, como siempre las cosas en Timber iban de mal en peor y decidí buscar a Zone y Watts, quienes aun permanecían en el barco de los SeeD's blancos, no fue fácil encontrarlos, luego nos reorganizamos, nos tomó cerca de medio año, luego conseguí la ayuda de Seifer hace dos años, Irvine lleva luchando contra los búhos desde hace casi tres años, para nosotros es duro, pero debemos luchar por nuestros ideales y luchar si queremos triunfar -

- ¿Por qué nunca nos dijeron nada? - preguntó Selphie frunciendo el ceño, expresión muy rara en ella

Irvine suspiró - Teníamos tiempo sin saber de ustedes, cuando me encontré con Rinoa, acordamos no decirles nada a ninguno de ustedes, ya era suficiente luchando entre nosotros para involucrarlos también en este asunto -

- Y sin embargo terminaron envueltos en todo esto, por lo que... Si serán nuestros enemigos, no tendré compasión alguna - dijo Rinoa

- Que miedo, habló la malcriada... - comentó el comandante

- Ya ustedes dos, dejen de pelear - regañó una autoritaria Quistis

- Déjalos, Trepe, me divierte, es igual a nuestra pequeña reunión, sólo que esta vez ha durado mas tiempo del que preveía - habló Seifer ganándose unas miradas de odio del castaño y la pelinegra a las que respondia con una sonrisa arrogante

- Pues así será, si tenemos que luchar contigo, podemos hacerlo ahora y aquí mismo - dijo Ophelia poniéndose en posición de combate, lo suyo no era cuerpo a cuerpo pero algo sabía

- Ophelia, siéntate - ordenó Quistis - ¿Que haremos entonces? Nos encontramos entre la espada y la pared, por un lado aun estamos contratados por nada más y nada menos que Alexander Deling y sería imperdonable romper nuestro contrato y por otro lado hablamos de que nuestro enemigo es Rinoa una antigua amiga y Seifer quien también es nuestro amigo, por desgracia -

- Yo te lo pongo fácil, yo la entregaría a Galbadia - dijo Squall

- Igual yo, no defendería a nadie que se atreviera a atacarme con tal brutalidad y luego aparentar que somos amigos cuando aparte de eso ni la conozco, ni sé si sus intenciones de ser amigos son sinceras - seguido Mid frunciendo el ceño y con decisión -, también... Es una bruja, nuestro objetivo como SeeD's es eliminar a las brujas, para eso fueron creados los jardines -

- Comparto la misma opinión - añadía Ophelia con su voz cariñosa, mostrando repulsión hacia la pelinegra

- Esperen, cálmense - interrumpió Kramer aquella batalla de miradas - Sabía que algo así pasaría... Ahora que sé esto, mi propuesta es que, si Rinoa está de acuerdo, vaya a Esthar con el profesor Odine posiblemente pueda hacer algo, igualmente Edea -

- No puedo hacerlo, ¿que pasará con los búhos? Prefiero quedarme con éste brazalete toda mi vida y que mis poderes me consuman -

- Testaruda - pronunciaron Seifer, Zone y Watts

- No queremoz que nada te paze, por favor, noz encargaremoz de todo por acá, los búhoz del bozque eztarán bien zin ti - comentóWatts en un intento de convencerla

- ... Está bien - respondió luego de unos minutos de pensárselo bien

- Esperen un momento - interrumpió Mid - ¿Van a evadir el problema que nos concierne? Nos importa saber que va a pasar con la bruja... Entregarla a Galbadia es lo mejor para todos - exclamaba - Timber ganará su independencia algún día sin tanta lucha innecesaria, intenten lo que intenten, el ejercito de Galbadia tendrá el apoyo de los aristócratas de Galbadia y Trabia, a ninguna de esas familias les favorece que Timber gane su independencia porque resultará en la perdida de muchas propiedades -

- Tiene razón - añadió Ophelia - Los Valefort, los Visso y otras más conocidas tienen una gran cantidad de ingresos gracias a Timber, que logren su independencia significa la perdida de millones de ingresos para los nobles sin contar que muchos perderan sus empleos por algunos que no pueden aceptar la realidad... La batalla está perdida desde hace mucho -

- ¡Pues entonces que busquen otro lugar de donde quitarnos recursos, porque seguiremos luchando! - se levanto Zone de su asiento

- Azi ez, no noz rendiremoz digan lo que digan - seguido de Watts - ¡Zi ze trata de empleoz podemoz usar ezoz mizmoz terrenoz para el beneficio de la gente de Timber! -

- Basta ya, esos temas no entran en esta conversación - objetó Kramer - Luego haremos algo al respecto con Galbadia, por ahora es prioritario que vayas a Esthar, llamaré a Laguna -

- Gracias... - dijo la bruja evitando la mirada con una sobra de su ceño fruncido

- No puedo creerlo... Ir en contra de la idea con la que fueron creados los SeeD's, esto es una basofia, me largo a la zona de entrenamiento - dijo la pelinegra levantándose con el dolor en su abdomen para salir de ese lugar

Cerró la puerta con fuerza dejando un silencio en el ambiente

- No me llevo bien con ella, pero concordamos, volveré a ser otra espada más de este grupo cuando decidan hacer lo correcto, permiso - decía la rubia con educación, saliendo de ahí a paso lento y en silencio

- El espectáculo terminó... - susurraba Seifer que observó con deleite la discusión

Trueno y Viento escucharon su balbuceo para mirarlo fugazmente y volver su vista al resto que permanecía en silencio

- Haga lo que quiera entonces, usted mismo dijo que aceptaría las consecuencias de sus actos el día que Crust llego al jardín, espero sepa lo que hace - le dijo Squall a Kramer

- Por supuesto, no se me han olvidado esas palabras, así que no quiero se comente nada al respecto de los Búhos del Bosque, es mejor así para no levantar sospechas -

Todos asintieron y a la vez se levantaban de sus lugares para irse de ahí y regresar a la enfermería, Kramer además acordó avisarles cuando todo estuviera listo para que Rinoa se fuera a Esthar con Edea y Laguna

Mientras Mid había llegado a su habitación, se cambiaba y ajustaba todo para ir a la zona de entrenamiento, Dietch quien iba saliendo notó su semblante de furia, como perro con rabia y la siguió

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? -

- A mi lugar favorito a que me maten, prefiero que un grendel acabe con mi vida que tener que ayudar a una bruja, en especial a esa bruja - hacia énfasis en "esa" con odio

- ¿Bruja? ¿De que hablas?... ¿Te refieres a la chica de cabello largo que estaba apunto de atacar? Esa no es... Rinoa Heartilly, ¿hija del general Calway? -

- Así es, y vieras de todo lo que me enteré, es una larga historia -

- Vaya... ¿Tendrás tiempo para contarme? -

- Si, si, luego de que maten -

- Sé que estás molesta, pero no deberías arriesgarte, te estás curando de heridas que te pudieron costar la vida -

- Si, aparte de eso, ¿sabes quien casi me mataba allá? La misma bruja y quieren ayudarla -

- ¡¿Que?! - preguntó incrédula

- Como oyes, la señorita tiene problemas con sus poderes y quieren ayudarla, en vez de eliminar el problema de raíz y asesinarla en el acto, se ahorrarían mucho -

De ahí en adelante Mid le contó a Dietch todo lo que se había hablado en el despacho de Kramer y otras cosas que ya ellas sabían y relacionaban

Selphie, Zell y Quistis se habían encontrado con Ophelia en el comedor e intentaba el trío bajarle los humos a la rubia que desde lejos se le notaba aquel rostro malhumorado

- Calma, lo sabemos, sabemos que va en contra de nuestro objetivo primordial como SeeD's, pero Rinoa es nuestra amiga, ella lastimó a Zell y según tengo entendido las heridas que tiene Irvine las causó ella y aun así el no está molesto, claro, la cicatriz queda y no sería la primera vez que Rinoa hiere a Irvine... Y tus heridas las causó fue Seifer -

- Quistis, no es por eso, es nuestro enemigo, causó todo ese embrollo sin que le importara un poco que fueran sus amigos, si le hubiera importado no nos hubiese dejado al borde de la muerte -

Contra eso... No tenían nada que decir, era una realidad que no podían evadir u omitir simplemente, Rinoa, Seifer y demás miembros de los búhos del bosque estaban dispuestos a matarlos pasara lo que pasara, ¿Qué pasaría si sus caminos se cruzaran de nuevo de la misma forma? ¿Serían compasivos los unos con los otros? ¿Bajarían sus armas y ambos cederían? Por más que se preguntaban no hallaban una respuesta concreta, lo que sí estaba claro era que la resistencia de Timber no se rendiría nunca, ni siquiera después de la muerte

Squall había regresado a la enfermería, fue por el cambio de vendas y a disculparse con Kadowaki por haberla preocupado y más en la situación en la que estaba él, Noah regreso a la enfermeria y siguió durmiendo desde entonces y no parecía que fuera a despertar pronto, más sin embargo Lisa pasó a buscarlo y llevarlo a casa donde descansaría mejor, ya la mayor preocupación de madre e hijo había terminado

Rinoa mostraba en su rostro rabia y cansancio, cansancio no sólo de sus heridas sino de estar en un lugar donde no debería estar y con la persona que más detestaba: el comandante del jardín, quería irse ya, a Timber, a Esthar, a cualquier lugar pero que fuera lejos del jardín, Seifer mostraba una risa arrogante mientras disfrutaba de una manzana de un buen color rojo, apetitosa

- ¿No estás conforme con lo de ir a Esthar? -

- Nada que ver, me da curiosidad saber que pasará conmigo y mis poderes... Lo que me molesta es estar aquí y sus comentarios, haciéndose el muy duro cuando es tan débil -

- Te afectó, sin embargo, no veo por qué le sigues dando vueltas al asunto, ¿te molesta la verdad? A veces es necesaria una dosis de realidad... - intentaba provocarla - Sabias perfectamente a qué se dedicaban los SeeD's, hasta mamá Ede sabía y no le importaba -

- Ella ya no es una bruja... Sin embargo a mamá Ede no la hubiesen querido exterminar -

- Posiblemente... -

Ese mismo día Kramer había contactado con Laguna y le informó de absolutamente todo lo que había pasado y el por qué lo llevaba a pedir no sólo su ayuda sino la del viejo Odine, por supuesto el presidente de Esthar era conocido por su bondad, así que accedió sin reproches, dijo que temprano en la mañana ya estarían buscando a Rinoa para llevársela

Cuando Laguna llegó, iba acompañado de Eleone y era una visita que quería hacer personalmente, hacía mucho que no veía a su hijo

- Vaya, ¿cómo te sientes? -

- Aquí me ves - se limitó a contestar acostado en la cama

- Eso te pasa por no hacerle caso a las mujeres y por estar fuera de forma -

- ¿En serio? ¿Eso es lo único que tienes que decir? - le arqueaba una ceja el comandante

- Oye, hace mucho que no hablamos ¿y me vas a tratar así? - se quejaba Laguna como un niño pequeño

- Ya dejen de pelear como niños - regañaba Eleone

- El director te contó todo, ¿no? -

- Si - respondió sobandose la nuca con una risa nerviosa - Vaya problemas el que trajo tu pérdida de memoria -

- Yo nunca pedí olvidar esos recuerdos de los que tanto hablan y de los que no sé si son ciertos aún, los informes de las misiones no me convencen, tampoco les dije que hicieran algo en específico con sus vidas, ellos tomaron esa decisión, por lo tanto no me incumbe -

- Pues... Ahora sí te incumbe, quieras o no -

Squall entrecerró sus ojos y frunciendo mas sus cejas acompañado de un bufido

- No te molestes - dijo Laguna a tono bromista - Sólo quiero fastidiarte, espero te recuperes pronto y también me gustaría verte de visita en Esthar de vez en cuando, lamento no quedarme más tiempo - añadió disculpándose con un apretón de manos y un abrazo que le pareció desagradable al castaño

Laguna se retiró con Elone y Rinoa después de unos minutos más de visita, para despedirse de ella se encontraban Quistis, Selphie, Zell, Seifer, Trueno, Viento, Zone, Watts y desde lejos se encontraba Irvine con una mirada pensativa que no se le podía arrebatar simplemente

- Ey, Capitán Kinneas, vamos un rato al bar, hay uno muy bueno al que solía ir cuando aun vivía y estudiaba aquí - invitaba luego de ver partir a la pelinegra

- A pesar de la hora, no es mala idea - respondió entusiasmándose un poco, aun sin quitar ese rostro

Ambos se retiraron de ahí, Trueno y Viento se marcharon también tomando otro rumbo y Zone y Watts los siguieron para luego separarse sus caminos. Quistis, Zell y Selphie se fueron al comedor a charlar un poco

- Lisa... - susurró Squall viendo a la mujer entrar al cuarto de la enfermería

- Venía por acá, ¿Cómo te sientes? -

- Recuperándome, quiero salir de acá ya -

- Pronto, no te preocupes -

- ¿Y Noah? - preguntó al no ver a la molestia andante

- Durmiendo, ¿crees que es mentira cuando te dije que durmió poco? Estuvo todo el tiempo aquí, ni siquiera quería ir a casa, lo dejaba quedarse porque estaba en un lugar seguro y de que tendría un lugar para dormir -

- Pero... Algo más te trae por acá aparte de una simple visita... - adivinó mirándola con seriedad

- Si - dijo con una sonrisa - Resulta que tengo un tiempo libre, estamos sólo los dos, así que... ¿Por qué no me cuentas que pasa? ¿Por qué decidiste volver a las sesiones? -

- No se si es cierto o no... - decía mirando sus manos fijamente a la vez que su ceño fruncido se borraba un poco - Pero, cuando me clavaron aquella estaca una imagen se me vino a la mente, se me hacia muy conocida o podría ser una imagen producida por mi mente -

- ¿Cuál era esa imagen? - hablaba con dulzura y tranquilidad

- Estaba con mi sable pistola, agotado de una batalla, sin embargo algo me decía que no debía rendirme, que la batalla seguía, pero pronto vi como una mujer alzó su mano y creaba unas estacas de hielo de la nada y las lanzó hacia mí, sentía como me quería retorcer del dolor pero no podía y simplemente, terminé cayéndome unos cuantos metros al suelo, alguien, no pude ver su rostro, sólo sé que gritó de sufrimiento y... Luego caí inconsciente, lo último que recuerdo es haber despertado en la enfermería y volver a pensar en esto que te cuento -

- ¿Eso pasó cuando te hirieron en Galbadia? -

- Si, cuando caía al suelo por las estacas de hielo -

- La mujer que te atacó... ¿Es conocida para ti? -

- Creo que si, no se la verdad, por su apariencia era una bruja, mi recuerdo me da un nombre... Edea -

- ¿Edea? ¿Bruja? -

- Si -

- ¿Puedes darme un momento? - pidió Lisa meditando e indagando en su mente - Creo que tengo la respuesta - añadió después de unos minutos

- ¿De que hablas? -

- Sólo dame un momento, ya vengo -

- Como quieras - respondió mirándola sin entender que pasaba

A los minutos regresó con prisa hojeando un cuaderno de color negro, buscando desesperadamente algo escrito en esas páginas, estaba deteriorado y sin un sólo espacio en blanco, con letras y colores de la misma diferentes

- ¿Qué es eso? -

- Me parece raro que no te acuerdes de el... - dijo la castaña con lentitud tomando una silla sin despegar sus ojos del libro - Éste cuaderno tiene todo lo que saben los demás de ti, al parecer te conocen a la perfección -

- ¿Quiénes y cuándo escribieron eso? -

- Hace cuatro años, Selphie, Quistis, Zell, Irvine y... -

- No me digas... Rinoa - interrumpió

- Si, me he entretenido con este libro un par de veces cuando estoy aburrida - seguía hojeando el libro en busca de algo - Aquí está, lee esto, no hay nada mejor para que responda a tus preguntas -

Squall lo tomó de mala gana y procedió a leer, las hojas estaban algo deterioradas, pero aun los cinco tipos de letra eran legibles, Leia la letra azul algo desastrosa, pero se entendía

_"Me dijiste que Seifer se había aliado con la bruja Edea, me negaba a creerlo, pero sin importar que los dos estudiaran juntos te enfrentarías a él porque era tu deber como SeeD. Irvine había cambiado su actitud y se mostraba tenso y serío, te acercaste a él como el líder del grupo, te molestó que dijera que no podía dispararle a la bruja, sin embargo lo motivaste para que disparara, que no había ningún problema, si fallaba... Nosotros nos encargaríamos de enfrentarnos a ella directamente"_

Luego había otra letra diferente, una de color negro muy desastrosa

_"No puedo creer que me haya acobardado a ultimo momento después de comportarme arrogante, pero gracias por darme energías, cuando disparé, sabía que evadiría el golpe y nos tendríamos que enfrentar a ella, sabiendo perfectamente quién era la bruja Edea"_

De nuevo la misma letra azul

_"Te lanzaste del techo y con habilidad y destreza te adelantaste hasta el arco del triunfo para enfrentarte a la bruja, Irvine aun estaba conmocionado y no podía hacer nada y yo no sabía como animarlo, pero se levantó y me dijo que te fuéramos a ayudar, un fuego en sus ojos se hacia presente"_

Una letra de color rosa seguía, muy elegante

_"Cuando escuchamos el disparo decidí a los minutos que teníamos que bajar, vimos que estabas luchando con Seifer, la debió haber pasado mal en ese momento, preferimos no intervenir, siempre ustedes dos y sus peleas y esta vez no era sólo por mera provocación de Seifer, era de verdad... No debíamos intervenir. Pero saliste victorioso de ahí"_

Otra vez la letra azul

_"Irvine y yo llegamos, Selphie, Quistis y Zell estaban ahí observando como Seifer estaba arrodillado y mostrabas algo de soberbia en tu mirada"_

Una letra roja y más horrible que la negra aparecía, sólo un par de líneas para dar paso a la azul de nuevo

_"En ese momento soldados de Galbadia se aparecieron y nos tenían rodeados mientras buscaban la manera de como entrar y apresarnos, podiamos retener a algunos, pero no para siempre"_

_"La bruja Edea con aquellos ojos ámbar, vestido negro y adornos exóticos en su cabello y maquillaje de tonos frios y oscuros, alzó su mano y de ella una luz azul salió, recorría su cuerpo en espiral hasta llegar un poco más arriba de la punta de sus dedos, agresivamente se convirtieron en tres estacas de hielo y las lanzó, evité la mirada aun y cuando me encontraba en guardia. Al girar mi vista me encontré con que habías salido herido, a pesar de nuestras diferencias, sufrí, vi cómo caías al piso mientras yo tenía unas lágrimas en mis ojos. Veía tu mirada decaer. Quería ver como estabas pero a pocos centímetros de ti ya los soldados se encontraban encima de todos nosotros"_

- ¿La bruja Edea? ¿No será mama Ede o si? Después de todo era cierto... -

- La única Edea que tengo entendido ustedes conocen es ella, por lo tanto no debes tener alguna duda, la pasamos horrible durante los meses que ella estaba bajo el control de Galbadia, cualquier día mi esposo podría haber muerto a manos de ella si no hacia bien las cosas -

- ¿Puedes intentar la hipnosis ahora? -

- Por supuesto, recuéstate mejor y cierra los ojos -

El castaño siguió las órdenes de la castaña acompañado de un suspiro para relajar el cuerpo, la mujer con su voz cariñosa y maternal le transfería más tranquilidad

- ¿Dime que ves? - le había pedido que recordara ese momento cuando Edea lo atacaba

- Estoy en la nieve... -

- ¿En la nieve? - susurró para si misma - Recuerda a Edea atacándote en el arco del triunfo -

- No puedo... -

Seguía como siempre poniendo resistencia a muchas de las órdenes de Lisa

- ¿Por qué no puedes? -

- Porque... Debo llegar antes de que sea muy tarde, seguiré corriendo, debo llegar a la cabaña e impedir todo -

- Recuerda un lugar tranquilo, en paz y armonía - le pedía conservando la calma, sabiendo a la perfección en que desembocaría todo

- No puedo, debo seguir corriendo -

- Squall... Vuelve a un lugar tranquilo por favor - pedía con firmeza

- No puedo... Y más ahora que llegué, la puerta está abierta, rezo porque nada haya pasado, mis piernas me pesan y me debilito a cada segundo... -

- Squall... Escúchame, regresa al lugar tranquilo - se empezaba a desesperar pero debía mantener la calma

- No puedo, quiero avanzar pero tengo miedo -

Lisa meditó unos segundos antes de tomar una decisión, el castaño se resistía a la hipnosis y quería avanzar en su recuerdo, era la primera vez que pasaba con tanta intensidad, por otro lado si no dejaba avanzar al castaño… No se lo perdonaría

- No tengas miedo, avanza, tus heridas no son nada -

- Sigo adelante, ya faltan pocos pasos, la puerta de la cabaña está abierta… -

- Avanza, no tengas miedo -

- Está haciendo mucho frío, la cabaña está muy fría, parece tener tiempo así -

- ¿Que más ves? -

- Sangre… Un gran charco de sangre se viene hacia mis pies, no quiero mirar, no quiero… -

- ¿Quieres despertar? -

- Si, por favor, por favor, no soporto más - su voz se iba desquebrajando

- Bien, imagina un lugar tranquilo en paz… Deja que sus sonidos te lleven… Que la brisa toque tu rostro y la luz incida en tus ojos… Cuando cuente hasta tres… Despertaras… Uno… Dos… Tres -

El castaño respiró profundo y exhaló el aire a la vez que abría sus ojos y se los frotaba

- Maldita sea, ¿por qué no me dejas avanzar? -

- Eres tú el que no quieres, si te dejo puede causar un trauma y te necesitamos aun comandante Leonhart - dijo riendo

Squall rodó sus ojos con una mirada de molestia

- ¿Seguirás con las sesiones no? No voy a estar detrás de ti después de que te rindas de nuevo -

- Si, si, deja la molestia -

Mientras empezaba una discusión que Lisa siempre quería iniciar sólo para molestar a Squall, una cara nueva se presentaba en el jardín, de estatura promedio vistiendo una tunica con una capucha que le cubría el rostro, sin conocer absolutamente el lugar, llegando a ciegas y preguntando al que viera para que la guiara al lugar, para su suerte habían estudiantes saliendo del jardín, se quitó la capucha dejando al descubierto una dorada cabellera larga que se seguía ocultando bajo la tunica negra

- Oh, disculpa - llamaba a una chica que iba saliendo del jardín, posiblemente camino a Balamb - ¿Sabes donde puedo encontrar a Squall Leonhart? -

- ¿Te refieres al comandante? -

- Creo que si, la verdad no sé -

- Debería estar en la enfermería, si no es que ya esta de nuevo en su despacho -

- Gracias… - respondió muy agradecida la joven

Respiró cambiando aquella cara de aspecto tranquilo a una penetrante, vacía, llena de odio y sed de venganza, se desabrochó el broche en forma de hoja de plata con pequeñas incrustaciones de esmeraldas de la túnica, se la quitó poniéndola en un lugar que no sería visto a simple vista, su dorada cabellera lisa era casi de su misma altura y al final atada con una coleta de color vinotinto, su ropa un vestido color rosa que no pasaba el final de su pelvis, casi una camisa, con una especie armadura de tela del mismo vinotinto que le cubría medio lado de su busto, unas botas marrones con unas correas que iban a atadas a un cinturón que se escondía en ese pequeño vestido que pasaban de las rodillas y para tapar sus muslos un pantalón de un color más oscuro que sus botas y unos guantes que cubrían su mano y antebrazo, pero dejaba al desnudo sus dedos, en su cintura colgaba un cinturón algo grueso del que pendía un sable pistola más largo que los de Seifer y Squall

- Espero estés preparado… -

_Continuará…_

###############################################


	11. Chapter 11

Ejem… Los personajes de FFVIII son de Square-enix, los demás que aparezcan son creados por mí…

_**IproOmise:**ps, como consejo te diría que te vayas acostumbrando a lo que le pasara a Rinoa xD y si que te den paciencia xD_

_**Makisotu-Douraji: **:O todo un sabia maki, no? xD no es una admiradora secreta, una exnovia resentida xD_

_**Jinjuriki del Jubi:** ya, por ahora nada d cambios en las sesiones con Lisa, por los momentos no es necesaria tanta locura_

_Pues no olviden dejar su review se agradecen de verdad y… Enjoy! =D_

###############################################

_Capítulo 11:_

- ¿No tienes más nada que hacer? Ve a ver a Noah, que se yo -

- Está durmiendo, no puedo -

- Me voy a dormir -

- Adelante aquí estaré - respondía Lisa retando más a Squall quien ya estaba harto

Pronto un barullo se escuchaba afuera de la habitación, las miradas de ambos fueron a parar a la puerta frunciendo un poco sus cejas e intentando oír lo más que podían, era Kadowaki quien discutía, Lisa salió ágilmente a ver que era lo que pasaba y además si podía ayudar. Afuera estaba aquella rubia desconocida, muy tranquila, su sable pistola desenvainado con la guardia baja debido a la nula habilidad en combate de la mujer

- ¿Quién eres? No tienes autorización de estar aquí si eres un visitante, lo siento, y menos portando armas aquí, sal por favor - pedía Kadowaki todavía conservando la calma

- ¿Qué sucede? -

- La señorita ha entrado aquí sin decir nada y no dice para qué viene - se explicaba la doctora girándose para ver a Lisa

- Lo siento no puedes estar aquí, es la primera vez que veo tu rostro en el jardín, te recordaría así no nos conociéramos, si necesitas hablar con el director Kramer toma el ascensor hasta el tercer piso -

La chica seguía guardando silencio, apenas un movimiento imperceptible para las mujeres y había cruzado el pasillo sin ningún esfuerzo, entró a la puerta que tenia al frente y se encontró con la persona que buscaba…

- ¿Quién eres? - preguntó Squall a la defensiva

- Vaya… ¿Te olvidaste de mí? Sólo han pasado casi diez años, a no ser que seas tan cobarde para olvidar lo que hiciste -

- ¿De qué hablas? -

- No juegues conmigo -

- La verdad es que no sé a que te refieres -

La rubia alzó su cabeza con rapidez al igual que su sable pistola para con la misma velocidad atacar al castaño, que a duras penas esquivó el ataque imprevisto

- ¿Se te ha olvidado cómo luchar ahora, sin importar las circunstancias? Supongo que fue entonces tiempo perdido, Squall -

- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? -

Apenas terminó de hablar se vio de nuevo con otro ataque de la chica, que destruía poco a poco la habitación con cada corte letal, apenas Squall pudo alcanzar la perilla de la habitación salio de ahí, las heridas no importaban cuando su vida estaba en peligro y la adrenalina fluía por su cuerpo, afuera Lisa y Kadowaki estaban paralizadas

- ¡Corran! ¡Salgan de aquí! - les gritaba a ambas haciéndolas reaccionar

Mid y Ophelia escucharon los gritos y salieron

- ¿Qué pasa? -

- ¿Qué sucede? - añadía Ophelia al instante

Sus preguntas fueron respondidas al ver a la chica descargar el peso de su sable pistola en la cerámica del suelo, su mirada era vacía y totalmente escalofriante, Squall corría mientras ella atacaba una y otra vez sin tregua alguna, parecía el juego del gato y el ratón, el comandante pensaba en una estrategia y lo único que se le ocurrió fue con todas sus energías ganarle el paso y poder llegar hasta su habitación donde su sable pistola se encontraba y así poder estar en iguales o favorables condiciones para él

La chica se estaba hartando ya de jugar con él, muchos estudiantes se quedaban de piedra al verlos y no sabían que hacer, algunos que era una pelea y pensaban que no era lo correcto interferir en las peleas y más siendo ajenas, pero algo que sí quedo claro, era la presencia de la chica en el jardín y sus intenciones de ir a por el comandante del jardín

Al llegar a su cuarto tomó su sable pistola y todavía perseguido por la rubia dio media vuelta saliendo por el mismo camino, esquivando otro corte, ella parecía no luchar con seriedad, por lo que Squall la condujo hasta el patio, un lugar amplio y libre de personas, las que estaban al ver la escena salieron de ahí corriendo, uno que otro curioso se quedó observando, en busca del peligro además…

- ¡Lárguense de aquí si no quieren morir! - les gritó a los curiosos que se asustaron y se marcharon como el resto

El castaño se detuvo en cierto punto del patio girando sobre sí mismo, la rubia se detuvo sin sentirse agotada por la carrera a excepción de él que su frente resbalaban unas gotas de sudor y un quejido de sus heridas delicadas

- ¿Ya dejaras de jugar y lucharas en serio? Me estás aburriendo -

- ¿Quién eres? -

- Qué molesto, ¿Para qué quieres conocer el nombre de la persona que te va a matar? Lo vas a olvidar de todos modos… Pero ya que insistes, mi nombre es Ardana Fayre -

- ¿Nos habíamos conocido antes? -

- ¡Esa pregunta es tan absurda que no gastare mi saliva respondiéndola! - exclamó saltando para descender encima del castaño con su sable pistola

Pero fue detenida por Squall que reaccionó a tiempo a pesar de que los rayos del sol lo dejaron ciego por unos segundos, luego la empujó con su arma que chocaba con la de ella que seguía atacando con agresividad, pero ésta vez los golpes eran más potentes y rápidos, para él que llevaba años sin luchar constantemente, estaba o ya había perdido por completo su condición

Se maldecía a si mismo enésimas veces por no tener la oportunidad de regresarle siquiera uno de esos ataques, se ganaba unos cuantos cortes superficiales, mientras la piel de ella se mantenía sin un solo rasguño

- ¿¡Fue acaso tiempo perdido!? - le gritaba aun asediando al castaño que ya con dificultad esquivaba con su sable pistola o recibía los ataques, sus heridas anteriores se habían abierto, su ropa manchada de sangre al igual que sus vendas - ¡Y aunque no lo haya sido esto se acaba aquí! - gritó para dar un salto hacia atrás

Quedó a un par de metros del castaño, se ajustó uno de sus mechones que interfería un poco con su visión y se lanzó de nuevo al ataque, pero el movimiento fue tan rápido que Squall no pudo verlo, lo único que sintió fue el acero de su enemigo cortarlo profundamente en forma horizontal y cómo la sangre brotaba con más rapidez de su cuerpo y la sangre se esparcía por el lugar

- Fue demasiado fácil - dijo decepcionada la chica - Vivirás… Creo… Te aconsejo que si quedas con vida… Cuida por donde caminas - le sonrío con hipocresía para darse media vuelta e irse del jardín

Al ir al interior del jardín se sentía el miedo en los rostros de los estudiantes y algunos SeeD's que eran sabios y preferían no entablar un combate, esa mirada intimidante les hacia retroceder instantáneamente, pero antes de poder marcharse tranquilamente fue interceptada por Mid, Ophelia, Zell, Quistis y Selphie, atrás de los cinco SeeD's permanecían Lisa y Kadowaki

- Es ella - dijo Mid

- Deberían preocuparse por él y no por mi… - decía sin girarse para mirarlos

- ¿Dónde está Squall? - preguntó Lisa

- Desangrándose, cada vez más cerca a su encuentro con la parca a cada segundo que están aquí perdiendo el tiempo - respondió - Para que no digan que no soy misericordiosa, está en el patio -

- Doctora, Lisa, vayan por Squall, nosotros nos encargamos de ella - dijo Zell apretando sus puños preparándose para el combate

- No vine a matarlos a ustedes, vine solamente por Squall y por nadie más -

- No dejaremos que te vayas como si nada, Squall es nuestro amigo, no pensarás que puedes irte así como así, antes sobre nuestros cadáveres - comentaba Zell con una fuerza que iba creciendo

- Vaya, Squall ahora tiene un novio que lo quiere y lo defiende - dijo Ardana girándose hacia el grupo - Mmm… Uno, dos, tres, cuatro y cinco… Pueden atacar los cinco juntos al mismo tiempo, hasta con jugadas sucias y no podrán hacerme un rasguño, ¿quieren comprobarlo? - dijo con soberbia poniéndose en guardia

Mid fue la primera en desenvainar y atacar a Ardana, le molestaban las personas soberbias y más después de entrar al jardín atacando de esa manera, destruyendo su hogar, pero de un movimiento ágil, la rubia la vaciló y le atacó en el abdomen, seguido entraron Ophelia y Selphie, sin siquiera atacar o esquivar un golpe fueron dejadas fuera de combate en unos segundos con otro corte del sable pistola de Ardana

Quistis atacó con su látigo haciéndola retroceder unos pasos, entrecerró sus ojos con arrogancia y deleite para ir con todas sus fuerzas antes de que la rubia pudiera invocar una de sus magias azules, corrió para descargar toda la fuerza, peso de su brazo y sable pistola en Quistis pero la engañó deteniendo el ataque para darle una patada en su rostro haciéndola que con el empuje se diera en la cabeza con un muro quedando inconsciente, quedaba Zell, a quien al parecer había dejado para el final

- ¿Y bien?, Pensaba que serias el primero en atacar, que poco valeroso y caballeroso de tu parte - soltó su arma en el suelo para entablar un combate mano a mano contra el rubio

Sus puños chocaban con la palma del otro, al parecer el fuerte de Ardana no era el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, sin embargo daba la talla para luchar contra Zell que era un experto en las artes marciales, cuando se dieron un descanso para volver a luchar de nuevo, Zell corrió antes de tiempo y logró patearla en el rostro haciendo que se arrastrara unos metros por el suelo, Ardana reaccionó tomando una posición agachada para que sus pies la ayudaran a frenar cuando tocaran el suelo, cuando se detuvo y el polvo quedaba en el lugar se levantó y corrió de nuevo hacia Zell

Lo sorprendió cuando no iba por él sino por su arma, la que tomó con destreza para cortarlo dos veces de forma diagonal, un moretón en forma equis, haciendo que el tatuado se retorciera del dolor para luego caer inconsciente… Ya más calmado el ambiente para Ardana, agitó su arma para quitar la sangre de Squall que manchaba su preciada arma, la enfundó, recogió la tunica que había escondido, se la colocó poniéndose la capucha y se marcho de ahí, ella respiraba victoria y algo de éxito, mientras los demás la derrota y la frustración de no poder haber hecho nada contra la chica

- ¡Squall! - exclamaba Lisa con sufrimiento al ver aquella imagen tan grotesca

El comandante tenía los ojos apagados, derrotados, a punto de decaer mientras hacía lo posible por levantarse, pero sus manos no le daban fuerzas para levantarse, eran tan frágiles como un jarrón de porcelana o tan débiles como una hoja de papel en el agua, en esos momentos, apenas podía arquearse unos cuantos centímetros para volver al suelo una y otra vez, su otra mano se sostenía el abdomen donde la rubia lo había cortado, a su alrededor su propia sangre lo rodeaba más y más, manchando su cuerpo y cabello, pintando esas hebras castañas de un oscuro carmesí

Lisa y Kadowaki corrieron con mas prisa a ayudar al castaño, llegaron a tiempo, para cuando lo habían logrado cargar, sus fuerzas se habían agotado por completo, habiéndolo levantado apresuraron el paso a la enfermería. Enseguida la doctora procedió a curar sus heridas con la asistencia de Lisa, era algo de vida o muerte, ya había perdido demasiada sangre en tan poco tiempo, había sido un ataque para dejarlo en agonía, sufrimiento y finalmente… Matarlo

Casi dos horas después, las dos habían terminado de cerrar las heridas de Squall y dejarlo con transfusiones de sangre

- Tardará un tiempo en despertar, no morirá - dijo Kadowaki quitándose el sudor de su frente

- ¿Qué habrá pasado con los demás? - preguntaba Lisa haciendo el mismo movimiento que la doctora a su manera

- No lo sé - respondió desplomándose en el sillón de afuera

- Iré a ver cómo van las cosas - comento la castaña saliendo con prisa del lugar

Los SeeD´s y estudiantes se resignaban a salir de ahí por miedo a encontrarse con Ardana de la cual no sabían se había marchado y si quisieran salir… No podían, los profesores libres y algunos SeeD´s autoritarios no permitían el paso además de ser otros más que no querían involucrarse en ese asunto

Al llegar de nuevo se encontraba con todos inconscientes a excepción de uno, miraba a los lados por precaución aquella chica rubia no estaba, así que procedió a ayudar a Zell que se empezaba a levantar

- ¿Qué pasó? -

- Es demasiado fuerte, ninguno pudo detenerla - su mano paró a su abdomen y la otra a limpiar un hilillo de sangre que salía de su boca

- ¿Quién será? - se preguntaba para si misma

- No lo sé la verdad, pero sabe luchar y es peligrosa, llevemos a las demás a la enfermería -

Los demás también despertaban y Mid era la segunda en levantarse del suelo, sin ver, oír, hablar o ayudar a nadie entró al jardín con sus katanas, su rostro mostraba una ira que era casi imposible de contener, era la segunda lucha en la que salía herida sin una sola victoria, Ophelia y Selphie recibieron la ayuda de Lisa y Zell respectivamente

- ¿Cómo se encuentran? -

- Bien, las heridas no fueron tan graves, sólo atacó con el contrario de su sable pistola, pensaba que había atacado con el filo, me asusté por un momento, sin embargo duele el moretón - dijo Ophelia algo adolorida

- Igual yo -

- Entonces si era cierto que iba por Squall y no por nosotros - comentaba Zell ayudando a despertar a Quistis

La rubia gimió y su mano fue directa al golpe en su cabeza, del impacto se había lastimado, así que su mano volvió a su cráneo para evitar una perdida de sangre aun y cuando no era muy grave la herida, caminaron a paso lento hasta la enfermería, el único que se encontraba grave era Quistis por la poca pérdida de sangre y sin embargo no era para preocuparse tanto. En la enfermería, Kadowaki procedió a encargarse de las heridas de la rubia, para luego ir a la del artista marcial

- ¿Mid no ha regresado? - preguntó Selphie

- ¿No estaba con ustedes? - respondió con otra pregunta la doctora - … Ya se donde esta, no se preocupen por ella, esta tranquilizándose -

- No está herida, no se preocupe, sólo tiene aun las heridas de nuestra batalla en Galbadia, aquella chica sólo nos dejo moreteados - comentaba Ophelia - Voy a descansar un rato, si me disculpan - se retiró de ahí a la habitación de la enfermería donde residía por los momentos

- ¿Como se encuentra Squall? - preguntó la enana

- Bien, está descansando - respondía Lisa mostrando con su sonrisa la verdad y la tranquilidad

Zell y Quistis fueron ayudados por Lisa y Selphie para ir a sus habitaciones, luego fue Lisa la que regresó sola hasta la enfermería entrando a la habitación del castaño, donde su verdadera faceta de mostraba, preocupación por él, y sobretodo ¿Cómo le diría a Noah que Squall no volvería a despertar en otros días mas? Y como si los chismes no existieran, sabia que se enteraría tarde o temprano así que prefería contarle lo más pronto posible, por lo que dejó al castaño al excelente cuidado de la doctora para marcharse a su casa e ir a descansar, ya la semana se había acabado y los estudiantes como siempre se iban y regresaban terminado el fin de semana

Esa tarde, Laguna, Eleone y Rinoa llegaban a Esthar después de un largo viaje, el presidente tenía ya preparada una habitación para la bruja, cerca de la residencia presidencial de la ciudad futurista. Una habitación con una cama grande y de apariencia cómoda, sábanas blancas, sólo con verla provocaba dormirse, y un gran ventanal desde donde se podría ver el ocaso y el amanecer y bajo aquellas luces el resto de la ciudad

- Bien, aquí dormirás, el lunes iremos con el viejo Odine, Edea llegará mañana al alba, mande a unos soldados y funcionarios a buscarla, debe estar con sus SeeD's blancos -

- Gracias - dijo algo avergonzada con la cabeza algo agachada

- No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien - comentó Eleone intentando animarla un poco, ánimos acompañados con un abrazo

- Gracias, Eleone - respondió, recibiendo la caricia algo temerosa

Laguna y Eleone dejaron a Rinoa sola en su habitación, no sabría por cuanto tiempo estaría ahí, pero sus poderes para ella eran importantes, y debía estar ahí, no quería convertirse en una bruja malvada como Adel o Artemisa, se asomaba por el gran ventanal y observaba como los rayos del sol tocaban la ciudad y algunas pocas estrellas se aparecían, le ofrecían un paisaje majestuoso, debía descansar, pues posiblemente mañana sería un largo día para ella

Al día siguiente, Noah y Lisa se tomaron el sábado para visitar a Squall en la enfermería, estaba de más explicarles que no despertaría hasta que su cuerpo se recuperara, recibía transfusiones de sangre para restablecer la que perdió contra Ardana

Alguien llamaba a la puerta de la bruja temprano esa mañana, ella ya se encontraba despierta, los primeros rayos del sol se filtraban por la cortina que tapaba la pared de cristal y le faltaba sólo atarse el cabello, Eleone de camino a Esthar le había conseguido una ropa para ella, ya que la que tenía en Galbadia estaba sucia y rota, una idéntica a la que llevaba aquel día en la reunión planificada por Selphie, seguían llamando a la puerta, la pelinegra se levantó y al abrir se encontraba Edea y a su lado Eleone

- Edea… - susurró con cierta sorpresa en su rostro

La mujer la miraba con aquella mirada amorosa que siempre llevaba consigo

- ¿Cómo estás? -

- Bien - carraspeó un poco antes de responder

- Me han contado por ahí que no has tenido ni un sólo día tranquilo en mucho tiempo, ven con nosotras -

- No tengo ánimos en estos momentos - rechazaba la idea por otro motivo y no esa mentira

- Vendrás con nosotras quieras o no - le dijo Eleone tomando su mano para halarla

Edea cerró la puerta y se la llevaron de ahí a un día de relajación, sólo para mujeres, todo pagado por Laguna… Quien se enteraría después… Fueron a desayunar a un café que la de bufanda verde conocía y le gustaba, Eleone y Edea disfrutaban aquella mañana tan agradable, pero Rinoa se resistía intensamente a comportarse de la misma forma, prefería conservar la personalidad que había transformado en esos cuatro largos años

- Edea… Me gustaría preguntarle, ¿Qué pasará con mis poderes? -

- La verdad has resistido mucho, decían que Adel y las brujas que le antecedían y que no tenían caballero, terminaban por sucumbir ante sus poderes en menos de un año, algunas en menos de dos meses, no sabría que decirte, si hay alguna esperanza y sé que la hay, todo volverá a la normalidad, lamento que cargues todo ese peso -

- ¿Cuándo te pusieron ese brazalete Odine? - preguntó Eleone curiosa

- Oh… Me había olvidado… - dijo con nostalgia - Hace unos días, sólo por mera protección -

- ¿Cuantas veces se han descontrolado tus poderes? ¿Y en qué lapso de tiempo?- preguntó Edea con seriedad mirándola fijamente a los ojos

- Siete veces en tres años -

- Insisto… Has aguantado mucho tiempo, es digno de admirar -

- Dejen de hablar de eso, hoy es día de mujeres y la vamos a pasar en grande, apenas el día acaba de comenzar - interrumpió Eleone aquel silencio incomodo

Edea mostró sorpresa escondiendo su boca semi-abierta con la punta de sus dedos

- Tienes razón, ¿segura que Laguna no se molestará? -

- Para nada - bromeaba, sabía que se molestaría pero seria un berrinche tonto, como el de un niño de ocho años pidiendo una golosina que le negaban

Terminaron de desayunar y fueron al lugar que la chica de la bufanda verde mantenía en secreto desde que le propuso la idea a antigua bruja, el sitio ideal para relajarse era un día en un spa de lujo, si eso no funcionaba, Eleone no sabía que más lo haría...

Y todavía, Rinoa no mostraba el mínimo interés en disfrutar como se debía el primer día de tranquilidad y felicidad absoluta que tenia en cuatro años, pero su resistencia se agotaba, su tensión se disipaba, no fue hasta que salieron del spa y se reunieron en un restaurante para cenar cuando se rindió

- Rinoa, ¿por qué decidiste hacer ese cambio de personalidad? - preguntó Eleone pasada de curiosa

La bruja la miró fugazmente para evitar la mirada - No es asunto tuyo -

- Claro que si, a los demás les preocupa que hayas cambiado así, te recordaban mas alegre y extrovertida -

- El tiempo me ha hecho cambiar -

- ¿Por qué? - insistía

- No es asunto tuyo... - se limitó a responder frunciendo el ceño

A Eleone se le escapó una risilla que ocultaba tapándose la boca con delicadeza

- Lo siento, pero... Hubiese jurado que estaba hablando con Squall y no con Rinoa... - otra risa se le fue - Ya ambos se parecen -

- No es cierto - decía Rinoa algo molesta

Edea rodó los ojos con una sonrisa irónica dibujada en su rostro

- ¿Me dirás entonces por qué cambiaste? -

La bruja la miro fijamente con unos ojos que querían ocultar la tristeza que mostraban

- Después de que me fuera del jardín, reuní y reconstruí a los búhos del bosque, decidimos volver a nuestro objetivo de liberar a Timber de Galbadia, a pesar de que Alexander haga cosas buenas, no le da prioridad a Timber y no creo que piense hacerlo, en uno de los ataques de nuestro grupo nada salió como se planeó y nos tenían acorralados, en ese tiempo éramos solamente Zone, Watts y yo, nos superaban en numero por mucho y como era de esperarse… Nuestras fuerzas se agotaron y en una oportunidad a ellos los habían dejado fuera de combate, sin embargo se seguían divirtiendo con ellos golpeándolos aún y cuando no podían levantarse del suelo, quedaba yo sola contra unos soldados que no se rendían tan fácil, mi preocupación por ellos dos crecía al ver como eran golpeados una y otra vez, las risas siniestras de aquellos hombres me encolerizaba, en un momento me distraje y me empezaron a herir y a golpearme sin tregua, me daba rabia no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para defenderlos y defenderme de gente así, al borde de mi paciencia llevé el uso de mis poderes al máximo y los asesiné a todos, Zone y Watts moribundos me decían que parara, que ya todo había terminado... Pero, yo seguía atacándolos después de la muerte, Zone tomó mi mano con mucho esfuerzo después de levantarse y me detuve, no sé por qué, lloré largo rato, no era solamente por tristeza, desde ese momento, me jure a mi misma ser mas fuerte para proteger a mis amigos a costa de todo y que jamás seria igual de débil - unas lagrimas rebeldes se escapaban de sus ojos, las tocaba y veía como si el llorar fuese algo totalmente nuevo para ella

- Lo siento mucho -

- No te preocupes, Eleone, es algo del pasado - decía secándose el resto de lágrimas

- A veces es necesario pasar por momentos dolorosos, aquellos nos harán madurar según nuestro punto de vista, tenemos miles decisiones a tomar, la que escojamos... Cambiará nuestro futuro para bien o para mal - decía una Edea seria

- Y sigo tomando malas decisiones... -

- No digas eso, eres libre de tomar tus propias decisiones, pero hay algunas circunstancias por las que estas pasando que no te dejan ser feliz -

- Ojala fuera tan sencillo como lo planteas, Eleone... - decía la bruja

- Pero no todo ha sido tan malo, has pasado momentos agradables con tus amigos, la vida no es tan injusta, lo que pasa es que nuestra naturaleza nos hace ver siempre el lado negativo de todo -

- Si, no me puedo quejar, me divierten sus discusiones aunque no lo muestre y Seifer se preocupa por mí desde que decidió ayudarme en mi objetivo -

- ¿Seifer ayudando sin pedir nada a cambio? - preguntó incrédula la de cabello corto - Y mas importante… ¿Preocuparse por alguien? -

- Así es, no te creas, estos cuatro años lo han hecho cambiar, no es el mismo idiota inmaduro que decía cosas sin sentido y hacia las cosas sin pensarlo - Rinoa empezaba a cambiar su actitud fría e indiferente, hasta se le había escapado una risa

Se fijó en el detalle de que estaba riendo y hablando como los SeeD's la recordaban, a los segundos se quedó paralizada e intercambiaba miradas entre Eleone y Edea que tampoco sabían que decirle

- Resultó... - asintió la bruja antigua mirando a la castaña quien también imitaba el gesto

Luego la joven bruja se ruborizo y escondió su rostro

- Permiso - dijo levantándose con prisa dirigiéndose al baño

- Fue una buena idea - elogió Eleone

- Es la única manera... No dudo de la capacidad del profesor Odine, pero este método creo que es el mas efectivo -

- La verdad si, pero... Aún hay heridas que cree han cicatrizado, cuando la verdad es que no es así... - comentaba la más joven con cierta lastima por la bruja

- Por eso creo que es necesario recurrir a Odine, no creo que acepte así como así, se nota que está decidida a luchar sin detenerse para lograr su objetivo, hará lo que sea con tal de llegar al mismo... Lo que no sabe es que la puede llevar a una destrucción segura si no sabe en donde detenerse... -

Varios pensaban lo mismo... Sabían de la perseverancia de la nueva líder de los búhos del bosque, de que no escucharía a nadie y si lo hacía se oponía, quería lograr su objetivo de liberar a Timber de las garras de Galbadia, de Alexander, también quería que la dictadura de los Deling acabara, estaba ciega por culpa de persistir en perseguir su meta, el joven presidente era el mejor que Galbadia había tenido muchos años y no se negaba que hacía un buen trabajo, sobretodo con lo difícil que es cambiar las mentes cerradas de personas cegadas por el dinero, aristócratas sin corazón

_Continuará…_

###############################################


	12. Chapter 12

Ejem… Los personajes de FFVIII son de Square-enix, los demás que aparezcan son creados por mí…

_**IproOmise:**Si… claro que leerás lo que les pase a ambos sin ningún sentimiento, esa es la peor mentira que puedes decir/escribir xD No, claro que no haré las cosas tan fáciles, por lo momentos… todo tranquilo para que te relajes e.e luego te hago sufrir xD_

_**Makisotu-Douraji: **Si… tiene ventaja e.e pero cuando hice el comentario me refería a los aliados o los niños buenos, sin embargo tengo mis propios planes para Ardana, planes secretos, por lo que no cuento nada, pero si te digo que por eso es necesario que tenga poderes de tal magnitud xD momentos demasiado sádicos ._. Sin embargo tengo una idea ciertamente parecida :/_

_**Jinjuriki del Jubi:** ok, a ver si aprendes a escribir bien con un teclado, xq hay palabras que ni se entendían o es que ya te están fallando las neuronas, equis… si, si Ardana con sus mega poderes, tengo mis planes para ella con el fic para luego, por eso es necesario que tenga tal magnitud de poderes_

_Pues no olviden dejar su review se agradecen de verdad y… Enjoy! =D_

###############################################

_Capítulo 12:_

Una nueva semana se aproximaba, faltaba que el domingo acabara y diera paso al lunes, el comienzo de una nueva semana y el regreso a la rutina, Irvine y Seifer se enteraron de todo lo que había pasado, estaban anonadados y a la vez pensativos por la duda de saber quien era aquella mujer. El único que sabía era al comandante y seguía sin despertar, la pérdida de sangre lo había dejado pálido y recuperaba poco a poco su color con las transfusiones de sangre, Noah de nuevo se quedó al lado de su maestro, preocupado por él, Lisa también lo visitaba y de nuevo volvía a estar inconsciente, sin saber dentro de cuánto tiempo despertaría

Seifer, Trueno y Viento se encontraban en el comedor, desayunando esa mañana del domingo

- Jefe, ¿hasta cuando vamo' a esta' aquí? -

- No lo sé, ¿te sientes incómodo en el jardín? -

- Negativo - respondía Viento por ambos

- Jefe, sólo digo que... Ya que no está Rinoa, no deberiamo' esta' mas aquí - argumentaba

- Buen punto, pero... Me dijo que me quedara así no estuviese ella por ese par de idiotas, que por ellos aún estamos en el jardín, además... Ustedes también salieron lastimados, tienen que recuperarse -

- Ya estamos mucho mejo' -

- Afirmativo - asentía la de cabello plateado

- No me entienden... Me iría y dejaría de cumplir el favor que me pidió sin que me importe absolutamente nada, pero me parece divertido involucrarnos en los asuntos de los SeeD's - explicaba - Me llama la atención, saber quién era esa chica, y más saber cómo es, dicen que tenia un sable pistola y su estilo de combate era impresionante, será un buen oponente si la llego a ver -

- A mi también me gustaría saber quién es... - añadió Irvine que se había acercado sigilosamente a la mesa del trío

- Capitán Kinneas, ¿escuchando conversaciones ajenas? -

Bufó a modo de risa sentándose en la mesa con el trío sin darle atención al comentario del rubio

- Hablábamos de la mujer que atacó anteayer mientras estábamos en el bar -

- Buen lugar para relajarse por cierto - comentaba el cobrizo refiriéndose al bar donde estaban el día anterior -, no debería preocuparte, según los demás sólo venía por Squall, quería matarlo, sin embargo no lo logró, por lo que debemos estar alertas -

- ¿Debemos? No es asunto mío lo que haya pasado entre ella y Squall - mostraba una sonrisa arrogante - Sólo quiero estar como un simple espectador, será muy interesante -

- Si claro, no te interesa - comentaba - ¿Cuándo se marcharan del jardín? -

- ¿Por qué? ¿Irás a decirles a tus superiores? ¿O directamente al padre de Rinoa o a la asistente del presidente? No... Espera ¿al mismo Alexander?... Prefiero mantenerme callado y cuidarme las espaldas, no creas que confiamos en ustedes, es pura hipocresía - decía un Seifer ácido

- ¿Entonces se marcharan en poco tiempo? - preguntó en el mismo tono del rubio - Los despediré a lo grande -

- Gracias - respondió con sarcasmo - Si, nos iremos lo más pronto posible, todo volverá a ser como era, a excepción de que los SeeD's me entretendrán mas que nuestras luchas anteriores -

- ¿No has sabido nada de Rinoa? -

- No ha llamado, debe estar pasándola muy bien -

- ¿Qué crees que pase con sus poderes? -

- No lo sé, lo que tenga que pasar, pasará, si no hay remedio y termina como Adel será algo bueno, se acabará ésta guerra estúpida que ella insiste en continuar y por otro lado si puede volver a la normalidad, seguirá la guerra hasta que algún día muera - decía sin mostrar sentimientos ante Rinoa - Lo único malo de mi ultima opinión es que si es asesinada, alguien sin escrúpulos se apoderará de aquellos poderes, causando un grave problema -

- De una u otra forma sus poderes son un problema... Algún día podría ser liberada y no podría ser nuestro problema, pero si el de otros a futuro -

- ¿Y si se rehúsa a aprisionarse como Adel? ¿Que harás? Eres una especie de caballero para ella -

- Bromeas, ¿verdad? Tienes un mal concepto del caballero de la bruja, Capitán Kinneas -

- Cálmate, sólo bromeo, no te alteres - luego miró el reloj de pared del comedor, percatándose de que se le hacía un poco tarde - Debo irme, hablamos luego -

Quistis iba entrando al lugar topándose con Irvine, un rápido saludo y cada quién por su camino, pidió un jugo de fresa, observó las mesas vacías un par de veces y ahí por diversión decidió unirse a la mesa donde estaba el excomité disciplinario guardando silencio

- Baja los pies de la mesa, que mala educación, Seifer - dijo dándole un empujoncito con su mano a los pies del rubio

Él tomó otra posición acompañado de un carraspeo

- Jefe, tenemo' cosa' que hace', quería ir a Balamb a pesca' un rato, ¿no quiere veni'? - proponía el moreno con entusiasmo

- Perfecto, diviértanse, no tengo ganas de hacer nada hoy, me cuentan luego como les fue - rechazaba la oferta, en su rostro se notaba cansancio

Espero que sus colegas, a los cuales seguía con la vista se retiraran para fijar una mirada algo fría y seria en la rubia

- Ya no soy tu alumno, de eso hace mucho -

- Pero tengo el mérito, un trofeo invisible, de haber sido la instructora del alumno más problemático de todo el jardín de Balamb -

- Y yo de ser un mediocre gracias a las enseñanzas de una instructora mediocre, que fue revocada de su cargo por su incompetencia -

La rubia le frunció el ceño y se dispuso a darle una buena bofetada, pero el rubio de cicatriz atajó la muñeca de la joven a unos pocos centímetros de su mejilla, sus dedos cerca de rozarlo, se miraron por unos largos segundos a sus ojos azules como el mar o como zafiros, con miradas indescriptibles a simple vista... Ella con un poco de ira que se disipaba al caer más y más en esos ojos azules que manifestaban frialdad, altivez y el querer ser superior a los demás pero no podía ver más allá por alguna razón que desconocía. Él con una mirada calculadora contemplando aquellos ojos que en lo profundo exponían tristeza y no la perfección que también se hacia presente en su actitud

Quistis reaccionó al minuto y jaloneaba un par de veces para que Seifer quien la apretaba con fuerza la soltara y no fue hasta otros segundos que mantenía ese rostro mientras veía la cara de molestia de la rubia, mientras una risa con deleite se presentaba la soltó sin mera importancia

- Pensaba entablar una conversación civilizada contigo, pero es imposible, adiós - fruncía el ceño colocando su mano en la frente como si una ligera jaqueca aparecería

Se fue tan de malhumor que se había olvidado el jugo de fresa que tanto anhelaba desde hacía horas

Rinoa contactó con Seifer un par de días después...

- Hola... - saludó con una voz ciertamente tierna

- Muy educada, no parecen cosas tuyas -

Ella río - Lo sé, es sólo que lo estoy pasando muy bien aquí, ¿cómo están los demás? -

- Perfectamente, soltando tonterías por la boca como siempre y juntos como una pareja de enamorados -

Volvió a reír, cosa que le pareció extraño y algo nostálgico al rubio de cicatriz

- ¿Te cambiaron por otra persona o algo por el estilo?, la Rinoa que yo conozco, líder de los búhos del bosque es tan o igual de amargada que el comandante de los SeeD's -

- ¿Es que no puedo reír acaso? -

- Sólo se oye raro... Como si te hubiesen entrado arañas en la azotea - le dijo riendo - ¿Cómo va todo por allá? -

- Perfecto, el profesor Odine trabaja incesantemente, no deja de mencionar que es su mayor desafío -

Casualmente se escuchaban los gritos del viejo loco de Odine, más y más fuertes del otro lado del teléfono mientras ambos arrugaban las caras por tal barullo que les llegaba hasta el tímpano

- Debo irme, hablamos luego, adiós - se despidió la pelinegra sin esperar las palabras del rubio

Una semana completa hizo falta para que Squall despertara de su letargo, mientras Zell se concentraba en pulir más sus habilidades, Mid y Ophelia se escapaban de vez en cuando de la enfermería cuando la mujer no estaba, que era casi nunca, y practicaban en la entrada a la zona de entrenamiento. Por otro lado Quistis casi no hacia acto de presencia, era raro verla cruzar los pasillos del jardín, el resto del tiempo estaba en Balamb o en su habitación, algunos estudiantes la habían pillado in fraganti, un hombre entró a su habitación una tarde, pero no se sabía característica alguna del mismo

Hace un par de horas el comandante había despertado, seguía encontrándose débil, pero al menos podía enfocarse en mantenerse despierto y consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, Lisa al enterarse fue a buscar a Noah para llevárselo a casa y que descansara mejor, había asistido poco a clases por la preocupación hacia su maestro. Llevaba rato meditando sobre aquella rubia que lo ataco y de muchas otras cosas más que le concernían

- No puedo creer que una mujer te hiciera eso... -

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó el castaño posando rápidamente su vista en él

- Visitando a un viejo amigo... - decía Seifer recostado sobre el marco de la puerta - Ya era tiempo de que despertaras, una semana exactamente - añadía - ¿Estabas acaso pensando en la mujer que te atacó?

- Si, es demasiado fuerte, dice que ya nos conocíamos desde hace unos diez años -

- Pero como siempre no tienes la menor idea de nada - interrumpió el rubio prediciendo las siguientes palabras de Squall - Suerte con ella, tu enemigo se devuelve a Timber, nos veremos luego, estoy deseando luchar de nuevo contigo en una batalla que ganaré debido no sólo a tus heridas sino a tu mediocre y deteriorada habilidad en combate - dijo retirándose de ahí

El castaño le frunció el ceño, dándole a pensar en cuan oxidada estaba su habilidad y destreza en combate, se quitó aquella vía intravenosa de suero y puso sus pies en la helada cerámica, se tambaleó un poco y el equilibrio se le iba, pero quería avanzar y salir de ahí y decirle cuatro cosas a la cara, así que se aguantaba de la pared y avanzaba, una fuerte jaqueca se hizo presente, sus piernas le fallaron y terminó por caer

Del estruendo Ophelia salió chocando su pie con el brazo de Squall, inhalo como gesto de sorpresa que también se marcaba en su rostro, se agachó y aun estaba medio consciente, con sus ojos entrecerrados

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó

Él no respondía, aún en ese estado fruncía el ceño y apretaba sus puños al máximo, Ophelia lo ayudaba a levantarse pero fue repelida, no le gustó el gesto, pero le daba lástima verlo en ese estado tan deplorable, por lo que insistía

- No puedes siquiera levantarte tu sólo, deja que los demás te ayuden -

- Déja… me - habló

- Claro… Si te soltara te vas a caer y repito no puedes levantarte tu sólo - rodaba los ojos por culpa de la necedad del castaño

Lo llevó lentamente a la cama donde estaba ayudándolo a acostarse, luego salió diciéndole que iría por Kadowaki al notar que se había arrebatado la intravenosa de su cuerpo, la mujer llegó y lo asistió, Squall seguía sin decir nada y Ophelia no lo delató con la doctora o al menos pensaba que así era. Cuando Kadowaki se retiró, Ophelia entró a la habitación con una de aquellas miradas que colocaba en batalla, seria e indiferente

- Antes eras una leyenda, aun lo sigues siendo para muchos en el jardín, pero mi opinión de mí hacia ti, está cambiando, ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Te molesta ser débil? - provocaba

Obteniendo una mirada de rabia del castaño que luchaba por mantenerse consciente a los que Ophelia río con altivez

- No me mires así… ¿Qué pensabas hacer al salir en ese estado? -

Pero Squall seguía sin responder

- Bueno, guárdate tus respuestas para tus pensamientos y ahora dime… ¿Quién demonios era esa chica? ¿Qué era lo que quería? ¿Qué hacía en el jardín? -

- Dijo… Que se llamaba… Ardana Fayre, quería matarme… No se por qué -

- Vaya, una admiradora psicópata - mostró una sonrisa irónica - ¿Sabías que ya se fueron a Timber? ¿Los defenderás? Tengo entendido que son amigos tuyos, ¿compartirás la misma opinión de los demás con respecto a querer ayudarlos? -

Squall la observó con aquella mirada a la que estaba acostumbrado, a los segundos decidió responderle debido a la insistencia o perseverancia que mostraban los ojos de Ophelia

- Debemos seguir las órdenes de nuestro cliente, un SeeD nunca sabe quien será su enemigo el día de mañana, sin importar las circunstancias debemos acatar las órdenes que se nos impartan -

- Me alegra saberlo, así no tendré que estar con un líder que incumpla esa regla tan importante en la formación de los SeeD´s, una regla que repetían incesantemente, ¿crees que los demás seguirán tus órdenes? Me refiero… A cualquier orden… Como por ejemplo… Matar a la tal Rinoa, ¿lo harían si se los ordenaras? Y mas importante ¿Tú lo harías? -

- Creo que esta más que comprobado que es nuestro enemigo - le dijo sin sentimientos - Con respecto a ellos… Sabemos perfectamente que no lo harían -

- ¿Y que harías entonces? - levantó su ceja

- Tomaré la decisión que crea correcta en ese momento - se limitó a responder

- Me alegra saber eso, si me disculpas - hizo una pequeña reverencia y se retiró de ahí cerrando la puerta

- ¡A ver! ¿Por qué aun no puedo salir de esta pocilga? - preguntaba Mid haciendo una especie de berrinche en su habitación

A su lado estaba únicamente Dietch riendo un poco por las quejas de la pelinegra, sus gritos se escuchaban afuera, Izaskun había sido enviado a una misión, si hubiese estado ahí, sería otro más que estuviese riéndose o viéndola como si no tuviese reparo, mientras frente de la pelinegra estaba Kadowaki regañándola como una madre a su hija

- Porque todavía estás con esas heridas, además fuiste a la zona de entrenamiento la semana pasada después de haber luchado con aquella chica misteriosa -

- Si claro… "luchado" - hizo un gesto con sus dedos simulando unas comillas acompañado de una cara sarcástica, recordando que no pudo siquiera intentar lastimarla - ¿Y quién era esa loca? -

- Ni idea - la doctora alzó sus manos a la altura de sus hombros - Ya falta poco, en unos días te podré dar el alta, pero tienes que cuidar muy bien esas heridas ¿entendido? -

- Si… - respondió de mala gana

La doctora dejó a ambas en la habitación para que siguieran conversando

- ¿El feo de tu hermano ya ha llamado? - preguntó Mid

- No, aun no, debe estar ocupado, ya es grande, puede cuidarse solo o ¿es que te preocupa mi hermanito? ¿A ver quién quiere a Izaskun? - ponía una picardía en su rostro

La pelinegra se ruborizó y evitaba la mirada con la peliverde

- Cállate, Dietch, sólo me preocupo por él, además el es sólo mi amigo -

- Claro… Ahora les dicen "amigos" - dibujaba unas comillas con sus dedos mirando al techo en tono bromista

- ¡Oye! - exclamó - ¿Y el viejo Siegfried? - preguntó extrañada de que no la había visitado desde que llego al jardín

- Ha estado muy ocupado, está sustituyendo al comandante Leonhart, recuerda que ya esta anciano - reía - por lo que anda muy agotado, aparte de sustituirlo, sigue dando clases como suele hacer, así que no tiene tiempo, si le digo que lo extrañas seguro viene, eres como una hija para él -

- Es como un padre para nosotros - corrigió

- Cierto, si no es por él no estuviéramos aquí, llevando esta vida tan perfecta -

- Mi madre llamo ayer, para preguntar como estaba, debe estar pasándola terrible, mi hermano también llamo de nuevo, es el único que aparentemente se preocupa más por mi que el resto de mi familia biológica, la verdad es que mi familia son ustedes -

- No quiero hablar de eso, me hace recordar el pasado antes de entrar al jardín por primera vez - dijo - Mejor hablemos de tu relación con Izaskun -

- ¡El y yo no tenemos nada, qué molesta eres! - exclamaba con un rubor en sus mejillas

- Como tú digas… - seguía molestándola - Vi a los amigos de la tal Rinoa marcharse hace rato, parece que se iban del jardín -

El comentario llamo increíblemente la atención de la pelinegra, le generó cierta ira por la libertad que tenían los que ella consideraba terroristas o burdos criminales

- ¿Se fueron? ¿Y el soldado de Galbadia? El capitán Kinneas -

- No sé, la verdad no lo he visto -

Hace una semana cuando Rinoa se marchó del lugar, al cobrizo le molestaba en parte que la dejaran irse así como así, por otro lado era su amiga y no era bueno que sucumbiera ante sus poderes, aparte la tensión del francotirador se disipó y se dedicaba a un asunto que era su prioridad desde que tuvo la señal para ir por ello, su objetivo: conquistar a su querida Selphie. Hasta los momentos sus esfuerzos daban frutos, y no se precipitaba a cometer locuras como las que solía hacer regularmente con anterioridad, la más importante y la causa y origen de sus problemas con la castaña: el coquetear con mujeres

- Entonces, ¿quieres ser mi novia? -

- Aun no, tendrás que convencerme de que has cambiado -

- ¡Pregúntale a Quistis! Soy diferente -

- ¿Quistis? ¿Que tiene que ver ella en todo esto? -

Abrió sus ojos al máximo con nerviosismo

- Nada, nada, es sólo que siempre... La llamaba para preguntar por ustedes y en especial por ti -

- Me podías haber llamado tú mismo, ¿no crees? -

- Eh... Creo que si -

- ¿Crees? Podías haberme llamado aunque fuera una sola vez, ¿desde hace cuanto que hablas con ella? -

- Desde que me fui del jardín -

- ... ¡¿Tres años?! Pensaba que llevabas contacto con ella desde hace unos meses… Son muchos días en los que por lo menos podrías haberme llamado aunque fuera una sola vez -

- Quería hacerlo, pero no podía... No tenía el valor -

- Que excusa tan barata Irvine Kinneas - se cruzó de brazos con un ceño fruncido y mirando a otra parte que la hacia ver de alguna manera tierna

- Lo siento, de verdad, aquí estoy, ¿no? Recuperando el tiempo perdido -

- ... Bien - respondió después de unos segundos tensos mirándolo fijamente

- Gracias, ¿te gustaría ir a cenar esta noche? -

- Mmm... - pensaba mirando al techo con el índice en su barbilla - No sé... Estoy ocupada... Tengo muchas cosas que hacer - bromeaba

- Selphie... - la llamó en tono de reprimenda

- Esta bien, acepto - sonrío dándole un corto abrazo

- Te esperaré en tu habitación a las ocho -

- ¡Hasta la noche entonces! - exclamaba haciendo un gesto con su mano

Irvine suspiró con una mirada de idiota enamorado viendo como el cuerpo de la castaña se meneaba con gracia con su caminar y sonrisa que le mostró antes de marcharse. Negó un par de veces volviendo a la tierra, sacó su móvil y marcó un número

- ¿Puedes acompañarme a Balamb? Necesito un favor tuyo -

- Estoy ocupada -

- ¡Por favor! - suplicaba el cobrizo

Al otro lado un sonoro suspiro se oía

- Estoy ocupada, pero supongo que puedo ayudarte, ¿Qué necesitas? -

- Ya hablaremos después, ¿dónde estás? -

- En mi habitación -

- Te paso buscando por allá -

- No, no, nos vemos en el pórtico -

- Esta bien mujer, no te alteres -

El francotirador llevaba desde hace unos días una ropa prestada de un viejo amigo, para nada su estilo de vestir, debía hacer algo al respecto, solucionaría ese problema y otros más

- ¿Para qué ir a Balamb? - preguntaba la rubia acercándose más al lugar de encuentro

- Te lo diré en el camino, no es nada malo -

- ¿Tendrá que ver con cierta personita especial? -

Se le ruborizaron sus mejillas y se quedó algo petrificado sin saber que decir

- Eso pensaba, vamos entonces -

_Continuará…_

###############################################


	13. Chapter 13

Ejem… Los personajes de FFVIII son de Square-enix, los demás que aparezcan son creados por mí…

_**IproOmise:**ay si esta volviendo a la normalidad… aja… eso quisieras xD que? No estaba insinuando nada cuando irvine le dijo a Seifer lo del caballero, solo era un comentario para fastidiarlo ._._

_**Makisotu-Douraji: **no te preocupes por rr atrasado, mientras leas en la semana no me interesa el dia que leas xD pero… ¬¬ si llega viernes y no lees me asusto y voy a molestar para que dejes el review, y repito… si claro… esta volviendo a la normalidad xD calmate maki, no voy a matar a squall ._._

_**Jinjuriki del Jubi:** no es solamente pedante con quistis… sino con todo el mundo xD bueno… respeto le tienen… ._. figura de autoridad… lo dudo con los tratos que le da Noah a veces ._._

_Pues no olviden dejar su review se agradecen de verdad y… Enjoy! =D_

###############################################

_Capítulo 13:_

Al llegar al pueblo costero, a pesar de ser domingo, habían unas cuantos artesanos vendiendo sus propias creaciones, ropa, decoraciones del hogar, bufandas, collares, aretes, todos de una variedad de colores y diseños que atraían con el simple hecho de verlos, Irvine meditaba a la vez, recordando un lugar donde pudiera ir a comprar y resolver su primer problema

- No me digas que sólo te acompañaba a comprar ropa... Eso podía haberlo hecho otra persona, no yo, tengo otras cosas que hacer, ¿sabías? El hecho de que no me vean mucho, no significa que no esté ocupada -

- Ya, ya, cálmate, ésta es solamente nuestra primera parada, para que no te molestes más conmigo te invitaré a almorzar, ¿te parece? -

- Sólo espero que ese "te invitaré" no termine en yo invitándote -

Entraron por fin a aquella tienda de ropa para hombres, ambos revisaban camisas, pantalones cada uno por su lado y se consultaban las posibles opciones

- Necesito dos vestimentas, de preferencia igual a la que traje el día de la reunión - indicaba Irvine

- Bien... - hacía un sonidillo mientras pensaba y un rápido recorrido con sus ojos por las camisas y pantalones a la muestra

Se acercó con rapidez, tomó una camisa blanca y un pantalón marrón, regreso hasta el cobrizo moldeando su posición colocando la ropa frente a él

- Pruébatelos, creo que si te quedará bien -

- Gracias -

La dependiente que observaba desde lejos y que no los asistía ya que parecía que ambos tenían todo controlado, sin embargo ahí estaba por si la necesitaban. Cierto... Le quedaba muy bien, era igual o muy parecida a la que solía llevar, lo único que faltaba era su sombrero favorito, sin embargo tampoco era como para hacer un drama de telenovela

- Falta otra cosa más... - hizo un silencio - Un traje de gala -

- Eso es mas fácil todavía, ¿muy formal, formal o semi-formal? -

- La llevaré a cenar, pero no quiero parecer que voy a una fiesta de gala -

La rubia le sonrió, caminó hasta la joven y elegante dependienta, le dijo un par de cosas, describiendo la posible vestimenta y se fueron ambas dejando al francotirador sólo ahí, observando a las dos mujeres sacar un par de vestimentas

- Aquí tienes, esto te sentara perfecto, faltaría que te cortaras el pelo… De nuevo -

- ¿Cuánto? -

- No tanto… - respondió con confianza - Creo… - susurraba para si misma

- ¿Eh? -

- No, nada, nada, pruébatelo -

Salió a los minutos con la ropa seleccionada por ambas

- Te ves elegante, nadie diría que eres tú - dijo después de observarlo detalladamente

- Sabía que había sido buena idea llamarte para que me acompañaras, ¿crees que a Selphie le guste? -

- Tú le gustas, ¿no?

- Si, supongo… -

- Entonces no hay ningún problema - le sonrió

Irvine pagó lo que había comprado, caminaron unas calles más hasta llegar a un estilista que conocía la rubia, al cual recomendaba mucho por su forma de cortar el cabello. El joven era de altura promedio, cabello negro con un mechón teñido en rojo escarlata de ojos azabache, vestía el uniforme de trabajo, una camisa y pantalón negros con una correa y su hebilla de plata

- Hola, Stefan, él es Irvine, un amigo mío, necesita un corte de cabello, no creo que suponga un reto, ¿podrás hacerlo? -

- Por supuesto… - respondía con un tono característico aceptando el reto - Hola, guapo - saludaba con picardía acercándosele de manera peligrosa

- Hola - tragó grueso con una mirada paranoica

- Siéntate - ésta vez le guiñó el ojo, creando mas nerviosismo en el cobrizo

Quistis gozaba de la cara de Irvine, la que veía gracias al espejo que tenía frente a él y ocultaba su sonrisa como siempre con la punta de sus dedos, el joven regresó y se disponían a establecer un posible corte de cabello

- Rebajarle unos cuantos centímetros y hacer unos reflejos - decía estirando los mechones de cabello ondulados - O dejárselo muy, muy bajo -

- Puede ser… - hablaba Quistis

Irvine no alcanzaba a decir nada pues estaba pensando en cómo se vería con esos dos estilos

- También… Podríamos cambiarte ese color de cabello que no te favorece en nada -

- ¿Cuál crees que le quedaría bien? -

- Me gustaría que quedara rubio y su cabello más corto para que lo peine hacia atrás, le quedará muy hermoso - respondía Stefan con una pose muy particular, algo femenina

- Bien… No esta nada mal… Sólo hay un pequeño detalle y es que… ¡No quiero parecerme a Seifer! - le gritaba a ambos, en especial a Quistis que comenzó a reír sólo de imaginárselo junto al mencionado

- ¿Entonces qué prefieres, corazón? - le preguntaba el pelinegro

- Sólo un corte de cabello - decía frunciendo el ceño, suspirando para no matarlos a ambos

La rubia se sentó en un cómodo y mullido sofá acompañada de una revista pasó el rato, esperando que terminaran con Irvine para salir de ahí

- Te queda muy bien, estoy celosa de Selphie, en parte… -

- Queda un ultimo lugar, debemos ir a una joyería - dijo sacando unos billetes para pagar a la chica de la caja

- Vaya, vaya, planeas ir en grande -

Salieron de ahí y pasearon por un par de joyerías y artesanos de la calle viendo sus posibilidades, la cara de Irvine expresaba que no escatimaría en gastos con el regalo que le daría a la castaña, Quistis le consultaba sus posibles opciones según los gustos que recuerdan de Selphie y memorizaban los lugares en los que habían visto los mejores para luego decidirse y llevarse uno… O más de uno

- Me gustaría probártelo primero, tu cuello es como el de Selphie, ver como podría quedarle - pensaba Irvine

- Está bien - dijo alzando sus dorados cabellos, sacó una peineta negra recogiéndose el cabello

El cobrizo recibió el collar de la artesana, un hilo de cuero negro con un dije de una esmeralda pulida en forma de una gota de agua, tardó un buen tiempo en insertar el ganchito en el pequeño aro, sus cortas uñas no lo ayudaban en nada, la rubia aguardaba con paciencia, mirando al cielo, esperando que alguno de los dioses lo iluminara y terminara el sufrimiento por el que pasaba... Cuando por fin terminó de abrocharlo, se retiró y en su mente la rubia se moldeaba para parecerse a Selphie, una sonrisa boba se aparecía en su mente, cosa que rápidamente Quistis disipó

Pagó el hermoso collar que guardaron en una pequeña caja de color marrón, al que estaba seguro que además de quedarle bien, le gustaría y se fue con la rubia a un café, a pagar el almuerzo que en un principio le prometió como recompensa a su ayuda ese día

- ¿Y a dónde la llevarás? - preguntó muy curiosa

- Un restaurante de lujo, ya tengo reservaciones desde hace un par de días -

- Vaya, vaya… Irvine Kinneas tiene dinero… - dijo fijándose en que era cierto que la invitaría - Si retrocediéramos cuatro años en el tiempo, me vería a mí o a cualquier otro pagando cualquier cosa que necesites -

- El ejercito no paga nada mal aparte todo es pagado por ellos, armamento, comida, alojamiento, no vivo mal tampoco, aparte de lo que saben de mis luchas contra los búhos del bosque, me dan bonos especiales por ello -

Siguieron charlando un par de horas más riendo y disfrutando de los alimentos que habían pedido, interrumpieron su día tan agradable ya que se hacía hora de que Irvine se preparara y fuera a su cita con Selphie

Ya en la noche ajustaban los últimos detalles a sus vestimentas y el capitán se presentó a la puerta unos minutos antes de la hora, aparte de su nuevo corte de cabello, un pantalón negro, una camisa manga larga blanca no muy holgada y sobre la misma un chaleco negro y unos zapatos negros bien pulidos, tocó rápido pero sutil su puerta y pasados unos minutos la castaña abrió. Se encontró con una Selphie de vestido negro sin escote que no llegaba a sus rodillas y lo mas posible pegado a su piel, unos tacones altos que le daban unos centímetros que no estaban de más, su cabello recogido sin dejar un sólo mechón libre, unos zarcillos largos de plata con brillantes con una gargantilla que hacia juego con la misma y maquillaje sencillo, cosa que sólo hacia cuando eran ocasiones especiales

- Estás... Preciosa - dijo quedando boquiabierto

- Gracias - respondió secamente mirándolo con cierta amenaza

Decidió no prestarle atención pensando que era una broma para tomar su delicada mano y posarla en su antebrazo y caminar hasta la salida del jardín, ahí había un automóvil rojo, no elegante, pero tampoco en paupérrimas condiciones, abrió la puerta y la ayudó a entrar, todo un caballero... Lo que nadie esperaría de él en forma sincera y no por querer algo más... Le cerró la puerta, encendió el auto y condujo hasta Balamb

Un restaurante de lo más lujoso fue a donde decidió llevarla, al entrar un hombre algo canoso, de aspecto refinado en un podio los recibía

- Buenas noches, ¿tienen reservación? -

- Si, mesa para dos, está a nombre del Capitán Kinneas -

El hombre revisó en la lista que tenia frente a el, luego tomó dos menús que estaban a su derecha, señaló con educación al interior para que avanzaran. Decorado con cortinas, manteles, una barra bar de colores calidos y pálidos, la madera de la barra bar, de las sillas y mesas de un tono de marrón muy agradable a la vista, lujosas y delicados cuadros y adornos lucían en las paredes sin romper la armonía del sitio, donde ya habían parejas de todas las edades, hasta un par de familias de pocos hijos

Caminaron guiados por el canoso hasta una mesa para dos, Irvine sacó la silla e invitó a Selphie a sentarse, él hizo lo mismo acompañado de un suspiro para relajarse y recibieron los menús de aquel tipo

- Traiga una botella de su mejor vino para comenzar, gracias -

El hombre chasqueó sus dedos observando por los alrededores cuando uno de los mesoneros acudió al momento, alguien muy joven pero a la vez pulcro y educado, a la altura de los requisitos o exigencias de su trabajo, recibió una orden y se marchó de ahí

- El será su mesero ésta noche, que disfruten su velada, jóvenes - hizo una reverencia y se marcho de ahí a la entrada

Una música de piano que hipnotizaba con su suave melodía comenzó, poniendo el ambiente más refinado, ligero y dando ánimos al francotirador y posiblemente a otro hombre con intenciones similares. En el bolsillo de su pantalón estaba la pequeña caja con aquel collar que sabía le gustaría, la tocaba incesantemente, pero no tenía el valor para entregárselo en sus manos

Desde que salieron del jardín no había mediado palabra alguna, lo único que ella daba a mostrar era un ceño fruncido que intentaba disimular, él hablaba y obtenía sonidos en afirmación o negación y rara vez una respuesta

- Espero te guste el lugar, pero lo que lo hace ver tan lujoso es tu sola presencia -

- Por favor... - decía marcando más sus cejas - A pesar de que te di una oportunidad hace unas semanas, casi un mes y otra mas hoy al enterarme de que estos años hablaste todo el tiempo con Quistis y no conmigo, me dije a mi misma, "Selphie, dale una oportunidad, no es para tanto, entiéndelo" ¿Pretendes hacer que nada pasó? -

- ¿De qué hablas? - preguntaba muy confuso

- Los vi hoy disfrutando de un día maravilloso, hasta le compraste un obsequio, con razón el destino me hizo ir a Balamb, para darme cuenta de que sigues siendo el mismo idiota de siempre -

- Selphie… -

- No puedo creer que confiara en ti, debí haber aprendido de ese dicho "un hombre que fue mujeriego, siempre será mujeriego", qué bien los sabes escoger Selphie Tilmitt -

- Selphie - intentó tomar la mano para aguantarla y dejar que hablara pero apartó sus manos que fueron a parar a masajear sus sienes

- Adiós, Irvine, no quiero saber nada de ti, soy una estúpida por darte oportunidades, porque creí que habías cambiado o al menos cambiarias cuando te diera ésta nueva oportunidad, ya veo que no -

Pero le fue imposible, le castaña fue mas ágil, se levantó con cuidado para no llamar la atención y sin dejar articular una mísera palabra al cobrizo se retiró, para cuando el mesonero regresó con la botella se encontró al capitán con una expresión de abatido y derrotado

- ¿Puede traer una botella de whiskey? - dijo manteniendo la misma postura

- ¿Cuál desea? -

- La que sea por favor… -

El joven se retiró y de su bolsillo se decidió a sacar aquel collar con la pequeña esmeralda, no entendía muy bien que había pasado, seguía analizando y tragando lo que acababa de suceder, todo iba perfecto, ¿en qué momento se arruinó todo? ¿Qué demonios hizo para que la castaña reaccionara de tal forma y dijera esas palabras? Estaba tan bloqueado para ver la verdad que tenía frente a sus ojos. Prefirió dejar que el alcohol se encargara de todo, se vacío una botella entera de un whiskey etiqueta azul, el más caro del lugar, la botella de vino permanecía en la frappera, mientras el hielo que contenía se derretía poco a poco, mientras se embriagaba en alcohol e intentaba olvidarse de las palabras punzantes de su chica preferida

Con un alto grado de alcohol en su cuerpo se levantó de la mesa, llevándose la botella de vino tinto "Saint D' Arinac" una muy antigua, pagó lo que consumió y se marchó de ahí derecho al jardín, cansado y algo mareado por el efecto de la bebida seguía pensando en la castaña mientras se tambaleaba un poco, no se quedaría sin hacer nada, no sabía si era por el alcohol, pero cualquiera que lo viera diría que así era, tenía la motivación para querer arreglar las cosas, no tendría miedo a decirle y explicarse con claridad

Era pasada la medianoche, el jardín estaba desierto, ¿cómo no? era domingo y muchos descansaban para estar listos al día siguiente con la maldita rutina de todos los días, avanzó hasta las habitaciones del jardín, más específico… A la puerta de la castaña. Tocó la puerta, pero ya no con la sutileza, insistía en que le abrieran, era persistente y necio con unos tragos encima. Selphie abrió por fin dibujando sorpresa en su cara

- ¡Irvine! - susurró, en su rostro quedaban rastros de lagrimas incesantes que secaba sin parar

- Selphie, escúchame, por lo que más quieras, escúchame por favor - hablaba sin cuidado, podría despertar a unos cuantos que se tomaran la cuestión de malas y más a esas horas

- No, olvídalo, no seguiré perdiendo mi tiempo contigo - dijo casi en susurro para darse media vuelta y cerrarle la puerta en la cara

Irvine tomó su hombro antes de que hiciera el gesto y la empujo sutilmente más hacia el interior de la habitación para así poder entrar y cerró la puerta tras de él

- Escúchame, lo que pasó fue todo un malentendido, Quistis me estaba ayudando a comprar ropa para nuestra cita, el collar que veías que le ponía era uno que compré especialmente para ti, quería imaginarme como te quedaría, por eso se lo coloqué a ella, te dije que había cambiado, no soy ningún mujeriego, por ti cambiaría, te lo juro, hasta me corté el cabello sólo para lucir bien para ti en nuestra cita de hoy -

Explicaba, suplicando perdón, cerca de arrodillarse completamente a la pequeña castaña, que por no verle el rostro se veía que sucumbía ante aquel tono meloso y de cachorro pidiendo perdón o implorando una minima muestra de cariño

- Levántate… - su voz se ahogó en esa palabra

Al subir su vista a Selphie se encontraba con una mirada dulce y melosa, estaba embelezado por esos ojos que no sabía si en verdad expresaban eso o era pura falsedad, la pequeña tomó el rostro del alto entre sus manos, lo miró unos segundos más y lo envolvió en sus brazos con tal ternura que el cobrizo no evitó caerse en ese afecto que le demostraba, se sentía muy bien, cálido y confortable, decidió enterrar sus dedos en los cabellos castaños y acariciarlos con suavidad, queriendo que el momento durara más… Si era posible… Toda la vida

Terminó aquel abrazo que pareció eterno, ambos se miraban con ternura y afecto por el otro, ella lo tomó de improviso lanzándole un beso cargado de todos sus sentimientos por él. Luego lo atrajo y ambos se desplomaron en la cama y comenzó un juego descontrolado de besos

El vaquero con habilidad y concentración se despojaba de su ropa con rapidez, la castaña impaciente lo ayudaba a que el terminara para quitarse aquella ropa para dormir con la que cargaba, una camiseta corta de tirantes blanca y un pantalón corto del mismo color. A donde cayeran todas esas prendas no importaba, querían disfrutar del momento que vendría, todo el tiempo que fuera posible

La joven quedo atraída y hasta perdida entre aquel cuerpo bien definido, hacía lo imposible por no morderse los labios, pasaba sus dedos delicadamente por el abdomen bien trabajado de él, en ellos estaba escrito que Irvine Kinneas no era un parásito del ejército, quien en aquellos ojos cual esmeraldas pulidas y de alto valor se hundía más y más en ellos, su cabello despuntado, sedoso y con un olor a frutas muy agradable

Posó su mano el cabello despuntado y lo acariciaba mientras regresaban al juego de besos, esta vez fugaces acompañados de ahogados cumplidos, la joven se entretenía remarcando con sus dedos los músculos del cuello con una mano y la otra a la clavícula. Irvine decidió bajar poco a poco dibujando aquel camino con besos que pasaba por su cuello, busto y caderas, cerca del sitio que era prohibido para todos y ahora el vaquero sólo por ser él, sería admitido ahí, regresó por ese mismo recorrido haciendo que Selphie se arqueara y riera un poco por las cosquillas que le producía

El cobrizo miró a la castaña de nuevo, no era una mirada simple, se decían mas cosas con ese silencio que con el sonido de las palabras. Entendiendo a la perfección el comunicado silencioso abrió las piernas de la chica y sostenía una con su mano, ella respiraba deseando que nada interrumpiera lo que fuese a pasar, estaba preparada, fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando él escondió su rostro en su cuello y con su respiración dejaba la zona algo húmeda, sentía la agitación del francotirador ir en aumento

Imitó el movimiento del chico y se fue hacia atrás quedando su vista al techo y enterrando sus uñas en la espalda cuando él se introdujo en ella y se aferraba a ella más empezando aquel vaivén de caderas acompañados de unos largos y apasionados besos, gemidos y suspiros. Sus latidos se aceleraban, sus respiraciones se acortaban. La falta de fuerzas y la lentitud producto del cansancio se hacía paso minuto tras minuto indicándoles que pronto terminaría, incontables gotas de sudor de cada uno que en algún punto se mezclaban, cubrían sus cuerpos... Cuando ya no daba más de si, el francotirador dejó el contacto y se desplomó al lado de la enana a la que miraba con ojos cansados

La luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana les daba un brillo e imagen que los hacía lucir inalcanzable el uno para el otro, además de surtir la luz suficiente para que ambos se pudieran ver a los ojos que brillaban de alegría

Ella giró su vista de igual expresión hacia él y le depositó un par de besos fugaces para pegarse a él y quedarse dormida en sus brazos, quien la abrazaba y no la quería soltar pasara lo que pasara, fue el último en cerrar sus ojos, no sin antes sentirse más que feliz de estar con ella a su lado después de tanto tiempo

A la mañana siguiente, la castaña se despertaba producto de la luz que chocaba en sus parpados, se removía un poco en la cama y se encontraba arropada por sus sabanas, además de eso, sola, el cobrizo no estaba, reaccionó rápidamente levantándose y aguantando la sabana para taparse con ella, en el suelo no estaba la ropa de él y del baño no se escuchaba ningún ruido

Frunció el ceño, suspiró con frustración y se sentó con más comodidad en el borde de la cama, se arregló un poco el cabello con sus manos, intentando calmarse y no dejarse llevar por los miles de pensamientos que recorrían su mente con respecto al chico, pero aquella barrera que los contenía no aguantó más y los pensamientos se convirtieron en palabras

- Eres una estúpida, lo sigues siendo, es un imbécil que se aprovecha de ti, ¡que idiota eres! - exclamaba fúrica cerca de golpearse con la pared - Ahora te usó y ya que esta satisfecho, se larga por la puerta como si nada... - seguía con sus largos quejidos

Fue interrumpida cuando su puerta se abrió y entró él, muy desaliñado, zapatos negros, pantalones negros, la camisa blanca con las mangas recogidas hasta los codos y por fuera de su pantalón, el chaleco desabotonado y supuestamente peinado, en sus manos cargaba unas bolsas de papel y un cartón que hacía de portavasos para tres bebidas diferentes

- Ya despertaste - dijo con asombro

Ella lo miró y se le borraron los pensamientos en un instante, dejando de una vez por toda la desconfianza que había mostrado unas cuantas veces por el, por fin creyendo en las palabras de Irvine y sin siquiera en falso dudar de ellas

- Fui a comprar el desayuno, espero te guste, ¿no querrás estar así toda la mañana o si? - le preguntaba con ternura viendo como seguía sosteniendo la sabana para cubrirse

- Claro que no - se sonrojó un poco bajando la vista avergonzada y se metió al baño

Desde afuera se escuchaba el caer del agua de la ducha, lo único que no oía era un tarareo de felicidad de la castaña, el agua caliente se deslizaba por su cuerpo, sin embargo no tenía tiempo para disfrutar del baño ya que el cobrizo la esperaba afuera

Se enroscó una toalla en su cuerpo, se quitó el exceso de agua del cabello y salió, Irvine ya tenía preparado el desayuno

- Te traje tu favorito si es que aun lo es - señalaba a un envase de plástico con unas panquecas con miel de maple y en uno de los vasos un café con leche

- Gracias - le sonrió dándole un beso en la frente

Selphie se cambió de ropa y se sentó cerca de él a devorar su alimento

- Tu has de cuenta como si esta fuera la cena a la que íbamos anoche -

- Lo siento... - le dijo bajando la mirada fija a cualquier cosa menos a aquellos ojos azules - Debí haberte cedido un poco más de confianza y no hacerle caso a esta cabeza loca mía -

- No hay problema, aquí estoy después de todo - le acarició el cabello un poco - Sin embargo... Aún falta algo... -

- ¿Qué cosa? -

- Se suponía que te lo iba a dar ayer, pero te fuiste, me fijé que ya no llevas contigo aquel collar que solías cargar -

- Ah, ese... Lo perdí en una misión - decía palpando el lugar donde estaba el dichoso accesorio

- Por eso... - hurgó en sus bolsillos hasta dar con la caja pequeña

Se la entregó en sus manos y tomó unos segundos para que la tomara y otros más para que se decidiera a abrirla y ver su contenido, un brillo se apareció en sus ojos por la belleza del regalo

- Es muy lindo, gracias, Irvine - lo observaba con mirada y voz tierna

- Déjame ponértelo - se ofreció - ... Te queda bien, lo sabía, sabía que había sido buena idea pedirle consejo a Quistis - añadió - Lo siento -

Ella negó tranquila

- No te preocupes, es mi problema por pensar cosas que no son - se disculpó de nuevo - Se me había olvidado que habías mencionado que lo compraste para mí, estaba tan molesta en ese momento... -

- Es típico para mí que todas las mujeres se molesten conmigo, pero es ya terrible cuando tú te enojas conmigo, la paso mal, lamento cualquier mal entendido que haya pasado -

- No tienes nada que perdonar, es mi culpa por no confiar en ti, los celos me ganaron -

- ¿Estabas celosa de mi? Vaya, vaya... - incrédulo pero con cierta altivez en su voz

- Íbamos tan bien... - bufó colocando su mano en la frente ocultando su ceño fruncido, puro sarcasmo

Él rió con aquella expresión mal fingida y ella siguió con aquella risa, disfrutaban sus alimentos en privado sin interrupciones de nadie y menos de algún chismoso que viniera a arruinar el momento o divulgar cosas que no eran

El momento ameno fue interrumpido cuando el móvil del francotirador sonó

- ¿Si? - saludaba

- Capitán Kinneas... Esperamos un informe sobre la situación, además que usted y los SeeD's con los que trabaja en conjunto se presenten en Deling antes de una semana, es una orden -

- Espere, ¡no todos están en condiciones para luchar! - exclamaba - Se presentó un inconveniente y el SeeD Squall Leonhart es el que está en menos condiciones, seguido de otros más -

- Entonces no hará falta que se presenten, los que puedan que lo hagan, sino solicitaré personalmente según su informe, otros seis SeeD's de relevo mientras se recuperan, sin embargo... Su presencia es requerida -

- Entendido... - respondió ocultando su impotencia

- ¿Quién era? - preguntó sólo para confirmar sus sospechas

- Crust de parte d Alexander... Parece que Seifer y los demás atacarán, nos quiere en Deling en una semana, es indispensable que esté ahí, sino pueden ir... Los sustituirán por otros hasta que puedan volver al combate y es lo que menos hace falta... -

- ¿Por qué? -

- Si hay un relevo ellos no tendrán compasión al enfrentarse a los búhos del bosque porque no los conocen, podrían ir a prisión o peor aún... Asesinarlos sin piedad si están dispuestos a hacerlo -

_Continuará…_

###############################################


	14. Chapter 14

Ejem… Los personajes de FFVIII son de Square-enix, los demás que aparezcan son creados por mí…

_**Jinjuriki del Jubi:** eso no te lo crees ni tu misma, empalagarte? Te encantan los fics de ese tipo -.- esto no llega ni de cerca a lo que escribes... Y cual es el problema? No le puse el nombre al estilista por algo, solo xq el nombre sonaba refinado y raro para el tipo como era y emm... Ya squall esta despierto desde el ch pasado xD_

_**IproOmise:**no tenia animos para una pelea de chicas xD aunque se hubiese visto chistoso, pero llevaria a deteriorar la amistad de selphie y quistis, bueno, fue la unica manera para terminar el ch y dejar una incognita facil de resolver e insisto, squall esta en cama despierto pero todo culpa de Ardana e_e_

_**Makisotu-Douraji: **si es por el whiskey, esa cosa no tenia una marca especifica, solo la clasificacion... El vino si tenia una marca y el nombre lo saque de la combinacion de palabras de otros vinos que vi por internet xD Ya te dije makifeo no matare a squall ni a rinoa en este fic ._. No tengo intensiones de ello, al menos por este fic, y lo que pasa con lo de ardana y squall en un pasado es confidencial o_o y no pienso mostrarlo en unos cuantos ch mas ._._

_Pues no olviden dejar su review se agradecen de verdad y… Enjoy! =D_

###############################################

_Capítulo 14:_

- Así es director Kramer, no me dio más detalles al respecto, ¿qué piensa hacer? -

- Squall ya ha despertado, igual Ophelia y Mid, queda en sus manos tomar la decisión de ir o no, lo cual, estoy seguro de que no harán falta reemplazos -

- Iré a verlos inmediatamente -

Irvine había seguido aquella mañana tan agradable con Selphie pero al terminar su desayuno se disculpó por tener que irse tan repentinamente, se despidió con un beso y se fue a toda prisa de ahí a informarle a Kramer acerca de la orden de Alexander, ahora se encaminaba al encuentro de los tres

Saludó a Kadowaki, tocó la puerta de Mid, estuvo unos segundos con ella, salieron ambos juntos e imitaron la misma escena en el siguiente cuarto y saliendo acompañada de Ophelia. Seguido sin dar explicaciones a la mujer que lo veía todo entraron a la habitación de Squall, estaba acompañado por Noah y Lisa, las tres miradas fueron a dar al trío que entraba de manera sorpresiva

- Hola Lisa - saludaba el vaquero

- Hola, Irvine, ¿cómo va todo? -

- Bien, mucho mejor ahora que estás presente - le guiñó un ojo

Noah frunció el ceño y una mirada escalofriante dirigida a Irvine

- ¡Mujeriego sin vergüenza, deja a mi madre en paz! - exclamó cerca de hacer un berrinche

- ¿Podrían darnos un momento? Necesitamos hablar -

- Claro, ningún problema, vamos, Noah - dijo tendiendo su mano para que el chiquillo que aun miraba amenazadoramente al cobrizo la tomara

Ambos salieron y cerraron la puerta dejando a los cuatro en un silencio, tenso estaba el ambiente. El cobrizo se sobaba la nuca tomándose su tiempo para explicarles a los tres la situación

- Crust llamó esta mañana, debo saber con sinceridad si están aptos para sea lo que sea la misión que es -

- ¿Tiene que ver con los búhos del bosque? - se adelantó Ophelia

- No me dio detalles en si, pero el que me necesiten allá aun estando herido... Si, tiene que ver con ellos -

- ¿Y su líder? La bruja... - dijo Mid con cierto disgusto

- Les digo que no me dijo nada como tal, sólo nos quiere en Deling en menos de una semana, a partir de hoy empieza su plazo -

- ¿Y cual es la prisa de hablar con los tres? - preguntó un Squall serio

- Pues tus heridas y las de Mid según la doctora no son cualquier cosa, seguido están las de Ophelia, están dispuestos a hacer relevos temporales hasta que se sientan en condiciones de volver al combate, quiero saber sus opiniones antes de precipitarme y acudir a reemplazos -

- No hará falta hacer cambios -

- ¿Seguro? No demostraste eso ayer, comandante... Cuando te levantaste y te caíste al suelo por estar débil - entrecerró sus ojos con una sonrisa algo funesta

- Eso no lo sabía - añadió Mid con una sorpresa y disfrute en su expresión

- Ya, ya - dijo Irvine interrumpiendo la guerra de miradas entre el castaño y la rubia - ¿Podrás entonces? -

- Si, no hay duda de eso - frunció el ceño demostrando su empeño por ir

- ¿Y ustedes? -

- Contarás con la fuerza de mis katanas -

- Y con mi destreza con el estoque -

- Informaré a Crust acerca de su disponibilidad respecto a la mision, gracias -

Puso al tanto a Kramer de la situación y decidió llamar a Crust y entregarle el informe que insistía en pedir

- Capitán Kinneas, que rápido es... ¿O es que llama por otro asunto? -

- No hará falta ningún cambio en los SeeD's, están dispuestos a ir a la misión sin importar el estado en el que se encuentren sus heridas, estaremos en cinco días allá en Deling, me gustaría saber los detalles de la misión y ademas a que o quiénes nos enfrentamos -

- Todo a su tiempo, no se adelante a los hechos Capitán, estaré allá mañana ya que pudo ofrecerme un informe -

- Perfecto, la esperaremos aquí -

- Que tenga buen día - la pelirroja se despidió con eso a la vez que finalizaba la llamada

Tan puntual y cumplidora con sus palabras como siempre, a la mañana siguiente la asistente del presidente de Galbadia se encontraba como en su última visita custodiada por un par de guardaespaldas y su expresión de seriedad, en sus manos una agenda y un par de carpetas con documentos en ella, se dirigió al despacho del director, al cual tomó de imprevisto con su visita

- Por su expresión se nota que el Capitán no le dijo acerca de mi visita, los SeeD's tampoco sabrán, por favor convóquelos aquí en media hora sin falta - decía mientras se sentaba en el sofá del despacho a esperar

Kramer se comunicó con Kadowaki quien estaba molesta por la petición, ¿dejar salir a los pacientes en recuperación? Ni hablar... Sin embargo terminó cediendo de mala gana. Llamó a la pelinegra y a la rubia invitándolas a entrar a la habitación del castaño, un lugar que parecía ser otra sala de conferencias del jardín, únicamente Noah se encontraba haciéndole compañía como la mayoría de las veces

- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó al ver a las tres entrando e interrumpiendo las risas de Noah

- El director los quiere en su despacho en media hora, va para los tres - señalaba con su mirada a los SeeD's

- Me voy a cambiar de ropa -

- Te sigo -

Squall veía como Mid y Ophelia en ese orden se retiraban del cuarto, Noah lo miró por unos segundos sin decirle nada, de todas formas tampoco tenía algo que decir, ya no tenia ningún suministro de líquidos vía intravenosa, lo que hacía un cambio significativo en su recuperación, movía sus pies en la cama y desarropándose se levantó de ahí, un poco adolorido en su abdomen, era obvio, todavía las heridas no estaban del todo bien, pero al menos podía levantarse ya, no como el día anterior que cayó al suelo por levantarse de forma agitada

- Quédate aquí - ordenó a su pupilo retirándose de ahí

Cerca del plazo de tiempo establecido por Crust todos se encontraban en el despacho del director, sentados cerca de la pelirroja, esperando que articulara palabra alguna, seguía hojeando una de las carpetas que llevaba consigo sin prestar atención aparentemente a la llegada del grupo, cuando Zell fue el ultimo en entrar por el despacho, Crust quitó la vista de los papeles y la dirigió a los jóvenes que esperaban por ella

- Buenos días, espero se encuentren mucho mejor -

Algunos agradecían a su manera y otros callaban...

- Como bien sabrán, la reunión planificada hace unas semanas fue siniestrada por nuestro enemigo o mejor dicho... Plaga... - comentaba con repugnancia - El presidente Alexander desea seguir con la reunión y la convocatoria es en la capital de Galbadia y será en el gran salón de la mansión de la familia Valefort en siete días -

- Espera... ¿¡Que!? - interrumpió Mid levantándose de su asiento con un grito que se oía fuera del despacho -

- Ellos se ofrecieron a cedernos el salón de su mansión para llevar a cabo la reunión - añadió sin sentirse asombrada o intimidada por la chica

Antes de seguir preguntando más cosas la mano de Quistis se posó en su hombro y negando un par de veces le decía que se calmara y lo dejara así, podría alterarse más y molestarse con nada más y nada menos que el cliente

- Como les decía... - se ajustó sus lentes - Estamos seguros de que querrán interferir de nuevo en la reunión, por lo que deben estar allá para ofrecer protección, y esperamos que ésta vez puedan capturarlos, sino tendré que reevaluar mi opinión acerca de los SeeD's y de las hazañas del Capitán Kinneas que pende de un hilo... Algún día se romperá Capitán y no habrá nadie que lo salve de la caída -

- Sin embargo necesitamos más detalles de la misión -

- Por supuesto Comandante Leonhart, dejaré toda la información de la que dispongo acerca de la misión - dijo tomando una de las carpetas para entregársela en sus manos

- ¿Por qué accedieron a ceder el salón para tal reunión? ¿Por el cargo de mi padre tal vez? ¿O quiere seguir demostrando que es digno de confianza despues de lo que ocurrió? Seguro está buscando otra gran compensación, no le basta con la industria de fármacos -

- Se me había olvidado que tu nombre es Mid Valefort, pensaba que todos se encontraban en Deling en asuntos de interés medico, pero más económico, ganar y ganar mas dinero sin, literalmente, ensuciarse las manos, así son los Valefort, debes ser así, lo llevan en la sangre -

- No hables de mí solamente por mi apellido, no sabes absolutamente nada, conoces sólo mi nombre y ya, no esperes que sólo por saberlo sepas quien y cómo soy... -

- Sólo digo lo que es cierto -

- Pues no lo es, tendré ese apellido pero a ninguno de ellos los puedo considerar mi familia, son lo peor que puede existir... Puede que no sean completamente asi, pienso que hay una pizca de bondad en ellos, sin embargo es totalmente lo opuesto a lo que soy, estoy orgullosa de ser la oveja negra de los Valefort - alzaba su mirada con grandeza

Crust se quedó perpleja por aquellas palabras que no pensaba oír de quien veía a simple vista como alguien discreto y calculador, ademas de poseer una mirada muy similar a la de su padre a quien había visto en varias ocasiones

- Creo haber escuchado de ti hace mucho tiempo, tus padres preferían no hablar de uno de sus hijos, siempre evadían el tema cuando salía a relucir, la Valefort que prefería ser una guerrera a una aristócrata, no pensaba que se referían a ti, también se rumoraba de otros tres que olvidaban su legado para seguir sus sueños -

- Siegfried, Izaskun y Dietch Almeid... -

- ¿Siegfried Almeid? - interrumpió Irvine - Ese hombre es una leyenda, estuvo en el ejercito de Galbadia, un excelente líder y estratega, renunció y desapareció misteriosamente cerca de convertirse en general del ejército, dicen que cometió un error imperdonable por lo que tuvo que huir -

- Se dedicaba a la industria de los fertilizantes químicos, pero la dejó también repentinamente - añadió Crust

- Se alejó de esa vida al aceptar la propuesta del director Cid Kramer a entrar al jardín, sino es por él, los tres aristócratas guerreros de Galbadia no estarían aquí - comentó Mid observando al mencionado -, pero ya dejemos el pasado y los chismes a un lado -

- Tienes razón, es todo para lo que venía, los espero en menos de una semana, sean puntuales por favor -

- Entendido - respondieron el Capitán y los SeeD haciendo el respectivo saludo de sus organizaciones

Crust tenía más asuntos que atender, por lo que no estuvo un minuto más de lo debido en el jardín y se marchó con sus guardaespaldas a cualquiera que sea su destino

- Perfecto, estoy tan de ánimos que quiero ir a embriagarme hasta no poder más - decía Mid saliendo del despacho

- ¿A dónde piensas ir? - pregunto el rubio tatuado

- A un bar llamado Lavah -

- Dicen que es muy bueno para estar en un lugar tan pequeño, deberían ampliarlo - comentó Zell

- Si, qué se le hace sin embargo es excelente y las personas siguen yendo y viniendo, ¿quién quiere venir? -

- Yo no tengo problema, de paso así saco a pasear un rato a Rosen, hace mucho que no salimos juntos - hablaba de su novia como si fuera una mascota, era simplemente bromeando, no sería capaz de tratarla de esa forma

- Nosotros también iremos - respondió Selphie decidiendo por ella e Irvine

- Tengo asuntos que atender -

- Vamos Quistis, es sólo una noche - el capitán la incentivaba a ir

- ... Está bien - decidió con un suspiro luego de meditarlo

- Que más da... Yo también iré - accedió Ophelia

- ¿Y tu comandante? ¿Irás? - preguntaba la pelinegra colgando su brazo tras la nuca del castaño toscamente - Vamos, hay que celebrar que aún estamos vivos, ¡auch! - se quejó de sus heridas por un mal movimiento - ... Heridos, ¡Pero vivos! - añadió sin aliento por el dolor

- Bien... -

- ¡Perfecto! - exclamó con alegría haciendo la v de victoria - Nos vemos en el pórtico a eso de las ocho y media - se despidió y se dirigió a las habitaciones

Ya a la noche faltaba Zell y Rosen por aparecer, Dietch estaba ahí al igual que su hermano que había retornado de su misión, fue mas rápido de lo que la pelinegra y la peliverde pensaban, todos llevaban la misma vestimenta del día de la reunión, parecía ser ahora su nuevo estilo, igual Mid a la que llevó en su mision con el grupo. Dietch e Izaskun cambiaban aquel uniforme de SeeD con el que solían cargar cada que se los veía, el joven Almeid con su cabellera pelirroja cubierta por una gorra negra hacia atrás, una sudadera negra con el cierre casi al tope con unos detalles tribales rojos, unos jeans azules rotos en el ruedo y unos zapatos negros semi-casuales de suela y trenzas blancas, mientras que su hermana llevaba sus respectivas bandanas de color negro y la segunda marrón con puntos lila en la frente, una franela de mangas largas recogidas de color marrón apagado debajo de una de mangas cortas verde musgo con símbolos varios y diferentes colores, unos pantalones beige que llegaban a dos dedos más de las rodillas con muchos bolsillos y unos mocasines deportivos del mismo marrón apagado, sus muñecas eran adornadas por una variedad de pulseras delgadas de cuero con algunos dijes pequeños y sencillos

- ¡Ya era hora de que llegaran! - exclamó Mid cruzada de brazos, harta de esperar

- Lo sentimos, se nos pasó la hora - una Rosen con falta de aliento

- Ahora le dicen así... - reprochaba sarcástica y algo pícara - Bah... No importa vamos, se hace tarde y las bebidas nos esperan -

A la salida, estaba uno de los automóviles del jardín, los que solían usar para transportar a pequeños grupos de estudiantes, convencieron a Squall, tarea nada fácil, para que se los prestara y poder transportarse más fácil, era una salida grupal, pero se encontraban divididos en grupos, por un lado Selphie e Irvine; Mid, Dietch e Izaskun; Quistis; Zell y Rosen; Ophelia y otro más aparte de las rubias sin muchos ánimos de entablar una conversación de dos palabras... Squall, cada uno hablando de sus propios asuntos

Al llegar a Balamb desde lo lejos en el cielo estrellado, se veían halos de luces de diferentes colores que se perdían mas allá del firmamento

- Me pregunto qué pasa - curioseaba Selphie sin mucha discreción

- No tengo ni idea, vayamos a ver - dijo Mid

- Es un concierto - respondió Ophelia deteniendo los pasos de todos en seco

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - le preguntó la pelinegra

- Porque hay folletos pegados en las paredes - señalaba con su índice

Todos se acercaron, por último la rubia inocente a leer detalladamente el anuncio del evento

- Quiero ir - comentó Quistis con cierto interés

- Me da igual, nos divertiremos - dijo Mid restándole importancia a sus planes originales

- Será divertido, vamos - dijo Selphie presurosa halando a Irvine

Seguido de Rosen a Zell pero éstos iban más calmados y algo distanciados del resto

Al llegar al muelle desde donde se emitían aquellas luces se encontraba una tarima de gran tamaño acorde con las estructuras que destacaban a Balamb, aquellos detalles tribales sin perder cierta elegancia, arriba de la misma se encontraban cuatro personas, tres hombres y una mujer, una guitarra acústica, un violín, una flauta y la joven zapateaba mientras disfrutaba de la música que tocaban sus compañeros y la alegría con la que los asistentes bailaban al compás y gritaban de felicidad

Selphie pegó un grito junto con el resto que bailaba y haló a Irvine que no tuvo tiempo para decir algo, hacia la pista de baile improvisada, dio una vuelta sobre si misma y empezó a zapatear e incitando al cobrizo que no tardó mucho en empezar a seguirla y disfrutar de su sonrisa que para su perspectiva era el adorno o complemento peefecto que necesitaba esa noche

- Bien, ¿dónde están las bebidas alcohólicas? - preguntó Mid irreverente acercándose a una barra en una esquina

Seguido la acompañaron los demás. Habían unas cuantas personas en la misma y unas tres personas atendiendo la barra bar y despachando los pedidos de la gente que iba y venía, una noche muy ocupada para ellos que al final tendría o no sus frutos

- Un El Padrino, Tequila Sunrise, Sex on The Beach - pedía Izaskun con amabilidad a la chica que los atendía

Una bebida producto de la combinación de amaretto, conocido como licor de almendras, whiskey escocés con unos cubos de hielo en un vaso cilíndrico; el tequila sunrise era preparado con cierta delicadeza, en un órden específico, llevaba aquel nombre por los colores del mismo, la mezcla de granadina y jugo de naranja esos tonos rojos y naranja como un atardecer, y para embriagar... Tequila, también en un vaso cilíndrico y el último era servido de la misma forma sutil, vodka, licor de durazno, jugo de naranja y granadina eran sus ingredientes en un vaso de misma forma pero mas pequeño

- Cosmopolitan, gracias - sonreía Ophelia con su cara de inocencia

Jugo de arándano, limón para darle cierto toque cítrico, el llamado triple seco hecho a partir de la destilación de las cáscaras de Naranja era uno de los alcoholes junto con el vodka en una copa de cóctel enfriada que estaba a la altura de la personalidad seria y refinada de la rubia

- Apple back, por favor - Quistis con cortesía

A base de vodka, ginger ale o bebida de gengibre con jugo de manzana en un vaso pequeño de cristal

- Escocés en las rocas - se limitó a decir el comandante

Simple con un toque elegante, se asemejaba al comandante, sólo whiskey escoces con cubos de hielo en un vaso del mismo tamaño que el de su antigua instructora

- Pensaba que te habían quitado el habla - bromeaba Mid enarcando una ceja

Quistis reía con discreción ocultando su sonrisa con la punta de sus dedos

- ¿Dónde están Zell y Rosen? - preguntó la rubia al detener su risa y fijarse

- Se separaron de nosotros, hace mucho... - respondió Ophelia

Al recibir cada uno su bebida después de una espera paciente, buscaron un lugar donde sentarse, una banca de piedra al final de todo, podían observar la tarima, las mesas y aun desde esa distancia imbuirse de la felicidad que se respiraba en el ambiente producto de las carcajadas, gritos, los zapateos y las melodías folk

- Vaya que si la están pasando bien - comentaba Quistis quien llevaba minutos observando a Selphie y a Irvine, llevaban largo rato en la pista

- ¿Estás celosa? - preguntó Ophelia dando un pequeño sorbo a su cosmopolitan mirando hacia la tarima

- ¡¿Qué?! - respondió ruborizada - No, ¿por qué? -

- Si, claro, no estás celosa - le dijo con una sonrisa mirándola de reojo

- No es celos... - insistía escondiendo su cabeza, mirando hacia el vaso, tocando el borde del mismo

- ¿Entonces? -

Quistis guardaba silencio, no podía decir lo que en realidad estaba pensando, nunca, pensaba que decirle para callarla y ya

- No es celos de Irvine, celos de Selphie porque hasta alguien como ella de despistada tiene alguien a su lado, alguien que la ama con todo su corazón y no ha dejado de pensar en ella desde hace años, casi toda su vida... - terminó siendo sincera, de las cosas que se le ocurrieron eran más dementes que la misma realidad y muy poco creíbles

- Te diré algo... - otro sorbo a su trago - El amor es sólo una estúpida palabra que usamos para definir un sentimiento, no debería preocuparte en absoluto lo que pase -

- ¿Es que no quieres a nadie? -

- No, toda mi vida he sido así, sin preocupaciones y de nada sirve enamorarme de alguien, los Visso son una familia con tradiciones de antaño por lo que ya tengo un prometido desde que nací -

- Vaya, debe ser duro para ti -

- En lo absoluto, así no tengo que sufrir toda mi vida por conseguir a alguien... Sin embargo si insistes en buscar el amor, lo que dicen muy pocos que conoci puede resultar, siempre hay alguien para ti y si alguien te llegó a amar, sonríe, porque alguien más también lo hará -

- Gracias, Ophelia -

- No hay de que - le sonrío - Si me disculpas, iré por otro cosmopolitan - añadió dando de golpe el ultimo sorbo que le quedaba

- Increíble que mi cuñada posiblemente sea ella, algún día si sigue de imprudente Izaskun se quedara sin Mid y lo peor es que... Èl alguien cuerdo sereno y ella una loca frenética se lleven tan bien - Dietch hablaba consigo misma viendo como ambos se retiraban

Izaskun jugaba sus cartas y Mid las suyas, ambos se conocían a la perfección y sabían las jugadas del otro, pero por alguna razón su relación no se había dado. Dietch dejó la banca y se sentó en una de las mesas cruzando sus piernas, disfrutando de su trago y a la vez coqueteando con discreción y solo por diversión a cualquiera que le hablara

De una salida grupal todos se dividieron, en el lugar quedaban Quistis y Squall, separados por metro y medio de distancia

- Quistis... - llamó el castaño sin llegar mirarla a la cara

- ¿Si? - preguntó algo sorprendida

- ¿Alguna vez llegaste a tocar música folk? -

- ¿Por qué la pregunta? -

- Limítate a responder, por favor - la cortesia no funcionaba cuando hablaba de esa forma tan fría

- Si, cuando te nombraron comandante del jardín - respondió sintiéndose más extrañada

- ¿Hace cuanto de eso? ¿Y en dónde fue? -

- Estábamos en Fishersman's Horizon, después de salvar el jardín de los misiles que la bruja Edea, perdón... Mamá Ede había lanzado como represalia por atacarla en el arco del triunfo, juro que cuando te vimos en el suelo con aquella herida pensábamos que morirías - una expresión de preocupación apareció en su rostro al recordar la escena

- ¿Qué herida? - preguntaba

- Si es verdad, lo siento - negó un par de veces volviendo a su faceta de siempre

- ¿Qué herida? - insistió

Sorprendida por la curiosidad del castaño decidió responderle, de cualquier forma no perdía nada con ello

- Cuando llegamos al jardín de Galbadia después de huir de Timber, recibimos órdenes que nunca vinieron del director y nos usaron como chivo expiatorio, teníamos que luchar contra la bruja Edea, quien en ese momento no sabíamos aun que era mamá Ede, es ahí cuando Irvine se une a nosotros para asesinarla, después de una exhaustiva labor todo terminó en nosotros luchando contra ella y al final tú con una herida mortal de su parte y todos a prisión - reía con nostalgia por su huída de la cárcel - Pero debo insistir ¿a qué viene esa pregunta? -

- No es asunto tuyo - dijo levantándose

Pero la rubia lo detuvo en el acto tomando su mano con firmeza

- Claro que si, ya lo dijimos antes, somos tus amigos y ahora que estamos trabajando en una misión juntos de nuevo es importante que nos cuentes todo -

- ¿Quién lo dice? -

La rubia calló sin saber que responderle

- Aun así, creo que merezco saber la respuesta a mi pregunta -

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ganas con ello? -

- Gano con esto que no comprometas la misión sea lo que sea que te esté pasando -

- No comprometeré la misión sólo por mis asuntos personales -

- No te creo - le respondió con una sonrisa de deleite - Hasta tu puedes hacer lo contrario de lo que te ordenan, tal vez no lo recuerdas, pero yo si y seguro que los demás también, pero como odias que te recuerden del pasado que niegas, me marcho pues - mostró una ultima sonrisa altiva antes de marcharse

- Espera - la detuvo en seco, pero seguía sin girarse - Si te cuento, ¿no le dirás a nadie? -

- Te escucho -

En ese momento Ophelia regresó con su cosmopolitan, se encontraba algo sorprendida, había algo en el ambiente que le decía que algo pasaba entre ellos, decidió no hacerle caso a su mente y sentarse en la banca pero algo apartada de ambos, el castaño y la rubia intercambiaron miradas y se levantaron, siguieron hasta la barra bar con el barman a pedir otra ronda de los mismos tragos

- Un apple back para la joven y un whiskey escocés en las rocas para el joven, un placer - la joven hizo una seña de agradecimiento y jurarían que hasta un guiño fue dedicado para Squall

Caminaron hasta el muelle, donde habían unas cuantas parejas apartadas del festejo sentadas, otras recostadas de lo que tenían a su alrededor intercambiando mimos, un lugar tranquilo, se oían las melodías con menos intensidad y podrían hablar sin gritar

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? - preguntó la rubia rompiendo el incómodo silencio

- Quistis… Estoy empezando a recordar -

La rubia giró rápidamente sus ojos hasta el castaño, anonadada por el reciente comentario mas incrédula a cada segundo, lo que algunos en algún tiempo se resignaron a que no pasaría o siquiera llegaría… había llegado y no había marcha atrás

_Continuará…_

###############################################


	15. Chapter 15

Ejem… Los personajes de FFVIII son de Square-enix, los demás que aparezcan son creados por mí…

_**Jinjuriki del Jubi:** pues si, quería describir los tragos, algún problema!? ¬_¬ ps… el Apple back es la primera vez que lo oigo, por lo tanto ni idea, pero el resto ps obvio que los había escuchado y un par de ellos he probado e.e (alcohólica cof* cof* xD) y tranquilízate, ahora que leas te enteras que es lo que recordó, aunque no hay que ser un científico para fijarse en mas o menos que era esta vez_

_**IproOmise:**es la segunda vez que recuerda algo *facepalm* si, si "conocedora" ¬¬ ps claro que tenia que defenderse de tales comentarios! Fuera el colmo que no lo hiciera .-. lo peor es que aun ni estaba ebria xD (digo yo o.o) bueno… lo que sea que te imagines ocurrirá en Galbadia… apuesta por todo a que como escribo no saldrá nada bien xD!_

_**Makisotu-Douraji: **makifeo! ¬¬ por fin dabas señales de vida, yo "preocupada" jum! Ya no me vuelvo a preocupar mas, que se te pudra el dedo ese! ¬_¬ tendré a squall sin recordar hasta que me pegue la regalada gana ò_ó ok?! (la verdad aun falta para que avance mas desde este recuerdo que contara… por lo tanto… siéntate y espera tranquilito xD)_

_Pues no olviden dejar su review se agradecen de verdad y… Enjoy! =D_

###############################################

_Capítulo 15:_

Al no obtener repuesta de Quistis todavía, giró su vista hacia ella y le enarcó una ceja

- No estoy bromeando, desde que desperté al llegar al jardín recordé algo - entrecerró sus ojos -, ahora estando allá, miré a la tarima y como unos destellos vinieron a mi mente imágenes, no quería creer a mi mente de nuevo -

- ¿Qué has estado recordando? -

Squall le comentó con la misma exactitud y sin escatimar en detalles lo mismo que le había dicho a Lisa con relación a su recuerdo en Galbadia en el Arco del Triunfo

- Ésta vez llegaron a mi mente Selphie, Irvine, Zell y tú tocando música folk... -

- Si... Pasó hace tiempo, como te había contado, ese día te nombraron comandante del jardín y estábamos estancados en Fisherman's Horizon mientras reparaban el jardín -

- Me imagino que ella estaba ahí también - dijo con molestia

- ¿Ella? - levantó una ceja confundida - Ah... Rinoa, si también estaba, pero a ella le habíamos asignado una tarea más complicada -

- No gastes saliva en contarme lo demás, lo único que tengo en mi mente son esas imágenes, más nada, sabes que de igual forma no te creeré - interrumpió - Prométeme que no le dirás nada a nadie, no quiero que me forzen como antes a recordar cosas de las que no tengo la menor idea -

- Puedes confiar en mi - le sonrió inspirando confianza- ¿Quieres bailar un rato conmigo? - mantenía aquella sonrisa, pero esta vez con un cierto aire bromista

Los ojos azules fríos aparecieron y la miraron por largo rato, su cuerpo no expresaba lo que sus ojos decían, la respuesta se encontraba en los mismos y era: "_ni de chiste_"

- Estoy bromeando, me marcho -

Se levantó del muelle sacudiéndose la ropa, viéndose de reojo y ajustando su cabello que era azotado por una débil brisa y con aquella peculiaridad que tenía para caminar con aquellas botas de tacón de nuevo a la fiesta. Peligrosamente cerca de ellos no habían notado la presencia de la pelinegra de ojos verdes que llevaba minutos abrazada al pelirrojo de ojos ámbar. Los observaba de reojo pensando cualquier cosa alejada de la realidad, pues no pudo escuchar su conversación, de todas formas no era su problema y tampoco pensaba inmiscuirse en el asunto

Mid tenía entre sus manos otro asunto muy importante que atender, y rápidamente se siguió perdiendo en aquellos ojos ámbar y la calidez del cuerpo que la enredaba y no la dejaba ir por nada del mundo y no es que ella tuviera muchas ganas de librarse de esos brazos. Mas sin embargo no estaba lista para dar el siguiente paso, eso significaba para ella tal vez dejar de ser quién era y no podía permitirlo a pesar de que su corazón le dijera que debía seguir adelante, su cerebro la mantenía con los pies sobre la tierra.

Los ojos ámbar del pelirrojo brillaban con una intensidad única gracias a la luna, los mismos contemplaban a la pelinegra como una pequeña estatuilla de porcelana, frágil, hermosa y bien detallada, sin embargo sabía que dentro de la misma era todo lo contrario, fuerza, rudeza y valentía

La pelinegra se encontraba nerviosa desde hace mucho tiempo, llevaban cerca de media hora ahí, era un silencio agradable, para nada incómodo mientras observaban la luz de la luna, la estrellas y de vez en cuando el uno al otro

Su corazón ganó la batalla ésta vez, así que decidió posar su delicada mano en su mejilla mirándolo con ternura y algo de miedo. Él embelezado en su rostro no se dio cuenta cuando le arrebató un beso, beso que fue como ir del suelo al cielo, pero el pelirrojo seguía sin reaccionar de la manera correcta, dejó de abrazarla y sus manos se colocaron en sus pómulos, no la soltaría, no por ahora, quería cerciorarse de que el momento durara mucho

En eso una sorpresa que nadie se esperaba eran fuegos artificiales adornando el cielo con sus grandes cantidades de matices y magnificencias, aún así no se separaron y seguían intercambiando ahora besos fugaces, las puntas del índice y medio iban a parar con delicadeza hasta detrás de las orejas, produciéndole cosquillas a la joven que decidió con sus manos aferrarse de su sudadera, se separó con sutileza y mirándolo por unos segundos como si una maldad fuera a hacer… Y así fue… Se inclinó hacia adelante empujando consigo al chico sorprendido, zambulléndose ambos al mar

Reía con felicidad jamás vista por ninguno de los que la conociera, él le fruncía el ceño a modo de juego, pues había perdido su gorra, el agua salada y fría por la hora no era un impedimento para que ambos disfrutaran, ella lo abrazó e Izaskun le correspondía, con gran sigilo se sumergió soltándose del abrazo, pero no se iría sola puesto que tomó su mano llevándolo hasta el fondo, tomó la gorra del chico que todavía no llegaba al fondo y con reservas de aire en sus pulmones se decidió a darle otro sorpresivo beso, la fuerza del mar los llevaba hasta la superficie, instante en el que dejaron el mimo

Algunos los miraron y decidieron no darle más importancia a aquella pareja de locos y seguir con sus arrumacos, si deseaban morir a causa del frío era su problema, el comandante había observado la locura de ambos más de lado de la pelinegra y decidió retirarse de ahí sin decir más, se fue al jardín, estaba absolutamente aburrido de estar ahí

La mañana siguiente con el sol ya bien puesto, la rubia Trepe se desperezaba, observando a su alrededor, no había despertado en su calida y cómoda cama, con la jaqueca del efecto del alcohol observó a su lado y los recuerdos se vinieron a su mente de golpe. En sus ganas de satisfacer un deseo carnal mas allá de los celos que sentía de Selphie terminó usando sus tácticas de seducción y se llevó a la cama al primer idiota que le atrajera por mero capricho, sin sentir algo mas allá de la indiferencia al menos así pensaba la rubia… Terminaron en una habitación de hotel

Ya satisfecha se levantó desperezándose tomando la sábana y enroscándosela en su cuerpo se metió al baño a ducharse, los ojos del joven medio dormido eran azotados por la luz del día, pero siguió durmiendo sin fijarse en los actos de la rubia que disfrutaba el agua caliente resbalar por su cuerpo, aquella toalla tan pequeña no alcanzaba a cubrir su cuerpo como solían hacerlo las suyas, dejaba sus piernas totalmente al descubierto, más corta la toalla y se dejaría ver una de las cosas que la hacia ser físicamente chica, con frialdad observaba al joven mientras se vestía con un toque de rapidez, no tenía tiempo para mediar mas palabras con el tipo ese, se ató su cabello y cuando se disponía a salir el joven despertó

- ¿A donde vas preciosa? -

- Tengo asuntos mas importantes que atender - le sonrió altiva y sin más cruzó aquella puerta dejando al muchacho usado como un juguete

Al llegar al jardín fue directo al comedor, una sonrisa de satisfacción se marcaba en su rostro mientras elegía su desayuno y se disponía a degustarlo, en una de las mesas observó a Ophelia leyendo un libro de tapa negra, estaba demasiado concentrada como para ser molestada, a pesar de que a su lado se encontraban Irvine, Selphie, Dietch, Mid e Izaskun, decidió sentarse con el grupo de los alborotadores. Y creyendo que su camuflaje es perfecto, muy apartado sin que nadie de ellos aun notara su presencia, Squall, Noah y Lisa, los dos mayores parecían mantener una conversación muy seria, por lo que Noah decidió marcharse de ahí al ver a sus compañeros de estudio con los que estaba cuando no se la pasaba con su maestro

- El único motivo que se me ocurre para que estés empezando a recordar tan rápido a comparación de los años anteriores… Que si hacemos cálculos es nada… Es que estás saliendo más del despacho y haciendo otras cosas, además del hecho que te encuentras entre amigos y lo estás pasando bien, y no me digas que es mentira -

- Si la estuviera pasando de maravilla estaría con ellos en esa mesa, ¿no lo crees? - decía mirando como los demás reían al ver unos movimientos extraños de Selphie y Mid, ¿una dramatización tal vez?

- ¿Quisieras estar ahí verdad? - pregunto observándolo, casi se le aparecía una sonrisa boba

El frunció el ceño y le entregó una mirada gélida a la castaña que como siempre disfrutaba hacerlo enojar

- Tengo cosas que hacer, si me disculpas, deberías ir hoy a mi oficina a una sesión - comentaba la mujer levantándose de su silla y disponiéndose a salir

- Me pasaré mas tarde por allá - respondió mientras seguía hojeando el cuaderno negro que llevaba tiempo leyendo hasta que Lisa y Noah aparecieran

Desde la mesa se encontraban los demás charlando de cosas triviales sin importancia, cuando de la nada Ophelia quitó su vista de aquel libro titulado "_La luna y las estrellas_" puso el marcapáginas en el nuevo capitulo que tendría que leer y se levantó de su silla

- Mid, te espero en la zona de entrenamiento en media hora, no llegues tarde -

- Mejor empezamos de una vez, mientras más tiempo mejor, nos vemos - se despidió de todos en especial de Izaskun a quien decidió entregarle un corto beso, olvidando por completo que no había mencionado absolutamente nada de lo acontecido ayer

La joven de ojos ámbar escupió casi por completo el trago de su jugo de naranja ensuciando a todos los presentes con pocas gotas aún y cuando se tapó la boca, carraspeaba un poco. Los demás no sabían si mirar a Mid e Izaskun que se ruborizaron y pedirles explicaciones o asistir a Dietch quien se recuperaba de su asfixia con el zumo

- ¡Dejaré que él les explique, adiós! - se despedía con nerviosismo palpando sus hombros, usándolo como chivo expiatorio, y arrastrando a Ophelia con rapidez a la salida

- Bueno… Verán… Ayer… - tartamudeaba, en su mente las palabras querían salir, pero se agolpaban todas y no salían ordenadamente

En eso alguien arrastró la silla donde estuvo Ophelia, las miradas fueron a parar al castaño quien llegaba a sentarse, con aquel cuaderno entre sus manos, era imposible no haber visto el espectáculo que la peliverde causó que hasta al frío y taciturno comandante desde su mesa se le escapara una risa que contuvo a tiempo

- Se besaron - Squall fue al grano descargando un gran peso en los hombros de Izaskun

- ¿Y tu cómo sabes eso? - preguntó Selphie con extrema curiosidad

- Estaba en el muelle, el único lugar libre de tanto ruido -

- Con alguien… Te vimos ir hasta allá - dijo Irvine con picardía

- No es cierto - negó al momento

- Claro que si, ahora que lo mencionas… Si, te vimos - insistía Selphie con mirada similar a la del capitán -, estábamos en la mesa descansando de bailar y te vimos yendo hacia el muelle con alguien - entrecerró sus ojos encogiendo su boca

- Y si me vieron, no es asunto de ustedes con quien estaba - se limitó a responder manteniendo la compostura

- Un momento... Ese diario… - dijo la enana hipnotizada, viéndolo le venia un recuerdo muy lejano que no terminaba de llegarle a la mente

Squall bajó su vista al cuaderno negro y algo de nervios creció en él y un poco en la rubia, ya que sabría que a Squall no le gustaría que se enteraran de tal noticia, no aún, tenía que hacer algo antes de que la castaña terminara de recordar, algo que la hiciera olvidarse por completo del mismo

- Selphie, ¿podemos hablar un momento? ¡Es importante, por favor! - suplicaba la rubia cumpliendo su cometido - Y ya es tarde, es raro que no esté en su despacho comandante Leonhart -

Se llevó a la joven a las afueras y le distrajo con cualquier tontería que se le ocurriera, un chisme barato inventado que la mantuvo atenta mientras era el salvoconducto del comandante para huir de ahí, agradecía a Quistis por primera vez que le salvara el pellejo aunque no se lo dijera

Increíble que Mid y Ophelia se llevaran bien ahora, el que tengan un enemigo en común es lo que lo hace posible, como aristócratas guerreras que son su orgullo estaba lastimado, era la primera vez que perdían y vaya de que manera, tan rápido, casi sin poder hacer algo al respecto, al recibir el papel de parte de Kadowaki que les daba el alta y su nueva misión en una semana, planearon una rutina de entrenamiento intensivo, no se doblegarían esta vez y así fueran amigos del resto igualmente lucharían

- Quería decirte algo - comentaba Ophelia blandiendo su estoque con fiereza

- ¿Que pasa? - igualmente la pelinegra estaba dispuesta a hablar pero mantenía su postura de combate

- Cuando Crust llegó al jardín... - hizo una pausa mientras daba un giro y otra estocada - Se te veía afectada porque la conferencia sería en tu casa -

- Esa no es mi casa, y yo jamás estaría preocupada por ellos -

- ¡Si, claro por eso estabas tan alterada cuando lo mencionó! - exclamaba forcejeando ambas con los filos de sus armas

- ... Tal vez... Sólo tal vez, me molesté un poco -

- ¿Por qué? -

- Porque tendré que verlos - respondió empujando con sus katanas a la rubia

Terminó bajando la guardia, igualmente Ophelia decidió acercarse con calma hacia ella, una mirada de rabia combinada con odio y tristeza aparecía en Mid

- Podrían salir heridos, no son la familia ideal que yo quería, pero cabe la posibilidad de que salgan lastimados por estar de idiotas cediendo por unos días la mansión, todo por querer una compensación de Alexander -

- ¿No que no te importaba tu familia? -

- No es que no me importen, es sólo que... Muy, pero muy en el fondo tienen buen corazón, sólo que no lo demuestran - frunció el ceño suspirando - Tampoco quiero ir, presiento que me van a criticar por lo que hago, nunca les gustó la idea de que esté en el jardín -

- Entonces dales a entender que no hay absolutamente nada por lo que tienen que hablar de ti, cállalos demostrando tus habilidades en el campo de batalla - dijo Ophelia en tono despreocupado animándola

- Claro que lo haré... Pero me gustaría ir antes del tiempo que planificamos -

- ¿Por qué? -

- No lo sé, supongo que tengo curiosidad por saber que hacen ahora aparte de contar el dinero todos los días - reía -, llamo más de un par de veces al año y nunca tienen algo que decir porque están ocupados -

- Te entiendo, uno de mis tíos trabaja como loco, es el único que nunca tiene tiempo para la familia, del resto todos son muy cariñosos y amigables, la gente cree que por ser familia de una gran estirpe y de tradiciones somos fríos y sin sentimientos -

- Pues... Tu das a conocer siempre esa actitud, casi nunca ríes ni disfrutas - miraba a la rubia sintiéndose engañada

- Es la verdad -

- Entonces debes ser la oveja negra de los Visso -

- Jamás - dijo aguantando una risilla -, ese titulo es de mi tío - añadía - ... ¿Cuándo planeas ir a ver a tu familia? -

- Mañana -

- ¿Le avisarás al comandante Leonhart de esto? - se refería a Squall en tono burlista

- Ya se me ocurrirá algo, no te preocupes y si no me deja ir igual me iré - sin sentir respeto alguno no solo por el líder del grupo sino por el mismo comandante del jardín quien era la misma persona

La pelinegra se levantó y empuñó de nuevo con más fuerza sus katanas, la rubia con arrogancia hizo una reverencia y la señaló con su estoque. Seguirían entrenando el resto de la tarde

Mientras el castaño sólo ejercitaba su muñeca firmando documentos y redactando algunos a mano, Noah ponía a prueba como siempre su paciencia, ya se acostumbraba a su presencia sin embargo esta vez era todo lo contrario, Squall sentía que le habían cambiado al mocoso por otro, se encontraba estudiando y no poniendo el despacho al revés

- Tengo que salir por un momento, te dejaré aquí - avisaba mientras tomaba la chaqueta de su respaldo, el cuaderno negro y las llaves de su despacho

El pequeño asintió sin despegar sus ojos del libro

Se terminó de poner la chaqueta de cuero e introdujo el diario de los recuerdos que niega en el bolsillo interior de la misma y las llaves en el de su pantalón, tomó el ascensor hasta el segundo piso encaminándose hasta la oficina de Lisa

- No pensaba que fueras tan obediente - carcajeaba un poco

- Terminemos con esto de una vez sabiendo de por si que nada nuevo pasará -

- Pero sigues viniendo, ¿o me equivoco? -

El castaño se recostó en el sofá y a su lado Lisa en una cómoda silla con una libreta y el cuaderno negro que él le entrego en sus piernas, en su mano derecha un bolígrafo elegante como ella, el típico inicio… Cerrar los ojos, respirar profundo, poner a dormir al castaño con su dulce voz, el lugar tranquilo y de nuevo llegar a un recuerdo que la mujer deseara por lo que buscaba un recuerdo cualquiera

- Retrocede un poco más de cuatro años en el pasado, e imagina tu examen práctico de SeeD, ¿lo recuerdas? -

- Los fuegos artificiales... -

¿Fuegos artificiales? Lisa creía haber oído mal, siempre que le decía ir a un momento en especial de su vida siempre terminaba describiendo el escenario invernal, desembocando en lo de siempre…

- ¿Qué sucede con ellos? - preguntó sin darle más rodeos al asunto

- Son hermosos esta noche -

- ¿Ves algo más a tu alrededor? -

- Si, veo a Ele a mi lado y esta tomándome de la mano mientras los observa muy feliz -

- ¿A quienes? -

- A los demás a sabiendas que mamá Ede pronto aparecerá y los regañará - comentaba con una sonrisa en su rostro -, pero se hace tarde, Ele me pide que entremos y vayamos a dormir, siempre le hago caso -

- Entra con ella y dime cómo es el interior de aquella casa -

- Es fría, llena absolutamente de nieve... Como si fuera la puerta a otro mundo… El dolor se apodera de mi cuerpo y siento la sangre brotar por mis venas -

- No de nuevo... - susurraba para si - No avances, no lo hagas, tranquilízate, cierra tus ojos y piensa en un lugar tranquilo, con Ele y los demás -

- No puedo, no debo, ellos están a salvo, pero me preocupan los demás así que correré no importa que hasta cerciorarme de que todo está bien -

De nuevo aquel recuerdo sombrío que siempre insistía en aparecer, ¿en realidad tendría gran relevancia?, sólo Squall podía responder esa pregunta, el inconveniente estaba en que no sabría responder si es algún momento del pasado o una simple pesadilla que persiste en su mente

Lisa suspiró con frustración

- Bien, sigue adelante, corre, que nada sea un impedimento, ni siquiera el propio miedo, Squall -

- La puerta está abierta, no quiero entrar, pero lo haré, debo asegurarme que se encuentren bien - comentaba frunciendo el ceño con sus parpados caídos - Un charco de sangre, se dirige a mis pies -

- Alza la vista y dime que ves, recuerda que nada es un impedimento - decía con firmeza aun en su tono dulce y tranquilo

- Veo sus cuerpos, la sangre brota de sus cuerpos, fueron asesinados a sangre fría, se intentó defender pero no fue suficiente -

- ¿Defender de qué o quién? -

- Todo es mi culpa, todo es mi culpa - su voz se quebrantaba con cada silaba

- Quiero que me escuches atentamente... Piensa en un lugar tranquilo, sea cual sea, fúndete con sus sonidos, deja que te lleven y te calmen, cuando cuente hasta tres, despertaras... Uno, dos y tres -

En aquel instante el castaño abrió rápidamente sus ojos, su vista fija en el blanco techo a la vez que estaban frescas las imágenes en su mente, las analizaba, quedando con más preguntas en su mente

- ¿Sábes quienes son los que estaban en la casa? -

- No, pero mi instinto me dice que los conozco, solamente eso... -

- ¿De quienes hablabas cuando estabas con aquella chica Ele? ¿Quienes eran? - preguntó - Es un recuerdo nuevo, ¿no estás feliz? -

- Ele es Eleone, solíamos decirle así cuando estábamos en el orfanato, hablo de Seifer, Quistis, Selphie, Zell e Irvine, son recuerdos muy lejanos e increíblemente borrosos -

- Quiere decir que en algún momento eras alguien capaz de sonreír -

- ¿Ya terminamos? Debo irme -

- Si, pero no te molestes, increíble que a estas alturas aun te molesten mis comentarios - sonreía

Rodó los ojos sin que la mujer lo viera y se encaminó a su despacho a terminar el día de una vez por todas, sin embargo encontró a la pelinegra de ojos verdes con su ropa sucia descansando en el sofá de la habitación, al parecer habían terminado su entrenamiento más temprano de lo que lo tenían pensado

- ¿Qué haces aquí? -

Ciertamente soñolienta se levanto del sofá tallando sus ojos

- Tu oficina es muy grande, hacía mucho tiempo, demasiado… Que no entraba a este lugar - comentaba terminando de desperezarse - Perdón, casi me quedo dormida, debo hablar contigo -

- ¿De qué exactamente? -

- Solicito me des permiso para marcharme del jardín por unos días -

- Tenemos una misión en Deling dentro de unos días -

- Estaré ahí el mismo día que lleguen, eso te lo garantizo, comandante Leonhart -

- ¿A donde irás? - suspiró

- Si me permite lo citare, "No es asunto tuyo" - respondía citándolo en el tono que el castaño solía decirlo aguantando una carcajada

Aquello hizo que se ganara una mueca de enojo, ya que Noah apartó súbitamente su vista del libro y comenzó a reír, la pelinegra hacía lo imposible por evitar no burlarse más

- Está bien, si no llegas a estar presente serás relevada en la misión, sin contar la sanción grave -

- Le aseguro que eso no pasará... Créame -

_Continuará…_

###############################################


	16. Chapter 16

Ejem… Los personajes de FFVIII son de Square-enix, los demás que aparezcan son creados por mí…

_Perdón por la hora, pero después de regresar de mis algo largas vagaciones… Se me paso corregir el ch y una cosa llevo a la otra y cuando me fijo ya era tarde xD eso me pasa por vaguear toda la tarde u.u Sin más demora aquí está el capítulo o.o los disfrutan y cero quejas -.- (nah bromas, quéjense como siempre xD)_

_**IproOmise:**____ps claro u.u es la única oportunidad para demostrar que hubiese pasado si Izaskun no moría por culpa del meteorito ese feo de mi anterior fic y de la loca de Rinoa que lo mato y me la dejo sin novio xD ps si, quería algo realista con la rubia y fue lo que se me ocurrió e.e tranquila, tranquila u.u se que me odias porque rin y squallin no están juntos xD pero mas adelante… (creo) valdrá la pena (repito… creo) _

_**Makisotu-Douraji: **makifeo… creo que la descripción de la pelinegra esta en el primer ch de la estrella de la bruja xD de todos modos luego te digo, no la termino de dibujar por mera flojera u.u lo de ardana… no te contare nada o_o tu solo lee y ya, como te había dicho… por ahí van las cosas, pero no es exactamente como lo pintas_

_**Jinjuriki del Jubi:** Mid… ser respetuosa? xD creo que no lo ha demostrado en todo este tiempo que lleva existente este personaje… x.x se que quiere ser comandante, pero no precisamente por eso debería tenerle respeto al actual o a los anteriores, no lo crees? Bueno… eso desde mi punto de vista claro esta… y ps llora ps xD insisto, no respeta a squall y? xD con lo de quistes… quería una pequeña dosis de realidad o.o_

_Pues no olviden dejar su review se agradecen de verdad y… Enjoy! =D_

###############################################

_Capítulo 16:_

Al día siguiente la Valefort partió a su ciudad natal despidiéndose de la que consideraba su verdadera familia avisándoles de su decisión y explicándoles el por qué… Deseaba arreglar de alguna forma si era posible los problemas que no sólo a ella sino a los miembros principales de su familia la albergaban, tarea nada fácil pensaba. Dos días después era el turno del grupo para marcharse a capital de Galbadia, aun cuando la luna reinaba y las estrellas le rendían culto la oscuridad que era tenuemente disipada por las luces del firmamento y el sol no se decidía a despertar, el grupo de SeeD's y el Capitán Kinneas se encontraban en el pórtico cerca ya de salir de su hogar

El tren de Balamb hacia Timber partía en cuestión de minutos, se encontraban a gusto en el compartimiento de SeeD's, muy soñolientos así que todo el trayecto hasta su primera parada durmieron, en el amplio sofá Squall y Zell, al costado había una litera de dos camas en la de arriba Selphie e Irvine descansaban abrazados y en la de abajo Quistis y Ophelia de espaldas la una a la otra

Al llegar a Timber faltaba una hora para el siguiente tren, Zell, Quistis e Irvine fueron a un café de la ciudad a comprar el desayuno para todos

- Timber está hecho un desastre... - pronunció la rubia en voz baja

Observaba el decaimiento de la ciudad en estos años, hacía mucho que no la visitaba, fuera para una misión o por simple turismo, algunas fachadas agujeradas por los impactos de bala, otras zonas quemadas por bombas o simples hechizos que dejaban su marca todavía, simplemente era ese el exterior, sin ellos siquiera pensar en la cantidad de heridos… Soldados, uno que otro miembro de la pequeña pero aguerrida resistencia, además de los civiles inocentes con mala suerte que seguían deseando no involucrarse en la guerra

- Eso es lo que han hecho nuestras batallas, ¿ves el balcón destruido del segundo piso? - señaló con mirada triste - Ahí estaba uno de mis hombres disparando a los búhos, cuando Rinoa detectó su presencia lanzó una magia fulgor -

- Por Xian, ¿cómo se encuentra? -

- En coma recuperándose de las quemaduras y fracturas, su vida pende de un pequeño hilo, los doctores dicen que no se salvará - suspiró cabizbajo

- Empiezo a entender por qué quieres aún llevarla a prisión -

- Mi meta aún no ha cambiado, siempre y cuando ella se mantenga en paz por mi puede quedarse en Esthar mientras encuentran una solución, si el resto de los búhos decide aparecer seguiré con mi lógica… - frunció el ceño - Además se rumorea que Alexander está dispuesto a liberar a Timber pero con los búhos interfiriendo constantemente, no cederá por su convicción de no mostrar debilidad alguna -

Entraron al pequeño café guiados por el cobrizo quien después de tanto conocía Timber de pies a cabeza, Irvine y Quistis pedían mientras el rubio tatuado se quedó afuera sentado en una de las mesas. Una joven que pasaba desapercibida y no muy lejos de él notó su presencia, reconociéndolo al instante

- El novio de Squall… Cuéntame, ¿cómo siguen sus heridas? ¿O terminó inevitablemente muriendo? - comentó una voz femenina riendo arrogante en todo su esplendor dando sorbos a un café

Zell giró con rapidez identificando la voz que había escuchado poco la vez anterior, la rubia cargaba un hermoso vestido azul con cierto toque medieval a juego con sus ojos, unos tacones del mismo color de charol y su cabello seguía atado pero el color de su coleta era de un azul marino

- ¡¿Tú?! ¿Qué haces tú aquí? - preguntó después de ágilmente ponerse en posición de combate

- Cálmate, responde a mi pregunta, ninguno de ustedes me interesan - levantó con sutileza una de sus cejas, estaba tranquila y sentada aun con soberbia

Quistis seguía ocupada mientras era atendida en el lugar y vigilaba que no hubiera ningún error con los pedidos, en aquel momento un Irvine poco interesado miraba a cualquier punto del lugar intranquilo y aburrido, jugueteando con su sombrero una y otra vez, cuando se percató de la mirada y reacción de Zell corrió hasta su lado para cerciorarse de que nada pasara

- ¿Qué pasa? - curioseaba preocupado

- Ella es quien atacó a Squall -

- Me ofende que lo digas de manera tan vulgar, además tengo nombre y es Ardana - pronunció algo molesta, carraspeó para volver a su calma inicial -, con respecto a Squall fue simplemente una visita de cortesía con un pequeño presente - sonrío recordando aquel momento cuando el mencionado se desangraba y a cada segundo más, cerca de la muerte -, pero por como lo dices, significa que está vivo y fuera de peligro alguno -

Y cuando se disponía a marcharse después de acabar con el contenido de la taza y levantarse de su asiento, Irvine la detuvo

- No irás a ninguna parte sin explicar quién eres y cuáles son tus motivos para hacer lo que hiciste - dijo el capitán extendiendo un poco sus manos para evitar un rápido escape

- Apártate de mi camino - arrugó sus cejas en un intento por intimidarlo

Batallaban con sus miradas, ninguno de los dos cedería, él quería respuestas y ella estaba decidida a no dárselas por motivos personales que no daría a conocer

- No quiero tener que ensuciar esa hermosa cabellera con tu sangre y aparte arruinar mi vestido por una molestia como tú, sólo estaría dispuesta a mancharlo si fuera la sangre de Squall - en eso fijó su vista al cielo con una sonrisa por la paz que le infundía - Y hace un día esplendido como para derramar sangre - luego lo miró directamente a los ojos con felicidad -, ¿no lo crees? -

Se acercó peligrosamente al cobrizo engañándolo como si fuese a besarlo y sus labios terminaron susurrándole cosas al oído que lo dejaban petrificado y confuso para luego marcharse sin más

- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? - esperaba saber Zell

Irvine reaccionó cambiando su expresión de perdido en sus pensamientos, negó un par de veces sin responderle y se encaminó al café a ayudar a la rubia que había pagado ya todo, ajena a lo que acababa de ocurrir, ambos chicos decidieron no decir nada por el momento para no comprometer la misión y dividiéndose la cantidad de bolsas cargaron con ellas, Quistis se fijó en el cambio de actitud de ambos negó un par de veces y no le dio más importancia al asunto, hombres… pensó con resignación

Sin entablar una conversación de siquiera dos palabras regresaron al andén de los trenes donde esperaban para ir a Deling, mas sin embargo Selphie fue otra en notar únicamente la rara expresión que cargaba el francotirador e inmediatamente se acercó a él

- ¿Por qué esa cara? - inquiría preocupada

- No te preocupes, es sólo que al ver Timber recordé algunas cosas que no quería - mentía vilmente

- ¿Seguro? - insistía

- Si, tranquila - respondió besando su frente

- No sabía que ya se llevaran así de bien ustedes dos - mencionó Quistis intentando esconder su envidia - Pero no necesito que me cuenten los detalles, así me basta, con saber que todo va de maravilla entre ambos - añadió poniendo su mano frente a ellos para darse media vuelta y apartarse de ahí sentándose al lado de Ophelia

Luego de degustar su desayuno no pasaron más de cinco minutos cuando el tren ya se encontraba en los rieles, el empleado salió mientras no tardaba en ir avisando con su voz grave y alta que debían ir abordando el tren y así el grupo hizo, posteriormente sintieron el movimiento del mismo arrancando para partir a Deling

El tiempo estaba perfectamente calculado y a la hora que habían predicho se encontraban en Deling, el sol ocultándose y las estrellas apareciendo suavemente, la residencia presidencial estaba a unas cuadras así que caminaron, no tenían ánimos ni ganas de volver a sentarse, tenían suficiente con las horas de su viaje

Un guardia los recibió con la típica indumentaria y procedimiento antes de dejarlos entrar, la residencia presidencial estaba ciertamente vacía por el exterior, quedaban aun los agujeros de las minas terrestres que acabaron con dos grupos grandes de soldados, la edificación había sido reparada de pies a cabeza por afuera y seguramente también por el interior, sin embargo otra sorpresa estaba adentro, las puertas y ventanas bien custodiadas por militares, hasta una pequeña polilla debería sentirse intimidada así no supiera lo que pasara

- Me da la leve impresión de que están más asustados que la vez anterior - susurró Zell con absoluta tranquilidad

Squall avanzó con paso firme hacia el despacho de Alexander Deling al igual que los demás le siguieron los pasos, al entrar el joven presidente se encontraba charlando con una pareja, una conversación normal, estaban de espaldas

- Bienvenidos, ¿cómo se encuentran? Espero hayan tenido un buen viaje - saludaba alzando el vaso de vidrio que tenía en sus manos

La pareja se giró, resultaban ser un par de pelinegros de ojos verdes, la mujer con unos tacones marrón pálido y un vestido del mismo color sin mangas, de escote geométrico muy ostentoso y pulcro que hacia resaltar su piel blanca cual porcelana, un collar de diamantes adornaba su cuello y una pulsera sencilla con la misma gema en su mano derecha, su cabellera negra corta sin que pasara de la mitad de su cuello totalmente lisa y mirada a la vez que serena y escalofriante. Su acompañante casi del mismo color de piel portaba un traje como los que solía llevar Alexander de color negro con una corbata que le hacia juego, un chaleco imitando el color de las cenizas y debajo del mismo una camisa blanca, zapatos de cuero negro bien pulidos, cabellera negra corta peinada hacia atrás algo ondulada y ojos verdes, cargando una mirada igual a la de la mujer que lo acompañaba con unas gafas de marco pequeño

- Buenas noches - saludó el comandante

Enseguida los demás se pusieron a su costado e imitaron el saludo SeeD y el Capitán el saludo respectivo del ejército de Galbadia

- Buenas noches - correspondió la pareja con benevolencia levantándose de sus asientos haciendo una muy sutil reverencia con sus rostros

- Ellos son Elise y Klaus Valefort - señalando con educación a la mujer y al hombre respectivamente

- ¿Son los SeeD's de los que me hablaste? - preguntó Klaus

- Si - respondió - Descansen, dejen las formalidades a un lado, Elise, Klaus, él es el Capitán Kinneas - señalaba

- Hemos escuchado de sus hazañas, es admirable que una persona como usted tenga tantas energías y no decaigan aun después de dos años en combate - la noble le entregó una sonrisa muy cariñosa al cobrizo y le hizo una pequeña reverencia

- Eh… N-no hay de que - intentaba no tartamudear por lo que le salió el primer agradecimiento que le vino rápidamente a la mente

Selphie le rodó los ojos, molestándose con él, si no fuese por la formalidad que tenían en ese momento ya le hubiese dado un codazo al joven, hasta se notaba un rubor en sus mejillas y unas gotas de sudor por el acaloramiento de la sonrisa de Elise

- Squall, el líder del grupo y comandante de los SeeD's -

- Un placer, son otra organización que siempre esta dispuesta a luchar a cambio de una módica cantidad de dinero que se ajusta a los requerimientos y objetivos de su cliente - dijo Klaus luego de estrechar la mano del castaño que simplemente le frunció el ceño molesto por la forma tan burda de llamar a los SeeD´s

- Selphie, Quistis, Zell y Ophelia -

Estuvieron charlando un poco sobre el inconveniente de la reunión pasada, de la recuperación del grupo y una mentira sobre como regresaron a Balamb, según lo comentado entre ellos fue que al ver a la resistencia escapar de la residencia presidencial en una especie de retirada estratégica, decidieron perseguirlos, encontraron un rastro que los llevó hasta uno de los pueblos cercanos a Deling, agotados desistieron y se desplomaron debido al cansancio y a la pérdida de sangre, un par de camaradas del jardín de la ciudad portuaria los encontraron y en el menor tiempo posible con ayuda del médico del pueblo atendieron sus heridas y se contactaron con el jardín para así regresar a Balamb, su hogar, aparentemente también frustrados por la huida de los Búhos del Bosque

- Hay mucho espacio en la mansión Valefort, pasen la noche en nuestro hogar por favor, no es ningún problema para nosotros - se ofreció Elise -, ¿no es así cariño? - preguntó observando a su esposo con una pequeña sonrisa

- Por supuesto, así pueden conocer la mansión y saber el terreno de combate para no tener desventajas en el mismo - aceptaba sin inconveniente alguno -, además cierta persona desea que sea así - bufó con una diminuta sonrisa idiota, recordando algo

El grupo se miraba entre ellos tomando una decisión, el castaño asintió, pronto el Valefort sacó su teléfono móvil, alguien atendió y ordenaba traer dos vehículos más a la residencia presidencial para transportar al grupo hasta la mansión. Alexander se había fijado en la ausencia de uno de los SeeD's por lo que sin rodeos y sin importarle aun a sabiendas que era la hija de Elise y Klaus preguntó para hacer conversación e indagar por qué no estaba la chica con el grupo

- Falta uno de ustedes, ¿dónde está? -

- No tengo la menor idea, dijo que estaría acá para cuando nosotros llegáramos - explicó el castaño

- Se encuentra en casa - respondió Elise con una pequeña risa - Llegó hace dos días -

- No me comentó nada de que iría a su hogar - añadió pronunciando sus cejas

- Es típico de ella no contar ciertas cosas, en especial, si se trata de su familia - argumentó Klaus - sin embargo eso son problemas familiares, no les incumbe -

- Tampoco deseamos involucrarnos, señor - se limitó a responder de manera tajante, estaba claro que al comandante no le agradó la primera impresión de Klaus

- Los señores Valefort estaban de visita por aquí, además de confirmar que la mansión estaba totalmente asegurada con la ayuda de soldados de Galbadia y que estarán en la mansión pase lo que pase -

- ¿No tienen miedo de que pueda ocurrirles algo? - preguntó Selphie

- Demostrar el miedo a unas basuras como la resistencia es lo peor, estoy dispuesto a colaborar en lo que sea para que se pudran todos en la cárcel - respondió Klaus con altanería y repulsión

Ya no era solamente a Squall sino al resto de que no les agradaba aquel hombre que resultaba ser el padre de la integrante faltante del grupo

- ¿Pero no piensa aunque sea que le resistencia pueda tener sus motivos? - preguntó Zell intentando tranquilizarse

- Cualesquiera que sean... No me importa - respondió

- Son los únicos que no están de acuerdo con todo esto - refiriéndose a los búhos -, sé que las cosas en Timber no están de maravilla, eso es porque ellos no dejan de destruir y se ofuscan en un ideal que no cumpliré puesto que no cederé, sigo sin entender sus motivos para hacer lo que hacen, sin embargo yo les daré la batalla que buscan - añadió Alexander - Todo con tal de restaurar la paz... -

Silencio incómodo fue lo que generó el ultimo comentario de Alexander aparte de Klaus, quienes no estaban de acuerdo con el par de que se pudrieran en la cárcel mostraban por dentro tranquilidad y por dentro se morían de ganas por debatirles y dar a entender que estaban ciertamente en contra, pero en la vida ciertas decisiones tienen para mal o para bien graves consecuencias y para los búhos del bosque todo pronóstico no estaría a su favor

Pasados unos minutos las puertas del despacho se abrieron sin ninguna sutileza, aquella persona quería dar a entender que había llegado y las atenciones debían estar puestas en ella

- ¿Como están, chicas? - saludaba a los SeeD's y al capitán - Ya veo que conocieron a mis padres... - decía mirándolos con algo de fastidio

- Nos retiramos, que tenga buenas noches - pronunció Klaus despidiéndose del joven presidente estrechando su mano

- Un placer estar aquí con usted presidente, lo esperamos mañana con la mayor de nuestras hospitalidades - sonrío Elise

La mujer le dio la mano a su esposo que pasó por detrás de él entre su brazo y torso para dejarla reposar en su antebrazo, Mid dio permiso a sus padres para que salieran y le hizo una seña a su grupo para que avanzaran. Al salir una limosina muy ostentosa que ni con el salario de los seis SeeD's y el capitán podrían comprarla o alquilarla por siquiera cinco minutos...

El chofer con el uniforme que describía su profesión, esperaba muy formal a que la pareja se presentara, solamente verlos abrió la puerta y esperó que todos entraran al vehículo, cerró y fue a su asiento partiendo hacia la mansión Valefort

Del grupo aparte de la pelinegra que se encontraba a pocos centímetros de su madre, Ophelia era la menos sorprendida, pues también pertenecía a la aristocracia y se comportaba con naturalidad, seguido Squall que observaba por la ventana en sus pensamientos, el resto algo incómodo por no conocer a los Valefort y por tanta caridad

- Tengo curiosidad por saber cual es tu nombre completo, si no te molesta, tu rostro me parece muy conocido, quiero despejar mis dudas - preguntó el patriarca de los Valefort

- No es ningún problema, soy Ophelia Visso -

- Una Visso, es un gran honor - comentó Elise con sorpresa

- No, por favor, no es necesaria tanta cortesía - decía con nerviosismo - Soy sólo una SeeD en estos momentos mi apellido o de donde quiera que venga no es importante -

- Pero... -

- Por favor - suplicó interrumpiendo a Elise

Una mansión bien protegida, lo que se esperaría de la familia más adineradas de toda Galbadia, protegida por unas murallas y una puerta de un metal muy resistente, la limosina se detuvo esperando que se abriera la reja, por las ventanas se observaban soldados de Galbadia cubriendo todo el lugar como en la residencia presidencial, el conductor los dejó en la gran entrada de la mansión, un par de soldados abrieron la gran puerta por los Valefort

- Si pensaban que el exterior de la mansión era más lujoso... Estaban equivocados... - pronunció Mid en un susurro entrando

- Yo aprovecharé la cama que tenga, debe ser donde duermen los dioses - comentó Zell de la misma forma impresionado

- Nos retiramos a nuestra recámara, hija confío en que sabrás asignarles sus habitaciones - dijo Klaus - Buenas noches, que duerman bien - hizo una reverencia

En el vestíbulo donde se encontraban, había al fondo una escalera con un pasillo que se perdía por unos metros más, a los costados unos balcones con grandes ventanales al igual que en la parte de abajo con la excepción que del lado derecho habían mas puertas a las que se accedían a otras partes de la mansión y con el jardín que proporcionaba una gran vista sea de día o de noche, lo único que adornaba el lugar eran unos jarrones antiguos de gran historia

Elise se acercó y se despidió de su hija con un beso en la mejilla que recibió algo obligada y apenada, y con una reverencia al resto para seguir el paso a su esposo. La Valefort esperó que sus padres se retiraran, cuando desaparecieron de su vista llenó sus pulmones de aire y los descargo en un sonoro suspiro, y se giró hacia los demás

- Tengo hambre ¿y ustedes? - preguntó Mid con una sonrisa, que no era totalmente alegre y poseía ciertas ganas de una travesura

- Yo si -

- ¿Y cuando no, Zell? - pregunto sarcástica Quistis

Los llevó hasta una de las puertas de la primera planta, una puerta doble, seguramente mas lujosa que la del despacho del joven presidente, una cocina de amplio tamaño de mármol, las luces que iluminaban le daban un ambiente mas agradable al lugar

- Siéntanse como en su casa… - dijo abriendo las puertas de la nevera con una gran variedad de alimentos, no solamente ahí sino en la despensa y demás gabinetes había más diversidad de alimentos, de lo que ellos pidieran… Ahí estaba

- Pensaba que ocurriría algo peligroso si ibas a tu casa, pero resultó ser un fraude, me asustaste - comentó Ophelia sentándose en una de las sillas altas a esperar que los demás terminaran de asaltar la cocina

- Yo también lo pensé, pero mi madre estuvo muy blanda cuando me vio, seguro porque sabía de las heridas que cargaba conmigo y le di lastima, sin embargo sigue sin agradarme mucho el ambiente de este lugar -

- Pensaba que nunca te ibas a presentar - regañó Squall con un ceño fruncido

- Te dije que estaría aquí para antes de la misión, ¿no es así? Y aparte primera que todos, estuve aquí desde que me fui, resolviendo muy viejos problemas y dejando en claro mis intenciones a mis padres y de que no quiero que se involucren ni sufran… -

- Pero se involucraran… - argumentó Selphie - Dejaron bien claro al igual que el presidente de que harían lo que fuese para que la resistencia esté en prisión -

- Ese es nuestro objetivo… - añadió Squall arrebatándoles las palabras a unos

- Pero son nuestros amigos, aun sabiéndolo desde la primera vez que nos enfrentamos, que por cierto… - decía - Gracias por comentarnos que eran ellos - añadió con sarcasmo e ira -, debe haber alguna manera que esto tenga solución sin que ninguno salga perjudicado - Quistis intentando no gritar y posiblemente abofetearlo

- Imposible… - suspiró Zell - No estoy a favor de que termine de malas, ellos en prisión y ya… Pero, ¿que podríamos hacer? -

- Esperar que es lo que sucede con ella en Esthar, aún Laguna no nos da detalles, yo tengo esperanzas de que todo saldrá bien y de que Rinoa puede tomar otra decisión y dejar la lucha - respondió la castaña

- Selphie… Crees que Alexander, quien dijo aquellas palabras en su despacho, ¿llegará a un acuerdo con ella así como así? Esto es la vida real, no una película con finales felices - comentó el capitán del ejército con la mayor de las crueldades para apagar la llama de esperanza en su chica

- Ya veo… - agachó su mirada reteniendo una lagrimas de tristeza, le había dolido más el comentario del cobrizo que del castaño

- Selphie… -

- ¡No me toques! - exclamó dejando salir aquellas lagrimas y apartando bruscamente con su brazo la mano de Irvine que iba a su hombro - No me toques… - para alzar su mirada con orgullo y salir corriendo retirándose de ahí

No conocía la mansión, pero cualquier lugar que no fuera la cocina estaba bien, cualquiera donde no estuviera él, cualquiera para descargar la tristeza en forma de lágrimas, hasta ahora se daba cuenta de que Irvine aun persistía en su ideal, pobre ilusa, era obvio que aun perteneciendo al ejército seguiría en su meta

- Maldita sea… - pronunciaba Irvine apretando sus puños con fuerza e impotencia

- Qué divertido… Se va a perder - decía Mid suspirando y masajeándose los parpados

En un silencio algo incómodo que Mid y Zell intentaron eliminar por completo al conversar, prepararon sus comidas y las devoraban con gran gusto, Irvine no tenía apetito de nada, recordaba las lágrimas y palabras de Selphie mientras el resto reía y ponía a la pelinegra al corriente de lo ocurrido desde que se fue, luego de unos minutos más en la cocina la pelinegra procedió a asignarles habitaciones al grupo, todos en habitaciones individuales a excepción de Selphie e Irvine quienes posiblemente compartirían, en dado caso de que no se reconciliaran, la pelinegra dejó una nota en la habitación indicándole cual era la suya si llegaba al segundo piso sin perderse y sin más ánimos entraron a sus habitaciones correspondientes a pasar la noche mas cómoda de sus vidas

Irvine no podía aun conciliar el sueño desde hacía media hora, veía la puerta constantemente deseando que la castaña entrara por esa puerta para poder disculparse, decidiéndose a no esperar más se vistió rápidamente y salió de ahí buscando por cada rincón del ahora lugar poco alumbrado. Iluminada tenuemente por la luz de la luna a la cual observaba se encontraba a quien había estado buscando, su mirada expresaba tristeza mientras en su mente estaba sumergida por una gran cantidad de pensamientos

Estaba en el balcón del segundo piso que daba a observar el gran jardín de la mansión. La llamó por su nombre un par de veces, pero todavía decidía ignorarlo

- Lo siento... -

- No tienes nada de que disculparte, es mi culpa por pensar que querías un futuro distinto para los demás -

- Selphie... - susurró para si viendo cómo secaba sus lagrimas sintiéndose mal por aquellas palabras que la lastimaron

Su expresión de tristeza y lástima por algunos dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados a una de gran determinación y sin explicar el porqué de tan repentino cambio, pasó de Irvine sin siquiera despedirse de él y siendo guiada por sus instintos entró por el pasillo de las habitaciones, viendo el letrero que había puesto la pelinegra

_"Si aun sigues molesta para cuando vuelvas, la habitación de al frente de ésta se encuentra libre para ti"_

Irvine pasó rato en la terraza recostado del balcón, la nueva imagen de Selphie con lágrimas en su rostro en la noche no se iba de su mente y parecía que tendría una larga estadía ahí...

- ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Qué demonios debería hacer? - se preguntaba a si mismo esperando una respuesta - ¿Seguir a mi corazón y seguir a Selphie poniéndome de parte de los búhos del bosque o seguir a mi lógica y que se haga justicia por los años duros? Podría elegir cualquiera de los dos y ninguna me gusta... ¡¿Qué debería hacer?! - refunfuñaba entre dientes aguantando las ganas de gritar por la desesperación

_Continuará…_

###############################################


	17. Chapter 17

Ejem… Los personajes de FFVIII son de Square-enix, los demás que aparezcan son creados por mí…

_**IproOmise: **__igual publique el domingo, no se me fue el día entero e.e esa era la idea, no? que Klaus cayera mal, Elise es menos odiosa yo diría esa es tranquilita xD _

_**Jinjuriki del Jubi: **__deja de sentirte indignada por lo de Selphie e Irvine quieres? -.- es Irvine o Selphie, pero más el primero quien se tiene que quejar de lo que pasa no tú ._._

_**Makisotu-Douraji: **__me alegra que te haya gustado, este ch tiene acción por fin (y) te quedaste dormido por las horas maki admítelo, además yo no te obligue ese mismo día e.e aun te quedaba el viernes y el sábado y no pago psicólogo o psiquiatra…_

_Pues no olviden dejar su review se agradecen de verdad y… Enjoy! =D_

###############################################

_Capítulo 17:_

Temprano en la mañana cada uno se levantó e hizo la rutina de la primera hora de la mañana, estirarse un poco bajo las sabanas, darse una ducha que los termine de despertar y ya vestidos se reunieron en el vestíbulo de la casa, ya desde temprano estaba todo agitado, soldados por aquí y por allá custodiando con mayor intensidad que la vez anterior

El Capitán y los SeeD's de nuevo tomaban sus propias decisiones según Kinneas ayudado por Squall y aun bajo contrato, un comunicador para cada uno, así se mantenían en contacto e informados de todo lo que ocurriera

Los grupos fueron distintos esta vez a modo de cambiar la estrategia de combate, pues la anterior sabían todos no había sido la mas adecuada, Squall y Mid; Ophelia y Quistis; Irvine, Zell y Selphie

- A sus posiciones, estén alertas a cualquier movimiento, ya saben, lo que sea... Avisen - hablaba Irvine

El grupo asintió y fueron a sus respectivos lugares, Irvine, Zell y Selphie se encontrarían custodiando el salón de la mansión, donde estarían Alexander y los demás funcionarios del gobierno, Squall y Mid en la entrada principal que daba al interior de la mansión junto con unos guardias que se encontraban a unos metros de ellos mientras Ophelia y Quistis vigilaban desde arriba, una por los balcones del vestíbulo y la otra por la terraza atentas a cualquier movimiento para dar la alarma, donde aparte los jefes de la familia Valefort, Klaus y Elise desayunaban como si fuese un día cualquiera en sus vidas

- Cariño, ¿no crees que se acerca una tormenta? -

- Más que en sentido literal, amor - decía Klaus degustando un café, mientras observaba el cielo y tomaba la mano de su esposa

Ophelia escuchaba con desconfianza la conversación de la pareja, negó un par de veces y decidió poner más atención al frente que tenía que custodiar, no se permitiría errores esta ocasión y al igual que Mid, si se encontraba al causante de sus heridas se las cobraría

Un par de horas después llego el presidente a quienes los ministros convocados llevaban cerca de media hora esperándolo para dar inicio a la reunión

- Buenos días - saludó y tras el permanecía su fiel y eficiente asistente Crust

Al escucharlo todos se levantaron de sus asientos correspondiendo el saludo al joven, les hizo un ademán de recibirles el saludo y que procedieran a volver a sus asientos, recorrió el lado derecho de la mesa hasta llegar a la otra punta de la mesa donde habían dos sillas reservadas para los recién llegados. Dejando de lado aquella formalidad de los rangos entre los miembros del gobierno, Alexander ayudó a Crust a tomar asiento y seguido él lo hizo y carraspeando un poco se decidió a hablar

- ¿Cuáles son los puntos a tratar? -

El secretario permanente se levantó y procedió a leer una hoja, poniendo al corriente a los de la sala sobre los puntos a tratar, uno de ellos era sobre una serie de leyes que serían dictadas en Timber además del posible inicio de construcción y reconstrucción de hogares para los habitantes de dicha ciudad ambas vigiladas y coordinadas por Seth Veera vicepresidenta y Allian Brungs ministro de obras públicas y viviendas de ambos países

- Gracias… Seth, Allian, ¿cuándo comenzaran estas obras? -

- Lo más pronto posible, presidente, sin embargo esperamos la captura de la resistencia para que estas labores sean intensivas y puedan ser llevadas a cabo sin ningún contratiempo - se adelantó Seth con seriedad extrema

- ¿Y qué diríamos del costo y del supuesto cobro de las nuevas viviendas y de las reconstrucciones? -

- Por el costo de las mismas, yo propongo que se haga un pequeño estudio de los afectados y así ver cuánto y cuándo deben empezar a pagar los ciudadanos sobre las mismas, sino que dicha deuda se congele durante unos cuantos años - explicó Seth

- ¡¿Cobrarles, Seth?! - exclamó Allian golpeando la mesa con sus manos

- Por supuesto, ¿cómo esperabas recuperar todo ese dinero? - Seth lo miró de reojo sin inmutarse un poco a comparación del resto de la sala - Hasta Foster sabe que así es - añadió entrecerrando sus ojos

- No lo sé, ¿no es muy precipitado adelantarnos a sacar conclusiones? Ya nos odian lo suficiente como para tenerles aparte tener que cobrar por las reparaciones y construcciones de los hogares que han trabajado mucho para conseguir - comentó con miedo Foster Euskal, ministro de finanzas, otra persona que era muy joven para un cargo como éste

- Seth - llamó Alexander con seriedad haciendo que la joven rodara sus ojos verdes hasta él -, Foster y Allian tienen razón, de alguna manera solucionaremos esto, pero no de la forma en que la propones - sentencio en lo que a Seth le pareció una llamada de atención

Ésta frunció su ceño con desprecio hacia el par mencionado, mas a Allian que le sonrió discretamente de manera arrogante, así como una serie de maldiciones que se alojaban en su mente

- Siguiente punto, por favor… -

Lo demás seguía sin relevancia, algunos con sus discrepancias pero se lograban resolver adecuadamente y que beneficiara a todos por igual, dándoles más relevancia a los ciudadanos más afectados según cada punto que se trataba

Mientras las discusiones iban y venían ahí adentro, afuera de aquella sala lujosa todo estaba tranquilo sin nada relevante... Una paz que incomodaba a más de uno, nadie sabía en qué momento atacaría el enemigo de Galbadia pero permanecían atentos a pesar de que los nervios los devoraban por dentro y como si el clima no quisiera ayudar, se presagiaba una lluvia, en el cielo las nubes grises se avistaban y acercaban más

Un par de minutos más una lluvia torrencial invadía el lugar dando un ambiente oscuro y algo sombrío, aun y cuando el día no se encontraba su lado, la suerte parecía todavía estar de su parte, seguía sin haber nada extraño, ni un solo reporte de los soldados que no fuera un monótono "_Todo en orden_"

En la gran muralla que hacía de línea fronteriza entre el territorio de los Valefort y Deling, alguien que Squall y Mid desde su posición sólo podían ver como alguien diminuto hizo acto de presencia, parece que llevaba tiempo caminando hasta llegar a la mansión, los guardias solicitaban se identificara pero su miraba estaba en el piso y sus palabras reservadas, le perdieron de vista un segundo y al otro los guardias de la entrada estaban incinerados

El castaño y la pelinegra desenvainaron sus armas, mientras los soldados cercanos a ellos corrieron, la mayoría sin dudar, a la acción ya que seguían órdenes directas del general Calway

- ¡Espera! ¡No te precipites! - le gritó el castaño frenándola de una vez

Giró a mirarlo con frustración sabiendo perfectamente quién era el atacante

- ¡Sabes que es ella! ¡Si la dejamos avanzar más...! -

- Nos puede matar... - interrumpió completando la frase con un final distinto

- ¿Entonces cuál es tu idea? - preguntó con enojo colocando su mano en su cadera y observando como a los soldados les arrebataban la vida

- Aquí Squall, ya saben, ¿no es así? -

- ¿Es Rinoa? ¿Dónde está el resto? - respondió Quistis

- No tengo la menor idea, pero no bajemos la guardia, Quistis, Ophelia, ¿que ven desde sus posiciones? - preguntó Irvine

- Aquí Quistis, nada relevante -

- Igual por acá - respondió la otra rubia

- Nosotros atacaremos... Ahora o nunca, lo mejor es que permanezcan en sus puestos hasta que sea necesario - comentó Mid

Squall le siguió el paso, se encontraba a poco de la mansión, si no hacían algo podría entrar y cumplir con su objetivo de asesinar a Alexander

Su caminar era torpe y tambaleante, pero sus magias eran increíblemente poderosas, mejor que la última vez. En eso subió la mirada dando a ver unos ojos totalmente ámbar, con una mirada de desprecio no solamente por ellos

- ¿No se suponía que estaría en Esthar? - preguntó incrédula confirmando las diminutas sospechas de que era ella

- Escuchen muy bien, no me interesa lo que piensen - habló el comandante por el comunicador -, Rinoa se encuentra aquí y no en Esthar, el por qué no importa ahora, decidió llevarnos la contraria aun ustedes siendo tan comprensivos, ¡somos SeeD's y nuestro deber es exterminar a las brujas! - finalizó su frase

Con agresividad descargó todo el peso de su sable pistola en Rinoa pero con solo alzar su mano un escudo mágico hizo acto de presencia parando el ataque

- ¿Decías que exterminarías esta bruja? Sigue soñando - dijo mirándolo con soberbia aun en la misma posición

- Tal vez no lo haga por su cuenta, ¡pero cuenta con la ayuda de otros SeeD's! - exclamó Mid también atacando físicamente a la bruja en vano

Sus pupilas se dilataron y seguido una fuerza los empujó haciéndolos arrastrarse por el pasto, reaccionaron a tiempo antes de seguir dando más vueltas para frenar con la ayuda de sus armas mientras la bruja seguía sus pasos hasta la mansión

- ¡¿Estás loco?! Es nuestra amiga n... -

- ¡Se dirige hacia ustedes! - exclamó Mid por el comunicador interrumpiendo a Selphie

La pareja se repuso del impacto y corrieron hasta Rinoa, dentro de la mansión ya Ophelia y Quistis tenían sus armas en mano dispuestas a atacar. Las rubias intercambiaron miradas y la del estoque se fue al ataque mientras la del látigo mantenía una distancia y recitaba en susurros concentrándose para una magia azul

- ¿Dónde están tus amigos? Uno de ellos me debe una - con arrogancia pero de nuevo era otra más en ser atajada por el campo mágico

El trío de SeeD´s intentaba totalmente en vano atacar a líder de la resistencia, las estocadas, los sablazos eran ineficaces contra la coraza y menos los hechizos por su escudo mágico, sin embargo eso iba a la perfección con Quistis que le proporcionaba tiempo valioso

- ¡Apártense! - gritaba Quistis a Squall, Mid y Ophelia que se encontraban peligrosamente cerca de la pelinegra de ahora ojos ámbar

Procedió a atacar con Aliento Fétido directo a Rinoa, una de sus magias azules más poderosas, un veneno potente pero difícil de obtener del Molbol por su peligrosidad

Mientras en la entrada al salón de conferencias Irvine decidió que debían permanecer ahí hasta que fuese el momento apropiado para salir o las ansias de acudir al combate les ganaran, por la desesperación y la inquietud de saber algo el cobrizo tomó prestado el móvil de Selphie para realizar una llamada

- Contesta, vamos contesta... - su voz y movimientos demostraban su nerviosismo

- ¿Enana? - preguntaron del otro lado del teléfono - No es un buen momento -

- Es Irvine... -

Al otro lado un sonido de desagrado se escuchó así como un bufido

- Si... Lo sé, creemos que se pueden divertir un tiempo con ella por los momentos, no sé qué pasó en Esthar, pero es obvio que está fuera de control -

- ¿Nos vas a dejar luchar con ella así como está? - preguntaba alterado

- Si - respondió secamente finalizando la llamada

La magia azul de la rubia había surtido efecto y ahora la pelinegra se encontraba arrodillada tosiendo en el piso por el veneno que había inhalado, a merced de los otros tres que la tenían acorralada con los filos de sus armas a escasos centímetros de su piel

- ¡Demonios! - exclamó Seifer que se encontraba observando con el resto el interior de la mansión sin aun ser detectados - ¡Vamos!

Por el lado izquierdo de la mansión de grandes ventanales de cristal los búhos del bosque entraron por la fuerza destruyéndolos con descargas eléctricas de pseudomagias

En ese momento que las miradas de los SeeD's fueron hacia el estruendo de los cristales reventándose en cientos de pedazos, Rinoa aprovechó el momento extender sus alas negras y alzando vuelo hasta la lámpara de cristal, lanzó una magia fulgor a Squall, Ophelia y Mid

- ¡Maldita! - exclamó Mid muy tarde, sin poder al igual que sus dos compañeros escapar

La bruja aterrizó en el suelo cerca de sus compañeros desapareciendo sus alas en el acto mirando a Seifer con algo de felicidad y soberbia

- ¿Me puedes explicar que haces aquí y no en Esthar? - preguntó molesto

- No podía permitir que ustedes hicieran todo solos, no quiero que nada les pase a mis últimos seres queridos, por eso… Tuve que matar a Laguna, Eleone y Edea quienes se resistían a dejarme ir, no tuve otra opción -

- ¿Que hiciste qué? - preguntó Quistis con la voz ahogada - Rinoa, ¿pero cómo pudiste? -

- Deje que todo... - pronunciaba una voz adolorida después de unos segundos silenciosos - Todo transcurriera con normalidad, que te dejaran ir para ayudarte sin que me importara qué te pasara porque ellos querían ayudarte... - era Squall levantándose, la furia estaba apoderada casi por completo de su ser - Pero... Esto... ¡Esto no lo puedo permitir! - gritó a viva voz omitiendo el dolor de sus heridas y ganando más coraje

Arrastró la punta del sable por el suelo de mármol para atacar de frente, sólo que era una jugarreta, ágilmente se desvió hacia su derecha cortando el abdomen y el costado izquierdo de Rinoa para dar un giro quedando de espaldas a ella y enterrar así con odio su arma en ella

Un gemido de dolor salió de lo más profundo de su garganta, sin anestesia y con la brutalidad en su esplendor retiró su arma de ella quien volvía a mostrar sus ojos castaños, observando gustoso como caía y manchaba el mármol con su sangre

- Tenías que ser valiente, ¿no es así? - Seifer desenfundo su hyperion

Ya estaba atacando sin darle tregua al comandante hasta que lo acorraló contra la pared, empujando con la ayuda de su arma al castaño, forzándolo a herirse el mismo o que en algún momento que soltara su arma el rubio de cicatriz lo degollara en ese instante, era otro del que la ira se había apoderado, era la primera vez que se veía un Seifer tan encolerizado

En eso una mano se posó en el hombro del rubio y con brusquedad lo giró

- ¿Recuerdas? - preguntó con mirada vengativa

En ese momento clavó su estoque más de cinco veces, tan rápido que su brazo y estoque eran como una macha y con una fuerte patada lo estampó contra la pared que estaba a un par de metros de él

- Estamos a mano, imbécil - comentó viéndolo gustosa como se retorcía de dolor - ¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó a Squall quien asintió con una mueca de dolor

Zone y Watts se olvidaron que estaban en combate y se encontraban al lado de Rinoa preocupados, al igual que Viento y Trueno con Seifer

Quistis ayudó a Mid a terminar de levantarse, todo su ser le dolía, su frente sangraba y por su boca un hilillo de sangre brotaba, y no era la única, Squall y Ophelia tenían heridas similares así como su ropa algo quemada por el fulgor, se desplomaron en el suelo luego de reunirse con ambas, las heridas de los tres se volvieron a abrir y la magia de Rinoa colaboró mucho en ello

Súbitamente Zone cargó a Rinoa que perdía sangre de manera alarmante en su espalda mientras Trueno ayudaba a Seifer que estaba menos herido que la bruja más sin embargo una de ellas sangraba más que otra, para huir de ahí, pero Irvine les disparó a los dos en las piernas, así cayendo producto del impacto y del fallo de sus piernas

- Todo se acaba aquí, en este instante, un movimiento en falso y la siguiente bala ira en sus pechos - aquel semblante de amabilidad cambió a uno de frialdad, un ceño fruncido adornaba su rostro

De un golpe con sus nunchakus, Selphie apareció en el acto desarmándolo, Irvine la observó con una poca tristeza y evitó su mirada

- Sabía que esto pasaría... - pronunció con un suspiro de decepción

Con agilidad se colocó detrás de la castaña y pasando sus manos por su espalda le colocó unas esposas y con una patada hizo que perdiera el equilibrio para poder posicionarla en el suelo

- Zell, puedes cuidarla, ¿por favor? - pidió al rubio quien también dejo su puesto persiguiendo a la enana

Elise y Klaus de curiosos entraron al ver tan repentino silencio, hacía casi un minuto todo el estruendo había acabado dando paso al silencio total, la mujer al ver a su hija y sin importarle que pudiera o no verse implicada en el combate corrió a ayudarla

- Te dije que no te involucraras, vete, estoy bien - decía con dificultad, evitando ver a Elise

- ¡Pero mira como estas! - exclamaba preocupada con unas lágrimas a punto de brotar de sus ojos

- ¿Dijeron que era una bruja no es así? - preguntó Klaus observándola mientras descendía las escaleras

- Así es - respondió Squall con dificultad

El Valefort siguió con tranquilidad hasta uno de los pedestales protegido por un cristal, una especie de brazalete con una piedra azul descansaba sobre un cojín mullido de terciopelo rojo

- ¿Recuerdas que nuestra afición es coleccionar objetos mágicos y antigüedades que provengan de Centra? -

- Si, por desgracia - respondió Mid a la pregunta de su padre recordando algo del pasado que le erizó la piel

- Capitán, esto le puede servir, nos encantan los trabajos y objetos que el profesor Odine fabrica, siéntase libre de usarlo, es lo menos que podríamos hacer en estos momentos -

Irvine asintió recibiendo el brazalete en sus manos y corriendo hasta la pelinegra para colocárselo

A los pocos segundos de habérselo puesto un grupo de soldados se aparecieron apuntándoles a los demás

- ¡No disparen! - exclamó Irvine - Colóquenles las esposas y vigílenlos, venden sus ojos, son prisioneros que hay que tratar con extrema precaución -

El capitán había logrado el objetivo que persiguió durante dos largos años, tal vez eternos para él, sufriendo y llevando a cuestas la muerte de muchos camaradas, que a fin de cuentas a pesar de saber en qué se metían al ingresar a las filas del ejército de Galbadia muchos no merecían morir

Elise y Klaus se encargaron de llamar a la clínica que no tardó en enviar cinco ambulancias para los más heridos: Squall, Ophelia, Mid, Seifer y Rinoa que sin importar estos últimos eran enemigos debían vivir para pudrirse en la cárcel y otra más para tratar las heridas de bala de Zone y Trueno

Ya una vez en el hospital había una habitación compartida donde se encontraban los SeeD's y en otra custodiada por guardias, los Búhos del bosque

Irvine, Quistis y Selphie estaban en la habitación de los SeeD's, los demás estaban en la sala de emergencia tratándolos mientras Zell estaba desaparecido

- ¿Qué pasara con Selphie? - preguntó Quistis sintiendo lastima por la castaña que lloraba en silencio apartada de ambos

- No tengo la menor idea, si la libero podría ayudarlos y eso causará que sea relevada de su título como SeeD, lo peor que puede pasar es que acabe en prisión con ellos por cómplice, y no es lo que quiero… - decía lamentándose - En estos momentos Selphie debe estarme odiando... - añadía con dolor en su corazón

- Cálmate, no te odia, Irvine - consolaba la rubia abrazándolo, sabiendo que era en vano

El cobrizo bajo la mirada, no podía sentirse más derrotado, ¿pero que podría hacer? Para hacer feliz a la castaña debía romper muchas reglas y cambiar su futuro por una relación que no sabría si duraría para toda la vida o si el hecho de romper las reglas haría feliz a Selphie

Quistis se levantó de ahí y se retiró dejando a ambos solos, fue al cafetín de la clínica a disfrutar de un cappuccino, estuvo inmersa en sus pensamientos, sobre si Laguna, Eleone y Edea estarían muertos y si los demás estarían bien, sin importar que sus caminos se cruzaran de esa forma... Aún eran sus amigos

Unas horas después los SeeD's mal heridos despertaban de la anestesia que utilizaron mientras cerraban sus heridas, Irvine se encontraba apoyado del marco de la ventana mientras la brisa cálida se filtraba a la habitación de paredes blancas

La rubia y la pelinegra miraban al techo recordando los últimos minutos de la batalla y su trayecto a la clínica, sus ganas de cobrarse la forma en la que salieron la primera vez se habían saciado y la paz invadía sus corazones

Squall gemía un poco por el dolor de cabeza y de las heridas que le habían vuelto a abrir, Irvine giró a verlo con normalidad para regresar al paisaje y al monólogo en su mente

- Irvine - llamó haciéndolo girar una segunda vez

- Dime - respondió sin mucho interés

- ¿Que ocurrió con el resto? -

- Zone, Watts, Trueno y Viento fueron trasladados hace media hora a unos vehículos que los llevaran a la prisión, mientras que a Seifer y a Rinoa se encuentran en la habitación de al lado, están siendo custodiados constantemente por soldados, en unos días o cuando los doctores digan serán llevados a la prisión en del desierto dingo, pero... Aún tenemos una última cosa por hacer, llevarla a Esthar -

- No quisiera ir hasta allá si es verdad que están muertos... - comentaba con su vista fija en sus manos - ¿Qué habrá ocurrido exactamente en Esthar? -

Pero antes de que Irvine pudiera responder que tampoco sabía nada, Alexander y detrás de él Crust, Quistis y Zell entraron a la habitación

- Gracias, no saben cuan agradecido estoy de que me hayan ayudado, sin importar que hace semanas los ayudaron a escapar -

Los ojos del capitán y del comandante mostraban sorpresa, ¿cómo se habían enterado?

- Lo sé todo, sin embargo, omitiré lo que ocurrió en aquella ocasión -

- Presidente... ¿Qué ocurrirá con la resistencia? -

El joven suspiro y sobando su nuca decidió responder a Squall

- No soy tan cruel para acabar con la vida de sus amigos... Si... lo sé -

- El director Cid Kramer creyó engañarme a mí y al presidente diciéndome que ustedes no ocultaban a la resistencia de Timber, ¿nos toman por idiotas o qué? Su desaparición sin explicación aparente y poco convincente no les sirvió para ocultar lo que ocurría -

- Ya Crust, cálmate, de todas formas hicieron su trabajo - sonrió a su asistente que suspiró sin darle más importancia

- Sabrán al igual que nosotros que para asegurar que Rinoa Heartilly no siga escapándose de nuestras manos y vuelva a las andanzas se deben neutralizar sus poderes o aprisionarla en el pabellón de la bruja ubicado en Esthar -

- Esa será la última labor que tendrán y nuestro contrato con el jardín de Balamb por esta ocasión finalizara - dijo Alexander - Debo retirarme, tengo cosas que hacer, si me disculpan, vamos Crust -

- Hasta luego, sanen pronto - una educada Crust hizo una reverencia para seguir los pasos de su jefe

La pareja se retiró, lo más seguro a adentrarse de nuevo entre papeles a lo que estaban acostumbrados desde que Alexander asumió la presidencia de Galbadia

- ¿Y tú dónde estabas? - quiso saber la rubia

- Hablando con Rosen, desde que me fui a la misión estaba preocupada porque podría tener casi el mismo destino que Squall, Ophelia y Mid -

- ¿Llamaste al jardín? - preguntó Irvine

- No tienen aún noticias de Edea, Laguna y Eleone - respondió Quistis cabizbaja

- Maldita sea... - musitó el castaño

- Los guardias me dijeron que Selphie está con los demás, les advertí que se cuidaran de cualquier movimiento aunque no pueda usar sus manos - relató Zell

- ¿Que pasará con ellos? - preguntó Ophelia

- Ya lo oíste, si Alexander no miente, no les darán sentencia de muerte, esperaran un par de días hasta que sus fuerzas se restablezcan e irán a la prisión del desierto dingo a la zona de máxima seguridad - explicó Irvine

- Y luego iríamos a Esthar a llevar a Rinoa al pabellón de la bruja - añadía Quistis -, es lo más lógico, no se puede contener solamente con un brazalete Odine toda la vida -

En la habitación contigua Selphie estaba recostada de un sillón de la habitación, desde aquel punto observaba a la pareja con cierta preocupación, más calmada ya, pero aún con las esposas en sus muñecas. De pronto Seifer empezaba a removerse entre las sabanas cuando exclamó un gritillo de dolor

- Me las pagará - susurró recordando el momento en que la rubia de estoque lo dejó herido y posteriormente inconsciente

Observó su alrededor y a su izquierda tenía a la joven bruja descansando en una cama y a su derecha la castaña de pelo despuntado, veía con detalle el resto de la habitación y faltaban el resto de la resistencia

- Enana, ¿áabes dónde están los demás? -

- Los llevaron a prisión puesto que sus heridas eran mucho menores con respecto a las de ustedes y otro par no estaba herido ni nada por el estilo - respondió uno de los guardias que estaba más alerta que hace unos minutos

- ¿Es eso cierto? - insistió incrédulo

Selphie asintió con pesar, muda, sin decir absolutamente nada, bajó la mirada de nuevo

- Seifer... - llamó todavía cabizbaja

El rubio rodó su vista a ella y le enarcó una ceja por su postura tan extraña

- Toma a Rinoa... - susurraba - Toma a Rinoa y huye... - añadía

Seifer frunció el ceño sin aun comprender, sólo después de unos segundos decidió olvidarse del dolor de sus heridas y ágilmente se levantó, tomó a Rinoa, al mismo tiempo Selphie se levantaba del sillón y corría a embestir al soldado que los custodiaba

En la habitación de los SeeD's un silencio tranquilo permanecía, un par de disparos se escucharon y las miradas de alerta y sorpresa fueron a parar a la puerta

Irvine, Quistis y Zell se levantaron de sus asientos y corrieron a la posible fuente del ruido, la habitación donde permanecían Seifer y Rinoa

El soldado en pie sostenía a una Selphie a punto de caer, así como unas gotas de color rojo que empezaban a manchar el piso, la castaña se desplomó al suelo, mientras el soldado se apartaba con nerviosismo pegándose a la pared, deseando poder alejarse más, con un terrible miedo expresado con gran esplendor en su rostro

- ¡Selphie! - exclamó ahogadamente Irvine

Segundos después, emprendió una carrera hacia ella… Y en efecto… La sangre era suya...

- Yo… lo siento - tartamudeaba el soldado

Un Seifer impactado aun con Rinoa en su espalda quedó paralizado al escuchar los disparos, aunque era su oportunidad perfecta para huir algo en su interior le hacía detenerse. Quistis y Zell no habían puesto un pie dentro del cuarto cuando habían decidido ir por una enfermera o un doctor

Irvine le quitó rápidamente las esposas dejándola libre, la llamaba por su nombre pero ella se encontraba a duras penas medio consciente, las balas habían impactado en su pecho, su ropa se manchaba de sangre con rapidez, perdía sangre a una manera alarmante producto de una hemorragia

- Perdóname - musitó tartamudeando -, sentía... Que debía hacerlo -

- Calla, no interesa ahora - decía haciendo sonidos a modo de que guardara silencio, acariciaba su rostro con las manos temblorosas y la otra sosteniendo la delicada mano de la castaña

Pronto carraspeo con algo de sangre y soltó la mano del cobrizo

- Selphie, Selphie... - repetía su nombre una y otra vez de manera atontada - ¡Selphie! - exclamó abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas al borde de unas lágrimas

_Continuará…_

###############################################


	18. Chapter 18

Ejem… Los personajes de FFVIII son de Square-enix, los demás que aparezcan son creados por mí…

_**IproOmise: **__bueno, si… ahora me dedico a matar personas… vaya… ¿de verdad quieres a selphie muerta? Lamento decepcionarte xD ¿y cómo no va a andar con "sus ínfulas de héroe"? ha estado luchando demasiado, además fue selphie la que se la dio de heroína al arriesgarse para que seifer y rinoa huyeran (cosa que seifer como el encargado de la tare no lo hizo xD)_

_**Jinjuriki del Jubi: **__y de nuevo quejándote por selphie u.u solo espero no te vuelvas a quejar en este ch xD y si squall se puso las pilas e hizo algo por fin… y pues claro, ¡Ophelia se tenía que vengar! A mí tampoco me gusto que Seifer saliera mal en todo esto, pero tú dices que se lo merece por defender a rinoa… Di no es que me guste rinoa xD pero… tú te pasas con el infinito desprecio que le tienes ._._

_Pues no olviden dejar su review se agradecen de verdad y… Enjoy! =D_

###############################################

_Capítulo 18:_

Irvine se encontraba en la habitación de los SeeD's no quería articular palabra alguna, a su lado Quistis lo tranquilizaba y los demás observaban sin poder hacer nada al respecto mientras en emergencias atendían a la castaña que por un golpe de suerte sólo se había desmayado por la pérdida de sangre y aunque su pulso había bajado drásticamente los doctores y enfermeras llegaron a tiempo antes de que falleciera

Ya habiendo trasladado a Selphie a una habitación, Irvine inmediatamente decidió no apartarse de su lado ni un solo instante, ahí estaba ahora, un poco más calmado sosteniendo su mano, pasara lo que pasara no la soltaría, estuvo a punto de perder a su amada por discrepancias, sólo le importaba en ese momento que despertara y le dijera que se encontraba bien, su mente no estaba para lidiar sobre el momento y estaba claro el por qué se había arriesgado de esa forma, seguía pensando ciegamente en que eran sus amigos y debía protegerlos así estuvieran del otro lado de la trinchera e Irvine a pesar de todo la entendía, el también lo había hecho… Les había salvado el pellejo a los búhos del bosque en más de una ocasión

Sin embargo… Pasado el tiempo… Tomó una decisión, y esa era acabar con esta absurda lucha, sin tener que arrebatar las vidas de sus propios amigos y la única forma era llevándolos ante la justicia

A la mañana siguiente Lisa y Noah llegaron de sorpresa a la clínica, al enterarse de todo lo que había ocurrido de boca del director Kramer, decidieron partir a Deling lo más pronto posible y más aún cuando su hijo también se mostraba preocupado al querer saber el estado de Squall, la mujer se encontraba preocupada por todo el grupo hasta por los búhos y Noah claramente por su maestro quién de nuevo volvía a salir herido en combate

- Hola chicos, ¿cómo se encuentran? - saludaba entrando con delicadeza dejando ese aroma a flores que alivianaba el ambiente

Era la hora de comer y hace unos minutos un par de enfermeras habían entrado y dejado el desayuno de los que permanecían en cama mientras Zell y Quistis habían ido a comprar para ellos e Irvine, a pesar de que no tenía apetito, se notaba que no había dormido siquiera un poco, además tenía un aspecto demacrado para haber sido menos de un día lo ocurrido

- Voy a tener que ir buscando otro maestro para que me enseñe - comentaba cruzado de brazos, algo sarcástico el pequeño castaño -, te van a matar un día de estos - entrecerró sus ojos evitando que las lágrimas salieran a flote

Squall soltó el cubierto que tenía en mano tragando el bocado de la ensalada de frutas que les dieron de postre

- No va a hacer falta que busques a otro que te enseñe, simplemente mis heridas anteriores se abrieron -

- ¿Me lo juras? -

- Te lo juro - Squall levantó su mano derecha frunciéndole el ceño, no quería mostrar la faceta que adoptaba con Noah en condiciones normales por la presencia del resto

- Buen provecho, pero... Madre mía, al menos ustedes siguen intactos - decía Lisa refiriéndose a Quistis y Zell, se fijó en la ausencia de la castaña y el cobrizo por lo que su curiosidad no tardó en aparecer - ¿Y dónde están Selphie e Irvine? -

Las caras tristes no tardaron en aparecer y Zell fue el único en tener el valor para explicar algo tan delicado

- Ya veo... - susurró - ¿Cómo se encuentran? -

- Selphie está en cuidados intensivos hasta que despierte y presente gran mejoría, Irvine no se ha despegado de ahí desde que salió de emergencias, que decaiga más es lo que le preocupa a los doctores, así que esta siendo mantenida por transfusiones y suero por intravenosa - explicaba el rubio tatuado

- ¿Y el resto? -

- ¿Quiénes? - preguntó sin entender - Ah, Ellos... - añadió sabiendo a lo que se refería la mujer - Están en la prisión del desierto dingo a excepción de Seifer y Rinoa que aún permanecen aquí por ser graves sus heridas, pero tomaron mayores medidas debido a lo de ayer -

- ¿Es decir?... -

- Triplicaron la guardia en su habitación y decidieron ponerle el ojo a Selphie, Irvine se negó a que la trataran de esa manera, por lo que él mismo se ofreció para vigilar a Selphie a lo que los soldados no pusieron peros por su rango en el ejército -

- Ya veo -

Crust entró a la habitación y los ojos de todos estaban puestos en ella

- Buenos días y buen provecho, ¿cómo se encuentran? - saludó con una sonrisa forzada, aquellas que solía mostrar en eventos públicos televisados y mayoría de fiestas a las que iba para sustituir a Alexander

- ¿Qué la trae por acá? - preguntó Mid

- Aparte de lo de ayer de lo cual discutiremos en otro momento, conociendo al presidente se hará la vista gorda, venía a comentarle algo al comandante - argumentó regresando a su mirada seria - ... Oh, no esperaba encontrarlo por aquí, eso me ahorra muchos inconvenientes - añadió dándose cuenta de la presencia del pupilo del castaño

- Es usted - dijo Noah

- Te prometí algo, ¿no es así? - le recordaba acercándose al joven - Pero no puedo dejar que tú solo hagas esto - sonrió levemente, esta vez era verdadera esa mueca

- ¿A qué se refiere, Noah? - preguntó su madre

Crust fijó su mirada en Lisa quien la observaba de manera neutral pero muy cerca de mostrar una agresividad en esos ojos

- Cuando nos encontrábamos en el jardín buscando a los miembros de la resistencia, Noah - procedió a mirarlo fugazmente - me pidió que buscara información sobre el paradero de su padre al cual no había visto en mucho tiempo, al igual que usted que es su madre ya que el parecido es asombroso, ¿o me equivoco? -

- Milo... - musitó con nostalgia

En ese momento el teléfono de la pelirroja sonó, hizo una reverencia disculpando la interrupción y atendió el teléfono saliendo de la habitación

- ¿Hace cuánto que llegaron? - preguntó Quistis

- No hace mucho, partimos ayer en la tarde, acabamos de ir al hotel a registrarnos y a dejar una mochila con ropa para un par de días - respondió Lisa

Crust regresó con prisa en su caminar y expresión

- Debo retirarme, lo siento, regresare más tarde y hablaremos con más tranquilidad, adiós - hizo una pequeña reverencia para dar media vuelta y salir de ahí

- Jovencito, ¿cómo se te ocurre pedir esa clase de favores? - regañaba Lisa

- Lo siento, fue un impulso, no solamente lo hice porque quisiera ver a mi padre, sino porque tú también lo extrañas... -

- Sin embargo no es motivo -

Noah escondió la mirada de su madre no queriendo dar a ver sus lágrimas de rabia, hizo algo que creía correcto no solo para él mismo, sino para alguien más, su madre, para que luego se lo reprochara de tal forma, pensaba que era injusta la forma de reaccionar de su madre

Así que no quiso estar más ahí ya que pronto rompería definitivamente en llanto y salió corriendo de ahí, Lisa prefirió dejarlo irse y que estuviera solo por un momento para que canalizara en paz sus ideas

- No vine solamente por ustedes, si me disculpan - dijo para salir de ahí y escaparse de la situación

Lisa buscó aquel cuarto vigilado celosamente por soldados de Galbadia, seguramente Rinoa no se acordaría de ella, pero por alguna razón igualmente le preocupaban los búhos del bosque

- Sólo vengo de visita - frunció el ceño entregando su mirada más escalofriante

El soldado la saludó intentando ocultar su temor y la dejo entrar, sabía perfectamente que estaría siendo vigilada por los otros que estaban adentro reforzando aún más la guardia, parecían unas estatuas y únicamente espectadores de los movimientos y oyentes de la conversación

- Buenos días, ¿cómo se encuentran? - de nuevo su aroma a flores se dispersaba por el cuarto

- Bien, ¿quién es usted? - preguntó Seifer con desconfianza

- Usted es Lisa Wells, ¿cierto? - preguntaba la pelinegra para despejar las dudas, el rostro se le hacía familiar, ciertamente Lisa no había cambiado mucho en ese tiempo

- Si, tú eres Rinoa, cómo has cambiado, tus ojos también - respondió con sorpresa

Se sorprendió un poco, no esperaba que se encontraran de ese matiz, se sentía tranquila, relajada, ¿Por qué sus ojos tenían ese color ámbar? Posó su mano en su rostro, cerca de su ojo izquierdo por inercia ¿Tal vez ya no había marcha atrás con respecto a sus poderes?

- Esta es una de las consecuencias de mis poderes, ya es peor cada vez, sino es por el brazalete Odine, posiblemente estaría destruyendo en estos momentos -

- Cariño, ¿no se suponía que estarías en Esthar? -

- Lo siento, me dejé llevar por el momento, es lo único que tengo claro, los recuerdos me son muy borrosos, ¿le han comentado algo acerca de ellos? -

- Hasta ahora, no, desconozco la situación -

- ¿Sabe cómo se encuentra Selphie? - preguntó Seifer ocultando su inquietud

- Los demás me han dicho que se encuentra en cuidados intensivos, Irvine ha estado ahí desde ayer con ella cuidándola -

- Debí decirle que se quedara en paz y no hiciera nada, maldición... - susurraba el rubio para sí mismo apretando con sus puños al máximo la sábana con la que cubría la mitad de su cuerpo

- ¿A que vino? - preguntó Rinoa pasados unos minutos

- Aunque no te conozca muy bien me preocupo por ti -

- ¿Por qué? - entrecerró sus ojos con algo de duda

- La verdad es que no lo sé - rio con alegría, sin embargo si sabía claramente el por qué, solo que no se atrevía a sacar el tema, estaba lleno de polvo como una antigüedad y así debía permanecer hasta que uno de los dos se atreviera

Los ojos de Rinoa cambiaron de color levemente en ese momento, ver el afecto sincero que le tenía Lisa para conocerla muy poco y sin juzgarla teniendo pleno conocimiento de sus poderes de bruja y también de los descontroles de los mismos, dicha felicidad que emanaba le relajaba el alma, una cualidad natural que tenía la mujer

Además Lisa sabía que tendrían una presión y tristeza al saber que no podían estar como cualquier paciente de un hospital en vías de recuperación, sin mencionar que alguien más salía herido por querer defenderlos a ambos y el resto de sus amigos que debían estarlo pasando de malas en prisión, era el camino que les esperaba, en dos semanas para ser exacto, ese había sido el plazo de tiempo establecido por el mismo Alexander

- Debí escucharte cuando me dijiste que parara con todo esto... - una Rinoa arrepentida se hacía escuchar - Lamento arrastrarte conmigo, no deberías estar aquí al igual que Viento y Trueno, ninguno, ni siquiera Zone y Watts, yo fui la que se empeñó aun con la idea de la liberación de Timber, es un gran objetivo para alguien tan insignificante como yo -

- No pienses eso, no eres insignificante, eres la mujer más arriesgada y valiente que he conocido, algo imprudente, pero bueno… - suspiró - Viento y Trueno estaban dispuestos a ayudar, yo lo hago... Lo hago porque me lo pediste - le sonrió estirándose para tomar su mano ya que sus camas no estaban muy separadas

- Gracias, Seifer -

- Vaya... Por Xian - dijo Lisa con perplejidad dándose cuenta de algo, la pareja se había olvidado de su presencia en algún punto - No hace falta que me miren con esa cara, solo sé que si alguien llega a enterarse estará totalmente desilusionado -

- Esto es sólo reflejo del pasado... - dijo Rinoa con frialdad - Y sabemos que eso no pasará, si en cuatro años no recordó nada, ¿qué le hace pensar que lo hará? -

- Yo no dije nombres - respondió con un atisbo de altivez, haciendo que la pelinegra rodara sus ojos a otra parte con molestia -, sin embargo aún mantengo la esperanza de que puede ocurrir, estoy segura de ello - añadió manteniendo su promesa con el castaño, aunque por dentro le quemaban las ganas de decirle que el día tan esperado y olvidado había llegado

- Lo mismo decía yo, mi consejo sería que no sea aferre mucho a esa idea -

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar al pequeño Noah que escuchaba levemente la voz de su madre que fue interrumpida por su intromisión, los guardias se habían retirado de sus puestos, posiblemente a holgazanear o a conseguir futuras novias o esposas dedicadas al área de la medicina...

El rostro del pequeño se puso pálido al ver a la pelinegra que lo miraba con indiferencia al igual que Seifer

- ¿Que sucede, Noah? -

No respondía, ni siquiera una letra podía pronunciar, su rostro blanco, los ojos desorbitados y empezando a temblar por el miedo, lo único que venía a su mente era la mirada y la actitud amenazadora de la pelinegra que había quedado impresa

Lisa decidió levantarse para palpar su rostro, hacer que terminara de entrar para calmarlo y así reaccionara, lo sentó en una de las sillas hasta que milagrosamente pudo hablar

- Mamá, no quiero estar aquí, ella me da miedo - decía con voz temblorosa aferrándose con fuerza a los brazos de su mamá

La pelinegra adolorida se levantaba intentando en lo posible no quejarse de su gran herida, los guardias alertas inmediatamente le apuntaron con sus rifles, les hizo una seña y con una mirada indico que no haría nada extraño o algún movimiento en falso, decidieron confiar en ella

Como pudo se arrodilló cerca de Noah que se mantenía en la silla bajo la protección que su madre en ese momento y en otros más le ofrecía, ese abrazo que en su inofensiva imaginación era el mejor de todos los escudos mágicos

- No tengas miedo, Noah, lamento que nos hayamos conocido de esa forma, lo siento - le sonrió, ese gesto que se creía extinta -, de verdad lo lamento

Y no fue hasta un par de minutos que el terror en Noah desapareció y una mínima desconfianza quedaba, cuando dejó de pegarse con más fuerza a Lisa, ésta la soltó entendiendo que sobreviviría

- Tengo que ir a ver como se encuentra Irvine, nos vemos - se despidió de los tres no sin antes darle un beso en la frente a su hijo

- ¡Cuidado con el idiota mujeriego ese! - exclamó el castaño advirtiendo a su madre, olvidándose del miedo de hacía unos minutos

Rinoa se mostró algo perpleja con una risilla, mientras Seifer en silencio la observaba nostálgico y pensativo

- Estudias en el jardín, ¿verdad? - preguntó la pelinegra adquiriendo una faceta adecuada para tratar con el pequeño castaño

- Si - asintió

- ¿En qué arma te especializas? - curioseaba el rubio de cicatriz

- Aun no tenemos prácticas con armas, pero ya estoy entrenando con el sable pistola, Squall es mi maestro y me enseña cada que puede -

- Deberías encontrar a otra persona que te enseñe y no depender de ese comandante bueno para nada - bufó con aires de superioridad

- Seifer... - pronunció la pelinegra en tono de reprimenda

- Sólo digo la verdad -

- Es mentira, él es muy poderoso y aparte un buen maestro, algo gruñón cuando quiere, pero muy amable - defendía a regañadientes Noah a Squall

- ¿Amable? - muy incrédula la pelinegra, cualidad que no recordaba de él

- Si, en uno de nuestros entrenamientos un grat me hirió y Squall me salvó, estuvo cuidándome la mayoría del tiempo al igual que mi mamá -

- Chico… Parece que estás tratando con un Squall diferente, ese no es el que todos recordamos - dijo Seifer - A no ser que lo hayan cambiado por otro -

- Pues no se cual hayan conocido ustedes, pero a mí me trata muy bien - insistía - ¿Y ustedes cómo conocieron a Squall? Mi mama dice que la primera vez que nos conocimos tenía tres años, recuerdo muy poco de él -

- Nosotros crecimos juntos en un orfanato -

- Fue uno de los SeeD's asignados durante una petición que habíamos hecho hace tiempo -

- Me llama la curiosidad saber que hacen aquí si se habían marchado, ¿estaban ayudando a Squall a luchar contra los malos? -

- Lamento decepcionarte, Noah, pero nosotros somos los malos - dijo Rinoa evitando la mirada

- ¡¿Así que tú eres le ha hecho daño a Squall?! - gritó con furia

Seifer le enarcó una ceja sin darle mayor importancia mientras miraba de reojo a Rinoa que no sabía que decirle, había hecho las paces con el pequeño y por un comentario lo había arruinado todo

- ¡Ey tú! - llamó el rubio a uno de los soldados -, sácalo, éste mocoso no debería estar aquí -

El mismo intercambio miradas con su compañero que se dispuso a apuntarles a ambos mientras el otro sacaba a un Noah alterado de ahí

- ¡Te odio! ¡Eres una bruja malvada, una cualquiera de los cuentos! ¡Odiada por todos y querida por nadie! - exclamaba siendo sacado a regañadientes

La pelinegra escondió su mirada entre su larga y suelta cabellera, se levantó del suelo y se dirigió de nuevo hacia su cama

- No le prestes atención, debía enterarse tarde o temprano, mejor así y no posponerlo -

- A fin de cuentas, aquello a lo que le temía al descubrir que era una bruja llegó y no me había fijado, porque no me importaba lo que pensaran, pero las palabras de ese pequeño fueron duras y crueles, nada como la sinceridad de un niño - su voz estaba apagada

- No le des importancia, apuesto que hasta en esta situación nada favorable, habrá alguna forma de contrarrestar lo que ocurre con tus poderes, te lo prometo -

- Dime, ¿Cómo lo harás estando en esta situación? ¿De que servirá si la gente aun pensará que soy una bruja malvada? La que están acostumbrados a leer en los cuentos de hadas… La única forma de que esto se solucione… Es de una sola manera -

Seifer no tenía nada más que decirle, en su mente se ordenaban las palabras perfectas pero no podía articularlas, simplemente... No podía. Tampoco era la primera vez que pasaba, situación diferente igual final, ella sufría por dentro mientras él quisiera poder hacer y decirle algo más, se maldecía a si mismo porque sin importar que hiciera algo al respecto, no surtía efecto alguno

El rubio se levantó de su cama y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas omitiendo sus heridas, miraba al techo para no tentarse de algo más, la pelinegra se refugiaba en aquellos brazos rompiendo en un llanto que llevaba mucho tiempo conteniendo, demasiado tiempo...

Pasados un par de minutos ella ya estando más calmada apartaba a Seifer para que regresara a su cama pero en ese instante una de sus manos pasó a la mejilla y la otra permanecía en el pecho del chico, su rostro acercándose peligrosamente hacia aquellos labios

- Ni lo pienses - le dijo repeliéndola a la vez que tomaba su mano para apartarla y regresar a su lugar

Se sentía como la más grande imbécil, ¿cómo pudo pensar que Seifer Almasy querría ese tipo de tratos? Lo más que podía hacer era darse la vuelta y cubrirse con las sabanas para cubrirse del sonrojo de sus mejillas y la vergüenza que sentía, aparte de eso los guardias habían observado todo. El rubio quiso que ocurriera, pero sabía que era algo pasajero, sólo cuestión del momento y como ella misma había dicho… "_Sólo un reflejo del pasado_", él se ofuscaba en su propia idea de que el pasado es el pasado, adelante hacia el futuro sin mirar atrás, sin embargo esos recuerdos no podían ser borrados, en ocasiones deseaba un ataque de amnesia como el del castaño y olvidarla... Olvidar su relación de hace años con la pelinegra

- Es sólo el pasado lo que salió a la luz, ya hace mucho tiempo que lo nuestro acabó, decidimos que así sería, ¿cuánto ha pasado? -

- Dos años... - después de unos segundos, respondió la pelinegra aún bajo las sabanas

- Pero aún sigo aquí ayudándote sólo como tu amigo, espero que eso siga estando claro, fueron mis términos, hacer que nada pasó - se mentía a si mismo mostrando esa faceta de tipo serio, frío e indiferente

- ¿Nada pasó, eh? - musitó con decepción

El rubio se terminó de acostar y se arropó con las sabanas tampoco queriéndola mirar, ni siquiera su silueta cubierta por una sabana

Pasadas unas horas cerca del mediodía, los SeeD's estaban en su habitación reunidos a la hora del almuerzo, exceptuando claramente a Irvine quien seguía sin apartarse ni un segundo de Selphie

Zell regresaba de las compras con Quistis, trayendo almuerzo para ellos, Irvine y madre e hijo

- Ya regreso, iré a llevarle esto a Irvine - señalaba Quistis al envase que cargaba en su mano

Lisa ayudaba a Zell a separar los almuerzos, cubiertos y bebidas, las enfermeras con anterioridad habían traído la comida de los que se encontraban en cama

- Esto es como estar en la enfermería del jardín, sin poder siquiera salir - bufó Ophelia

- Al menos Kadowaki nos dejaría huir, aquí son más estrictos - comentaba Mid recordando sus esfuerzos en vano de escapar hace un par de horas

- Si, pero al menos me divertiste por unos minutos cuando eras regresada por la enfermera - respondía riendo sutilmente, tomando bocado

Mid le entrego una mirada a Ophelia que inspiraba terror, a su vez era una especie de berrinche de niño pequeño

- No sabía que había otro Noah por aquí - comentó Squall refiriéndose a la pelinegra

Se ganó esa expresión al igual que Ophelia, decidía no darle importancia mientras olfateaba aquel delicioso almuerzo que las enfermeras les habían llevado

Por la puerta, Noah, Quistis y seguido sorpresivamente para la pelinegra, su madre, Elise

- ¡Mama! - exclamó anonadada

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? - saludaba con una sonrisa algo forzada

- Bien, hasta que llegaste, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso viniste a ver a mi hermano? A quien por cierto no he visto - le enarcó una ceja con algo de desprecio

- Ahora porque me preocupo por ti, te parece extraño - decía con unas lágrimas fingidas

- Eh... Si, mama - entrecerró sus ojos con una mueca de disgusto

- ¿Qué hice para merecer una hija así? - preguntó añadiendo más drama fingido

- ¿Estás de broma o qué? No sé qué te habrá pasado, pero estoy considerando seriamente que te cambiaron por otra - suspiró sin darle más importancia al asunto - Mamá, ya conoces a los demás, ella es Lisa Wells y su hijo Noah -

Ambas mujeres estrecharon sus manos y una energía negativa rodeaba ambas, estaba claro no se llevarían de maravilla... Pero lo ocultaban con sonrisas hipócritas, mientras las demás sentían pánico por la escena y se invadían del ambiente tenso

Minutos después, Elise se había marchado, diciendo que iría a buscar a su otro hijo a quien también tenía tiempo sin ver, no más que el que tenía la pelinegra, haciendo una pequeña reverencia a los presentes en el cuarto se despidió y no se le vio más por los momentos

Se encontraban degustando sus almuerzos bien merecidos, cuando Crust se presentó por segunda vez en el día como había prometido en la mañana

- Buenas tardes - saludaba de igual manera que la primera vez -, de nuevo a malas horas, pero son los únicos momentos en los que puedo apartarme del oficio para poder atender algunos asuntos, buen provecho a todos -

Respondieron con agrado a la cortesía de la pelirroja

- Aun están aquí, sigue siendo perfecto, el asunto que me trae por acá es la petición de su hijo, la cual en verdad no es ningún problema para mí - sonrió levemente - Tengo información de Milo, su esposo -

- No hace falta que me la diga, tengo preferencias por otra persona - comentaba evitando la mirada con cierto sonrojo y sonrisa de enamorada

Crust se sorprendió al ver la expresión de Lisa, el resto no tanto, pero aun degustando sus almuerzos estaban atentos a la revelación de la castaña

- Esa persona especial es el comandante Leonhart aquí presente - dijo tomando su mano

Squall sorprendido escupió a chorro como si de una fuente se tratase el trago del jugo de naranja, hasta se había ahogado un poco por lo que carraspeaba incesantemente y no era el único más de uno se había ahogado con la comida por el comentario, Mid había sido otra en adoptar la actitud del castaño pero ésta comenzó a reír frenéticamente sin parar

- ¿Qué sucede cariño? - decía preocupada dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda, mirándolo con ternura

- ¡¿Estás loca o qué?! - gritó

Lisa comenzó a reír ocultando su risa detrás de las puntas de sus dedos, era la mayor broma pesada que le había jugado al castaño en todo este tiempo

- Como siempre tú y tus bromas, cariño - comentó una voz suspirando con resignación

Lisa giro rápidamente su vista a la entrada, ahora estaba paralizada, al borde de unas lágrimas

Un hombre de unos treinta y ocho años de edad, melena corta y castaño oscuro, ojos azules una barba de tipo candado del mismo color de sus cabellos, pantalón negro y camisa blanca fuera del mismo con las mangas recogidas, en su mano derecha una esclava de plata con una inscripción en ella

- ¡Milo! - exclamó corriendo a abrazar a su esposo quien la recibía con los brazos abiertos

- Lamento que no haya llamado en mucho tiempo - le susurró al oído

- Comprendo que es por tu trabajo - respondía entre lágrimas

Al separarse de Milo, eliminó lo más que pudo la huella que había quedado de su llanto y recobró la compostura

- Actualmente el capitán Wells se encuentra en una misión importante en una pequeña ciudad de Galbadia, no estoy autorizada a dar más detalles al respecto, sin embargo acordé para que se le diera una semana de vacaciones - comentó levantándose de su silla -, aprovéchelas al máximo capitán, entenderán que no puedo estar mucho aquí, este oficio es muy ocupado y algunos días de locos -

- Gracias de nuevo, señorita Crust -

- No hay de qué -

Algunos le hicieron un ademan a su manera para despedirse y dejarla marcharse

En una de las sillas había un Noah petrificado que no se movía, sabía que era el que había visto en fotos incontables veces y del cual no recordaba mucho de vista

- Hola hijo - saludó arrodillado para mirarlo de frente, pero nada

Sorpresivamente el pequeño castaño se lanzó a sus brazos con extrema felicidad al igual que las lágrimas que no paraban de brotar

Lisa veía a padre e hijo con una pequeña lágrima en sus ojos que eliminó al instante

El resto había dejado su comida para observar con felicidad la escena, al comandante se le marcaba una sonrisa que no podía ocultar al ver como Noah y Lisa se encontraban tan radiantes de felicidad y llorando como viudas en un funeral aunque no hubiese un muerto, madre e hijo no hablaban mucho de Milo, por un motivo que desconocía sabía la falta que hacia ese hombre en sus vidas y entendían a su manera por qué no estaba con ellos

- Papá, él es Squall, me enseña a usar el sable pistola -

- Un placer - dijo Milo estrechando con fuerza la mano del comandante

- Igualmente - respondió frunciendo el ceño

Pasado cerca de una hora una algarabía se oía con claridad desde afuera con claridad

- Apúrense, los vehículos están esperando, no podemos esperar más tiempo del debido, otro incidente como éste y la vida de los pacientes de esta clínica estará en peligro - reprendía una voz femenina - Ahí no serán un peligro hasta que pueda ser trasladada hasta Esthar -

- ¿Ya están llevándose a Rinoa y a Seifer a la prisión del desierto Dingo? ¡Se suponía que lo harían en dos semanas! - comentaba Quistis sorprendida

Hizo una seña a Zell y el par de rubios salieron de la habitación con prisa

Crust estaba en la pared observando a los soldados que sacaban a los más peligrosos de los búhos del bosque esposados de manos y pies, así como su vista oculta por una capucha

- ¿Por qué los trasladan tan pronto? - exigía saber Quistis

Al escucharla, Crust ordenó que se detuvieran un momento para poder hablar con la rubia

- Es una pregunta absurda, sin embargo me tomaré la molestia de responderles - la pelirroja suspiró -, el presidente Alexander como bien sabrán, se enteró de lo ocurrido el día de ayer y tomó la decisión de trasladarlos a la prisión, si hubo un intento de escape, no me extrañaría que hubieran otros más, me ordenó estar aquí y de que me encargara personalmente de hacerlo, sin embargo recibirán el tratamiento médico respectivo hasta que se recuperen por completo, prometió no matarlos por motivos que fueron conversados con ustedes, estaban ahí cuando lo dijo -

- Preferiría morir antes que recibir la caridad del cerdo que Galbadia tiene por presidente - comentó Rinoa que escuchaba

- Sigan con los que hacían, llévenlos a los vehículos sin perder tiempo - seguía con su actitud mandona a los militares

- Esperen un momento, por favor - dijo la joven bruja, rehusándose a seguir andando

Crust bufó y dio la orden para dejarla hablar

- Tienes un minuto para hablar con ellos - se limitó a decir cruzándose de brazos y ajustándose los lentes

- Quistis... - llamó - ¿Recuerdas la casa en la que nos ocultamos cuando huíamos de los soldados de Galbadia hace tiempo? - preguntó todavía con el rostro cubierto por esa capucha

- Por supuesto -

- Diles que vienes de mi parte, gracias, sé que no te molestara hacerme ese favor - agregó dejando confusa a la rubia, ¿de qué hablaba?

Sólo con terminar de hablar, Crust chasqueó sus dedos y el soldado la empujó para que siguiera su camino, se notaba que la prisa y la eficiencia eran dos palabras que definían muy bien a la pelirroja

- Se más amable idiota - gruñó Seifer al militar viendo muy poco a través de la capucha como trataban a la pelinegra e igual recibió el mismo trato

La rubia se quedó pensativa, descifrando e intentando saber a qué se refería Rinoa, sin embargo, se comportaría de forma altruista e iría cuando tuviera un tiempo

_Continuará…_

###############################################


	19. Chapter 19

Ejem… Los personajes de FFVIII son de Square-enix, los demás que aparezcan son creados por mí…

_Tarde pero de nuevo aquí vengo… últimamente he tenido los fines de semana ocupados y es un milagro que me queden fuerzas para poder corregir y traerles el capítulo así sea tarde D: (e igual sigue siendo domingo, tarde pero sigue siendo domingo así que me vale que piensen que es tarde xD) Este fin de semana… Asuntos familiares a los que no se podia escapar (y no es que quisiera huir ._.)_

_**IproOmise: **__Si, no podía dejar el fic sin al menos mostrar a Milo siquiera una sola vez D= y ya sabía yo que te acordarías de la broma de Lisa a Squall cuando leyeras… con lo de rinoa… mmm… en este ch te enteras ya que no me acuerdo si te comente o no xD_

_**Makisotu-Douraji: **__Y dale tu con los circulos de sal, pero weno… lamentablemente como quisiera complacerte con matar a rinoa con el circulo de sal xD y no hay problema, al menos leiste (tarde, pero leiste -.-)_

_**Jinjuriki del Jubi: **__si, a ti cualquiera que trate mal a rinoa te cae bien -.- y pensaba que noah te caia bien D: y no es nada mas rinoa la que se le insinuo a seifer, el tambien se las traia, solo que no queria hacer nada xD tento mucho al pobre de hacer algo ._. y lo de lisa, no puedo creer que de verdad te hayas atragantado mientras comias… ._.___

_Pues no olviden dejar su review se agradecen de verdad y… Enjoy! =D_

###############################################

_Capítulo 19:_

Milo, Lisa y Noah regresaron a Balamb al día siguiente. Tres días después, aún el grupo permanecía en su estancia en la clínica de Galbadia, un doctor diferente al de días anteriores entraba con varios sostenedores de hojas con el historial médico de los jóvenes desde su llegada al lugar

- ¿Cómo se encuentran esta mañana? - saludaba el hombre con entusiasmo

- El mundo debe querer odiarme... - susurró para si la pelinegra con algo de repulsión - Kurt Valefort - bufó

Un hombre un poco más alto que la pelinegra de cabello corto negro ondulado y ojos verdes, muy parecido a Mid

- Hermanita, Elise me contó hace unos días que estabas aquí, no había podido venir a verte por los pacientes que tengo a asignados, ¿cómo te encuentras? -

- Mucho mejor antes de que llegaras -

- ¿Ah sí? - levantó una ceja y corrió hasta su hermana dejando de lado el profesionalismo lanzando los historiales a una cama vacía

Enroscó con su brazo la cabeza de la chica y con fuerza raspaba sus nudillos contra el cráneo de su hermana con mirada maliciosa y traviesa

- ¡No, no, no, Kurt! ¡Suéltame! - se quejaba sin poder soltarse - ¡Ya me siento mejor ahora que estas aquí! - repitió un par de veces más suplicando hasta que la soltó

- Por desgracia, él es mi hermano, Kurt - presentaba al grupo peinando su cabellera negra con sus manos

- Un placer, les tengo buenas noticias, según los informes del doctor Cassal lo mucho que se abrieron sus heridas no era tan grave, así como las mínimas quemaduras con las que llegaron sanarán con los medicamentos que les recetaremos, hoy mismo les daremos el alta para que puedan regresar al jardín -

- Gracias, Kurt, sé que tuviste algo que ver en ello - agradecía Mid a las influencias de su hermano

- Elise me dijo que se te notaban las ganas de regresar al jardín y tengo entendido que tienen a una excelente doctora allá que podrá continuar observándolos hasta que se recuperen completamente -

- ¿Y qué sabe acerca del estado de Selphie Tilmitt? - preguntó Quistis con educación

- ¿La chica a la que le disparó aquel soldado? -

- Ella misma -

- He escuchado de mis colegas que ya está fuera de peligro, pronto sería trasladada a una habitación común y corriente, una semana más para estar seguros dicen mis colegas, pero son tonterías de mi punto de vista, ya recuperó su color de piel debido a la pérdida de sangre claro está, hasta que no despierte no podremos evaluar la situación, pero seguro estará un tiempo aquí, hasta estoy de acuerdo con la opinión y no se preocupen por los gastos médicos, Elise y Klaus acordaron pagarlo absolutamente todo -

- Que generosos se encuentran mamá y papá, Kurt -

- Si, pienso lo mismo, ¿qué les hiciste esos dos días que pasaste en casa? -

- Nada - dijo con un sonrojo evitando la mirada

- Vaya... Así que hiciste las pases, ¿que será lo próximo? ¿Te encargarás del negocio de la familia por mí? -

- Si no hay nada que hacer luego que me retire de mi carrera como SeeD, ya que no dan pensiones, supongo que a eso tendré que dedicarme - decía sin muchas ganas

Kurt rió grotescamente

- Deberían ir alistándose si quieren tomar el tren hasta Timber con tiempo de sobra - comentaba a la vez que tomaba de nuevo los historiales para salir del cuarto - La enfermera los verá en recepción para que firmen los papeles que les dan el alta y se larguen de una vez por todas -

Hicieron caso a la sugerencia de Kurt y se alistaron con unas ropas que Quistis y Zell habían hecho el favor de comprarlas y así desechar las antiguas que se encontraban ensangrentadas, rotas y sucias

Ya listos pasaron por la habitación de Selphie a despedirse de Irvine, dejándole claro que el que se fueran no significaría que se olvidarían de ellos, Quistis se ofreció a quedarse pero Irvine se negó a la idea argumentando de que no era necesario

En la recepción firmaron los papeles a la vez que Kurt se despedía de ellos dándoles los medicamentos e indicaciones de los mismos, Mid abrazó a su hermano y partieron la estación a tomar el tren que los llevaría hasta su primera escala

- Al llegar a Timber debo hacer algo antes de seguir nuestro camino - avisaba Quistis

- Habrá tiempo mientras esperamos el siguiente tren - respondió Ophelia

Tiempo después llegaron a Timber, decidieron descansar mientras llegaba el tren que estaba de retraso por razones que no explicaban los empleados de la estación, no era raro pero tampoco común

- Iremos al café donde Irvine nos llevó la otra vez, ¿te esperamos ahí? - preguntó el rubio tatuado

- Por supuesto, adelántense, estaré allá en unos minutos, nos vemos - hizo un ademan de despedida para marcharse de ahí

Vagamente recordaba Timber, hacía mucho que no era enviada a misiones en aquella ciudad, sólo un par de veces pero no había tenido tiempo para hacer turismo como en las demás ciudades. La casa de dos pisos que Rinoa le había dicho aún permanecía intacta, de igual forma como la recordaba, carraspeó un poco y tocó la puerta con sus nudillos. A los minutos una chica cuatro años aproximadamente menor que ella le abrió

- ¿Si? ¿Qué desea? -

- Por casualidad, ¿está la señora de la casa? -

La chica frunció el ceño, sin dejarse intimidar por ella a pesar de que la rubia mantenía una expresión serena

- ¿Quién la busca? -

- Mi nombre es Quistis, no me conoce pero vengo de parte de Rinoa -

Al notar la sinceridad en aquellas palabras, volvió a la expresión con la que había recibido a la rubia, le dio paso para que entrara. Ya en el interior cerró la puerta y la invitó a sentarse, su madre estaba como siempre en la cocina preparando el almuerzo o haciendo los quehaceres del hogar, dejó a un lado el cortar papas, zanahorias y demás vegetales para lavarse las manos

- Así que Rinoa te envía... - dijo la mujer secándose las manos con el delantal de cocina que cargaba

- Sólo me dijo que viniera, más no me dio explicaciones alguna - comentó

- Si, sabemos por qué estás aquí, los noticieros se encargaron de dar el aviso - la mujer suspiró con preocupación y tristeza -, se lo dijimos tantas veces, pero insistía en aquel objetivo, Alexander no es un mal chico, pero como han estado las cosas, aún Timber no se puede independizar y más ahora como se encuentra la ciudad por las constantes batallas entre los soldados y los búhos, sólo porque tiene ese apellido, muchos siguen martirizándolo aquí en Timber, pero la verdad es que las cosas habían empezado a mejorar antes de toda esta lucha -

- ¿Quiere decir que todo esto es a causa de que cree que Alexander sólo por llevar ese apellido será igual que Vinzer? - pregunto la rubia

- Hasta donde sé, me temo que sí, la verdad lamento no tener más detalles al respecto, ahora por eso pasaran el resto de sus días en prisión, sino es que les dan sentencia de muerte, pobres búhos del bosque, siendo aún tan jóvenes - añadió la mujer al borde de unas lagrimas

- Mamá... - susurró la chica

- Pero no es la ocasión para hablar de esto - inhaló secando el par de lágrimas en cada ojo -, debes tener otras cosas que hacer -

La chica silbó mirando hacia las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso y a los segundos un mestizo de pastor alemán con border collie bajaba con elegancia hasta sentarse a poco más de un par de pasos de la chica

- ¿Angelo? - preguntó sorprendida

- Por tu cara se nota que no te explicó nada, ella quería que cuidáramos a su compañera mientras estaba en las misiones más peligrosas, nos dijo que en algún momento alguien que no fuera de los búhos vendría para llevársela y ese momento sería cuando no volviera más a Timber -

- Cuidar a Angelo, vaya... -

- ¿Hay algún problema? -

- No, ninguno, sólo que me tomó por sorpresa, será difícil al principio, supongo me acostumbraré a su compañía - suspiró la rubia

Angelo la miró reconociéndola vagamente, así que para despejar sus dudas se acercó a Quistis y la olisqueó un par de segundos para luego lanzársele encima y mover su cola muy risueña, quería darle unas lamidas, pero la rubia no se lo permitía

- Que bien que se lleven así - comentaba la mujer

La chica había subido y bajó en unos minutos con algunas cosas que eran del can. Una pelota, algo de comida que aún le quedaba, sus envases para el agua y comida y por su puesto la correa para pasearla, no era necesario, sino sólo capricho por lo hermosa que era, de color rosa con unos huesitos de color celeste por estampados que se repetían enésimas veces

- Gracias por su comprensión, debo irme, tengo asuntos pendientes, si me disculpan - dijo abriendo la puerta para salir de ahí

A pocos metros del café donde la esperaban, Angelo súbitamente emprendió una buena carrera, Quistis la llamaba en vano mientras la seguía, su trayecto la llevó hasta donde estaba el grupo aguardando a su llegada

El can se lanzó con gran osadía e irreverencia al comandante que la repelía para evitar ser lamido a la vez que intentaba comprender lo que pasaba

- ¡Ah que bonita! - exclamó Ophelia dejando de lado su actitud algo taciturna y serena para derretirse - ¿Cómo te llamas? - le preguntaba buscando la chapa de metal en el collar - Angelo... -

- ¿Angelo? - un sorprendido Zell

- Si, a eso se refería Rinoa en aquel momento, quería que la cuidara, quién sabe por cuánto tiempo, supongo que para el resto de sus días - refiriéndose a la perrita

- Ya bájate - ordenó Squall con seriedad y su ceño fruncido

Angelo obedeció al instante sentándose firme frente a él con orejas hacia atrás y mirándolo fijamente

- Ojalá todos mis subordinados fueran así - susurró para sí mismo

- Pedimos el desayuno, te pedimos algo, similar a lo que sueles comer en el jardín por las mañanas -

- Gracias, Zell - Quistis le sonrió agradecida

Después del desayuno y un tiempo más de espera, el tren que esperaban había llegado y ya con las rutas del tren restablecidas llegaron cerca del atardecer a Balamb, una media hora de caminata los llevaría hasta su hogar, Zell se separó quedándose en su casa a descansar como se lo merecía

Dejarían los informes de la misión para el día siguiente, esos viajes en tren eran cansados, sin importar el dichoso compartimiento para SeeD's, era mucho el desgano que no se hablaron desde que llegaron, únicamente intercambiaron un par de palabras para despedirse por educación y terminar de caer rendidos y tendidos de largo a largo en sus cómodas camas

A la mañana siguiente se habían reunido los más heridos para cambiar el vendaje, Kadowaki ordenó a Squall no aparecerse por el despacho en ningún momento, posterior a ello, el grupo a excepción de Selphie e Irvine se reunieron con Kramer acompañado de Kadowaki que daría parte del estado de los SeeD's y estos dar el informe respectivo de la misión y preguntarle al hombre canoso si se había enterado con exactitud de lo ocurrido en Esthar

- Ya sabes, tienes terminantemente prohibido siquiera ver la puerta de tu oficina, ¿entendido? - habló la doctora con autoridad al lado del director

El comandante asintió con tranquilidad a la amenaza

- Eso va también para ustedes dos - observó intimidando a la rubia y a la pelinegra -, nada de zona de entrenamiento o algo por el estilo, eso va más para ti, Mid que a Ophelia -

- Entendido - pronunció la Valefort intentando ocultar su temor

La rubia asintió sin reproches, sabiendo que así debía ser

- Me retiro, hasta luego -

Kadowaki salió dejando un silencio de no más unos segundos hasta que Quistis se adelantó a preguntar lo que tenía preocupado al grupo a excepción de las aristócratas quienes no tenían un vínculo con aquellos

- ¿Ha recibido noticias de Esthar? -

- Aún nada - decía negando con pesar - ha sido imposible comunicarme con alguno de ellos, ni siquiera con el mismo Kiros y posiblemente sea debido a que tanto él como Ward estén en las mismas condiciones, no estoy diciendo que estén muertos -

Squall maldijo en sus adentros debido a la situación

- Intentaré comunicarme hoy de nuevo, no son los únicos con el interés de saber que ha ocurrido - añadía dando a entender que estaba mortificado por su esposa también estaba incluida ahí

- ¿Y qué ocurre si resulta que todo es verdad y están muertos? - preguntó Ophelia con seriedad - Lamento hacer la pregunta sabiendo que son sus seres queridos -

- Yo mismo acabaré con la vida de la culpable así deba irrumpir en la prisión - comentó Squall sin ocultar su odio

- Estoy segura de que nada les ha pasado, estoy segura de ello - repetía una Quistis buscando esperanza aun y cuando en su mente la idea del que estuvieran muertos no dejaba de atormentarla

- Cambiando de tema, ¿cómo se encuentra Selphie? -

- Aun no despierta, me comunicaré con Irvine después para preguntar por ella - dijo la rubia

- ¿Y la resistencia? - preguntaba de nuevo Kramer

- En prisión, esperamos la última orden de nuestro cliente para terminar la misión de una vez por todas - Squall frunció el ceño

Por otro lado el ambiente estaba más relajado en la oficina de la psicóloga, la familia Wells estaba reunida, Noah abrazado entre sus padres, mientras Milo y Lisa conversaban

- Noah, ya casi es hora de clases - decía la mujer viendo el reloj de muñeca -, andando, jovencito - señalaba hacia la puerta

- Adiós mama, adiós papa, nos vemos luego - decía corriendo como solía hacer a cualquier lado que iba

- Lo llevaré más tarde a Balamb, a la hora del almuerzo -

- Está bien, a esa hora ya sale de clases y tiene el resto de la tarde libre del día de hoy -

Milo le retornó la sonrisa a su esposa y le dio un beso, labios que dejaría de nuevo en unos días cuando regresara de nuevo a su trabajo, no dejaba de pensar en ello por lo que aprovechaba cada segundo tan valioso que la asistente del presidente le había conseguido con su familia, el recuerdo pasó como destello de luz y bajó su vista

- ¿Qué sucede Milo? - le preguntó preocupada tomando el rostro del hombre entre sus manos para alzarlo, obligándolo así a que la mirara

Él aparto sus delicadas manos y las tomó firmemente sin soltarlas, apretándolas más con algo de temor, para tener valor y que las imágenes en su cerebro se convirtieran en palabras

- Lisa... Desearía estar cada segundo de mi vida con ustedes... Contigo y con nuestro hijo, Noah… - contaba evitando la mirada - Además... Tengo miedo, miedo de algún día morir y dejarlos solos o que al levantarme de mi cama al despertar… Darme cuenta de que no se encuentran conmigo -

- Calla y deja de decir idioteces - le ordenaba besándolo para callarlo, evitando que siguiera diciendo esas cosas que le producían en sus adentros derrumbarse y soltar esas lágrimas que contenía siempre con gran esfuerzo

Sin embargo terminó por ocurrir y la tristeza invadió por completo la oficina. Milo se fijó en las lágrimas de su esposa, separó sus labios de aquel beso apasionado y con su pulgar las retiró con sutileza

- Tú no deberías estar llorando, eres el pilar de la familia, si te derrumbas... Más adelante seguimos nosotros dos - dijo con una sonrisa refiriéndose a él y a Noah

Lisa le sonrió débilmente para aferrarse a sus brazos y descargar todo lo que escondía y llevaba aguantando desde hace años, él se enroscaba más acariciándole el cabello y pedía a Xian no escuchar su llanto que lo destrozaba por dentro

- Sin poder ir ahora a la zona de entrenamiento, serán muy aburridos mis días - se lamentaba la pelinegra

Ya habían terminado de dar el informe de la misión a Kramer, como siempre con algunas discrepancias entre los que estaban a favor de cómo estaba la situación y los que estaban en contra

- Debe haber algo que puedas hacer, yo pienso irme por un tiempo a casa cuando termine esta misión - decía Ophelia con nostalgia

- ¿Qué harás ahora Zell? - preguntó la rubia

- Pasaré tiempo con Rosen, no se extrañen si no me ven hasta que Crust nos llame -

- No nos extraña, no sueles aparecer mucho cuando estás con ella - Quistis rió

- Comandante, ¿qué harás ahora que no puedes estar en el despacho? - pregunto Mid

- No lo sé -

- Que aburrido eres… Deberías aprovechar el tiempo libre que tienes, por si no lo sabías tienes un reemplazo que hace el trabajo por ti, ¡así que anímate!, yo mientras me voy a dormir un rato, tengo sueño - comentó la pelinegra bostezando

Mientras disfrutaban del momento de tranquilidad e Irvine esperaba el despertar de Selphie, habían otros más que la estaban pasando peor... Y esos eran los Búhos del Bosque

Habían sido aprisionados en la zona de máxima seguridad de la prisión del desierto Dingo en cárceles individuales, sin ningún derecho o privilegio, tratados peor que los prisioneros regulares o peligrosos, sin importar que Rinoa fuera la hija del general del ejército de Galbadia, aquella influencia no servía para borrar todo lo que había hecho, Calway podría con sólo un chasquido de sus dedos sacar a su hija de la cárcel... Sin embargo los errores que ella cometió no podían ser pasados por alto así como así y Calway sabía eso, además de eso estaba el hecho de que al poco tiempo se enterarían y él podría ser encarcelado por ayudar al enemigo poderoso de Galbadia

Seifer tenía tiempo de sobra para pensar en una infinidad de cosas y meditar sobre el pasado, presente y futuro, como siempre ante la situación mantenía la cordura, cualidad que había adquirido con la experiencia. Pero... Sentía ira, cólera, rabia por la situación por la que afrontaba

- Debí marcharme en el instante que tuve la oportunidad, ahora... No sólo estoy yo encerrado aquí, sino que los involucré en todo esto, Trueno, Viento, colegas... Lo siento - decía con gran arrepentimiento

Ni con sus mejores destrezas y habilidades, no solamente él sino también los demás, podían escapar de ese pequeño cuarto que no tenía ni un mísero agujero para observar siquiera el pasillo de la prisión, el deseo de la ansiada libertad haría sucumbir a más de uno ante la locura...

En otra celda confinada se encontraba la joven bruja llorando en silencio, una gran variedad de sentimientos encontrados acompañaban aquellas lágrimas, a su vez, observaba el otro brazalete Odine que le habían conseguido, nadie estaba seguro de que el campo antimagia funcionaria por lo que no estaba mal tomar precauciones

Los demás se encontraban a un paso de la depresión y la demencia, pero insistían en no dar ese último paso y mantenerse firmes, aferrados aun a la esperanza…

Al mediodía Milo llevó a Noah a pasear a Balamb un rato, un momento de padre e hijo, complacía los pequeños caprichos del pequeño castaño, antojos que lo hacían feliz puesto todo el tiempo que llevaba sin verlo, estaba alegre también porque el lazo que lo unía a su hijo no se había roto ni deteriorado, se sentaron un momento en una de las bancas del puerto a disfrutar del paisaje, Noah como todo niño travieso correteaba a las gaviotas que aterrizaban en los soportes de amarre de los barcos algo que le daba nostalgia a Milo ya que hacía casi lo mismo en su lugar nativo, El Archipiélago de Lem

Noah siguió corriendo, alejándose de su padre que no le perdía de vista, al dirigirse al borde del muelle se agachó y permaneció así unos segundos, Milo con un suspiro se levantó y fue a saber qué pasaba

- ¿Qué ocurre Noah? -

- Mira papá, un perrito - señalaba -, está herido - añadía con algo de lástima y dolor por el cachorro

Milo se agachó a observar con más detalle, en efecto, tenía una pata herida, además estaba algo adolorido y por su aspecto pareciera no haber comido en días

- ¿Puedo quedármelo hasta que sane? -

Milo suspiró de nuevo masajeándose la nuca

- Sabemos que te vas a encariñar con él, no sería más fácil decir: "papá, ¿puedo quedarme con el perro?" - en parte quería ayudar al cachorro, pero por otra parte debido a su estado no tenía posibilidades de sobrevivir más de un par de noches

- Papá, ¿puedo quedarme con el perro? - citaba a su padre - Por favor - suplicaba

- Está bien - bufó para luego indicarle a su hijo como cargar al cachorro, a final terminó él mismo llevándolo en brazos

Tendría aproximadamente un par de meses de edad, ojos marrones como la mayoría de los perros, por el tamaño de sus patas al crecer sería de gran tamaño, pelaje frondoso y de color beige con manchas blancas que cubrían sus dedos y parte del hocico

El castaño decidió buscar un veterinario donde le dieran la atención que necesitaba. Pasados unos minutos encontraron un consultorio, al entrar una joven con una bata blanca quien resultaba ser la veterinaria los recibió. Ambos esperaron afuera un par de horas, Milo tranquilizaba a Noah que no dejaba de preocuparse por el perrito, casi una hora después la joven salió con una sonrisa que inspiraba alegría y despreocupación

- ¿Cómo se encuentra? - preguntó Noah sin dudar

- No te preocupes, se encuentra bien - decía acariciándole el cabello, cosa que le disgustaba al pequeño

- ¿Podremos llevárnoslo? - seguía preguntando

- Por supuesto - le respondió - Usted debe ser el padre, ¿dónde lo encontraron? -

- En el puerto, mi hijo lo encontró lastimado

- Hicieron bien en traerlo, por su estado deben asegurarse de que se alimente bien y en unos días traerlo de nuevo para revisar su estado - indicaba -, pueden pasar a verlo -

Al entrar estaba sobre una mesa de metal con una venda en su pata delantera derecha y devorando con gusto un plato grande de comida, ya casi terminaba, la veterinaria lo había acicalado por lo que se veía más limpio. Pasados unos minutos luego de que le dieran todas las instrucciones a Milo y en especial a Noah se regresaron al jardín con Piero, nombre elegido por Noah, fueron a la oficina de Lisa quien estaba acompañada de Squall, ambos sentados en las sillas del escritorio

-¡Hola mamá! ¡Hola Squall! -

- ¿En dónde estaban? - pregunto sin quitarle la vista a Piero - ¿Y éste perro? -

- Fuimos a Balamb un rato, nos devolvimos más temprano de lo esperado por él - señaló al cachorro en brazos de Noah

- ¡Se llama Piero! - exclamó alzándolo para que quedara frente a frente a Squall

Piero jadeaba y movía su cola risueña mientras Squall lo miraba con su respectivo ceño fruncido e indiferente ante la felicidad que desbordaba del can que sorpresivamente lo lamió en la nariz cosa que lo hizo retroceder de la sorpresa, cosa que le produjo una risilla a Lisa

- ¡Ya te reíste, ya me salvé! - exclamó Milo

- Después hablaremos con el director Kramer al respecto, Noah - decía en tono autoritario - Y tú y yo hablaremos luego - se cruzó de brazos dirigiéndole una mirada escalofriante a Milo

- Los dejo entonces, tengo algo que hacer, nos vemos - dijo Squall acariciando a Piero y haciendo un ademán de despedida antes de salir por la puerta

- Parece que tratara a veces con un par de niños, Noah, sabes que no dejan tener mascotas en el jardín -

- Pero mamá... - dijo en tono lastimero - Está herido -

Lisa suspiró sonoramente poniendo las yemas de sus dedos en sus cienes, intentando que un dolor de cabeza no apareciera y no le diera más importancia al asunto

- ¡Selphie! - exclamó en voz baja levantándose de golpe de su silla

La chica gimió un poco debido a una creciente jaqueca y el brillo de la luz que cubría el cuarto, su mano fue a parar a su cabeza, al ver a su derecha ahí estaba él con una gran sonrisa en su rostro que no encajaba con aquella barba de poco más de una semana, ojos cansados que combinaban con unas ojeras de no poder dormir bien y más aun con la preocupación por la castaña así como la ropa algo sucia y arrugada

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? -

- Podría estar peor - rió sin muchos ánimos

- Que alegría Selphie -

No se resistió a las ganas de abrazarla y así lo hizo, con todas sus fuerzas, obviamente teniendo cuidado con las heridas actuales, los errores que haya cometido hace días no importaban ahora, ya había despertado y después habría tiempo para discutir al respecto

- ¿Y los demás? -

- Les dieron de alta y se regresaron al jardín, querían quedarse, pero les dije que no hacía falta, se fueron muy preocupados por ti -

- ¿Qué ocurrió con los búhos? - preguntó mirando a la ventana evitando cruzar la vista con el cobrizo

Los segundos pasaban y el silencio incómodo seguía prolongándose, cuando decidió hablar se quedó con la boca abierta… Soldado afortunado... Su móvil empezó a sonar, una llamada entrante

- Ya regreso - le dijo saliendo de la habitación

- Irvine - al atender la llamada inmediatamente pronunciaron su nombre

- ¿Tú? Eso es raro, ¿te cambiaron acaso? -

- Cállate... - suspiró del otro lado - ¿Cómo se encuentra Selphie? -

- Justamente acaba de despertar - dio la noticia con alegría

- Me alegro, avisaré al resto, mándale mis saludos y dile que tiene que hablar conmigo al regresar -

- Si... Lo sé, piensa en un leve castigo, ¿sí? Creo que Ophelia, Mid y tú son los únicos que no sienten afecto por ellos, claro, aunque en ese momento tomáramos esa decisión, no significa que no le tengamos aprecio a los demás -

- Cuando haya que llevarla a Esthar… Estoy considerando el hecho de hacer unos relevos según lo que pase en estos días -

- No estoy muy de acuerdo, pero sería lo más indicado si queremos que no se cometan errores sabiendo perfectamente de lo que son capaces -

- Si, ¿te han dado aviso de nuestra última misión? -

- En lo absoluto, te avisaré si llega a pasar... Pero, ayer... He hablado con un amigo y lo que me dijo... - hizo un silencio recordando las palabras de aquel con quién contactó y así relatar a quien llamaba - No era nada bueno - añadió con preocupación

_Continuará…_

###############################################


	20. Chapter 20

Ejem… Los personajes de FFVIII son de Square-enix, los demás que aparezcan son creados por mí…

_**IproOmise: **__._. espiarte? Estas loca mujer? D: solo pensé que sería la profesión perfecta para su hermano por la cuestión del negocio familiar ._. y ps weno… hermano mayor que no moleste a su hermano menor, no es hermano mayor o.o bueno tampoco que Angelo será una acosadora D:_

_**Jinjuriki del Jubi: **__cálmate… ya llevas tres capítulos sufriendo, quejándote e indignándote por lo de los búhos y si no es por ellos es por Selphie e Irvine o si no por la causa nro uno de tus quejas: Rinoa… -.- cálmate! Te va a dar algo ._. ps solo te pregunte acerca de los nombres que encontré, que entre ellos estaba el de Piero _

_**Makisotu-Douraji: **__no entendí xq hay que raparle al cabello D: pero weno… De todas formas no se puede, porque no quiero una Selphie pelona xD Angelo malvada? o.o y moviendo los ojos como ese perro? A no ser que este tramando algo malvado ._. _

_Pues no olviden dejar su review se agradecen de verdad y… Enjoy! =D_

###############################################

_Capítulo 20:_

- Ya... -

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? - preguntó con seriedad y a la vez curiosidad

- Tomar las medidas necesarias y preventivas -

- ¡¿Nada más?! - preguntó el capitán alzando la voz - Squall... Me desilusiona la facilidad con que ves las cosas -

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? No es mi problema -

- Claro que si es tu problema, quieras o no, lo es -

- Sólo llamé para saber de Selphie no de nimiedades como esa, adiós - pronunció por última vez para colgar el teléfono y dejar al francotirador con la palabra en la boca y enojado

Desde que Irvine le había comentado la situación y la pequeña riña había empezado, lo tenía molesto, furioso, rabioso... Y sin embargo cualquiera de esas palabras se quedaban cortas para definir cómo estaba y se sentía realmente, decidió ir a la enfermería ya que tenía que cambiar su vendaje y era la revisión reglamentaria de Kadowaki

La mujer sabía con sólo verlo a la cara que era mejor dejarlo en paz y limitarse a lo suyo, pero estaba en parte feliz por notar que ese ceño fruncido no era más que una simple apariencia, le tomó cerca de dos horas limpiar y vendar de nuevo las heridas. Después Squall se marchó a su habitación a descansar, en el camino se topó a Quistis acompañada de Angelo camino al patio

- Vaya, vaya, ¿por qué tan molesto? - le preguntó algo preocupada, pero su tono de voz era altivo, para buscarle las cosquillas

- No es asunto tuyo - se limitó a decir siguiendo su paso

Quistis rió, lo que produjo más molestia en Squall, justamente lo que ella quería

Entró a su habitación y se desplomó en su cama a descansar, pensaba que tal vez unas horas de sueño lo calmarían, le despejarían la mente de tantas incertidumbres y así sabría de una vez por todas que hacer al respecto. Cayó en un sueño profundo en cuestión de minutos, y pasado otro lapso de tiempo más empezó a mover muy poco como un reflejo sus manos y pies, sumergido totalmente en sus sueños, se le dibujaban muecas de felicidad y balbuceaba sin podérsele entender, súbitamente la alegría de sus sueños se desvanecieron cuando los gestos de enojo, furia, tristeza y cualquier otro sentimiento parecido se hicieron presentes, no pasó ni un minuto cuando se empezó a mover agitadamente en su propia cama, los balbuceos eran de desesperación e iban en aumento a cada segundo que pasaba

Reaccionó en su propio sueño sabiendo que era simplemente eso... Un sueño, pero muchas cosas le parecían nostálgicas, en algún momento, muy reales, como si las hubiera vivido y sentido en carne propia, llegado a un punto se transformaron en desagradables, no aguantó más y terminó despertándose de golpe

- ¡No! - gritó secamente al abrir sus ojos, había estirado tanto su mano para alcanzar algo que había quedado sentado en su cama

Una jaqueca apareció al instante de levantarse súbitamente y sin importarle se levantó ágilmente de su cama para alcanzar el cuaderno negro que llevaba como un religioso con su biblia, su corazón estaba palpitando con rapidez, su respiración era como si hubiera hecho un maratón y del movimiento no se había fijado en las gotas de sudor que cayeron al suelo y hacían el intento de caer hasta su quijada

Pasaba las hojas y leía a gran velocidad buscando algo escrito entre esas hojas

- Aquí esta... - musitó sin darse cuenta

Empezó a leer relacionándolo con su reciente sueño, un detalle en particular del mismo que le había llamado la atención, la jaqueca persistía haciéndose notar más y más, el dolor que le producía era tanto que no soportó más y empezó a quejarse

- Maldición... - dijo con dificultad

Dejó la lectura y se sentó en la cama con sus ojos cerrados, apretando con sus dedos con fuerza en sus sienes, creyendo que así se reduciría, falso, iba más y más en aumento, y... Cuando creía que las cosas no podían ponérsele peor, miles de imágenes se agolpaban en su mente y salían sin tener un control de ellas así como los sonidos relacionados con las mismas, por lo que las palmas de sus manos también cubrían sus oídos en vano. Volvió a ponerse en pie pero sus pasos iban en falso, su equilibrio fallaba, por lo que se sostenía de lo que tuviera a su alcance con una de sus manos hasta guiarse al baño, a un par de pasos de la perilla cayó al suelo

Ya se hacía más insoportable el dolor de cabeza y las imágenes no ayudaban a aliviar el dolor

- ¡Para, para, para ya! - decía entre dientes con rabia golpeándose el cráneo contra la pared incontables veces

Empezó a brotar sangre de la nariz manchando su ropa, bajó una de sus manos para limpiarse la nariz, pero era imposible enfocarse en ello pues involuntariamente sus manos tensadas se iban a la cabeza. Después de un par de minutos de tal sufrimiento la película de imágenes se detuvo, buscaba la manera de como levantarse y en el intento la vista se le nublo resbalándose de nuevo cayendo al suelo, inconsciente

Quistis se encontraba en el patio observando a Angelo corretear por el patio del jardín, persiguiendo una mariposa monarca, Kramer le había otorgado un permiso especial para que el can pudiera permanecer en el jardín todo el tiempo que necesitaba, no obstante había algo que creía que no volvería a inquietarla estaba en su mente. Sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y verificó en la agenda telefónica del mismo un número en particular, esperó el tono hasta que una joven atendió

- Me diste tu numero antes de marcharme por si surgía algo - dijo la rubia recordando

Antes de reunirse con los demás que la esperaban en el café, la hija de la antigua líder de uno de los grupos de resistencia de Timber le dio su número telefónico por si llegaba a enterarse de algo con respecto a los búhos del bosque

- Sí, eres tú, Quistis -

- Así es, Kate - la había llamado por su nombre, el cual le había dicho al entregarle el trozo de papel con su número - ¿sabes en donde se encuentra la guarida de los búhos del bosque? ¿O al menos donde residían? -

- Recuerdo haber estado un par de veces en su casa, ¿por qué? -

- ¿Recuerdas el lugar exacto? -

- Por supuesto, nunca nadie sospechó de ello, ni siquiera el ejército que siempre la tuvo en sus narices -

- Tengo pensado ir mañana, ¿podrás llevarme? -

- Por supuesto, avísame cuando estés lista para ir -

- Perfecto, gracias y hasta luego - agradeció la rubia finalizando la llamada después de oír la despedida de Kate

Suspiró guardando su teléfono móvil, su vista fue hacia arriba encontrándose con las hojas verdes de los árboles que nacen de las ramas

- Tendré que hablar con Squall o con el director Kramer al respecto, mejor dicho, avisarle a alguno de los dos que me ausentaré - dijo para sí misma - ¡Angelo! Nos vamos - la llamó, ésta obedeció para seguir a la rubia

Quistis decidió confinarse en su habitación por el resto del día, dejando a Angelo libre por el jardín

- Que no se te olvide que no puedes dejar tus regalitos en cualquier parte, mucho cuidado donde te metes, ¿entendido? - hablaba con ella

La acarició y la dejó irse para que recorriera el jardín

Empezó a olisquear el suelo siguiendo una esencia específica, el aroma la llevó hasta una puerta determinada, empezó a arañar la puerta y gimiendo en súplicas para que le abrieran, así estuvo por un buen tiempo, al final se rindió y decidió permanecer sentada frente la puerta

Kramer recibió una llamada en su despacho, había intentado contactar con Laguna, Edea o Eleone, pero ninguno había dado señales de vida hasta ahora...

- Hola, Cid… Deben estar preocupados, lamentamos no haber avisado, pero no hace mucho que despertamos -

- Edea... - susurró boquiabierto - Es un gran alivio enterarme de que están bien, ¿cómo se encuentran? -

- Perfectamente, no te preocupes cariño, Laguna está encargándose como siempre de Esthar junto con Kiros y Ward, el profesor Odine está furioso porque parte de su laboratorio fue destruido, y Eleone descansa por orden de Laguna - informaba - ... Estoy segura de que Rinoa no lo hizo porque quería - se adelantó a las palabras de su esposo

- ¿Por qué lo dices? -

- Únicamente tenemos unos cuantos rasguños producto del empuje de su magia, con el poder que tiene, si hubiese querido... Nos asesinaba en ese instante - comentaba la mujer - Muchas veces había mencionado que necesitaba estar con ellos, no había dicho por qué, sólo que debía estar con ellos, nosotros intentábamos hacerle comprender que era necesario que permaneciera en Esthar por su bien y que ellos se podían cuidar solos perfectamente -

- Se refería a los búhos del bosque -

- Exacto -

- Los muchachos comentaron que estaba en Deling para sabotear de nuevo la reunión de Alexander Deling, apareció en la mansión de los Valefort atacando a diestra y siniestra, pero había algo raro en ella -

- ¿Raro? -

- Si, la mirada escondida y los pasos algo lentos y torpes - respondió Kramer según los informes y los comentarios del grupo

- De nuevo sucumbió ante sus poderes, era la razón por la que no la dejábamos irse, sabíamos que podía hacer algo así, mas no creíamos que fuera capaz de hacerlo, no debimos haberle quitado el brazalete Odine ahora que lo pienso - comentó pensativa -, la rabia que tenía de no poder ayudar a sus amigos y la preocupación por ellos la invadió de tal forma aun estando aquí que la llevó a tomar tal acción en contra nuestra, de nuevo sin la intención de querer matarnos - explicó - ¿y cómo se encuentra? -

- Lograron dejarla inconsciente con una herida en su abdomen, y al día siguiente llevándola a prisión junto con el resto de los integrantes de la resistencia quienes fueron aprisionados el día anterior a ese -

- Ya veo, me preocupa demasiado lo que ocurrirá con ella, esos poderes deberían - decía con un nudo en el pecho, respiró profundamente y cambió de tema - Laguna recibió esta mañana un aviso de parte del gobierno de Galbadia, algo tan secreto que ni él mismo decidió contarme -

- Seguro es el mismo que recibí esta mañana, es para avisar no sólo a los SeeD's sino a Irvine de que la misión ha terminado-

- ¿Ya les avisaste? -

- Aun no, mañana u otro día les comentaré - respondió - ¿Y Laguna no te dijo nada más? Que extraño - dijo pensativo

- No quiso, pero por su cara... Algo me oculta -

- ¿Qué tan terrible puede ser? -

- No tengo la menor idea, si tan solo pudiera sacarle algo de información -

- ¿Crees que deba comentarles algo al respecto? - preguntaba buscando consejo de su esposa

- No hasta que averigüe más, aunque si deben saber que su misión ha finalizado, de todas formas no creo que sea tan importante, sin embargo, estoy segura de una cosa y es que alguien o algunos sufrirán - comentaba con dolor

- ¿De qué hablas? -

- No te lo puedo decir, lo siento - respondió al momento

Un par de horas después, Mid y Ophelia iban camino a sus habitaciones después de una visita a un herrero de Balamb para afilar sus armas, un tratamiento que les hacía falta desde hace meses

- Nos tomó toda la mañana, sin embargo valió la pena - comentó tomando la empuñadura de una de sus katanas

- Te había dicho para ir a pasear, pero insististe en quedarte para observar el proceso porque no confiabas en mi- le reprochaba Ophelia con su seriedad y serenidad natural en ella

- Pues me preocupaba mucho, además no quería que nada malo les pasara - decía refiriéndose a su par de katanas - , ya conozco mi propio herrero, pero querías ir al tuyo, sin embargo debo decir que no está nada mal -

- Te lo dije, pero por tu culpa regresamos más tarde de lo planeado -

- ¡¿Mi culpa?! - exclamó alzando el tono de voz incrédula - ¿Quién fue la que decidió pararse a comprar galletas y todas y cada una de las variedades de té existentes? -

- ¿Y quién fue la que decidió ir a la tienda a comprar caramelos, específicamente de color rojo, caramelos de gomitas y chocolates de naranja? -

- Pero es que no habían en esa tienda - contestó Mid cruzando los brazos como niña pequeña malcriada

- ¿Y por eso teníamos que ir al otro extremo de Balamb en busca de ellos? -

- Si, Dietch e Izaskun no harían tanto escándalo, pero están en misión en estos momentos -

- ¿Así que soy su reemplazo? - preguntó con falso enojo

- Por supuesto - respondió con una sonrisa

- Esa es Angelo, ¿qué hace ahí? ¿No estaba con Quistis? - curioseaba dejando a un lado su riña infantil con la pelinegra

- No lo sé - respondió a la rubia -, ¿qué sucede? - preguntó acercándose al can que permanecía acostada con la nariz pegada lo más que podía a la puerta metálica

Se levantó del suelo y con su mirada le indicaba a ambas que algo no andaba bien. Ophelia miró hacia la puerta meditando sobre de quién sería ese dormitorio, tocaron la puerta unas cuantas veces sin obtener respuesta, repitieron la misma acción con más rudeza y fuerza teniendo los mismos resultados

- Es imposible abrir la puerta a la fuerza, sin embargo haciendo corto circuito en la ranura es posible - comentó la rubia

- Entonces a un lado - advirtió la pelinegra preparando una magia electro

- No he terminado de hablar, Mid -

- ¿Eh? - emitió aquel sonido haciendo desaparecer el hechizo

- No hace falta tener que destruirlo todo - dijo sacando una tarjeta de color negra

- ¿Y eso que es? -

- Una llave maestra -

- ¿De dónde demonios obtuviste eso? -

- La tengo desde que perdí la tarjeta que abre mi habitación, hará casi un año - confesó con vergüenza y ruborizándose un poco

- ¿Ophelia Visso, desordenada? Vaya, vaya - comentaba en tono burlista, deseando que se molestara

- La perdí en una misión y estas tarjetas de acceso son algo difíciles de rehacer y configurar para que se adapten de nuevo a un cerrojo de este tipo, no es que sea desordenada -

- Aja... Como tú digas, no hay ningún problema -

- Cállate, Mid - le ordenó con cierta rabia

Pasó la tarjeta por la ranura, al instante un sonido les indicaba que estaba abierto y al siguiente segundo la puerta se abrió. Angelo se apresuró a entrar y seguido de ésta, Ophelia y Mid, la puerta metálica se cerró de nuevo y se encontraron con la imagen espantosa, el comandante en el suelo manchado de sangre casi seca en su rostro y manos, un pequeño charco de sangre se expandía por el suelo. Dejaron las compras en una esquina de la habitación para atender el problema

- ¿Se habrá muerto? - bromeó la pelinegra viendo la sangre en el suelo

- Puede ser, todos morimos algún día, pero de esta forma sería patético - le contestó bromeando con frialdad

- ¿Qué le habrá ocurrido? -

- No tengo la menor idea, pero no parece nada grave - indicó comprobando que estaba respirando con normalidad

- Seguro estaba viendo revistas sucias y le brotó tanto la sangre por la nariz que se desmayó de tanta pornografía - seguía haciendo comentarios acerca del castaño que no entraban en la situación

Ophelia suspiró sin darle más importancia

- Hay que limpiar todo esto, vamos - dijo la rubia

Angelo observaba lo que ocurría cerca de las jóvenes. Ambas levantaron al inconsciente del suelo y lo acostaron en la cama, le quitaron la chaqueta y la camisa algo ensangrentada

- Para no estar en forma desde hace años, se ve que no ha perdido condición - bromeaba la pelinegra con respecto a la musculatura del castaño

- ¿Ya dejaras de decir cosas así? - le preguntó la rubia roja como un tomate - Además tú estás con Izaskun -

- Que divertido, no sabía que cambiabas de color - carcajeaba sonoramente sin prestarle atención a lo último

- Iré a limpiar la del suelo - dijo Ophelia levantándose de la cama al igual que Mid

En el baño Ophelia tomó una mopa y una cubeta con agua que había, Mid encontró una toalla, mojo gran parte de la misma y le quitó el exceso de agua

La rubia se encargó de asear no solamente la zona manchada de carmesí sino que aprovecho para trapear el piso de la habitación, no había mucho que hacer, pues el castaño era ordenado y limpio, mientras la pelinegra aseaba a Squall, la sangre de su cabello, manos, brazos, rostro, la que traspasó la camisa hasta llegar a su torso y la del collar con el emblema de Gryphus teniendo cuidado con el vendaje

- Listo, el piso rechinando de limpio - comentaba orgullosa

- Me alegro - comentaba con sarcasmo aun atendiendo al castaño

En ese momento, el joven gimió un poco y abrió los ojos lentamente para cerrarlos de nuevo con fuerza debido al impacto de los rayos del sol en sus ojos

- Ya despertaste - advirtió la pelinegra notando sus movimientos

- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? -

- Primero respóndenos, ¿qué te paso? - curioseaba Mid

- No es asunto de ustedes -

- Que forma de responder a quien te ayuda, ingrato - regañó Ophelia

Squall le frunció el ceño pero ella también

- ¿Puedes levantarte? - preguntó la pelinegra apartándose

Angelo se acercó más de lo que ya lo había hecho al notar su despertar, quedando frente a él, con su mirada diciendo mucho

- Estoy bien, no te preocupes - le dijo acariciando a la perrita - ¿Serían capaces de guardar un secreto? -

Ambas intercambiaron miradas de confusión para retornar su vista al castaño

- Si - respondieron asintiendo

- ¿Por qué? - se adelantó una Mid curiosa

- Ustedes saben que yo sufrí y sufro de amnesia desde hace años - comentaba -, la cuestión es que... Acabo de recordar más cosas, no sé cuánto, al menos eso creo -

- ¿Qué tanto? - insistió Ophelia

- No lo sé, no estoy seguro - negaba apartando la mirada

- ¿Por qué no quieres contarle a más nadie? - preguntó Mid

- Porque van a atosigarme y no es lo que quiero, porque... Aun me faltan recuerdos olvidados -

- ¿Pensarás mantenerlo en secreto a toda costa? - una Ophelia seria - No es mi problema la decisión que tomes, sólo considero que ellos deberían saber -

- Si, cueste lo que me cueste, hasta que el momento llegue no diré absolutamente nada, les pido que guarden este secreto por favor - decía depositando su confianza en ambas

- No te preocupes, nadie se enterará - dijo la pelinegra

- Cuenta con nosotras - añadió la rubia

- Perfecto, ahora lárguense - dijo de mala gana

Pero antes de poder marcharse, llamaron a la puerta

- ¿Squall, estás ahí? - insistía aquella mujer tocando una y otra vez

El castaño empujaba a ambas al baño para encerrarlas, protestaban por su acción tan poco caballerosa mientras las mandaba a callar, cuando pudo esconderlas, abrió... Era una Shu agitada de tanto correr quien venía con un mensaje de parte del director Kramer

- El director solicita no solamente tu presencia sino la de los demás en su despacho mañana al mediodía, tiene algo que informarles a ti y a tus SeeD´s subordinados y al capitán Kinneas con respecto a su contrato con Galbadia - entregaba el recado con mucha formalidad

- Gracias, le diré a los demás sobre esto -

- No te preocupes, me encargaré personalmente de ello, hasta luego - se despidió saliendo a toda prisa de ahí

Al girarse se encontró con un par de chismosas asomando sólo su rostro para poder escuchar y ver quien era

- Escucharon, ¿no es así? -

Asintieron con ingenuidad

- Cuando hable con ustedes aparenten no saber nada, disimulen bien, por favor -

- Entendido, comandante - bromeaban ambas haciendo el saludo SeeD en tono sarcástico

- Nos retiramos - dijo Ophelia haciendo una pequeña reverencia y tomando sus bolsas

- Deja de ver tantas revistas sucias, seguro no recordaste nada y nos estás dando excusas baratas para ocultar lo que en verdad ocurrió - seguía bromeando la pelinegra tomando sus compras

Luego de que ambas se marcharan, el comandante suspiró sonoramente relajando su cuerpo como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima, masajeaba su cuello mientras pensaba detalladamente la situación y las acciones que tomaría, acarició al can que lo miraba sin juzgarlo por su elección. Decidió tomar una ducha, el cuidado de la pelinegra había bastado, pero quería darse bañarse y cerciorarse de que no quedaran rastros de su propia sangre

El agua fría le erizaba los vellos del brazo y más al caer por su espalda, segundos después su cuerpo se adaptó a la temperatura del agua y disfrutaba del agua fría

- Ahora les creo rotundamente, lo siento, por mi culpa todo está hecho un desastre, ¿debería hacer algo? - hablaba para sí mismo - ¿Y cómo podría hacer algo yo solo? Pero tampoco quiero la ayuda de los demás, llevaría a explicar cosas, no deseo que me presionen -

Pensamientos similares y otros iguales recorrían su mente sin cesar, al terminar de bañarse se enroscó una toalla color crema en la cintura y tomó otra para secar su cabello con fuerza, dejó la misma sobre su cabeza observándose en el espejo, más preciso... Su cicatriz. Entre los miles de recuerdos reaparecidos estaba el origen de su cicatriz y la que le había dejado a Seifer de recuerdo, una batalla que había comenzado según el rubio como una práctica o entrenamiento que se convirtió en una batalla entre ambos cuando el mismo atacó al castaño con una magia de fuego y cortó con su hyperion en forma diagonal entre sus ojos. Una risa tonta con arrogancia se le dibujo en el rostro al seguir en ese momento del pasado cuando la ira se apoderó de su ser al sentir el dolor y la bajeza con la que había actuado Seifer, éste a su vez observó a su rival con una sonrisa arrogante, aquellas que ni con el pasar de los años habían desaparecido, él con cólera y levantándose tomó una carrera arrastrando la punta de su sable pistola revólver para alzarla e imitar la misma acción del rubio

Al salir de su letargo se cambió de ropa, una sudadera negra abierta y bajo ésta una franela negra, unos vaqueros azules y unos zapatos negros de suelas y trenzas blancas, en una cesta colocó la camisa y la chaqueta manchada de carmesí, tomó su tarjeta de acceso y terminó de salir de su habitación junto con Angelo. El ascensor lo llevó hasta el segundo piso, a la oficina de Lisa, tocó con sus nudillos la puerta de caoba un par de veces hasta escuchar la voz de la castaña que le permitía pasar

- Squall - pronunció esbozando una sonrisa de las suyas

- ¡Aw, otro perrito! - exclamó Noah abalanzándose para contemplar y acariciar a Angelo

No estaba sola como era de esperarse, estos días había estado compartiendo más su tiempo con su esposo e hijo que jugaba con su nueva mascota, quienes permanecían ahí la mayor parte del tiempo y más ahora sabiendo que Milo se marcharía de nuevo en exactamente dos días, por otro lado Squall respiraba de esa paz, porque tenía más tiempo para él solo, cosa que no tenía desde hace poco más de un año, sin embargo estaba feliz de que madre e hijo estuvieran rebosando de alegría

- ¿Qué sucede? - le preguntó enarcando una ceja

- Estás ocupada, lo siento -

- No hay ningún problema, ¿qué ocurre? -

Observó a Noah y a Milo respectivamente diciendo todo con sus ojos

- ¿Pueden dejarme a solas con él? - pidió sonriéndoles a ambos - Vayan al comedor, nos veremos ahí en cuanto termine de hablar con él, ¿sí? -

- Vamos, Noah - dijo dándole la mano al chiquillo

- ¡Adiós, Squall! - exclamo su pupilo con felicidad

Al oír el cerrar de la puerta, Lisa tomó asiento en la silla de su escritorio y Squall en otra que había frente a ella, mientras ambos charlaban, Angelo se acercó hasta Piero, lo olisqueó unos segundos y se acostó a su lado, muy cerca del cachorro

- ¿Te parece bien la idea de un perro para Noah? - preguntó observando a Piero descansar plácidamente junto a Angelo

- Ya veremos cómo resulta todo, el gran problema estaba en que el director Kramer permitiera a Piero -

- ¿Aceptó? -

- Por supuesto, sólo por tratarse de otro caso especial, como comandante por supuesto sabes que hay alumnos que poseen sus mascotas en sus habitaciones con la condición de que sean muy responsables y cuidadosos o serán sancionados con la prohibición de las mismas -

- Como sea... -

- Cierto, ¿de que querías hablarme? - preguntó atenta a lo que diría

Expresión de nerviosismo, recorriendo con la mirada toda la oficina y sin ver directamente a la mujer a los ojos

- ¿Y bien?... No te preocupes, sea lo que sea estoy dispuesta a escucharte como siempre -

- Prométeme por Noah que no le dirás a los demás -

- ¿Eh? - emitió algo confundida

- Promételo - insistió con seriedad

- Tranquilo, ya te dije que lo que ocurriera o dijeras no saldría de estas paredes o de mi boca -

- He recordado más - suspiró antes de confesar

- Esto es un gran progreso, Squall, deberías estar feliz y no con esa mirada - reprimía al castaño con tono de dicha - ¿Por qué tan abatido? - lo seguía mirando con su sonrisa fija

- Por otras cosas que no te incumben -

- Entonces te dejaré con tus problemas psicológicos a solas, porque siempre así lo deseas - respondió en el tono frío y acido reservado para algunos -, ¿qué recordaste esta vez? - pregunto cambiando a esa mirada gélida e indiferente que daba escalofríos

- Más de lo que tú piensas, sin embargo, entre ellos no está nada relacionado con lo que ocurre en las sesiones de hipnosis -

- Debe ser algo muy importante y a la vez traumático para que aun después de tantos años y sesiones, sin contar los años que estuviste sin venir, sigas sin avanzar más de la puerta - explicaba dispersando muy poco su mirada aterradora - Tengo mucho tiempo, cuéntame que recordaste -

- Tal vez haya influido el cuaderno que me diste y algo que Irvine me dijo -

- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? - preguntó curiosa manteniendo la compostura

- No es… -

- Si, si, asunto mío - interrumpió con deje molesto - Así no vamos a ningún lado -

- Bien… - exhaló para comentarle - Lo que faltaba por recordar de Zone y Watts... - confesó haciendo un silencio acompañado de otro suspiro para decidirse a decirle el resto - Además de eso, he recordado más a Seifer, y a Viento y Trueno -

- ¿Estás seguro? -

- Por supuesto -

- Si te hago la pregunta mágica para confirmar que no me ocultas nada, y sé que no me responderás de todas formas, así que dejare que tú mismo decidas -

- ¿Te refieres a si la he recordado a ella? -

- Si - asintió

La miró de reojo con sus cejas bien fruncidas

- Lo sabía, sabía que no dirías nada, me alegro por ti - sonrió -, creo necesario seguir indagando en tu mente -

- Hazlo bien de una maldita vez para acabar con ese recuerdo y saber qué es -

- Y yo te repito, no sé cuántas veces más lo haré, de que no puedo forzar tu mente de esa manera -

- Y yo insisto en que no le prestes atención y me dejes avanzar para acabar con esto de una vez por todas -

- Como quieras... Lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima entonces, ¿algo más? -

- No, eso es todo... - respondió de mala educación - Vámonos Angelo - llamó y el can obedeció al instante

Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse respiró profundo masajeando sus parpados, al terminar una sonrisa más grata que la habitual en ella se esbozó, guardándose para sí misma un par, y tal vez más, de grandes hallazgos con respecto al castaño

_Continuará…_

###############################################


	21. Chapter 21

Ejem… Los personajes de FFVIII son de Square-enix, los demás que aparezcan son creados por mí…

_**IproOmise: **__Esa era la idea con poner a las feas a bromear y no habia pensado en el maestro roshi xDD tranquila, le dan la noticia al feo de Squall pronto, pues cuando te duele la cabeza mucho, prefieres hacer presion en el lugar a ver si se quita xD de idiotas… pero a veces funciona o.o_

_**Makisotu-Douraji: **__Pues si… Son amantes de los hospitales, les encanta pasar todo o casi todo el fic en el hospital ._. y diras insignificante, pero algo es algo o.o de hecho han sido dos veces las que ha recordado algo -.- excluyendo el ch anterior_

_**Jinjuriki del Jubi: **__pues quien dijo que la fea de Mid era asi? Es solo la otra loca según cierta persona ._. y tu con Rinoa -.- que necia, a ver si cambias el disco o que se yo D:_

_Pues no olviden dejar su review se agradecen de verdad y… Enjoy! =D_

###############################################

_Capítulo 21:_

Pasó una tarde más y otra mañana se hacía paso en el jardín, Kramer llegó a su despacho a primera hora de la mañana como siempre muy puntual a trabajar, llamó a Laguna pasado cerca de una hora

- Laguna, ¿cómo estás? -

- Edea tenía razón al decirme que llamarías tarde o temprano - comentó - Bien, como siempre en este trabajo de locos -

- ¿Es cierto entonces? -

- ¿Qué cosa? -

- Lo de Galbadia y Esthar -

- Ah, eso - pronunció serio, intentando no ser boca floja

- Si, ¿qué se supone que hace Galbadia comunicándose con Esthar? Imagino un sólo motivo y escenario posible, mas sin embargo no me es suficiente -

- Eso es un secreto, es sólo entre los países de Galbadia y Esthar -

- Vamos Laguna, no es un secreto para nadie a que viene tanto misterio entre Alexander y tú -

El presidente suspiró sonoramente, algo tenso, sintiéndose presionado y temeroso de confesar lo que debía al mismo Kramer, quien al otro lado del teléfono esperaba paciente

- Accederé porque nos conviene, no estaba de acuerdo hasta saber de boca de Alexander, no es la opción más adecuada, pero es nuestra última opción... Ya que... Antes de que el viejo Odine pueda fabricar un objeto o encontrar la manera de contrarrestar lo que ocurre... Será demasiado tarde, además no soy quien para decirle que decisiones tomar respecto a su vida -

- ¿El profesor Odine no logró hacer algo al respecto? - preguntó extrañado

- No, sólo había investigado sin descanso, la emoción le daba la motivación necesaria para continuar, al final... Volvió a sucumbir ante sus poderes al quitarle el brazalete, parecía algo que ya tenía planeado, nos vio la cara de imbéciles y le creímos, luego, de la nada dijo _"Debo marcharme para proteger a mis amigos, asesinar a un gobernante corrupto y si estorban... Matar a otros viejos amigos"_ de su cuerpo se empezaron a desprender magias electro que impactaban en todas partes, al final nos dio de lleno, antes de que cayera inconsciente, me dijo _"lo siento, pero debo hacerlo, después de..."_ No pude oír el resto, lo último que recuerdo es mi audición perdida por unos instantes, observaba sus labios articular palabras, pero no las escuchaba, luego... Mi vista se nubló y quedé inconsciente, después desperté en el hospital - comentaba pensativo y abatido

- La única salida, ¿eh? - comentó cambiando de tema, regresando a la explicación de Laguna con respecto a su relación con Galbadia

- No creo tal exageración, a pesar de todas las situaciones con relación a sus poderes sigue siendo una buena persona, al menos eso pienso, habría que preguntarle a Odine, sin embargo... - hizo un silencio y suspiró muy a su pesar reservándose las próximas palabras - No te preocupes, me aseguraré de que nada malo ocurra -

- Gracias, Laguna -

- Quisiera que acabaran con su sufrimiento de cualquier manera, pero su terquedad la llevará de nuevo a otra vez a perder el control de sus poderes y peor aún... No volver a ver más a aquella chica de ojos castaños y créeme Cid cuando digo que es lo que menos deseo - decía con dolor y tristeza por Rinoa a quien le tenía un cariño especial a pesar de conocerla poco y sin saber por qué

- ¿Te dieron alguna otra información con respecto a los demás búhos del bosque? -

- No, dijeron que eran asunto de Galbadia, que me remitiera al asunto que nos concernía - comentó

- ¿Fue el mismo Alexander? -

- Si, estuvo en Esthar, hablamos de asuntos importantes... - decía con misterio - Mira lo que casi digo, lo siento, no puedo comentártelo, debo irme, saluda a los demás de mi parte, en especial a Squall - añadió finalizando él mismo la llamada

En su oficina de toques futurísticos y muy avanzada con respecto a las del resto de países, bufó descargando el casi hecho de la tontería que iba a cometer, cerca de él cuidándole la espalda sus fieles compañeros: Kiros y Ward

- Casi le dices, nunca cambiarás - reprochó Kiros -, y no hay que ser un idiota para saber que Ward piensa lo mismo, no deja de pasar un sólo día en el que nos preguntamos cómo has llegado a ser presidente -

- Lo siento, lo siento - repetía con arrepentimiento rascándose la nuca - Por un segundo creí necesario contarle -

- Eso llevará a que muchas personas, hasta nosotros mismos nos involucremos en todo esto, mucho más de lo que ya estamos -

- Tienes razón, amigo - respondió con una media sonrisa de tristeza

- Sé que quieres hacer algo, estoy seguro de que este río tomara un cause que nos beneficiará a todos por igual -

Pasaron otras horas más y ya a mediodía se habían reunido en el despacho como el director les había ordenado el día anterior, enviando a Shu como mensajera, sin embargo uno de los cinco que habían regresado de Deling no estaba

- ¿Dónde está Quistis? - preguntó el rubio tatuado - Es muy raro que llegue tarde a cualquier lugar, y menos si se trata de una reunión de este tipo - añadía

-Ayer estuvo unos minutos aquí, se fue de viaje por un par de días, no tardará en regresar de nuevo al jardín, sin embargo está al tanto de lo que les comentaría el día de hoy, no se preocupen - les informó

Cid carraspeó ajustándose los lentes para hablar de nuevo

- Primero lo primero, ayer Edea llamó - esbozó una sonrisa sincera, la sorpresa y la intriga aparecieron instantáneamente -, todos están sanos y salvos, me dijo que sólo unos rasguños sin importancia, no habían podido comunicarse porque ayer fue que despertaron, supongo que no había nadie que estuviera al tanto de que debían avisarnos a nosotros -

- Que alivio - suspiró Zell

Lo mismo pensaba Squall, pero esa sonrisa se la guardaría después para él solo, pues un gran peso de encima le había sido arrebatado, el nudo en su corazón de casi haber perdido a parte de sus seres queridos, los más importantes en su vida, había desaparecido. Deseaba hacer mil y un preguntas sobre el estado de aquellos, pero debía mantener la calma y seguir mostrando su actitud de siempre

- Bien, ¿qué hacemos aquí? ¿Por qué reunirnos? - preguntó Mid cambiando de tema, ya que la noticia no era mucho de su importancia, sin embargo la curiosidad del por qué estaba ahí, aparte de la buena noticia, la mataba por dentro

Se había tomado unos minutos para contarles acerca del comunicado que había recibido el día anterior de parte de Alexander, la sorpresa se marcaba en sus rostros y una pregunta importante de la cual no había manera de huirle había salido a la luz

- ¿Por qué ese cambio de decisión tan repentino? - preguntó Squall

El castaño suponía el motivo, pero prefería preguntar y así despejar sus dudas de una vez por todas

- No tengo la menor idea - mentía el canoso al grupo

- ¿Es decir que nuestro contrato con Alexander ha finalizado? -

- Correcto - respondió a la pregunta de Mid

- ¿Y qué pasará con Rinoa? - preguntó Zell

- No lo sé, me dijeron que me mantuviera al margen, que ya eso era asunto oficial de Galbadia y de nadie más, así como también los búhos del bosque que están en prisión -

- ¿Y que pasara con Irvine? ¿Volverá al ejército de nuevo? - preguntó de nuevo

- Estará de permiso hasta que sanen por completo sus heridas, además le espera una gratificación, un ascenso y una condecoración cuando se reintegre a su labor -

- Vaya, vaya, a él le va mejor que a nosotros, viejo, ¿no hay nada especial para nosotros? - preguntó la pelinegra al canoso con poca educación

- Sólo el agradecimiento de Alexander - dibujó una sonrisa algo triste por la chica

- Con eso no comemos - frunció el ceño

- Si ya nuestro contrato finalizó, espero que no tengamos más nada que ver con Galbadia, demasiados peligros en tan poco tiempo diría yo - decía Ophelia recordando sus heridas que al igual que el resto, cargaba aún con ellas

- Ustedes también estarán sin misiones hasta que sus heridas sanen por completo, no puedo dejar a jóvenes como ustedes arriesgarse más con esas heridas y después de una misión como ésta - decía Kramer como un padre preocupado por sus hijos

- Me retiro entonces, si de esta forma tengo vacaciones... ¿Qué mejor manera de invertirlas que en la zona de entrenamiento? - decía levantándose de su asiento

Seguido los demás la imitaron, empezando a encaminarse a la salida y próximamente al ascensor

- Tú y ese lugar, ¿no prefieres ir de vacaciones a un lugar mejor? De todas formas has lo que quieras... - bufó Ophelia con repulsión hacia la decisión de Mid - Pienso ir a mi casa, hace mucho no veo a mi familia -

- ¿Te irás hoy? - preguntó Zell

- Tal vez, ¿por qué? -

- Después de tanto tiempo tengo las llaves de mi nuevo apartamento y quería celebrarlo mañana, no debería alegrarme de haber terminado la misión porque otros amigos están en prisión -

- Fueron nuestras órdenes, debíamos seguirlas - explicó Mid con sencillez

Ophelia la miró de reojo con frialdad, pues la cara de Zell no era precisamente una de normalidad o aceptación por los hechos, sino de decaído

- Mid tiene razón, sin embargo... Teniendo la libertad como ser humano para elegir si salvarlos o no en aquel momento, tus posibilidades de salir airoso de las consecuencias eran nulas, lo mejor era que fueran a prisión, Alexander prometió no darles la pena de muerte, ¿no es así? - consolaba - Lo de aquella chica llamada Rinoa es algo inevitable, es una bruja que ha perdido casi por completo el control de sus poderes y su comportamiento actual sólo hace que empeoren las cosas, por lo que a fin de cuentas es la única y última opción que nos queda a todos - sentenció

Zell le sonrió de medio lado, un poco mejor ya

- Si, supongo tienes razón - comentó con cierto desgano - ¿Tu qué piensas, Squall? - preguntó queriendo saber su opinión y curioso por su expresión pensativa

- Lo mismo que Ophelia, yo no pensaba ayudarlos a nada, pero si ustedes pensaban en algún momento hacerlo, sabían perfectamente que terminarían como ellos... En prisión por cómplices -

- Si... - musitó aun con aquel desmotive - Nos vemos luego, mañana les avisaré entonces, aunque lo más probable es que espere el regreso de Quistis, Selphie e Irvine para celebrar, no te vayas a ir aun de vacaciones Ophelia, por favor, hasta luego - se despidió marchando a la salida del jardín, rumbo a Balamb

- Si, hasta luego - respondieron los tres en tonos y ánimos distintos, caminando hacia el comedor, en el trayecto Squall se separó decidiendo ir a su habitación

Quistis había llegado a Timber después de poco más de dos horas en tren, un bolso mediano con una muda de ropa y otras cosas más colgaba de su brazo, a su lado Angelo a quien no podía dejar sola, era su responsabilidad cuidarla, pues así Rinoa lo había querido, sacó su móvil llamando a Kate

- ¿Hola? -

- Kate, soy yo Quistis, vamos a la casa de los búhos -

- Ven a casa primero a comer algo, dice mamá - dijo mientras la rubia escuchaba al otro lado del teléfono las voces de sus hermanos y madre

- No puedo, quiero hacer esto rápido, por favor -

- Entendido, ¿dónde estás? -

- En la estación de trenes -

- Perfecto, estaré ahí en un par de minutos - avisó cortando la llamada

Pasados unos minutos se veía una silueta acercarse rápidamente, era la chica, venía corriendo a toda prisa agitada de tanto correr, frenó a pocos pasos de la rubia tomando aire y respirando agitadamente

- Hola Angelo - saludaba con alegría y sin aliento todavía, acariciándola

- No hacía falta que corrieras hasta aquí, tengo tiempo, no creo finalizar mis asuntos en un solo día -

- Vamos, la casa está a unas cuantas cuadras de la estación - señalaba después de haber vuelto a la normalidad avanzando para que la siguiera

Atravesaron las calles en inicio de restauración o reconstrucción, otras pareciera permanecerían destruidas por un tiempo debido a la importancia leve que se les tenía, era prioritario reconstruir los hogares de los ciudadanos de Timber lo más pronto posible y con eficiencia claro estaba

En una de las calles Kate se detuvo al escuchar algo terrible sobre los búhos, se giró a decirles cuatro cosas a la cara, sin embargo Quistis la detuvo sin dejarla ir

- No es cierto - negaba la rubia en un intento de calmarla

- Los búhos del bosque al menos hacen algo para liberar a Galbadia -

- Ésta gente tiene razón desde su punto de vista, observa bien, Kate... - hizo un silencio mirando hacia la casa destruida que tenían en frente - No deseaban una guerra como la que tuvieron, no deseaban que sus hogares fueran destruidos de esta manera, no deseaban estar atemorizados de que en cualquier momento así estuvieran en sus hogares se desatara un lucha -

- Pero... -

- ... Así como ninguno de nosotros deseábamos que este conflicto se resolviera por medio de las armas, así como tampoco queríamos que terminara de esta manera, no lo culpo a él de lo que le ocurrió pues no digamos que fue el origen de todos estos cambios, tampoco de las decisiones que tomaron, pues cada quien es libre de hacer lo que le plazca y pensar de igual forma, ellos deciden ver los hechos de forma tan cruel por no conocer a los búhos del bosque, pues más allá de ser guerreros que defienden su ideal de liberar a Timber de Galbadia a cualquier costo, hay una faceta que ellos no conocen -

- Pues no se merecen podrirse en la cárcel, mientras ellos no hicieron nada, ellos luchaban y arriesgaban sus vidas -

- ¿Y los soldados inocentes no hacían lo mismo? Hay un amigo de nosotros que es militar, luchó constantemente con la resistencia, asegurándose de que ninguno de ellos muriera -

- Otro lacayo más de Galbadia... - susurró la más joven con desprecio

- No lo creo... - negó con sinceridad mirando a Kate de nuevo - Tuvo enésimas oportunidades valiosas para asesinar a los búhos... Y nunca lo hizo -

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? -

- Porque el mismo me lo decía, ocultaba desde el principio que eran ellos pero después de enterarme de todo lo que ocurría, no estaba del todo errada en mis suposiciones - argumentaba -, aparte de eso estábamos contratados por Alexander Deling para eliminar a los búhos del bosque, también tuvo un par de oportunidades y no lo hizo -

- ¿Es decir que es culpa de ustedes que ellos estén en prisión? -

- Si - respondió a los segundos con un suspiro de pesar

- ¿¡Cómo pudieron!? - le gritó

- No era nuestra intención - respondió la rubia evitando la mirada

- No te creo - frunció el ceño para marcharse

- Espera - le dijo tomando su hombro pero fue repelida al instante

- Me marcho, ojala tengas suerte en conseguir algo más que los hunda en prisión, a eso has venido, ¿no? - las lágrimas brotaron de Kate corriendo en dirección contraria

Quistis se había quedado ahora sin una guía, bufó un par de veces, pensando en cómo haría para encontrar la casa de la resistencia, fue en ese momento cuando se le ocurrió que Angelo la guiara hasta el lugar, no pensaba que el can la guiaría con exactitud hasta el lugar, ni siquiera se le pasaba por la mente que en realidad pudiera entender lo que le ordenaba. Angelo emprendió una carrera después de olisquear un par de veces en el aire y suelo, Quistis la siguió hasta llegar a una casa marrón de dos pisos, algunas partes de las paredes estaban decoradas con detalles en madera de caoba, un lindo balcón con flores de varios tonos y especies, las ventanas y la puerta tanto la principal como la trasera bien cerradas, sin posibilidad de abrirla sin más que no sea tumbarlas a patadas

Angelo empezó a rasgar una y otra vez una tabla de madera de las escalerillas de la entrada principal, la rubia se agachó al acercarse y notó que había una pequeña abertura que podría abrirse

- Buen trabajo, chica - acarició al can

Metió lo más que podía sus uñas para poder alzar la tablilla, la misma se empujó dejando más abierto el espacio entre tablas, introdujo más sus dedos levantando por fin la tablilla de madera, habían seis llaveros diferentes con dos o tres llaves cada uno, supuso que eran de los miembros de la resistencia y no podían llevárselas cada que salieran a una misión. Las tomó todas colocando de nuevo la tabla, tomó al azar cualquiera de los seis e introdujo en la cerradura, rezando porque una de ellas abriera

No fue hasta que probó la segunda y última llave de ese llavero que se abrió, cediéndole la entrada a la morada de los búhos, un par de sofás mullidos de color blanco fue lo primero que vio al entrar, mesillas de arce a los lados, al fondo una mesa de comedor de olmo y una vitrina hecha con la misma madera con platos de porcelana, a la derecha del comedor había un marco sin puerta que le daba paso a la cocina, que poseía los mismos tonos de la sala

Al lado de la cocina había una puerta, el lugar parecía una sala de conferencias y a la vez la base de datos de los búhos, pues habían incontables papeles, fotos, carpetas y documentos varios desperdigados en la mesa, la mayoría eran sobre todos y cada uno de los altos funcionarios de Galbadia, hombres de gran poder e influencias, muchos estaban ahí desde la dictadura del difunto Vinzer Deling, y la corrupción marcada en sus rostros los delataba

- Ahora entiendo ciertas cosas, no es únicamente por Alexander, estos tipos están metidos en más de un negocio sucio y conexiones con la mafia - decía leyendo algunos papeles -, sin embargo no fue la manera de resolver todo esto -

Estuvo un par de minutos leyendo más y decidió darle de comer y beber a Angelo antes de seguir explorando la casa

Lo que restaba era el piso de arriba, que sin lugar a dudas eran las habitaciones de cada uno, probó muchas llaves antes de poder abrir la primera puerta, que resultaba ser una con dos literas, bien tendidas y sin ninguna decoración en especial, al frente de estas habían dos puertas muy juntas, lo que resultaban ser dos baños, una de tonos blancos y la otra de vinotintos

La segunda, al lado de la primera que revisó tenía dos camas, una bien tendida, pulcra de sábanas blancas, sin ningún adorno en la pared, una mesilla de noche con un parche negro y un libro leído a la mitad, al lado había una cama algo desordenada y tendida de mala forma, habían unas cañas de pescar, una pequeña caja con anzuelos varios y en la pared un trofeo con un pez espada de gran tamaño, cerca de la ventana había un guardarropa de gavetas con perfumes y cosméticos de mujer y hombre sobre el mismo, era la habitación de Viento y Trueno. La de adelante a esta tenía otro par de camas, el desorden era lo que describía el estado del cuarto, en una mitad habían afiches sobre tecnología e informática y al pie de la cama un par de cajas con disfraces varios, uno de ellos era de soldado de Galbadia, la de al lado tenía un par de posters de armas, al igual como en la habitación anterior había otro guardarropas similar, era la de Watts y Zone respectivamente también

Contigua a la de Viento y Trueno muy ordenada, con una maleta negra muy ancha que no pasaba desapercibida al entrar, al abrirla era el estuche de la hyperion de Seifer vacío, cerca de la misma había un par de cajitas blancas con balas diseñadas especialmente para el sable pistola, había un estante con libros y revistas de tamaños varios, todos con temas relacionados... Historia, guerras, armas, política y cualquier otro similar, totalmente impecable y refinado como era de esperarse de Seifer

Frente a la del rubio de cicatriz se respiraba un ambiente tranquilo, casi a flores y frutas, una cama sencilla, muy cómoda, una almohada en el suelo, suponía era de Angelo, al lado de dicha almohada un armario con un espejo en cada puerta, dentro del mismo ropa de mujer, algunas de ellas tenían bordados o estampados con alas, el símbolo de Rinoa

- Bien, a lo que vine - decía para sí misma animándose

Mientras en Galbadia, Selphie estaba harta de estar postrada en una cama sin poder salir de ahí porque los doctores la tenían estrictamente vigilada, igualmente Irvine que le bajaba la hiperactividad y las ganas de regresar al jardín cuando era necesario

- ¡Escapémonos! - exclamó en susurros al oído de Irvine

- ¿Estás loca? - preguntó sobresaltado

- Algo, supongo que es hereditario de mi familia - decía bromeando

- Ni de broma escaparemos, no hasta que oficialmente te den el alta -

- Bien... Entonces me marcharé de aquí con o sin tu ayuda - decía disponiéndose a levantarse

Forcejeó unos minutos con Irvine y terminó dándose por vencida, no era la primera vez que ocurría, desde el día anterior estaba deseando marcharse para no tener mucho de haber despertado, el doctor que estaba asignado a la castaña rebelde ese día era el hermano de la pelinegra aristócrata... Kurt Valefort

Alguien llamó a la puerta y entró sin escuchar el permiso de Selphie o Irvine, justamente era él

- ¿Cómo va todo por aquí? -

- Bien - suspiró Irvine

- Con eso me dices todo, es como mi hermanita, siempre buscando líos, una vez se fracturó el brazo y debía guardar reposo, por lo que mis padres solían tenerla vigilada, aunque a fin de cuentas terminaba yo sólo encargándome de tal tarea - suspiró recordando -, al primer índice de perderla de vista encontraba la manera de escapar, la mayoría de las veces por la ventana... De un segundo piso - añadió -, en fin, nuestras anécdotas familiares no les interesan -

- No hay problema, quiere decir que no ha cambiado, sólo que ahora no escapa por un motivo, y es la doctora Kadowaki - Selphie reía recordando que las veces que pasaba por la enfermería, escuchaba a Mid quejarse por no poder salir de aquella prisión como ella llamaba

- Y cómo te encuentras hoy Selphie? -

- Perfectamente, si por mi fuera ya me hubiera ido - funfurruñeaba mirando a Irvine cual niña malcriada

- Sin embargo aun con las heridas que tienes y el haber despertado hace poco hace imposible que te puedas marchar... - guardó silencio rascándose el cráneo - Iré a hacer un par de llamadas telefónicas, si es posible hoy mismo regresas al jardín, pero bajo mis condiciones - advertía

- ¡Con tal de regresar al jardín, entendido! - exclamó alegre mientras el pelinegro se retiraba, no sin antes le entregaran el número del jardín por si lo necesitaba

Subió un piso más hasta llegar al salón de descanso de los doctores y enfermeras, llamó a un conocido suyo con el que sabría podía contar y luego al jardín de Balamb, el número telefónico estaba apuntado en su mano con un bolígrafo, luego tendría que volver a esterilizarse las manos... Esperó al tono de llamada hasta que alguien atendió, se quedó congelado al escuchar una voz que no esperaba oír y reconocía gracias a sus recuerdos más antiguos...

- ¿Si? ¿Quién es? - seguían preguntando del otro lado

- Se supone que el comandante es Squall Leonhart, según lo que he escuchado... No me digas que eres su secretario... - saludó de la forma más pedante

- Kurt Valefort... ¿Eres tú? - pronunció sorprendido y confundido a la vez

- El viejo Siegfried Almeid -

- ¿Te acuerdas aun de los viejos como yo? -

- Cómo olvidarte... - respondió escondiendo su nostalgia

- ¿A qué llamas? -

- A dar un aviso de que uno de los SeeD's será trasladado al jardín, debería enterarse usted primero como comandante del jardín y responsable de todos y cada uno de los SeeD's que como bien se sabe son sus subordinados -

- Sólo soy un sustituto mientras el comandante Leonhart se recupera, aún sigo siendo la mano derecha y el vice-director del jardín -

- Vaya... Nada mal... ¿Cómo se encuentran los hermanos Almeid y mi hermana? -

- Perfectamente como siempre, oí de Mid que habían hecho las paces -

- Elise y Klaus los ha azotado el padre tiempo, no mucho pero lo suficiente como para ablandarles el corazón -

- ¿Y a ti Kurt? -

- Tal vez, pero ya habrá tiempo para ese tipo de charlas cuando llegue al jardín, me encargaré de la chica hasta que se recupere, es mi responsabilidad como doctor -

- Aquí se encuentra la doctora Kadowaki, no hay necesidad de ello -

- Insisto... Además necesito unas vacaciones, así sean cortas, el trabajo me agobia demasiado, eso sin contar a Klaus presionándome para tomar al mando de una vez -

- Te entiendo... - comentó con lastima por él - No hay ningún problema entonces, avisaré al director y a la doctora Kadowaki -

- Gracias - pronunció para finalizar la llamada

_Continuará…_

###############################################


	22. Chapter 22

Ejem… Los personajes de FFVIII son de Square-enix, los demás que aparezcan son creados por mí…

_**IproOmise: **__claro… cuando tu no de despistada y olvidadiza… Eso es rarisimo en ti… xDD bueno Kurt… planes malvados solo con su hermana e.e_

_**Jinjuriki del Jubi: **__tu misma lo has dicho, excusas, excusas… debiste haber leido cuando te presione a principio de semana -.- pero cuando no la gente empeñandose en no hacerme caso cuando tengo la razon… ay ya supera lo de los buhos del bosque, va a ser asi hasta que se acabe el fic xD Pues la idea es que Mid fuera seca y algo tajante con el comentario, no es de esas personas que tiene "tacto"_

_Pues no olviden dejar su review se agradecen de verdad y… Enjoy! =D_

###############################################

_Capítulo 22:_

Ese mismo día que se avisó del traslado de Selphie… Kramer y Kadowaki se enteraron de la noticia de parte del viejo Siegfried, y no pasó mucho hasta que el grupo se enteró de la noticia, se alegraban de que Selphie ya se encontrara sana y fuera de peligro, además de que regresaría mañana al jardín

Al día siguiente, a pocas horas de que le dieran el permiso a la castaña de poder marcharse de la clínica, mientras se hacía aquel papeleo y Selphie descansaba, Irvine decidió oportuno contactar con Squall de nuevo

- Irvine - mencionó su nombre con cierto fastidio al atender su teléfono móvil

- No voy a decirte que tomes una decisión, realmente sólo te digo, quisiera hacer algo, pero arriesgo mucho -

- Lo sé... - respondió - ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó sin rodeos y secamente

- Anteayer antes de que discutiéramos, se me había olvidado comentarte algo importante... Bueno, no sé si sea realmente importante, pero Zell reconoció a aquella chica que te atacó, la habíamos visto el día de nuestra última misión en Galbadia, habíamos prometido no contar nada a nadie por los momentos -

- ¿Qué ocurrió? - preguntó con interés

- Ya veo que dejó de ser tan boca floja o se le habrá olvidado, en fin, quería que te comentara esto... - hizo un silencio recordando con exactitud el momento en el que le susurró aquella frase al oído - _"En el albor de la noche, el aprendiz vehemente se convirtió en el gélido hálito de la muerte, extinguiendo así la llama del maestro que perpetuamente le retornaba la vida al fénix"_ - citaba a Ardana - ¿Tienes alguna idea de a lo que se refiera? -

- No tengo la menor idea de que habla - decía con curiosidad por esas palabras - ¿Algo más? -

- Si, hoy por la tarde estaremos en el jardín, espero nos reciban con una pancarta -

- Nos hemos enterado de que te irá de maravilla después de todo lo que ha pasado - dijo sin importarle la broma anterior del capitán

- ¿Ah sí? - daba a notar que nadie le había comentado

- Nuestra misión con Galbadia terminó de forma tan imprevista quién sabe por qué... - mencionó - También estás libre mientras te recuperas de tus heridas, después de ello, te darán una promoción y una medalla por tus logros en estos años - informó

- ¿Una medalla por entregar a mis amigos? Vaya... -

Squall guardó silencio del otro lado, se sentía incomodo aun y cuando no estaba frente a Irvine, pero por un motivo que desconocía, le parecía grosero y de mala educación dejarlo solo con sus penas

- Yo no deseaba esto, no se me pasaba por la mente siquiera que al entrar al ejército todo terminaría de esta forma, si hubiese tan solo una manera de retroceder al pasado y no marcharme del jardín... -

- Sin embargo, no es tu culpa encontrarte con la resistencia - intentaba el castaño consolarlo

- Pero si mi culpa haberlos entregado y no dejar que huyeran cuando tenían la posibilidad como veces anteriores -

- Aunque sean amigos, uno debe saber en qué punto decir basta y ponerles un alto antes de que sigan por ese camino, creo que la decisión que tomaste al entregarlos es la adecuada, un poco más y no sabríamos que pasaría con los poderes de la bruja-

- Pero los demás no tienen poderes y están encerrados de la peor manera posible -

- Insisto en que era la decisión más adecuada, ¿quieres enfrentarte a amigos que puedes dejarlos vivos aun a costa de su propia libertad? O ¿amigos que debas matarlos por no haber marcha atrás? -

- Si... Tal vez tengas razón - dijo después de un par de suspiros cansados y un silencio casi eterno - Hasta luego, nos veremos más tarde - añadió terminando la conversación y así mismo la llamada

- ¿De verdad era la decisión más lógica y correcta? - dijo para sí mismo observando el pequeño bosque algo frondoso desde la ventana de su habitación, bufó dejando de lado la pregunta y los pensamientos siguientes y relacionados con la misma

Estuvo un tiempo más en su cuarto hasta que la hora del almuerzo se hizo llegar, salió con tranquilidad a hacer la fila del almuerzo, era relajante para él tener tiempo libre desde que el viejo SeeD Almeid seguiría siendo su relevo como comandante por un tiempo más, calmado y en ciertas ocasiones aburrido por no tener nada que hacer la mayor parte del tiempo, pero Kramer había sido claro y conciso esa mañana cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta de su oficina, y así sería hasta que se curara por completo de sus heridas

En la fila se encontró a Mid y a Ophelia, ya parecían inseparables aun después de acabada la misión, al parecer los jóvenes Almeid no regresaban todavía de su misión en donde quiera que sea, decidió unirse a ambas y escuchar por lo que no paraban de discutir

- ¡Y yo te digo que no! - insistía la pelinegra a punto de llorar

- Y yo te digo que sí, deja de empeñarte, no viste ayer el programa por quedarte dormida, deja de reprochar, si te digo que mataron a Badeux es porque lo hicieron, no te miento -

- ¿De qué hablan ustedes dos? - interrumpió

- Ah, un programa de televisión, unos guerreros en busca de la luz para derrocar a los reyes falsos y devolverle el trono a los verdaderos soberanos - decía Mid con valor y coraje sobreactuado

- Suena aburrido - dijo tajante

- Lo mismo decía yo, y mírame ahora enganchada ¡y llorando la muerte de Badeux! - exclamó ahora frustrada cerca del llanto de nuevo

- Badeux es uno de los guerreros, tiende a ser muy soberbio y calculador, por lo que llega a ser odiado en ciertas ocasiones, sin embargo al final tiende a ser de gran ayuda sin importarle que también le caigan mal todos sus compañeros - añadió Ophelia, articulando por fin palabra con el castaño

- ¿Y porque no decide irse y dejar a sus compañeros de viaje solos? -

- Pues porque, los guerreros no pueden viajar separados, además Badeux sentía gran aprecio por sus compañeros aunque no lo demostraba, sino no hubiese muerto al sacrificarse para salvar a Naddia y a Leohn de los hombres lobo - respondió

- Hasta tiene hombres lobo... - comentó sin mucho interés

- ¡No creo que haya muerto! ¡No lo puedo creer! - gritaba la pelinegra como toda una melodramática, como si hubiera perdido a un familiar abrazándose a la rubia que le seguía la corriente consolándola

Squall sonrió disimuladamente por el drama de Mid y el sufrimiento de Ophelia por aguantársela, era un berrinche tonto ya se le pasaría... Más rápido de lo que pensaban, simplemente con ver lo que había de almuerzo sus penas se le olvidaron, puesto que se había saltado el desayuno por levantarse tarde, un par de minutos estuvieron en el mostrador del comedor mientras pedían su comida y procedieron a sentarse en una mesa aun vacía

La joven Valefort volvió de nuevo a sentirse dolida por la muerte de aquel personaje de ciencia-ficción mientras la Visso la consolaba a la vez que comía, el comandante degustaba su almuerzo, riendo por dentro por tanta exageración

- Mira, tal vez Badeux si merecía morir, recuerda que traicionó a sus amigos en otras ocasiones, la peor de todas fue cuando se dejó llevar por sus pensamientos egoístas y lo que convenía según la situación, recuerda que se encontraban casi entre la espada y la pared -

- Pero al final hizo lo correcto, ¿no? - comentaba como algo positivo

- Si, pero no compensa - en eso se cruzó de brazos arrugando sus cejas a Mid

- ¿De qué hablan ahora? - preguntó sin tener aparentemente el mínimo interés

- Verás, el mismo personaje Badeux, veía desde hace tiempo todo perdido, que la mejor solución era entregar a sus amigos y dejar que los reyes falsos gobernaran, un día un súbdito de éstos se le apareció en secreto asegurándole y prometiéndole que si entregaba a Naddia, Leohn, Rubbyn, Olann y a Hyant se le cumplirían todos sus deseos, la tranquilidad absoluta que siempre deseó, para así volver a ser quien era en un principio, alguien sin sentimiento alguno - relataba la rubia - ¿Dejar a sus amigos o permanecer con ellos? Optó por la primera y su deseo fue concedido, nada más le bastaba entregar sus cabezas en bandeja de plata y marcharse sin más -

- Naddia, Leohn, Rubbyn, Olann y Hyant fueron aprisionados y torturados de la peor vil manera posible - dijo la pelinegra

- Badeux disfrutaba aparentemente de su soledad, pero por dentro estaba destrozado y lo negaba pues... No sólo eran sus amigos sino que estaba enamorado de Rubbyn sin darse cuenta -

- ¿Y qué ocurrió? - preguntó Squall queriendo saber cómo culminaba

- Badeux después de tanto sufrir y enterarse de que al final decapitarían a sus amigos en la plaza central del reino y que no serían unos simples prisioneros, tomó la valentía y el coraje de salvarlos él solo, aún a costa de su propia vida - Ophelia sonrió en aquel momento recordando lo siguiente

- El día llegó, el clima estaba gris como los corazones de Naddia, Leohn, Rubbyn, Olann y Hyant - interrumpió Mid -, estaban algo escuálidos, piel demacrada y con heridas aun a flor de piel por las torturas, con la poca energía que tenían... Aún expresaban el odio y la rabia por la traición de Badeux, sin derecho a unas últimas palabras como era de esperarse... - suspiró para proseguir - El primero en morir seria Olann, el de noble corazón, lo obligaron a arrodillarse y poner su cuello en la guillotina, no quería morir, ninguno de ellos se merecía la muerte -

- Después de Olann seguiría un orden del que vagamente me acuerdo... Naddia, Hyant, Leonh y de ultimo a Rubbyn -

- Correcto - asintió la pelinegra al comentario de la rubia -, cuando pensabas que todo estaba perdido... Badeux se apareció con una mirada agresiva, con una llama en sus ojos que no podía ser extinguida ni con el paso del tiempo, decidido a salvarlos, había llegado a tiempo antes de que la guillotina atravesara el cuello de Olann -

- Supongo que salvó a sus amigos y lo perdonaron como si nada hubiera pasado... - dijo Squall con ironía

- Algo así, después de una huida peligrosa, estando lejos y a salvo... Rubbyn no lo quería ni mirar, mientras Leonh quería golpearlo hasta dejarlo irreconocible, no es que Olann y Hyant siendo chica, no desearan hacer lo mismo - reía la joven Visso

- La única anormal era Naddia que le perdonó todo como si nada pasó - la pelinegra rodó los ojos con disgusto

- ¿Ustedes serían capaces de hacer algo así como lo de ese tal Badeux? -

- Primero que nada... - carraspeó Ophelia - Sería incapaz de traicionar a mis amigos aunque lo que más deseara en la vida se me fuera concedido -

- Pero, ¿y si sucumbieras? ¿Y te encontraras en el medio de la balanza sin decidirte a irte a la izquierda donde te olvidas de ellos porque es lo mejor o a la derecha para salvarlos aun a sabiendas de que pueden o no perdonarte? -

- Mmm... Interesante - entrecerró sus ojos - Bien... Yo elegiría el lado de la derecha, preferiría salvarlos, arriesgarme a que tal vez me odien el resto de sus vidas, a que mueran por mi culpa y el cargo de consciencia me quede toda la vida aun sabiendo que podía hacer algo por ellos - respondió seria y con sinceridad - A fin de cuentas, ¿por qué tanto interés de la nada? -

- Simple curiosidad - se limitó a decir apartando la mirada

Ophelia y Mid intercambiaron miradas de extrañeza y siguieron comiendo, ya que se habían distraído relatándole a Squall algo sobre aquel personaje ficticio Badeux, después los tres se separaron, las aristócratas fueron rumbo a sus habitaciones mientras el comandante no articuló más palabras, su ceño fruncido y su mirada fría se habían transformado en una mezcla de la misma con duda y confusión, caminó hasta el patio, algo desértico, muchos estudiantes ya estarían en sus clases del turno de la tarde, otros en la ciudad portuaria o simplemente en sus habitaciones. Se acostó bajo la sombra de un árbol del que sus ramas eran mecidas por una brisa suave, los ojos azules del comandante observaban las hojas que eran batidas y meditaba sobre las cosas que habían pasado estos días y sus efectos en el futuro tanto inmediato como distante... Cuestiones que no lo dejaban en paz

- Sabía que te encontraría aquí - una voz femenina que le erizó la piel y en sus adentros le produjo pánico

Al levantarse y enfocar su vista a la fuente de la misma... No estaba errado, se trataba de Ardana Fayre, llevaba puesta su indumentaria de combate, con la que se había dado a conocer, en su mano izquierda empuñaba su sable pistola y en la derecha tenía el modelo revólver de Squall

- Espero te hayan dejado mi recado... - decía arrojándole su arma para que se preparara

- No sé lo que significa - respondió blandiendo su sable pistola

- ¡Mientes! Tu más que nadie debe saber de lo que hablo - exclamó algo alterada

- Hace poco que se quién eres, no tengo la menor idea de a qué te refieres con esa oración -

Ardana frunció el ceño, suspiró y recobró de nuevo la compostura

- ¿Cuál es tu explicación lógica para todo esto? - exigía saber

- No te interesa y menos después de haberte presentado de esa manera -

- Maldito, es porque no sabes lo que es estar lleno de rencor y sed de venganza durante todos estos años - decía cerrando sus ojos y respirando profundo

Al abrir de nuevo sus ojos, el brillo que tenían se extinguió y la joven sedienta de sangre, la sangre del castaño... Había aparecido de nuevo, una sin remordimiento de nada... Dispuesta a llevar a cabo su cometido así significara la destrucción del mundo mismo

Levantó pausadamente su mano izquierda, señalándolo con su arma, un leve movimiento y había desaparecido de su vista igual que la vez anterior, al segundo siguiente, ambos sables chocaron despidiendo chispas cada que se frotaba uno contra el otro, ninguno cedía, Squall no lo haría por su propia vida que estaba en juego por una maquiavélica de la que conocía muy poco, Ardana tampoco cedería, pensaba que retroceder era imperdonable y peor aún, un signo de debilidad

Squall gritó sacando fuerzas que desconocía empujando a Ardana para correr y poderla herir, lo más que logró hacer fue una cortada muy superficial en su hombro ya que supo reaccionar a tiempo y detener al joven comandante aplicando más fuerza para igualarlas, miró de reojo su leve cortada y sonrió altiva

- Has mejorado desde la última vez, ¿qué te ocurrió? ¿Te sentías humillado de que una mujer casi te arrebatara tu vida? -

- Calla... - musitó forcejeando con su arma contra la de ella

La chica se apartó rápidamente con su acero, el castaño se fue bajo su propio peso rápidamente, al momento de caer, ágilmente rodó hacia su derecha evitando así un corte descendiente dirigido a su espalda, seguido corrió hasta apartarse unos metros de la rubia

- Esta vez no me la dejaras tan fácil, ¿eh? Espero aguantes lo suficiente para divertirme - decía con la mirada escondida y su sable descansando en el suelo agrietado por el impacto

Squall frunció su ceño, apretó con fuerza la empuñadura de su arma, cortó el aire y se lanzó a Ardana de nuevo que se inclinó hacia atrás para evitar el corte que le había dejado sin un par de hebras de su dorada cabellera, terminando de dar la voltereta hacia atrás encontrándose con otro sablazo más de parte del castaño que pudo esquivar a tiempo finalizando el movimiento

Sonrió altiva ajustándose los mechones de cabello largo que descansaban en sus hombros y volvió para volver a arremeter contra Squall, en concreto hacia su corazón, ataque que pudo esquivar yéndose hacia su izquierda y poder cortar horizontalmente así en el costado de Ardana, que retuvo a medias un grito de dolor... El comandante le había pagado con la misma moneda, siguió corriendo aún en la postura anterior hasta alejarse de la joven, se giró hasta quedar de espaldas a ella dándole tregua, agitó con fuerza su arma sacudiendo y esparciendo la sangre de la chica por el lugar

Ardana no se movía, el comandante se había equivocado al pensar en que la había herido levemente, era todo lo contrario su ropa se manchaba de su propio carmesí rápidamente, hasta que gotas de sangre empezaron poco a poco a manchar el concreto del patio, ella seguía sin moverse, cosa que incomodaba a Squall por no saber de qué forma reaccionaría su contrincante, en un segundo las piernas le fallaron y cayó arrodillada mirando al cielo azul con las nubes cual algodón como adornos y algunas aves surcando los cielos, como si la madre naturaleza se despidiera de ella, con un hilillo de sangre brotando de sus labios rosas

- Acaso... ¿Es el fin? - unas lágrimas humedecieron sus ojos, ojos cual zafiros que volvieron a la normalidad

En sus últimos segundos de vida, recordaba con alegría todos los sucesos de su vida, luego la tristeza, el sufrimiento y la pena se adueñaron de su corazón, transformándose poco a poco en odio, rencor y sed de venganza

- N-no... Este... - hablaba para sí misma - ¡No es el fin! - gritó de la nada haciendo regresar a la Ardana fría sin sentimientos

Bajó su mirada y apoyándose con su sable pistola logró levantarse duramente del piso, mirada escondida, manchada de su propia sangre, restándole totalmente importancia a su herida. Si con anterioridad se sentía intimidado por Ardana... Debía tenerle miedo, ya que en sus adentros ella pensaba que el dolor no era impedimento, el dolor físico no se parecía ni acercaba a su dolor interior

La adrenalina era menor en Squall, pero seguía defendiéndose de estocada tras estocada, de un segundo a otro su agresividad había crecido más a comparación que la vez anterior, ¿Qué demonios la impulsaba? ¿Cuál era su motivación para comportarse de tal forma? ¿Qué la llevaba a pensar que no le importara su vida con tal de arrebatársela a Squall?

El seguía defendiéndose a duras penas, sin embargo se estaba ya acostumbrando poco a poco con dificultad a las embestidas encolerizadas pues parecía una máquina programada para un único y determinado fin... Su ira era lo que la mantenía despierta, su consciencia estaba desconectada de todo y su cerebro sólo se encargaba de moverla, de seguir atacando una y otra vez

Logró acorralarlo hasta un árbol y desarmarlo, cuando se fijó en que iba a su cuello con su sable pistola empezó un forcejeo entre ambos, fue en ese momento que observó sus ojos, medio cerrados, cerca de la muerte, sin vida, solitarios, unas lágrimas rebeldes resbalando por su rostro, el fluido carmesí de su boca seguía brotando. A escasos milímetros de su arma en el cuello del castaño, como un corto circuito, Ardana se desplomó en el suelo, relajándose un poco ya, Squall posó sus dedos en su cuello notando que su pulso era muy débil...

Se detuvo a pocos pasos observando cómo había quedado el patio, una de las cosas más notorias era un caminillo hecho con gotas de sangre de la rubia, a pocos centímetros de él se encontraban ambos sables pistola y frente a él, estaba Ardana, como si durmiera plácidamente obviando el panorama de la sangre y residuos de lágrimas en su rostro...

De pronto… Algo cruel se le atravesó en su mente... Su mirada cambió, casi era un atisbo de la de la rubia medio muerta... Acabar con la vida de Ardana... ¿Por qué no? Pensó, tenía la oportunidad perfecta, empuñó del lado contrario el sable pistola de la chica, como si se fuera a apuntar el mismo, alzándolo lo más alto que podía dispuesto a enterrarlo como estaca en el corazón de un vampiro

- ¡No lo hagas! - gritó alguien con seriedad, congelando inmediatamente su acción o una locura de la que podría arrepentirse

Sus ojos fueron a ver a su derecha de donde provenía la voz femenina, era Lisa quien se acercaba a toda velocidad, estando frente al castaño le propinó una bofetada que no la veía venir sin razón alguna

- ¿Me puedes explicar que te ocurre? - preguntó en tono autoritario

Este giro su rostro hacia la mujer con su mano libre hacia su mejilla adolorida, reaccionando

- Este no es el Squall que conozco, ¡¿Qué se te paso por la mente?! Es un ser humano, tiene razones para hacer lo que hace, malos desde nuestra perspectiva, pero motivos tiene -

- Lo siento... - susurró aun sin entender él mismo que le ocurrió para que lo llevara a querer matarla

- Rápido, cárgala y vamos con la doctora Kadowaki, ya tendremos tiempo para discutir sobre esto - decía mirándolo furiosa y decepcionada del joven

No hicieron tanto escándalo por cargar con alguien al borde de la muerte en los pasillos del jardín, la sorpresa estaba en la doctora, que acababa de salir de una de las habitaciones al ver tal escena y reconocer a la rubia, reaccionó ordenándoles entrar a otro de los cuartos vacíos del lugar, y a dejarla sola con ella mientras trataba sus heridas y salvaba su vida de las garras de la muerte

- Diles a Mid y a Ophelia que tendrán que esperar un tiempo más, que me disculpen - pidió antes de cerrar la puerta

Lisa entregó el comunicado y luego se sentó en el sofá de la entrada a la enfermería

- Espero una explicación lógica - su mirada no había cambiado ni un instante

- Pensé en matarla para acabar con el problema de raíz y que volviera todo a la normalidad de una vez por todas -

- ¿Por qué? -

- Porque ella casi acaba con mi vida y porque deseo paz, ya estoy harto de todo esto, yo no pedí esto, deseaba tranquilidad, todo empezó desde que nos contrataron para trabajar para Alexander, nadie solicitó una vez más mi opinión, de cómo me sentía, si en realidad yo deseaba esto, como siempre sólo hacía lo que se me ordenaba - decía cabizbajo apretando sus puños con fuerza

Y sin más se vio consolado bajo el abrazo maternal de Lisa, resistiendo las lágrimas que no deseaba salieran de sus ojos

- No te preocupes, ha sido demasiada presión para ti, tranquilo - decía aun en su abrazo

- Insiste en que yo la conozco a ella de hace mucho tiempo -

- Vaya... ¿Alguna novedad? -

- Simplemente algo que Irvine me dijo... - decía tomando aire - _"En el albor de la noche, el aprendiz vehemente se convirtió en el gélido hálito de la muerte, extinguiendo así la llama del maestro que perpetuamente le retornaba la vida al fénix"_ -

- ¿El Fénix? ¿De qué habla? -

- Todo es una locura, no tengo la menor idea de lo que significa o a que se refiere -

- Pero está claro que si te busca es porque está relacionado contigo y no es nada bueno, me atrevo a decir esto sin saber... - bufo dándose un tiempo para contar su idea - ¿Y si hiciste algo en el pasado que la perjudicara? Como arrebatarle a un ser querido… -

- ¡¿Qué?! - incrédulo por las palabras que salieron de la boca de Lisa - ¡Jamás! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? -

- Sólo es una opinión, no te alteres y baja la voz, hay pacientes en este lugar - reprochó por su actitud

- Sea lo que sea no sería capaz de matar a alguien -

- ¿Y qué me dices de lo que casi hacías? Si no es porque los había observado de pura casualidad desde la ventana de mi oficina, la hubieses matado, o ¿no? - añadió ironía a sus últimas palabras

- Fue algo de momento, no quería hacerlo, sentí impotencia por unos segundos - decía cerrando sus puños de nuevo con fuerza -, _"¿por qué la dejaría viva si ella no tuvo compasión conmigo la vez anterior?_" - citaba contándole a Lisa el pensamiento de aquel momento

- Así empiezan los conflictos y las guerras... Por querer pagar casi o con la misma acción, por esa razón y otras más nunca la humanidad se llevará bien -

- Iré a mi habitación a descansar -

- ¿No estás herido? - examinaba el aspecto del castaño preocupada

Negó con la cabeza para atravesar la puerta de la enfermería y no ser visto más hasta otra oportunidad, hasta ahora se venía dando cuenta de que las pequeñas gotas de sangre en su franela eran de Ardana y no suyas, su orgullo y su relación con la rubia no le haría sacar de su boca o siquiera pensar en un _"lo siento" _y ella menos lo haría con su afán matarlo

- Hacer cosas de las que te puedes arrepentir después... - decía resignado para sí mismo mientras caminaba a su habitación

Un par de horas más tarde, un helicóptero descendió en la entrada del jardín, del vehículo bajaron tres personas, una de ellas agradeció el favor de transportarlos sin falta al jardín

- Así que éste es el jardín de Balamb, tiene un ambiente desde afuera relajado y en armonía, diferente al de Galbadia que suele ser casi como estar en el ejército - decía Kurt admirando el lugar

- Sigo sin creer que era en serio que vendrías al jardín - una Selphie aun incrédula

- Te dije que regresarías bajo mis condiciones, eso y porque quería unas vacaciones - recordó a ambos

- Vamos entonces, deben alegrarse de que hayas regresado sana y salva Sephi - comentaba el capitán acariciando el cabello de la castaña de baja estatura

_Continuará…_

###############################################


	23. Chapter 23

Ejem… Los personajes de FFVIII son de Square-enix, los demás que aparezcan son creados por mí…

_**Jinjuriki del Jubi: **__como que solo un 0,5%? ¬¬ y que odio tú con Selphie y Rinoa… quien te cae bien a ti del fic? Por no preguntar cuales te caen mal o pasamos todo el día hablando de ello ._. ya creo que hasta Seifer te cae mal xD_

_**IproOmise: **__Despistada o.o demasiado despistada xD Con Ardana weno, más adelante hay respuestas, no hay problema… y si debería darte miedo la loquilla esa ._._

_**Makisotu-Douraji: **__Pero… si se comportó todavía como un desalmado al igual que con Rinoa al querer matar a Ardana, un momento de locura no cae mal nunca y si genius, la idea de que squall se sienta mal por la historia del programa de tv es xq le recuerda a el mismo. Si, si la mata porque él es comandante del jardín y porque le provoco xD ê.ê_

_Pues no olviden dejar su review se agradecen de verdad y… Enjoy! =D_

###############################################

_Capítulo 23:_

- No, no he pisado la zona de entrenamiento ni una sola vez desde que me lo ordenaste - decía Mid en tono cansado

- Me alegra, porque mientras tengas esas heridas te quiero fuera de ese lugar -

- Si, si como tú digas - decía ajustándose la sudadera negra que cargaba

Al salir se encontró a Ophelia charlando animadamente con Lisa que permaneció en el sofá desde que Squall se marchó del lugar, ambas SeeD's ajenas al conocimiento de la estancia de Ardana en la enfermería y así debía permanecer, como un secreto, hasta que el momento adecuado llegara

- Iré a mi habitación a dormir un poco - bostezó la pelinegra

Lisa rió y Ophelia asintió levantándose para seguirla, en ese instante las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron dando paso a Irvine y a Selphie

- ¡Bienvenidos! ¡No esperaba verlos hoy por aquí! - saludaba Mid

- ¿Selphie, cómo te encuentras? - preguntó Ophelia

- Aquí me ves - le sonrió dándole a entender que no había nada de qué preocuparse

- Inmediatamente te vas a descansar, Selphie Tilmitt, nada de conversar por ahora - le ordenó una voz lejana sin darle más tiempo para que charlara

Como si hubiera visto un fantasma o a la mismísima parca, la pelinegra se giró para comprobar sus sospechas de aquella voz tan familiar, su hermano venía entrando más atrás de la pareja

- ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?! - gritó

- Estás en una enfermería con pacientes, baja la voz - indicó su hermano

- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! - volvió a preguntar en un tono más bajo

- En concreto y para resumir... A asegurarme de que mi paciente se recupere y de vacaciones -

- Qué mentira la primera Kurt, vienes sólo de vacaciones precisamente a Balamb sólo para molestarme, largo de aquí, hay muchos lugares del mundo que puedes recorrer, Balamb no es el único lugar -

- Lo sé hermanita, pero preferí Balamb esta ocasión -

- Eres una molestia ¿lo sabías? - decía en tono molesto con el ceño fruncido, cansada y resignada a no escape de la situación

- Me marcho, dejo a los mejores hermanos juntos - decía Ophelia emprendiendo falsamente sus pasos fuera de ahí

- ¿Yo mejor hermana de éste? - señalaba con su pulgar a su hermano, enojada

- ¡Claro que sí! - exclamó capturando el cuello de la joven con su brazo y con su mano libre cerrada raspaba con sus nudillos su cráneo

Kurt la llevaba fuera de la enfermería para respetar la norma de hacer silencio en esos lugares, hubiera pacientes o no... Esa regla debía respetarse

- ¡Suéltame! ¡ Horrible, horrible! -

- ¿Ah, sí? - frunció mas las cejas haciendo más fuerza y presión

- ¡No, no, no! - Decía yéndose hacia atrás en un intento de escapar de Kurt - ¡Eres hermoso, lindo y además el mejor hermano! - exclamaba con voz quejosa

- Sabes que no me valen los sarcasmos - decía aun haciendo torturas a su hermana menor

Después de unos segundos, la soltó entregándole una sonrisa de felicidad absoluta, ella decidió arquear una de sus cejas y sonreírle de medio lado, en el fondo ambos estaban felices de verse de nuevo y poder revivir algo que Kurt siempre solía hacer cuando eran más pequeños

- ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer? ¿Es que ya el trabajo te aburre? -

- ¿Y es que ya uno no puede visitar a sus familiares? -

- No si vienes a molestar - pronuncio más sus cejas con un disgusto fingido

- Vamos, sabes que me extrañas -

- Si los extrañara no estaría en el jardín - rebatió con tono molesto - Vamos al despacho del comandante, seguro Siegfried debe estar alegre de que estés aquí después de tanto tiempo, ¿no lo crees? - sonrió cambiando su actitud de un momento a otro

Luego tomó la mano de su hermano y arrastrándolo se dirigieron hasta el lugar mencionado, a revivir parte del pasado pensaban ambos

Todavía en la enfermería, Kadowaki se apareció a los segundos de que los hermanos desaparecieran, después de recoger las vendas ligeramente ensangrentadas que había cambiado de la chica de ojos verdes salió y dejando la bolsa, procedió a saludar a la pareja que la recibió de igual manera, e igual que Kurt, le había ordenado ir a una de las camas del lugar sin protestas. Irvine ayudó a Selphie de nuevo a caminar aunque se veía que ella no necesitaba tal ayuda

- Regresaré a mi oficina, hasta luego - decía Lisa posando su mano en el hombro de Ophelia

- Yo igual, iré a mi habitación, pensaba charlar con ese par, pero seguro van a andar con muchas caricias, miradas tiernas y no estoy para eso - decía con cierta repulsión

- Pienso lo mismo, pero no de igual forma -

En cierto punto, sus caminos se separaron, cada una al lugar que les concernía

Desde que terminó de hablar con Lisa, Squall había llegado a su habitación y desplomado en su propia cama con la vista a un punto cualquiera del techo, pensativo, la historia que le habían relatado Ophelia y Mid recorría su mente, y como gracias a Lisa lo detuvo a tiempo antes de que hiciera algo de lo que posiblemente se arrepentiría, no hoy ni mañana, pero tal vez en un futuro si, no se había cambiado la ropa con la sangre ya seca de la joven. Tales pensamientos lo llevaban a otros sin querer, se hacía una revuelta y un enredo en su mente, logrando así estar más confuso e indeciso que antes

Mientras el castaño se debatía internamente esa gran cantidad de temas, Selphie era ayudada por Irvine para acomodarse en la habitación que estaría por tiempo indefinido

- Espero que tus ganas de huir hayan desaparecido ahora que estas en el jardín -

Selphie asintió con una grata sonrisa

- Todo gracias al hermano de Mid - decía acomodándose más en aquella cama - Por cierto… - hizo un silencio - Deberías bañarte, estás que apestas - decía tapando su nariz con sus dedos a modo de burla

- ¿Y así me pagas por cuidarte y estar a tu lado todos estos días? - preguntaba en lo que era una ira fingida, acompañada de un drama de colegialas

La chica rió por aquella dramatización aún con algo de dolor en su cuerpo por la herida de bala, él se acercó más a ella y le acarició el cabello para luego besar su frente con delicadeza, en ese momento únicamente le importaba que ella estuviera en buen estado ya, pero… Había algo de lo que debían a hablar y fue ella la que se adelantó, creyendo conveniente ese momento para discutirlo

- Irvine… - llamó con la mirada escondida

Éste a su vez cambio su gesto a uno preocupado, desconcertado, sin saber que le diría

- Siento haberme enfadado contigo esa vez, sé que fue difícil para ti elegir entre tus amigos o tu propio interés, sobretodo cargando con muertes de camaradas en tu espalda, gente que no debía morir, y que tal vez eran más jóvenes que nosotros… -

- No es el momento para hablar de esto - interrumpió con melancolía

- No… Es el momento indicado - se adelantó rodando decidida su vista verdosa hasta él - Lo lamento… No sólo sufres por tus subordinados perdidos en combate, sino porque tus amigos en estos momentos están en prisión, y aun así… Sonríes y me perdonas como si hubiese hecho una ridiculez cualquiera sin importancia, cuando es todo lo contrario - volvió a esconder su mirada, en ese momento no tenía el valor para cruzar su mirada con el cobrizo

- Selphie… Ya, no quiero hablar de esto - su voz empezó a entrecortarse y a quebrarse

La pequeña de cabello despuntado alzó la mirada hasta el cobrizo que reprimía casi en vano su llanto, no debía llorar, no lo hizo hace mucho tiempo, no lo haría en ese momento, se había jurado a si mismo ocultar lo destrozado que empezaba a estar por dentro con el paso del tiempo, a aparentar naturalidad, mostrar su actitud de ser de confianza absoluta, de galán y buen amigo que lo caracterizaba, fue cuando ella lo abrazó espontáneamente y con ternura cuando rompió en llanto silencioso aferrándose a Selphie con fuerza, había leído su mente, sabía que necesitaba ese confort, ese desahogo a su alma

Quería decirle algo más para tranquilizarlo, pero no se le ocurría nada más que dejar que las lágrimas salieran de él y abrazarlo con más fuerza, dándole a entender que ahí estaba y que ahí seguiría, no cometería otro error estúpido, a Irvine le bastaba y sobraba muchísimo ese gesto

Un par de minutos después él se apartó de Selphie y secando el resto de las lágrimas le sonrió con ternura

- Gracias… - susurró

Luego se sentó en el borde de la cama cerca de su cara, ella se apartó cediéndole algo de espacio, suspiró con alegría y empezó a acariciar la melena despuntada de la castaña que tenía a su lado que posaba una de sus manos en su muslo, estaba agradecido por tenerla y ella también, estuvieron así largo rato, sentían que era casi una eternidad cuando no era así

- Prometo que no dejaré que te pase nada más, sólo si tú prometes dejar de hacer locuras que hagan que me asuste de esta forma -

- Es mi naturaleza hacer estas cosas, son mis amigos después de todo -

- Pero casi te matan y si eso pasaba… No me lo perdonaría -

- El que casi me maten no es tu culpa, yo opté por arriesgarme de esa forma ¿y para qué? - el último par de palabras cambiaron a un tono de berrinche de niña pequeña - para nada, para que el idiota de Seifer se quedara postrado ahí como un idiota sin moverse - añadía haciendo énfasis en la palabra idiota

- Le impactó la situación y después se le notaba preocupado aunque no lo mostrara, Lisa me dijo que había preguntado por ti -

- Vaya, ¿Seifer preocupándose por los demás? -

- Yo también me impresioné, también se debe sentir culpable de lo que te pasó -

Una risilla salió de Selphie y decidió seguir disfrutando de la compañía de su chico dejando de lado los incidentes de hace unos días. Alguien llamó a la puerta y él con su voz serena les dio la orden de poder entrar, tras de ésta venían Zell y Rosen

- ¡Qué alegría verte de nuevo! - dijo abalanzándose sobre Selphie - Nos tenías muy preocupados a todos -

Un quejido de dolor salió de la chica y el rubio se apartó rápidamente de ella, recordando su estado

- Lo siento -

- No te preocupes -

- ¿Quién les aviso de que estábamos aquí? - curioseaba Irvine

- Ophelia me avisó y decidí venir al momento - respondió -, por cierto… ¿Están enterados de las cosas? -

Ambos negaron cual niño inocente, Zell suspiró y sentándose después de Rosen en el sillón del cuarto se dispuso a ponerlos al corriente de la situación, Irvine sabía algo, pero a como era Squall de explícito… Prefirió que le contaran con más detalles, además no había mencionado absolutamente nada de sus conversaciones con Squall a Selphie, ni a nadie más, por lo que debía aparentar no saber nada, además eran pláticas que quería mantener en secreto por ambos y por motivos personales

- ¿Por qué ese cambio tan repentino de decisión, sin siquiera avisarme? - un Irvine pensativo

- Ni el mismo director Kramer supo darnos una respuesta, sólo que nuestra misión había terminado y punto -

- Más raro aún es que después de habernos confirmado que los ayudaríamos a trasladar a Rinoa de Galbadia a Esthar, opten por cambiar de decisión tan repentinamente - objetó Selphie

- Tendrán sus motivos, puede que uno de ellos, sea el que hayamos huido con ellos la primera vez ayudándolos y no simplemente eso, sino el motivo más obvio, nuestra antigua relación con ellos, son dos motivos importantes que les hace pensar que podríamos no cumplir con la misión, sino más bien ayudar a Rinoa a escapar… De nuevo - rebatió el cobrizo

- Eres afortunado, mientras nosotros seguimos con estas heridas, Alexander nos agradece a nosotros los SeeD's y a ti te dan un ascenso y una bonificación en tu salario - decía con tristeza y berrinche fingidos

- Pero no me siento feliz por ello -

- Después de lo que paso, yo tampoco, créeme - suspiró el rubio tatuado

Hubieron unos minutos de silencio incómodos con caras largas, pensando en todo lo que había pasado estos meses y de cómo la estarían pasando el resto ahora que estaban en prisión y más importante el futuro que les depararía, a pesar de que Alexander había prometido no darles la pena de muerte. Pronto ese letargo que les embargaba fue interrumpido cuando un par de voces algo escandalosas se escuchaban, sin poder oír nada en concreto

- ¡Cierto! - exclamó Zell - Venía también a invitarlos a la inauguración de mi apartamento, pero aun Quistis no ha regresado de su viaje, quién sabe dónde está… - dijo para cruzarse de brazos

- Tienes razón, ¿dónde está? -

- Ni siquiera le dijo al director a donde se iba - explicó el rubio - Sólo que volvería en unos días -

- Qué extraño… - musitó

- En fin, ¿podrás ir Selphie? -

- ¡No! ¡No puedes ir! ¡Estás de reposo en cama! - gritaron desde afuera

- Baja la voz Kurt, ¡¿no decías que había que mantener el tono de voz bajo?! - gritó una voz femenina esta vez

- ¡Es mi paciente y me preocupa! -

- ¡Deja de mentirte a ti mismo y di de una vez por todas que simplemente viniste de vacaciones a molestarme! -

La riña tonta ente hermanos se escuchaba desde el interior de la habitación aun con la puerta cerrada, algunos suspiraban con resignación y otras reían, ese par era tal para cual quisieran o no, y aparte no tenían remedio

- No hay más paciente que Selphie en estos momentos, pero ¿pueden hacer el favor de bajar la voz ustedes dos? - interrumpió una Kadowaki autoritaria el bullicio de ambos

Y fue cuando las risas se escaparon e inundaron la habitación relajando el ambiente y haciéndolos olvidar la conversación de hace un momento, luego Mid y Kurt entraron cabizbajos, como niños recién reprendidos por sus padres, añadiéndose a la charla

- ¿En dónde estaban? - curioseaba la castaña

- Fuimos a ver al comandante de repuesto, pero no lo encontramos, más tarde iremos a verlo - aclaró la pelinegra

- ¿Comandante de repuesto? - preguntó Selphie, levantando una de sus cejas al igual que el resto que estaban en la habitación

- El viejo Siegfried, Squall al igual que nosotros tendrá mucho tiempo libre hasta que se recupere del todo, por lo que él se encarga por los momentos de asumir sus responsabilidades - explicó

- Hablando de Squall, ¿lo han visto? - la castaña seguía preguntando como si no los hubiera visto en mucho tiempo

- No lo veo desde el almuerzo, de ahí nos separamos y dijo que iría al patio, no creo que siga ahí, debe estar ya en su habitación -

- ¿Hablaban de una fiesta acaso? - preguntó Kurt con travesura

- Si - asintió Zell

- Pero nadie te invitó - añadió Mid mirándolo de reojo

- Parecen un par de niños pequeños - comentó Rosen de la nada riéndose

El ceño fruncido de ambos fue a parar hasta la chica de cabellera castaña oscura, sus ojos azules casi cristalinos se abrieron al máximo sin fijarse en lo que había dicho y por la poca confianza que tenía hacia el grupo su piel que ya era más blanca que lo normal se asemejaba al color blanco de una hoja de papel

- No te intimides, Mid siempre bromea y su hermano es igual a ella, así que ni te preocupes - decía el rubio atrayéndola con su abrazo para rodearla y tranquilizarla

Al separarse ambos se sonrieron y dirigieron su vista al grupo

- ¿Vendrán entonces? Todos están invitados -

Los presentes confirmaban su asistencia a su propia manera y después de un rato más de charlas, alguien más tocó la puerta con sus nudillos, por instinto todos los pares de ojos fueron a parar a la puerta y Mid siendo la más cercana a la misma decidió abrir

- ¡Vaya! El señor de los ermitaños decidió aparecer -

Squall frunció más el ceño, comunicándole con su gesto que se callara y no dijera más nada, ésta se apartó dejando de lado las bromas, sabiendo que deseaba entrar

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? - se limitó a preguntar acercándose un poco a Selphie

- Squall, ¿te sientes mal? - Mid volvió a bromear colocando su mano en la frente de él comprobando la temperatura del chico

Rodó sus ojos hasta ella resignándose a su actitud, pareciera que de un momento a otro se había puesto mal humorado, pero eso no sería un impedimento para seguir molestándolo

- Mucho mejor, gracias - sonrió Selphie

El castaño asintió, sin hacer un cambio en su expresión, mirada fría e intimidante, se agradecía el gesto de ser considerado, ya era mucho lo que se esforzaba como para exigirle más

- He decidido no aplicarte ninguna sanción por lo que has hecho -

- Gracias - agradeció una Selphie entrecortada y a la vez sorprendida

Irvine lo miró haciendo un gesto a Squall e indetectable para el resto, igual de agradecido que su chica

- De nada - dijo dando media vuelta para retirarse de ahí

- No te vayas, quédate un rato más, sé que no eres la persona más conversadora, pero aunque sea unos minutos - le suplicó la chica de cabello despuntado

Detuvo sus pasos en seco al oír esas palabras, una sorpresa que sólo pudo ver Mid se apareció en su rostro, expulsó sonoramente el aire de sus pulmones a manera de molestia fingida y se recostó de una de las paredes a escuchar la conversación trivial que hacia reír a todos menos a él quien como siempre conservaba su expresión fría y serena

Quistis llevaba su segundo día en Timber, buscando con afán algo en especial, llevaba hojeando todos los archivos de los búhos sobre los funcionarios, leyes y políticas de Galbadia, entendiendo cada vez más, pero sin estar totalmente a favor, de los motivos de la resistencia para ir en contra del gobierno de Alexander, quien seguía sin parecer un mal tipo, tal vez hubiera algo más oculto que hiciera tener esa perspectiva errónea del joven presidente

- La corrupción en carne viva... - decía para sí misma viendo los perfiles de algunos de los peces gordos de Galbadia, sus manos estaban apoyadas en la mesa y los ojos entrecerrados - No todos están del lado equivocado, pero los más corruptos están en los cargos más importantes, me pregunto si Alexander sabrá de esto... No parece un idiota, pero con los historiales de crímenes de esta gente me hace pensar lo contrario - suspiró agotada

El día anterior había escarbado un poco entre los archivos de los búhos buscando un papel en especial que ellos debían aún conservar y que seguramente estaría en algún lugar de la habitación, la mañana siguiente se despertó temprano y continuó rebuscando aquel documento que la había llevado a ir a Timber en un principio

Alguien llamó a la puerta, desconfiada, salió con cautela, tomando su látigo que descansaba en la mesa del comedor, calmó a Ángelo que parecía alegre, pero seguía sin fiarse y acercándose lentamente a la ventana apartó la cortina unos centímetros para comprobar de quién se trataba. Era Kate... No esperaba verla hoy y menos después de la discusión de ayer. Suspiró y más calmada abrió la puerta

- ¿Puedo pasar? - preguntó apenada

- Claro, adelante - respondió señalando al interior de la casa, antes de cerrar observó el exterior por si nadie la perseguía, todo por simple precaución

- Veo que encontraste la casa - decía acariciando al can -, venía a disculparme por lo de ayer, lo siento -

- No te preocupes - sonrió a modo de consuelo

- ¿Encontraste lo que buscabas? -

Quistis negó decepcionada

- Es un documento, el original debe estar en este lugar a no ser que ya no exista por motivos desconocidos -

- Te ayudaré, así puedo compensar mi comportamiento de ayer - decía aun sintiéndose terrible

- No hace falta, puedo yo sola -

- ¿Segura? -

- Si - asintió

La chica estuvo un par de minutos más y luego se marchó a su hogar dejando a la rubia con su tarea. Ya muy de noche había terminado de revisar todos y cada uno de los archivos de los búhos sin encontrar el dichoso papel, además de cualquier otro lugar de la casa donde le parecía podría estar

Decidió dejarlo hasta mañana y procedió a darse una ducha antes de irse a dormir, el agua caliente resbalando por su cuerpo relajaba cada uno de sus músculos y aliviaba en parte la tensión física y mental

- Lo único que se me ocurre es buscar en sus habitaciones... - pensó en voz alta - No entendería por qué alguno de ellos guardaría ese papel con tanto recelo, pero no estaría mal revisar aunque sea de mala educación - añadió aún más pensativa

Al salir se enroscó una toalla y con otra procedió a secar su rostro y quitar el exceso de agua de su cabello, al entrar a la habitación donde pasó y pasaría la noche, la que tenía las dos literas, se sentó en la cama y al rodar sus ojos a una mesilla de noche notó que su móvil emitía una luz, al revisar tenía un par de llamadas perdidas y unos cuantos mensajes de las mismas personas: Irvine, Zell y Ophelia. Por el contenido de los mensajes sabía que las llamadas serían para lo mismo, saber dónde estaba y qué hacía ahí, mañana contactaría con ellos para dejar a un lado sus preocupaciones

Suspiró aliviada de tener unos segundos de descanso alejada de la cantidad exorbitante de archivos, informes, expedientes que poseían los búhos del bosque en sus manos, sin embargo esa calma no le duró mucho cuando de reojo en la cama frente a ella había apartado unas carpetas de color amarillo pálido, las había leído entre líneas y le llamaba la curiosidad los asuntos en los que estaban implicadas éstas personas de alto cargo, buenos o malos, pero estaba claro que los búhos los tenían vigilados

- ¿Seth Veera? - se preguntó al observar la foto de la mujer, de treinta años de edad, aparentaba menos, ojos verdes y cabello castaño claro liso recogido en un sutil moño que dejaba soltar unos mechones con rebeldía, de mirada gélida sin mucha expresión -, es la vicepresidente, esa mujer da mala espina donde quiera que se vea, no solamente por su expresión - hablaba en voz alta para sí misma

Lo enigmático en aquella mujer era que en su expediente no aparecía absolutamente nada que la hiciera ver sospechosa, de hecho no había ningún dato relevante sobre ella, única y exclusivamente su nombre, edad, residencia y cargo en el gobierno, un historial limpio, sin antecedentes, lo que se conocía era lo que sabía el resto del mundo por las noticias, había una pequeña nota hecha a mano con un bolígrafo que decía _"Investigar más sobre ella, necesaria una exhaustiva investigación"_

- Sospechoso... - pensó en voz alta la rubia

La rubia emitió un sonoro suspiro, lanzó con desgano el expediente donde estaban apilados el resto, decidió ponerse su ropa para dormir, sin darse cuenta aún estaba cubierta por la pequeña toalla blanca, una franela de tirantes rosa a juego con un pantalón corto del mismo color fue lo que se colocó para dormir, se fijó en la hora en su móvil, era más de medianoche y en un par de minutos después de enredarse en las sabanas se quedó dormida

La mañana siguiente en Balamb, en su habitación, Squall se desperezaba muy a su pesar, los rayos solares no le dejaban seguir pegando ojo, bostezando y parpadeando un par de veces decidió por fin levantarse de su cama, se daría una ducha e iría a corroborar el estado de Ardana y pensar en su posible destino, todavía nadie más aparte de Lisa y Kadowaki sabían de su estadía, sin embargo las voces se correrían tarde o temprano, algunos estudiantes rezagados en secreto les habrían visto entablar el combate, así que sería mejor que esa misma mañana le contara al director lo ocurrido

Cerca de media hora después, estaba ya casi listo para salir de su habitación, se puso su chaqueta de cuero negra con aquellos cierres de adorno en sus mangas y cuello, ajustó el collar con su león Gryphus y tomando un par de cosas esenciales como su billetera y la tarjeta de acceso a su habitación emprendió sus pasos al despacho de Kramer

Tocó un par de veces con sus nudillos, esperando oír la voz del hombre canoso que le ordenara entrar

- Adelante - ordenó con seriedad

- Buenos días - saludó el castaño e inmediatamente le era retornado

Su vista estaba fija en unas hojas que descansaban en su escritorio al que leía mentalmente con un ligero ceño fruncido, un bolígrafo en mano

- ¿Squall, qué sucede? - preguntó algo alarmado al ver al joven en su despacho, por lo que dejando la lectura para otro momento, se levantó de su silla acercándose un poco al castaño

- No tengo idea acerca de si se ha enterado o no, pero es conveniente que lo sepa tarde o temprano, como bien sabrá hace unas semanas alguien de quien sólo se su nombre me atacó, ayer se apareció de nuevo en las instalaciones del jardín para luchar conmigo, después de un tiempo resulto inconsciente… -

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? - interrumpió con preocupación por Squall

- No se preocupe, estoy ileso - guardó silencio para retomar donde se había quedado - Como le decía, terminó inconsciente, con una herida muy grave a la altura de su abdomen, se encuentra en la enfermería en estos momentos bajo los cuidados de la doctora Kadowaki descansando - añadió -, lo que me lleva a preguntar, ¿qué pasará con ella al despertar? -

- Esperaremos a que despierte, para poder interrogarla y saber así sus motivos para querer asesinarte, por su estado no creo haga falta tenerla custodiada y menos si queremos mantener esto en secreto, porque se lee en tu mente que eso quieres -

- Correcto, el grupo con el que trabaje en esta última misión no debe enterarse de su estancia en el jardín, como a mí no les debe agradar la idea de ayudarla y menos después de perder en combate contra ella -

Kramer asintió dándole toda la razón al castaño

- Le diré a la doctora que no comente nada al respecto y que la vigile ella misma lo más que pueda -

- Gracias - en eso expulsó el aire de sus pulmones en un suspiro - ¿Ha sabido algo de Quistis? - preguntó - No se haga ideas, los demás quieren saber porque han intentado contactar con ella y no han podido - añadió antes de revelar el verdadero motivo

- Para nada - sonrió Kramer con un pensamiento tonto en su mente -, no te preocupes, ella se sabe cuidar sola - añadió sabiendo que la pregunta era más por interés personal que de parte del grupo

- Tiene razón, me retiro entonces, más tarde le entregaré el informe con detalles de la misión en Deling -

- Está bien, no te preocupes mucho, los demás deben estar en sus propios asuntos que se han olvidado también de entregarlo - rió el hombre -, relájate chico, hace mucho que no tienes unas vacaciones y te sientes tan alegre -

Frunció más su ceño y dándose media vuelta ignorando el sincero comentario de Kramer para salir de ahí, demasiado sincero pensó, se estaba empezando a preocupar mucho más por ellos después de lo que ocurrió hace unos días y se estaba haciendo notorio que en algún momento no podría seguir ocultándolo, ¿por cuánto tiempo más podría seguir esa farsa sin que involuntariamente salieran a flote esos sentimientos de amistad y cualquier otro relacionado hacia ellos?

_Continuará…_

###############################################


	24. Chapter 24

Ejem… Los personajes de FFVIII son de Square-enix, los demás que aparezcan son creados por mí…

_Aqui llego la "escritora" por la que se matan todos! (Si claro, ni yo misma me lo creo... xD) En fin... Ps nada para que vean que aun de vacaciones de fin de semana sin estar en mi casa me preocupo por actualizar mi fic ú_ù y nunca me lo agradecen (pequeños bastardos -. -.)_

_**IproOmise: **__ps... Ya ni me acuerdo xq actualice temprano, creo que fue xq me levante temprano y habia corregido ch el sabado o el viernes con tiempo de sobra x3 asi era mi hermano tmb ya te explique que eso es una regla nata en la relacion entre hermanos_

_**Makisotu-Douraji: **__no entendi tu logica matematica pero weno... Y no te doy de nuevo la explicacion del porque mid es la unica que lo vio sorprenderse, sin embargo le agrego esto: se supone que no quiere que sepan que anda recordando y cosas por el estilo, por ello mid debio ser la candidata adecuada y ophelia ya tiene prometido, no le veo el caso -.-_

_**Jinjuriki del Jubi: **__claro que si... Solo que con estos dos es solo una tortura y las discusiones ridiculas xD con mi hermano eran varias y siempre habian discusiones algunas tontas otras por quien demonios tiene razon... Y seguira "sin novedades" son capitulos de respiro_

_Pues no olviden dejar su review se agradecen de verdad y… Enjoy! =D_

###############################################

_Capítulo 24:_

- ¡Pero mira quien decidió aparecerse! - exclamó Irvine caminando hacia la salida del jardín, más preciso en el hall del mismo

Unos días después de que Irvine y Selphie llegaran al jardín, Quistis había regresado y así dado señales de vida, con lo ocupada que estaba en Timber se había olvidado de retornar sus llamadas y responder los mensajes de texto de sus amigos, que no habían hecho nada relevante en estos días, sólo disfrutar de unas vacaciones que más de uno se tenía bien merecidas

- Que alegría saber que ya estás de vuelta en el jardín - saludó abrazando al cobrizo -, ¿hace cuánto regresaron? ¿Y Selphie? ¿Cómo se encuentra? - y empezó a asaltarlo con preguntas

- Dejemos tus cosas en tu habitación y vayamos a la enfermería en un rato, acabo de pasar por ahí y estaba durmiendo - proponía tomando el bolso de mano que cargaba la rubia

Se detuvieron unos minutos a descansar en la habitación de la joven que se encontraba agotada de su viaje, había partido temprano esa mañana para llegar cerca del mediodía junto con el can que ahora resultaba ser su fiel acompañante, pues seguía cumpliendo la promesa a la joven bruja de cuidar a su mascota que en sus palabras _"resultaba ser una buena acompañante"_

Por otro lado en el comedor, Squall estaba reunido con Mid y Ophelia, llevaban largo rato conversando, hasta que él les había comentado el verdadero motivo por el cual estaba ahí con ellas, estaban sorprendidas y dudosas por saber el motivo de la conversación, ambas intercambiaban miradas y cuchicheaban entre las dos

- ¿Entonces? - preguntó arrugando más sus cejas

- ¡Me encantaría! Parece que hubieran pasado siglos desde que no entreno y más si es en grupo -

- Tal vez ella si esté igual o más chiflada que tú y no les importen sus heridas - decía señalando con su pulgar a la pelinegra, luego suspiró con cansancio masajeándose los parpados - Pero… Si… -

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más prefirió callar al ver a Irvine y a Quistis llegar al comedor

- ¡Pensábamos que habías muerto! - gritó la pelinegra llamando la atención de algunos de las mesas aledañas además la de la pareja

La rubia sonrió de lejos al verlos y junto con el capitán se acercaron a la mesa

- ¿Se puede saber dónde y con quién estabas estos días? - preguntó con sonrisa picarona la pelinegra

- Si, ¿te escapaste con alguien sin decirnos nada? Podíamos haber entendido tus escapes amorosos y no molestarte con llamadas y mensajes - añadió la rubia

- No estaba con nadie, sólo tenía unos asuntos que atender en Timber - aclaró a ambas con una mirada incrédula

- Claro… Ahora les dicen así - contradijeron ambas al mismo tiempo aun con esa expresión de picardía

- Como ustedes digan - bufó resignada a que pensaran lo que les diera la gana

- Íbamos a ver a Selphie, pero estaba aún dormida - explicó Irvine con una pequeña sonrisa

- Está perdidamente enamorado - argumentó Mid

- Así es - asintió Ophelia

El capitán carraspeó y tomando su teléfono marcó un numero para salir de esa conversación que le seguiría llevando a escuchar las burlas de ambas chicas, mientras el castaño se reservaba sus sonrisas para sus adentros, por fuera mostraba aquel semblante frio y taciturno

- ¿Qué hacías en Timber? - preguntó Squall

- La chica que me entregó a Ángelo necesitaba verme, quería hablar unas cuantas cosas conmigo, de paso aproveché para hacer algo de turismo en Timber ahora que tenemos mucho tiempo libre - mintió con una sonrisa de las suyas

En el momento que se levantó para irse a la fila del comedor, Irvine regresó después de haber hablado por teléfono

- Era Zell, me había pedido le avisara cuando llegara Quistis, pregunta si podemos ir esta noche a celebrar la adquisición de su nuevo apartamento, que nos lleváramos a Selphie como sea -

- Para llevarnos a Selphie, tenemos que llevarnos a Kurt con nosotros - habló con desprecio fingido a su hermano

- No creo que sea tan malo tener dos Valefort totalmente locos, darán más ánimos a la fiesta, si podemos aguantar a una, ¿por qué no dos? -

- No sabes lo que dices, Irvine - decía Ophelia con terror

Mid rodó su vista a Ophelia totalmente ofendida y enojada

- Debo encontrarme con Kurt en un momento, dice que quiere visitar Balamb de nuevo, avísenme si será hoy o mañana para convencerlo de que deje ir a Selphie, podrá ser muy simpático y algo demente pero cuando se trata de sus pacientes es algo estricto, sin embargo nada como la doctora Kadowaki - hizo un ademan de despedida a los de la mesa y de lejos a Quistis antes de marcharse

Y unas horas después, ya de noche, se habían reunido en Balamb, en una de las pequeñas plazas que a esas horas era iluminada por los faroles de la propia plaza y de las casas cercanas, se encontraba solitaria, demasiado solitaria… Sin embargo con tales conocimientos en combate ¿de qué habría que temer?, Zell les había dicho que se reunieran ahí para guiarlos hasta su nuevo hogar, pasados unos minutos e impacientándose, unos más que otros, de una de las calles salía el rubio tatuado que tomaba de la mano a su chica de cabello castaño oscuro

- ¿Cómo se encuentran? Que alegría verte de nuevo, Quistis, parece que hace muchísimo no te veíamos -

- Sólo fueron unos días, no hay de qué preocuparse tanto - sonreía algo avergonzada, era otro comentario de ese tipo en el que todos expresaban su preocupación y notaban la falta de ella en el jardín

- Ya tendremos tiempo para charlar en el camino, vamos - movía su cabeza señalando hacia la calle de donde ellos venían

Los demás entendieron y al igual que él, emprendieron sus pasos hasta la calle guiados por el rubio, al llegar eran unos apartamentos medianamente cerca de la playa, sin embargo la vista era excelente y la ubicación de los mismos igual, tenía unos cuantos comercios a su alrededor que le hacían cómoda su vida, un edificio de unos quince pisos de apariencia moderna, con grandes ventanas y cada uno con un balcón, sin detallar mucho el exterior, pusieron un pie dentro del edificio, tuvieron que tomar el ascensor hasta el séptimo piso, al entrar… Había que decir que Zell no tenía mal gusto para elegir la decoración de su casa, claro… Seguro tuvo ayuda de Rosen

La sala con tres sofás blancos, uno más grande que los otros dos que hacían una u, en el centro de los mismos una mesita de café y frente a ésta un televisor de gran tamaño y en una pequeña estantería descansaban un par de consolas de videojuegos, las paredes de un color crema con un estante de madera de olmo brillante adornadas con unos pocos libros de temas diversos y de interés del chico, además de unas gavetas que no pasaban desapercibidas en la parte inferior del mismo

El lugar de día era totalmente iluminado por los rayos de luz que se filtraban por las puertas de cristal que daban paso al amplio balcón que conectaba a su vez con las dos habitaciones del apartamento, uno para las visitas y el otro como siempre, su santuario, su lugar sagrado el que estaba prohibido para la mayoría con un par de excepciones, a pocos pasos de la puerta de acceso y salida estaba la entrada a la cocina, sencilla, mesa, sillas, encimeras de granito con superficie de madera de olmo y paredes blancas. El baño, estaba entre la puerta a la habitación del rubio y la de la cocina, de cerámicas verdes, con una ducha y un pequeño armario donde guardaba unas toallas y en el mueble de baño unos pocos cosméticos de él y unas medicinas

- ¡Tienes un karaoke! ¿Podemos? - preguntó Mid con emoción

- Claro, no se quedaría agarrando polvo y menos en esta ocasión - rió Zell desde la cocina que empezaba a sacar unos cuantos vasos de las encimeras

Y ayudado por Quistis, Rosen e Irvine preparaban varios Cuba Libre para todos, un trago compuesto por ron, refresco de cola y una porción de jugo de limón natural, Kurt y Mid preparaban el sonido mientras Selphie se encontraba sentada, por votación unánime se decidió que la enana, por su herida, no haría mucho movimiento y Squall y Ophelia por inercia y curiosidad por la vista terminaron en el balcón, unos segundos después se encontraban hablando, nadie sabría decir si hablarían de cosas triviales, pues siempre aquel par, más uno que el otro, tenía un ceño fruncido, pero Ophelia a diferencia de Squall sabía cuando hacer desaparecer esa expresión y disfrutar el momento

- Aquí tienen - dijo Quistis haciendo que Squall y Ophelia se girasen a mirarla, en sus manos tenía un par de vasos para ambos - ¿no pretenderán quedarse ahí toda la noche o sí? -

- Tienes razón - añadió Ophelia después que Quistis se retirara -, por cierto… Antes de que me interrumpiera, te quería decir que se te nota diferente, cómo decirlo… ¿Feliz? No preguntaré por qué, pero posiblemente sé a qué se debe, espero la farsa te dure lo suficiente - sentenció antes de salir y hacerse notar en la sala

- Eso espero yo también… -

Mid tomó el control del aparato reproductor y procedió a buscar una canción adecuada, una que cantaría junto a su hermano, había encontrado la perfecta, una que era vieja, muy vieja, de apenas cuando ambos hermanos eran mucho más jóvenes, ella aun no iba al jardín y el por su parte se encontraba a mitad de sus estudios primarios

- Mid… No pensaba que recordaras los viejos tiempos - comentó un Kurt nostálgico tomando por sorpresa a su hermana con un abrazo que la ruborizó

- Si, si - respondió de manera acida, cortando el abrazo de su hermano así intentando cubrir la alegría de los recuerdos pasados

Pocos segundos después, los acordes de la guitarra eléctrica se empezaban a oír y otros más para que la batería los acompañara, Mid y Kurt movían sus cabezas sutilmente disfrutando del sonido que inundaba sus oídos

- Excelente canción - pronunció Zell con emoción

El par de hermanos empezaba a cantar como si se encontraran en un concierto cuando a un par de metros tenían a sus amigos y estaban en una sala de estar, Kurt agravaba más su voz y le daba un toque ronco a diferencia de Mid que cantaba con normalidad, si a eso se le podía decir…

- Otro chiflado más no hacía daño - comentaba Ophelia con una sonrisa

- Son un par de locos sin vergüenza a nada, cuando tienen que disfrutar el momento lo hacen como debe ser, es lo que pienso - añadía Quistis con el mismo gesto

- Con dos ya basta - comentó Squall para sí mismo observando al par cometer sus tonterías, disfrutando de su bebida

- Otro más de ellos en el mundo y adiós humanidad - agregó Rosen entre risas

Después de unos turnos más y unos tragos, empezaban a aburrirse de escuchar al resto cantar, la variedad de géneros musicales desagradaba a unos, sin contar los desafines en ciertos fragmentos y como era de esperarse, Squall Leonhart se negaría a degradar su orgullo y reputación bien ganada en todo este tiempo aunque no hay que negar el esfuerzo sobrehumano que hicieron los demás para motivarlo, ya todos habían hecho el ridículo, ¿por qué no también él?

Dejaron de lado el karaoke y se dedicaron a conversar un rato sobre lo que habían hecho hacía unos segundos y criticarse jocosamente entre ellos mismos, las rondas de Cuba Libre iban surtiendo su efecto según cada personaje de la habitación, decidieron en un momento y espontáneamente jugar videojuegos temáticos de guerra, acción o cualquier tema relacionado, en parejas, por un lado estaban Squall y Kurt contra Zell e Irvine

- Debí haber hecho grupo con Squall - refunfuño Irvine admirando de cierta forma la facilidad que tenía el comandante con el videojuego, no es que su compañero fuera pésimo… Pero seguía sin llegarle a los talones a su enemigo

Un silencio tenso en la sala se hacía presente con las miradas del grupo en la pantalla, lo único que se oía eran los pasos de los muñecos virtuales y los sonidos de ambiente a todo volumen, pasados unos segundos Squall se había encontrado con Zell de nuevo y solamente con apretar un par de botones, el artista marcial de nuevo estaba muerto, Kurt tampoco jugaba mal, recordaba haber matado gustoso y con una sonrisa maliciosa a Irvine y a Zell

- Hagamos un trato, Zell, regálame tu consola, así harás un favor a alguien que pueda aprovecharla mejor - reía Kurt, un amante de los videojuegos disfrutando de la metafórica masacre

Unas cuantas partidas más y habían cambiado tanto el juego como los jugadores, unos se encontraban compitiendo en carreras, mientras gritaban alterados y emocionados como si fuera real y otros estaban en la cocina preparando otra ronda más de bebidas. En ese momento de distracción Quistis llamó a Squall y ambos fueron al balcón a hablar en privado sin interrupción alguna

- ¿Y bien? - preguntó el castaño al sentir el silencio incómodo debido a que la rubia no había articulado palabra alguna

Se pasó por detrás de la oreja unos cabellos que le estorbaban la vista y tomando aire se decidió a hablar

- Venía a hablarte sobre algo, el por qué había ido a Timber -

Squall seguía escuchando y esperando el resto de la historia, pero su vista estaba al igual que ella hacia el horizonte o el mismo firmamento, sin cruzar miradas todavía

- No tenía ni la menor idea de que ese papel podría existir aun siquiera, es más… Ni sabía los términos y condiciones de esa misión -

- ¿Misión? -

- Si, tu primera misión como SeeD junto con Selphie y Zell -

El entrecerró sus ojos buscando en su mente si ese fragmento de su vida lo recordara, ahí estaba, vagamente pero ahí estaba, se acordó de hace unos tres años, cuando había revisado todos los archivos, expedientes o informes de misión que llevaran su nombre, para en un mínima posibilidad, que fue en vano, recordar más sobre sí mismo

- En fin, después de tantos quebraderos de cabeza y usar un poco mis influencias, encontré en los archivos del jardín una versión en digital del contrato de esa primera misión, sólo el documento redactado, sin firmar ni nada, lo que llamó más mi atención fue el hecho de que tanto tú como Selphie y Zell siguen bajo contrato por los búhos del bosque -

Rápidamente Quistis se había ganado por completo la atención de Squall, sus ojos azules sorprendidos fueron a parar a los del mismo color de ella, una serie de preguntas se alojaban en su mente e intentaba respondérselas en falso a sí mismo. Ella retrocedió un paso impactada por la reacción de él y carraspeando un poco se decidió a seguir relatando

- Sin embargo, dicho contrato que encontré no tiene validez si no posee la firma de ambas partes, es decir, el director, el comandante del jardín y el cliente que en este caso serían los búhos del bosque -

- ¿A qué viene todo esto? -

- Es mi manera legal de actuar, posiblemente un contraataque -

- Insisto, ¿de qué hablas? Si te refieres a ese documento seguro ya ni existe y no hay nada que hacer, hace mucho de eso según ustedes -

- Ahí es donde te equivocas - victoriosa sonrió altiva -, tengo el documento en buen estado, ¿qué dirás ahora para contradecirme sobre ayudar a los búhos del bosque? -

- Ya es tarde para eso -

- Eres un SeeD contratado por ellos -

- No te creo… Primero quisiera ver el contrato para comprobarlo -

- Sabía que me dirías algo así - dibujó más su sonrisa arrogante y de uno de los bolsillos de sus vaqueros sacó una hoja de papel

Resultaba ser una copia del que había encontrado en la guarida de los búhos del bosque, el original lo guardaba celosamente entre sus pertenencias en el jardín, el castaño frunció más el ceño y arrebatándole el papel decidió leerlo detenidamente, un contrato completamente lioso, entendible solamente al leerlo un par de veces más, al final en el apartado para las firmas aparecía la de Cid Kramer como director del jardín de Balamb y comandante y Rinoa Heartilly como miembro y representante del anterior líder de los búhos del bosque, Zone

En ese momento fueron interrumpidos por Selphie y más atrás Ophelia invitándolos a entrar, era el turno de ambos para jugar, Squall escondió en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta el papel y al igual que Quistis se dio media vuelta para verlas

- Vamos, es una fiesta entre todos, además el balcón no es sitio para sus caricias o lo que sea que estén haciendo - la rubia enarcó una ceja con cierta indiferencia

Selphie rió negando un par de veces

- Vengan, estamos aquí para divertirnos ¿no es así? -

- Tienes razón, Selphie - reconoció Quistis emprendiendo sus pasos al interior del apartamento, no sin antes girar su vista y darle a entender a Squall que aquella charla quedaba pendiente

Regresar a la sala fue un cambio de ambiente significativo, a diferencia del leve sonido del chocar del agua contra los rompeolas y el viento chocando directamente en sus oídos, al entrar se inundaron con el sonido de la música rock puesta a petición de algunos, un término medio para la original… Y desde hacía un rato habían pausado el juego y se estaban dedicando a charlar, todo comenzó con un simple comentario que llevó a otro comentario raro y descolocado

- ¿Estás loca? Es como si dijera que se me antojaría masticar la goma de mascar de debajo de las mesas simplemente porque no tengo conmigo -

Los rostros de todos se arrugaron como si hubieran probado una fruta muy ácida y sonidos de desagrado fueron emitidos de sus gargantas

- Que asquerosa, Selphie - reprochó Quistis

- ¿Y con esa boca besas a Irvine? - preguntaba Zell señalando al vaquero

- Pues era una emergencia, no es malo usar servilletas usadas si no tienes, me limpié con las partes limpias - rebatió Ophelia

- Podías haber pedido más servilletas, ¿no lo crees? - preguntó Mid enarcando una ceja

- ¡Por Xian, no se me había ocurrido! - exclamó la rubia muy sarcástica - No tenían, tampoco quería pedirles a los de las mesas de los alrededores y ni modo que saliera con la nariz llena de mocos y las manos llenas de salsa -

- Un día muy accidentado, ¿eh? - argumentaba Rosen teniendo algo de lástima por la rubia

- Y que lo digas, al menos al llegar a mi habitación me cambié la camisa, que tuve que tirar a la basura, me limpié las manos y me soné la nariz como se debía - suspiró aliviada

- Kurt, ahora que lo pienso sabemos muy poco sobre ti - comentó Quistis -, ¿te importaría compartir más sobre tu vida con el resto de la clase? -

- Si, Kurt, comparte más al resto de la clase - añadió su hermana -, hace mucho que no hablamos -

El pelinegro con una mirada algo perdida y algo adormilada, suspiró y masajeando su nuca un par de veces, se decidía a contarles. Su hermana sabía que la única forma de que confesara y fuera más abierto a contar cosas sobre su vida era cuando estaba ebrio

- Que les puedo decir… - pensaba y dudaba - Soy un doctor, bueno eso ya lo saben - musitó para sí mismo - No tengo novia, ella rompió conmigo hace un tiempo debido a mi trabajo, porque le dedico mucho, pero se supone que a eso se dedican los doctores, salvar vidas, pienso que no puedo dejar a un paciente al borde de la muerte por mis relaciones personales, para eso me hubiera dedicado desde un principio al negocio familiar y a asistir a las fiestas y cotillones a los que Elise y Klaus están acostumbrados -

- Como siempre diciéndoles Elise y Klaus a mamá y a papá, no es que yo los quiera pero me extraña viniendo de ti que no les tengas respeto alguno -

- ¡Oh, por Xian!, hace meses que no me acues… -

Inmediatamente Mid fue a taparle la boca a su hermano, se estaba propasando de sincero, ya había compartido mucho sobre su vida, demasiado pensaba ella

- ¡¿Qué te pasa?! - gritó apartando bruscamente la mano de su hermana - ¿Cuál es el problema de hablarlo en público? Todos tenemos más de veinte años y no me vergüenza admitir que hace meses no tengo relaciones con alguien por mi trabajo, ¿algún problema? - se defendió con tono poco irónico - Es más, ¿desde hace cuánto tú, Squall, no te juntas con alguien? - preguntó eligiendo al azar de los presentes

Éste se atraganto con la bebida, parte del líquido había ido a parar a sus fosas nasales, carraspeando un poco, como si eso no fuera a llamar más la atención, y la curiosidad de los presentes del por qué se sorprendió tanto, no esperaba ser el inocente en tener que responder la pregunta y menos una como esa

Las caras de sorpresa no tardaron en aparecer y no tardaron un segundo cambiar a una de curiosidad incesante, luego diferentes situaciones absurdas se pasaban en la mente de los presentes y momentos después de nuevo a la realidad, él a quien siempre se le veía en su despacho y siendo de naturaleza seria, callada y muy taciturna… Simplemente esa faceta de galán y mujeriego no le quedaba, posiblemente al viejo Irvine, pero definitivamente no a él. Las miradas fueron a parar al comandante, todavía después de tal pregunta conservaba su rostro sereno, un ligero ceño fruncido, vaso en mano, dándole sorbos y observando las caras que buscaban una respuesta, en cambio Kurt no entendía tal reacción del grupo, sin embargo no era la excepción en esperar una respuesta

- Hace unos meses, antes de que ustedes volvieran a aparecer en mi vida - respondió con sinceridad, así se evitaría más preguntas

- ¿Y se puede saber en qué momento y con quién? - curioseaba Mid

- ¿No que no te gustaba hablar de estas cosas? - le susurró Kurt al oído

- Calla, calla, déjame oír - decía haciendo ademanes con la mano para que se apartara de su oreja

- No es asunto de ustedes mi vida privada - dijo frunciendo el ceño cortando así de raíz el problema, evitándose así responder ésta y las siguientes preguntas

- Vamos, ¿porque no quieres responder? ¿Te da penita? - bromeaba Selphie poniendo cara de cachorro abandonado

- ¿Cuál es el miedo a responder, comandante? - provocaba Ophelia alzando sus manos a la altura de sus hombros

- Claro, comparte más con la clase - añadía Mid con sonrisa maliciosa

Squall le enarcó una ceja y rodó su vista a otra parte negando y suspirando, Quistis reía como siempre con discreción tapando su boca con la punta de sus dedos, siendo la más audible pues los demás esperaban impacientes escuchar lo que tendría el castaño para decir, al escuchar la sonrisa de la rubia, la miró manteniendo la calma, aunque a sus adentros esa risilla de aparente inocencia le molestaba

- ¿Y qué hay de ti Quistis? - preguntó metafóricamente lanzándola al fuego en forma de venganza

- ¿Qué? - cortó su risa en seco por la pregunta de Squall

- Pues es obvio, ¿no? Ya que yo confesé deberías tú también compartir con el resto de la clase - añadió enarcando una ceja

La joven se ruborizó completamente, no quería ni tenía porque responder, sin embargo…

- Vaya, vaya, la que propone la idea, pero no aporta nada, ¿ocultas algo? - Mid empezó con la insistencia

- ¡Por supuesto que no! - exclamó de manera apresurada

- Oh, me temo que por supuesto que sí - corregía Zell notando el nerviosismo

Segundos después en los que la incentivaban no de manera seria a confesar, ella quien solía mantener la prudencia ante todo, amable, preocupada por los que se lo merecían y como casi todos, absteniéndose de contar asuntos sobre su vida privada y ahí estaba ahora, cabizbaja, roja como un tomate y la mirada oculta, decidiéndose a responderles. Si Squall pudo contarles cuando se sintió realmente incómodo ¿por qué ella no? Pensaba

- Como más de dos semanas - confesó sin rodeos volviendo a su aspecto y expresión natural

Un par de los presentes hicieron sus cuentas mentales, ¿en qué momento podría tener tiempo para esas libertades estando en progreso de su última misión? Habían acertado… "_Como más de dos semanas_" fue aquel día que decidieron distraerse, cuando en vez de ir a aquel bar terminaron en el puerto de Balamb en una celebración del pueblo, antes de regresar a Deling en el plazo establecido estando aún bajo contrato de Alexander

- Toda una seductora, ¿eh? - Irvine le guiñó un ojo

- Ya conozco una nueva faceta de mi antigua instructora - comentó Zell con cierto desagrado - una que no esperaba tuviera - añadió arrugando más su cara, parecida a como cuando se prueba un limón muy ácido

Después de esos minutos algo incómodos para el comandante que no lo demostraba, Kurt prosiguió contando más acerca de su vida y algunas anécdotas graciosas de su vida al igual que el resto, bromas y chistes surgían de las mismas y así el tiempo fue pasando, hasta dar paso al día siguiente…

_Continuará…_

###############################################


	25. Chapter 25

Ejem… Los personajes de FFVIII son de Square-enix, los demás que aparezcan son creados por mí…

_Emm… La verdad que es la primera vez que me pasa esto… El que no pueda publicar los domingos como siempre y que los trabajos de la universidad se me vinieran encima x.x "ah ¿xq no corregiste el sábado?" también estuve ocupada e.e Pero weno, aquí sin más el ch que debo desde ayer u.u espero les guste xq no está nada mal, creo que compensa el ligero retraso en publicación de ch xD_

_**IproOmise: **__¿porque "ay no!"? Que tiene de malo el hermano de Mid? xD es un buen partido o.o eso si no fuera igual de loco que la hermana y entregadísimo a su trabajo_

_**Jinjuriki del Jubi: **__a todos les ha pasado, no creo que no haya ni una persona en el mundo a la que no le haya pasado ese tipo de atragantamiento con liquido aunque fuera una vez x.x y bueno… solo me falta la casa con espacios amplios xD ya tengo el tv y los juegos o.o_

_**Makisotu-Douraji: **__si… ahora que lo dices, no pensé en eso, pero sería demasiada comedia y arruina la imagen del castaño de muchos xD Bueno… Kurt, ¿perdedor? No lo creo xD repito, está igual de loco que la hermana_

_Pues no olviden dejar su review se agradecen de verdad y… Enjoy! =D_

###############################################

_Capítulo 25:_

El castaño de ojos azules llevaba cerca de una hora en el balcón, aún en la casa de Zell, sin haber dormido absolutamente nada, algo ebrio, pero nada de lo que debiera preocuparse, podía controlarlo, el mar como siempre inquieto, chocando una y otra vez contra el muelle y las rocas, los rayos del sol empezaban a alumbrar y darle ese color tan familiar al mar, tocar los techos y a filtrarse por las ventanas de las casas y apartamentos aledaños de aquella mañana en Balamb, la pequeña ciudad portuaria, que aparte pronosticaba ser un muy buen día, la sutil brisa mañanera acariciaba su rostro y hacia bailar sus cabellos al compás de la corriente de aire, mientras observaba aquel panorama recordaba algunos momentos de hace horas, la felicidad que se alojaba en su interior era intensa y ¿por qué no mostrar ahora la tan ausente sonrisa que deseaba mostrar en esos momentos ahora que estaba solo? Dejó de negarse a sí mismo que estaba feliz y permitió que aquella mueca se le dibujara en su rostro

El gesto no le duró mucho, escuchó un ruido y girando su vista al interior del apartamento vio a Irvine, se sostenía la cabeza con los ojos casi cerrados por la luz que impactaba en sus ojos y caminaba algo torpe por la resaca, cuando por fin el castaño se había olvidado de los ronquidos que se oían y se había sumergido en la tranquilidad que le brindaba la naturaleza. Fue uno de los últimos junto con Mid en ser derrotados por el sueño e irse a dormir, al ver al comandante le hizo un ademán de saludo y siguió su paso a la cocina, se oía el agua del grifo correr, a los minutos el capitán salió con un vaso de agua, más despierto, dirigiéndose al balcón

- Maldita sea, Kurt ronca mucho -

- ¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí? -

- Es como si durmieras con un oso, aparte el sofá es cómodo hasta cierto punto, casi no he dormido nada - añadió aun con voz ronca -, por cierto... -

Hizo un silencio mientras se arqueaba hacia atrás un poco lo suficiente hasta oír el crujir de los huesos de la columna, un leve quejido del cobrizo para volver a su postura original

- ¿De verdad hace meses tuviste relaciones con una chica? - preguntó mirando al castaño que enfocaba su vista al paisaje a la vez que se acababa el vaso con agua de un jalón

- Si - asintió con sinceridad -, ¿alguna otra pregunta sobre mi vida? - preguntó con sarcasmo

- No te molestes, es sólo que no te imagino a ti con una vida como la que tenía hace un tiempo, me refiero a salir, embriagarte, coquetear un poco y escoger a la mas vacía y cabeza hueca de todas para llevártela a la cama -

- ¿A qué viene todo esto? Si es mi forma de coquetear no lo hago, sólo me siento en el bar y las cosas surgen -

- Vaya, vaya, ¿todo un casanova? -

- Como quieras... -

- En fin - carraspeando un poco -, me hace pensar en lo feliz que soy ahora con Selphie, a diferencia con las otras que sólo era una noche y ya, no es mucho el tiempo que llevamos juntos, pero tengo el presentimiento de que comenzará, si no es que ya inició, una nueva etapa en mi vida -

- ¿Qué piensas hacer cuando vuelvas al ejercito? -

- No tengo la menor idea, no me había puesto a pensar en ello -

Squall rió seco y discreto ante la actitud de Irvine

La puerta corrediza de vidrio del balcón se escuchó abrirse, un Kurt con los ojos casi cerrados, despeinado, una mano en las cienes por la resaca y la otra cubriendo su intimidad

- ¿Alguno de ustedes puede explicarme qué pasó con mi ropa? - preguntó con voz ronca

Además de estar completamente desnudo, con su vestimenta de nacimiento, ajeno al conocimiento de unos dibujos obscenos y una serie de maldiciones escritas por todo su rostro y espalda con un par de marcadores o rotuladores de color negro y azul

La noche anterior cierta pelinegra ayudada por cierto cobrizo tuvieron la brillante idea de bromear un poco para despertarse, la falta de temas de conversación y la malicia eran los motivos principales... Así que al hermano de la Valefort quien dormía en el suelo desde hacía unas horas, el primero en dormirse de todo el grupo, con la ayuda de un par de tijeras procedieron a cortar la ropa del ebrio dormido, frenaban las risas como les era posible, aun habiéndolo girado algunas veces para quitar los retazos de tela y esconderlos, ni se había inmutado o despertado, estaba en un sueño profundo del que no saldría pasadas unas horas, luego con los plumones le añadieron más diversión al momento, sin contar el video y las fotos de recuerdo en el teléfono móvil de la pelinegra. Squall había estado ahí y para no haber participado se había divertido en grande, había hecho mayor esfuerzo que los autores para no estallar de la risa

Las carcajadas de Irvine no tardaron en salir de su garganta, no podía contenerlas más, Squall tampoco pudo aguantar más, aun y cuando deseaba mantener su faceta de tipo serio, Kurt aun adormilado sin entender exactamente por qué se estaban riendo, claro, seguía desconociendo acerca de la existencia de los garabatos en su rostro entre ellos unos bigotes puntiagudos, como los de un corsario o pirata, su par de cejas convertidas en una sola... Y... Ni se diga de los garabatos "_creativos_" de los artistas

- ¿Me pueden decir de qué carajo se ríen ustedes que no me dejan dormir? - protestaba Zell saliendo de la puerta de su habitación que daba al balcón sólo con unas bermudas, adormilado y con su flequillo desarreglado

Cuando se acercó más a ellos, su pregunta fue respondida al instante, observó a Kurt de abajo hacia arriba boquiabierto y estalló en risa. Irvine haló a Zell hasta la espalda del causante de su risa, las sonoras carcajadas aumentaron más en el rubio al leer y ver la inscripción

- ¡Ve a verte en el baño! - articuló Zell como pudo entre risas

En eso que se dio media vuelta, Squall intentó, en vano, contener una nueva ola de carcajadas

El pelinegro al entrar al baño dejó ese aspecto de medio dormido y abrió sus ojos de par en par a la vez que gritaba a todo lo que daban sus cuerdas vocales con gran sorpresa

- ¡Yo los mato! ¡¿Quién fue?! - amenazaba saliendo apresuradamente del baño y que los tres se apartaran para darle paso

Sus gritos habían despertado a Mid sorpresivamente, quién dormía en uno de los tres sofás de la sala de estar, abrió sus ojos de par en par, no había sido molestada por las risas, pero aquel gritó la había despertado

- ¿Qué pasa? Cómo hacen ruido... - dijo medio dormida

Al notar que alguien salía del baño se arqueó levemente para poder observar a los chicos, tras el espaldar del sofá, se volvió a desplomar en el mismo cerrando los ojos para no ver la intimidad de su familiar y a la vez reír, recordando así la travesura que había hecho

- ¡Sabía que habías sido tu quien hizo esto! - señaló a su hermana, discutiendo como si fuera un niño de la edad de Noah y sin embargo... El pequeño castaño es más maduro

- ¡¿Quién te manda a quedarte dormido, maldito oso roncador?! - argumentaba en el mismo tono que su hermano, ocultando su vista con su mano izquierda, evitándose así una imagen innecesaria - ¡Además, no actué sola! -

- ¡¿Quién más fue?! - gritó observando también a los que se encontraban a su espalda

- ¿Crees que delataré a mi o mis cómplices? ¡Jamás! - respondió - Además, ¿pueden darle algo para que se vista, por favor? -

- ¿Que no sería mejor me dieran mi ropa? - seguía peleando pero un poco más calmado

- Verás... - pronuncio Irvine masajeando su nuca - Te la podemos dar, pero no creo que puedas ponértela... -

- ¿Por qué no? - preguntó confundido y con miedo a saber la respuesta, se imaginaba un par de situaciones, esperaba que ninguna de esas fuera cierta

- Revisa en la cocina y responderás a tu pregunta -

Haciendo caso a la orden de Irvine, emprendió con lentitud sus pasos a la cocina, al ver su ropa hecha retazos de tela, como las sobrantes que deja un sastre al confeccionar, simplemente se quedó sin palabras, sosteniéndola entre sus manos, ¿cómo se marcharía de aquella casa sin algo que ponerse? Hasta su ropa interior estaba destrozada y Zell que no había visto los trozos de tela volvió a reír fuertemente

- ¿Alguien puede darle algo para que se ponga? ¿Zell? - preguntó Mid descubriendo sus ojos pero alerta a la reaparición de su hermano todavía desnudo

Ya los jóvenes se habían calmado pasados unos minutos, tenían unas muecas alegres, pero se podían tranquilizar, a excepción de Squall que volvía a su mueca de siempre, Zell entró a su habitación y volvió a los minutos sólo con unas bermudas de color azul marino

- Kurt, ponte esto - decía lanzándoselo al rostro

- Te la devolveré luego -

- No hay problema -

Al cabo de unos minutos el pelinegro salió del baño más decente, aunque le quedaban mínimos rastros de la tinta de los plumones en su piel, y ya más calmados se sentaron en los sofás a charlar un rato mientras veían un programa de comedia en el televisor

- Por cierto... Squall, estabas riéndote - comentó el cobrizo en voz baja mientras los otros tres reían debido a un comentario de un personaje

Este se sorprendió un poco, no más de ahí para fruncir el ceño de nuevo, ocultando así su sorpresa y miedo, la primera por no haberse fijado en su actitud por lo de hace minutos y la última por la posibilidad de que fuera descubierto

- ¿Qué tiene de malo? - contestó algo amenazador

- Nada, sólo que no es para nada tú, esa expresión y sentimiento no van contigo de lo que yo recuerdo -

- No pude evitar reírme, era muy gracioso -

- Lo sé, pero no pensaba que las carcajadas salieran de ti también, pensaba que no las conocías - bromeaba con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, recordando lo de Kurt

El castaño decidió ignorarlo, que hiciera lo que le diera la gana, que le contara a todos no le importaba, sabía de antemano cómo repelerlos o evitarlos, el cobrizo sabía que había ganado y que había algo más allá de la broma de Kurt que lo llevó a reírse de forma tan alegre que daba a entender que disfrutaba el momento como nunca antes en su vida

Un par de horas después las jóvenes se iban levantando poco a poco, una tras de otra

Al mediodía decidieron preparar algo de comer para todos, se habían sorteado para seleccionar a los chefs y resultaron ser Ophelia, Quistis y Squall los "_afortunados_". Dos se encargaban de cortar los tubérculos y el otro de lavar los platos y ordenarlos

- ¡Ya regresamos! - exclamó Zell tomando sus llaves para salir junto con Selphie, Rosen e Irvine a comprar ciertas cosas que hacían falta, ambos irían, pero sus chicas decidieron acompañarlos y ellos no protestaron

Al bajar las escaleras, el rubio tatuado suspiró, creyendo el momento adecuado para sacar aquella idea descabellada que llevaba días recorriendo su mente

- Irvine, Selphie, ¿qué piensan ustedes de ir a sacar a los búhos de prisión? -

Ambos detuvieron sus pasos en seco a mitad de las escaleras, atónitos con respecto a su pregunta, intercambiaron miradas, sonrieron y asintieron para sí mismos

- Ya lo teníamos planeado, de hecho pensábamos hablar contigo al respecto, no creo que Quistis y menos Squall, Ophelia o Mid, estén de acuerdo con esto - respondió el cobrizo

- ¿Planeado? - Preguntó - ¿Es decir que ya tienen un plan? -

- No exactamente, solo tengo unas ideas, es necesario organizarlo y estructurarlo, para ello necesito la ayuda de un par de amigos que pueden ayudarme y trabajan en la prisión, no tendrán ningún problema en romper leyes y proporcionarme toda la información de la que requerimos para poder infiltrarnos sin problemas -

- Perfecto -

- ¿Rosen nos acompañará? - preguntó Selphie

- No quiero que vaya y le pase algo, con nosotros tres basta, hace años hicimos estragos en esa prisión, ¿se acuerdan? -

- Si, como olvidarlo - afirmó la castaña con una pequeña sonrisa tonta

- Volviendo al tema, podemos reunirnos en estos días y planear mejor la estrategia, pienso enmendar ciertos errores - añadió Irvine

Selphie y Zell asintieron, estando totalmente de acuerdo con la idea, además tenían semanas que no tenían un fin de semana tan agradable como éste, que para qué arruinarlo hablando esos temas que no venían al caso…

- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué piensas hacer? - preguntó Quistis después de unos segundos mientras cortaba ajíes, cebollas y pimentones, posteriormente zanahorias, ocumos, papas entre otros junto con Ophelia

- No creo que sea el momento adecuado para hablar de eso -

- ¿Entonces para cuándo? - preguntó alterándose debido a la calma con la que se tomaba la situación - ¿Para cuando, Squall? ¿Seguirás negando la verdad? No nos creías por que querías pruebas y ahora que las tienes, ¿tampoco piensas creernos? - acosaba perdiendo los estribos y parando el cortar para encarar al castaño que no se intimidaba en lo absoluto

Ophelia dejó también su tarea para apartar a Quistis de Squall, a quien posiblemente golpearía o abofetearía, por su actitud antipática e indiferente. El tono de voz atrajo a los hermanos, Mid entró a la cocina e igual que Ophelia a tranquilizarla y mantenerla alejada del castaño

- ¡No puedo creerlo! Pensaba que aceptarías con pruebas y posiblemente recordarías algo, pero me he hecho demasiadas ilusiones, ¡seguirás siendo un necio tozudo siempre! -

- Ya Quistis, cálmate - repetía la otra rubia haciendo un escudo con su cuerpo para evitar que huyera

En aquel momento, Kurt con una faceta sería poco vista reservada para situaciones de ese tipo, la haló del brazo arrastrándola hasta la sala para sentarla en uno de los sofás y ayudada por Ophelia para que se tranquilizara

- ¿Se puede saber por qué discutían ustedes dos? - curioseaba en voz baja

- No es asunto tuyo, Mid - respondió en el mismo tono

- Debe ser serio como para no contarlo, te gustaría que les contara a todos, y me refiero a todos, ¿qué has recordado? No me gusta el chantaje, pero debo saber que está pasando, es más... - decía - Ophelia y yo debemos saber que está pasando ahora - se corrigió, y frunció el ceño sin ceder un solo instante

- Mantén la discreción, por favor -

Squall suspiró con frustración y algo de agobio, cedió, dándole la razón a Mid por algunos motivos que le convenían. Sacó la fotocopia del contrato de los búhos del bosque con el jardín de Balamb que le había entregado Quistis el día anterior, la pelinegra procedió a leerla detenidamente intentando entender que era lo que explicaba, pero la resaca no la dejaba pensar con claridad, sin embargo detalló que en el documento las palabras claves eran: Búhos del bosque y SeeD's. Se confundió aún más al ver que el espacio en donde va el nombre del cliente aparecía Rinoa Heartilly, así como su firma… Squall al notar la extrañeza en su rostro decidió explicarle

- Para resumir, es el contrato de mi primera misión junto con Selphie y Zell con los búhos del bosque, dicho contrato es vigente hasta la independencia de Timber -

- ¿Es decir que eres esclavo de la bruja y sus secuaces? -

El castaño asintió con desagrado

- ¿Te está pidiendo que hagas algo por los búhos?-

Volvió a afirmar con un leve movimiento de su cabeza

- Lo suponía, es predecible, encontrar un documento de ese tipo y que no caducara hasta que ese evento se produzca, es la oportunidad, ¿dónde lo encontró? -

- En Timber -

- ¿Los búhos lo tenían? -

- Eso parece -

- ¿Y por qué no usaron eso a su favor desde hace tiempo? Los hubieran podido obligar a ustedes como sus subordinados a ayudarlos en su lucha para liberar Timber -

Squall negó levemente dándole a entender que igual al que ella desconocía los motivos que llevaban a los búhos olvidarse de aquel contrato que tenía tiempo indefinido de duración

- ¿Y por qué no le cuentas la verdad? -

- Porque me llevaría a contarle que he recordado más cosas de lo que ella cree -

- ¿Más? - levantó una ceja confundida - ¿Es decir que ella sabe que has estado recordando? Con más razón debes contarle -

- No -

- ¿Por qué no? - volvía a insistir como lo había hecho en una ocasión anterior, no le bastaba con el motivo que le había dado

- No es asunto tuyo -

- Entonces yo misma le contaré a Quistis - sentenció dirigiéndose a la sala de estar con grandes zancadas exageradas

Squall la detuvo tomándola del brazo, sabía que estaba bromeando por la forma de irse de ahí, sin embargo, sabía por el poco tiempo que la llevaba conociendo que era capaz de cometer cualquier locura

- No les digas nada, es sólo que no deseo que me molesten, son buenas noticias no lo niego, sin embargo no deben enterarse, Quistis sabe acerca de esto, pero sólo una tontería sin importancia comparada con todo lo que he recordado hasta los momentos -

- Sigo sin entender por qué no deseas decirles, deberías estar alegre por estar de nuevo con tus amigos y volver a ser quien eras antes de todo esto -

- Ese es el problema... No quiero ser quien era -

- Bueno, ya que lo pones de esa forma… No soy quien para decirte que hacer o no con tu vida - dijo alzando sus brazos la altura de sus hombros al igual que en su expresión se leía un "_haz lo que te plazca_" - Sólo espero que esto no afecte para nada -

- No lo hará -

Después de aquella conversación y de regresarle la hoja doblada en cuatro pliegues, la pelinegra se dio media vuelta y salió por donde había venido, decidiendo sentarse cerca del par que apaciguaba a la rubia que seguía maldiciendo a regañadientes, cruzada de brazos y piernas, mirada incrédula y negándose a contarle a Kurt por qué discutían, cosa que tal vez haría que Quistis se desahogara

- Bien, no nos digas nada entonces, no insistiré mas, no es mi asunto - sentenció el de mirada verdosa dándose por vencido, con su expresión formal y gélida, casi idéntica a la de Elise y Klaus Valefort

- No sé qué te hacía pensar que iba a contarte algo, Kurt - comentó su hermana

- Ya conocías a Squall desde hace tiempo, sigue siendo el mismo reservado de siempre, te alteras de nada, Quistis - fue Ophelia quien habló esta vez mientras con una combinación de seriedad y serenidad contemplaba el cielo azul que se observaba

- No dirías lo mismo si supieras por qué me molesto con él -

- Y así lo supiera, respondería de la misma forma - añadió rodando sus ojos fijamente hasta Quistis -, mi conclusión de todo esto es que lo estás obligando a tomar una decisión, no debes hacerlo, Squall es libre hacer lo que le plazca independientemente de si la situación le favorece o no - frunció ligeramente el ceño

- Igual no sabes nada, ni una mínima parte, no has visto nada de lo que ha pasado antes de estos años, eran tiempos mejores, si esa es una mínima oportunidad de cambiar este presente absurdo e injusto… Que así sea, pero él es un imbécil que no abre los ojos de una maldita vez y se da cuenta del daño que ha ido haciendo con el pasar del tiempo -

- Disculpa que sea grosera, que no apoye tu idea y que con esto defienda a Squall, pero ¿quién crees que eres para obligar a alguien para que elija? - añadió pronunciando más sus cejas - Uno debe adaptarse a las consecuencias de las decisiones que se toman, Squall no los manipuló como marionetas, ustedes mismos son dueños de sus propios hilos, si tu u otro eligieron mal, son sus problemas, no de él -

Quistis sorprendida evitó la mirada con los presentes en la sala después de unos segundos, por más que lo odiara, Ophelia tenía razón, y también desde hace mucho Seifer que desde que se enteró de lo del castaño, pensaba igual. Squall había sufrido amnesia, había olvidado todo su pasado y quien era en realidad, volviendo a ser la misma persona fría que todos los que lo rodeaban y conocían recordaban, en cierta forma ese cambio drástico y su terquedad por no comprender a sus amigos olvidados, había afectado a los mismos, más a unos que a otros, pues en poco tiempo se habían apegado a esa nueva faceta del joven, desembocando en los hechos del presente

Sin embargo, no podía contar con Selphie pues se estaba recuperando de sus heridas e Irvine no la dejaría ir porque se preocupaba por ella y Zell no estaba de acuerdo con que los búhos estuvieran en prisión pero como otros más pensaba que era la opción más adecuada y si todo salía mal su relación con Rosen se iría por la borda al igual que la de Selphie con Irvine y no le deseaba eso a ninguno de los dos, estaba al corriente de antemano que no contaba con las aristócratas… Por lo que su última opción era recurrir a Squall, pero como habían salido las cosas... Estaba claro que el castaño no la ayudaría y ella sola no sería capaz de hacer mucho, sabía que tomar ese gran riesgo sin ayuda era una locura total

Se levantó de golpe del sofá y se excusó antes de marcharse diciendo que iría al baño, era su pretexto para escapar de la situación y no vieran sus lágrimas

Mid observó a la rubia aristócrata unos segundos, ambas se comunicaron con ese intercambio de miradas y una seña discreta de la pelinegra, sin que su hermano se enterara, Ophelia bufó y luego se encaminó hasta la cocina, había entendido el mensaje y así no lo hubiera hecho hablaría con el castaño tarde o temprano

Al entrar sólo revisó las ollas de la cocina, el agua estaba hirviendo ya, por lo que siguió preparando el almuerzo ella sola mientras el joven se encontraba cruzada de brazos con la mirada algo perdida, esperando que tal vez él por si solo confesara, tenía planeado sacarle el motivo de la conversación en otro momento cuando se encontrara más calmado

- ¿Puedes ayudarme? - pidió señalando a las cebollas y los pimentones que Quistis había dejado a medias

Squall asintió en silencio y procedió a ayudarla en la tarea

- No te preocupes, después hablaremos de lo que ocurrió, no te molestaré ahora - dijo notando un poco tensión en él, pero éste no dijo e hizo algo

Pasados unos minutos los ausentes habían regresado, Zell e Irvine cargaban en sus manos unas cuantas bolsas de un supermercado de Balamb mientras Rosen y Selphie reían desde hace minutos por trivialidades sin mucho sentido

- ¡Huele bien! - exclamó Zell, como siempre con mucho apetito

- Gracias - pronunció Ophelia desde la cocina - ¿Trajeron lo que pedí? -

- Por supuesto - respondió Irvine entrando a la cocina con un par de bolsas que contenían carne de res que faltaba

- De nuevo, gracias - añadió con una ligera sonrisa y una reverencia

- ¿Y Quistis? -

- En el baño -

- Irvine, vamos a jugar, ¿quieres? - gritaba Kurt desde la sala

- ¡Si, voy! - respondía ayudando a la rubia a desempacar las carnes de manera rápida y eficiente para acudir a la invitación del pelinegro

En la sala de estar, Kurt y Mid instalaron de nuevo la consola de videojuegos, el elegido en esta ocasión era uno de combates muy sangriento que sin importar ese detalle encantaba a los hermanos y obviamente al rubio tatuado, Irvine y Kurt tenían los mandos en sus manos y apretaban una serie de botones con admirable velocidad, estaban muy parejos y la tensión en algunos crecía, cada que terminaba un round el alboroto producto de las bromas de algunos indicaba quien había sido el perdedor, quien además de aguantar las burlas debía ceder el control a alguien más

- Qué eficiente eres, ayudante número uno - halagaba a Squall por su velocidad -, no obstante aún falta aquello - señalo con su pulgar a la carne en el fregadero

- No hay problema -

Mientras Squall limpiaba la carne y Ophelia tiraba a la olla grande los vegetales y probaba que la sal estuviera al gusto, el teléfono móvil del castaño empezó a sonar, puso algo de prisa para culminar y secando sus manos con un paño de cocina atendió

- Si, ¿qué ocurre? - averiguaba algo preocupado debido a la persona que lo llamaba

Ophelia lo miro de reojo unos segundos para volver a lo suyo, pero debía haberse quedado más tiempo observándolo, cada par de segundos más que escuchaba a la persona al otro lado del teléfono su ceño se fruncía más y más

- Si… iré lo más pronto posible - respondió finalizando la llamada - Debo marcharme - añadió a modo de disculpa a Ophelia

Salió de la cocina ajustándose la chaqueta de cuero negra y sin dar explicaciones se fue del apartamento de Zell, llamando la atención de todos con el estruendo de la puerta al cerrarse y dejando a todos confundidos

_Continuará…_

###############################################


	26. Chapter 26

Ejem… Los personajes de FFVIII son de Square-enix, los demás que aparezcan son creados por mí…

_**IproOmise: ¡**__era muy obvio que no haría nada! ¬¬ pero había que dejarlo claro xD y ahora defiendes a Quistis? Ay si ay si solo xq no Rinoa no ha aparecido ya te olvidaste de ella ¬¬ ¿y para que lo llamaron? Lee para que te des cuenta que ni lo uno ni lo otro e.e_

_**Makisotu-Douraji: **__emm… bueno al menos hay sentido común en cuanto a tu deducción de xq lo llaman del jardín, con respecto a otros de los que no voy a mencionar su nombre… xD claro que me encanta dejarlos esperar ¬¬ tú lo haces casi siempre con tus fics, ¿xq yo no? (a no ser que yo lo haga con más frecuencia de lo que creo…)_

_**Jinjuriki del Jubi: **__pues no sé dónde viste tú la fila, pero… weno… en fin… cambiemos de tema… pillina listorra? ¬¬ así es como la gente se gana unos golpes de gratis y mira que no tendrías que esperar mucho para recibirlos e.e_

_Pues no olviden dejar su review se agradecen de verdad y… Enjoy! =D_

###############################################

_Capítulo 25:_

Sus pasos iban acelerados por el hall del jardín, encaminándose algo agitado hasta la enfermería, había recibido una llamada de la doctora Kadowaki, quien llevaba horas intentando resolver el problema por sí misma, cuando no pudo más llamó a Lisa para informarle y pedirle opinión al respecto, y posteriormente ésta decidió contactar al castaño con urgencia, que no tardó mucho en acudir, por suerte, la noche anterior se habían llevado uno de los vehículos del jardín y que el como comandante tenía el pleno derecho para usarlos, por lo que no le tomo más de unos minutos el llegar

- Deben estar bromeando - pronunció al ver a ambas mujeres, pensativas y cruzadas de brazos consternadas por la situación

- Velo por ti mismo, Squall - señaló Lisa a una de las puertas de la enfermería que permanecía abierta y dejaba a ver el interior de la misma

Los rayos del sol se filtraban al cuarto dándole un tono cálido y nostálgico, así como una brisa de aquel esplendido día que guiaba en una danza a las cortinas que adornaban la ventana abierta. Al poner un paso adentro de la habitación, dejó la incertidumbre de lado, creyendo así tanto a Lisa como a Kadowaki, frunció más su ceño y apretó sus puños en un gesto de impotencia

Esa chica debía unas cuantas explicaciones, la más importante, su relación antigua con Squall y el por qué deseaba acabar con su vida… Y… Solo por deducciones carentes de sentido del mismo Squall, podría aclararle todo sobre ese recuerdo que lo ha atormentado desde hace tiempo que, fuera lo que fuera, se quedaría todavía perturbado y con las semillas de la duda

- ¿A dónde fue? - preguntó pasados unos segundos, aun de espalda a las mujeres

- No tenemos la menor idea, se tuvo que haber marchado ayer en la noche u hoy en la madrugada - analizaba Kadowaki

- No debería estar muy lejos - rebatió - Con una herida de ese tamaño y en las condiciones que se encuentra no debería estar muy lejos y alguien debió haberla visto marcharse -

- Eso es imposible, debe saber perfectamente que los viernes la gente se marcha del jardín y son muy pocos los que se quedan, en especial de noche, es ahí cuando las probabilidades de que alguien la haya visto sean muy escasas y si lo hubiera hecho, habría acudido al instante a socorrerla y estaría de regreso en la enfermería - refutó Lisa esta vez

Squall arrugó más sus cejas, mostrando su enojo, sin embargo Lisa no se sentía intimidada ni un sólo instante, en cambio le mostraba esa expresión reservada para algunos, gélida e intimidante

- Cálmate, Squall -

- ¿Encontraron alguna pista sobre ella? - preguntó ignorando no del todo el consejo de la castaña

- Ninguna - negó la doctora

- Armas no posee, no tiene cómo defenderse, su sable pistola aún permanece en mi despacho, oculta y bien resguardada -

- Seguro vendrá por él, en algún momento - deducía Squall

- Eso es obvio - añadió Lisa

- Debe llamar la atención con esa bata de hospital, posiblemente haya ido a la estación de trenes, alguno de los empleados debió haberla visto -

- Iré enseguida - se adelantó el castaño

- Deberías descansar y buscarla luego -

Este negó siguiendo sus pasos hasta el garaje para tomar de nuevo el vehículo en el que había llegado, con más velocidad que cuando fue convocado hasta llegar a la ciudad portuaria, estacionó en la estación de trenes, si había una mínima posibilidad de perseguirla y encontrarla, así lo haría

Preguntó acerca de los trabajadores que estuvieron en el turno de la noche, pero no contó con el detalle de que las cosas le serían más complicadas, el encargado de la taquilla y demás empleados se rehusaban a entregarle información acerca del personal de ayer en la noche, habían un par que deseaban responder a todas sus preguntas, pero se apegaban a la norma de la compañía de trenes, tampoco podría acudir a los civiles, ¿quién aparte de aquella chica abordaba un tren a cualquiera de los países a esas horas?. Enrabietado y sin otra opción más que resignarse a esperar a que la rubia regresara por cuenta propia por su sable pistola

Decidió sentarse en uno de los bancos de metal de las afueras de la estación de trenes, a su alrededor habían unas cuantas personas, algunos niños correteando por los alrededores bajo el ojo vigilante de sus madres, algunas ancianas dándole de comer una mezcla de maíz amarillo con alpiste a las pequeñas aves que eran atraídas más y más sin mucho esfuerzo

Por un instante pensó en lo feliz que sería si su vida fuera así de tranquila, que el mayor de sus problemas fuera el llegar temprano a su trabajo y tener que comer, hasta se había imaginado una vida diferente, sin embargo dejó de lado esos pensamientos, sabía que era una de esos que había nacido para ser un guerrero y que no podía alejarse del campo de batalla, el luchar era su vida y profesión, tampoco podría soportar mucho una vida con tanta paz, le aborrecería en algún momento

- No sabía que te daba por huir de forma tan precipitada sólo para sentarte a contemplar estos paisajes -

Rodó su vista a la izquierda, notando a la rubia aristócrata sentarse junto a él

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó el castaño

- Dejé a Mid encargándose del almuerzo, espero no se le olvide - comentaba para sí misma con preocupación -, espero tengas una buena explicación para los demás si piensas regresar al apartamento de Zell, porque es de mala educación irse así como así -

- ¿Quién dijo que volvería? Aun no respondes a mi pregunta, ¿qué haces aquí? -

- Después de que te marchaste todos empezaron a preguntarse porque te habías marchado tan repentinamente, yo por mi parte decidí ignorarlos y mientras se cocía la carne y los vegetales de la sopa, fui al balcón del apartamento de Zell, se puede ver levemente la carretera que da a la salida de Balamb y va camino al jardín, me puse a observar toda la ciudad desde ahí, cuando note que había un automóvil del jardín decidí seguirlo, un vehículo del jardín jamás pasa desapercibido y menos a esa velocidad… Me disculpé por marcharme, y decidí buscar hasta dar con el carro y contigo -

- Que perspicaz -

- Una cualidad en los Visso, espero no se te olvide, ¿me contarás por qué estabas en el jardín? o ¿debo confesarte lo que sé? -

- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó volviendo a clavar sus ojos azules en la rubia

- Al hecho de que Ardana Fayre está en el jardín… o ¿me equivoco? -

Squall apartó la mirada y negó sin decirle nada, dándole a entender a Ophelia que no estaba errada

- ¿Cómo te enteraste? - preguntó algo curioso

- Estaba en la enfermería hace un par de días en mi cambio habitual de vendajes cuando por algo de curiosidad revisé la habitación, Kadowaki casi se delata sola, llamó mi atención al mostrar algo de nerviosismo al ser recelosa con el contenido de la habitación tras esa puerta, cuando no estuvo en la enfermería aproveché el momento para infiltrarme sin que se diera cuenta y fue cuando la vi, fue hace unos dos días -

- Me pareció raro que no decidieras quejarte después de lo que hizo -

- No me lastimó en ningún momento y no me ha hecho nada malo… Aún - comentaba con su expresión natural -, ¿en qué momento llegó al jardín que ninguno de nosotros se dio cuenta? -

- Fue justamente el día en el que Selphie e Irvine regresaron al jardín -

- Hace unos cuatro días aproximadamente, ¿y por qué te llamaron desde el jardín? -

- Ardana se escapó - confesó arrugando más sus cejas

- ¿Y por qué no la ataron a la camilla? -

- La doctora Kadowaki no lo creía necesario porque pensaba que no sería capaz de huir con las heridas que cargaba consigo -

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? -

- Esperar, tenemos una oportunidad para que ella regrese al jardín y pueda explicarme un par de cosas -

- Mientras no intervenga estas semanas, perfecto para mí, empezaremos la rutina de entrenamiento desde mañana y no como lo teníamos planificado, tú en especial deberías unirte de una vez y no esperar - comentaba -, sigo sin creer que esa reunión tuya con nosotras de ayer en el comedor era sólo para que entrenáramos, sigo pensando que es arriesgado dadas las condiciones de nuestras heridas -

- A pesar de todo lo que ha pasado este tiempo y con estas heridas, seguimos vivos, no creo que sea tan peligroso - decía con seguridad - Y seguro Noah querrá venir, no hemos vuelto a las prácticas - añadía

- No hay ningún problema, puede estar con nosotros, mientras no se atraviese, perfecto -

- Me encargaré personalmente de ello, sólo vendrá después de clases cada que pueda -

- Bien, regresemos al apartamento, inventa una excusa, que se yo - hizo un ademan de fastidio levantándose del banco junto con el castaño hasta el apartamento del rubio tatuado

- ¿Y Quistis? -

- No te preocupes por ella, ya se le pasará, no ahora, tal vez después… O quizás nunca - le sonrió

Al regresar al apartamento de Zell, Ophelia tocó el timbre y mientras esperaba que abrieran, se ajustaba su chaqueta negra y el broche del lado derecho en su dorada cabellera, Rosen los recibió, pero antes de que preguntara a donde se habían ido tan repentinamente ambos la observaron de reojo con su seriedad natural en ellos, acompañados de un aura gélida que a simple vista podría congelar todo lo que tocara o acercara

En la sala ahora disfrutaban de otro videojuego de combates, algo más medieval y los movimientos de los personajes eran más reales en cuanto a los saltos de los mismos y sus armas no eran tan fuera de este mundo, en eso Quistis se asomó desde la cocina curiosa

- Le dije que se encargara de la cocina, es como hablar con una pared - comentó Ophelia con poca rabia frunciendo el ceño

- Que bien que llegan a la hora del almuerzo - dijo Quistis con una sonrisa y regresándose de nuevo por donde había salido

El castaño y la rubia se entregaron miradas rápidas de confusión, imperceptibles para el resto del grupo, decidieron entrar a la cocina y aclarar un par de dudas que rondaban en sus mentes con respecto a la rubia

- No quiero hablar del asunto - alzó su dedo índice algo apartado de sí misma y a la altura de su rostro en un tono de voz discreto para el resto que estaba en la sala de estar -, si es posible nunca, es más, me marcho no quiero estar en una misma habitación contigo - añadió refiriéndose a joven de ojos azules para huir de ahí

- Creo que será nunca - dijo escapándosele una risilla que tapaba con el dorso de su mano izquierda - Sólo esta avergonzada - añadió con seriedad

Squall enarcó ligeramente una ceja sin entender a qué se refería, ¿avergonzada? Debería estar molesta… El castaño pensó por un momento que la aristócrata estaba chiflada o algo por el estilo, pero al ver su expresión seria en ella, sin ningún tipo de sarcasmo decidió escucharla

- ¿Avergonzada de qué? -

- Piensa un poco más y compréndela, hablamos de nada más y nada menos que personas especiales para ella en prisión -

- ¿Seifer entra en ese grupo? No lo creo - rió incrédulo

- Tu sólo préstame atención y limítate a hacer silencio, son especiales para ella y punto, el por qué no lo dirá, ni a ti, ni a mí, ni a nadie, ¿entiendes? - explicó arrugando más sus cejas - El hecho es que hablamos de que le preocupa qué les pueda pasar en prisión y más el hecho de ahora perder toda su vida encerrados en esas cuatro paredes, sin disfrutar de los años de vida que les quedan por delante, es su lado más vulnerable, el que muestra con gran intensidad su preocupación por ellos, a pesar de que a algunos no los conozca a fondo, y el hecho de que te tomes tan a la ligera todo, fue lo que le molestó e hizo que saliera a flote esa faceta suya -

- No me interesa - frunció el ceño

- Si te interesa, sólo que aparentas que no es así, pero no soy quién para obligarte a que te importe y hagas algo al respecto, es tu vida privada, la cual sinceramente no me interesa - decía ácidamente, acercándose a la olla donde estaba la sopa a la cual le faltaba muy poco

Nadie más se preguntó a donde habían ido ambos, en especial Squall quien había sido el irse de forma tan repentina y alarmante, seguro estaban distraídos en su diversión, sin embargo se imaginaba que debía ir al punto y sin rodeos ya que tarde o temprano lo atosigarían con la pregunta miles de veces, mientras evitara contarles ese momento de locura y demencia descabellada y maquiavélica que nadie, ni el mismo imaginaba poseía y casi cometía

Las caras de sorpresa se marcaban más y más a cada segundo mientras el seguía relatando lo que había ocurrido

- ¡Es increíble que ninguno de nosotros se haya dado cuenta! - exclamó Mid furiosa mientras su hermano sonreía dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro para que se tranquilizara

- Si, inclusive estando nosotros en la enfermería - añadía Selphie algo decepcionada

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer? - le preguntó Irvine

- Esperar a que regrese, así que les pido estén preparados, sólo viene a por mí, sin embargo los conoce de vista por lo que deben tomar las precauciones necesarias porque no puedo asegurar que esta vez no los ataque - advertía de manera seria, pero preocupado por ellos

Pasado casi una hora, la aristócrata gentilmente y ofreciéndose ella misma se dispuso a servirles a cada uno una porción de la sopa, el mejor remedio para una resaca, que llevaban tiempo esperando, bien surtida de verduras, tubérculos, y mucha carne sin desigualdades, conversaron un largo rato y al ver que el sol iba poco a poco acercándose al ocaso para dar paso a la luna, todos se fueron marchando de regreso al jardín, Rosen decidió quedarse junto con Zell, se despidieron como si nunca se fueran a ver más aunque no era así realmente, agradeciéndose internamente estos dos días que habían tenido entre amigos, momentos que no tenían desde hacía mucho tiempo, que más de uno siquiera recordaba que tan grato y confortable se sentía

Al llegar al jardín siguieron juntos hasta llegar al área de las habitaciones, de ahí cada quien tomó su camino a su habitación, a pesar de ser un día grandioso, sinceramente estaban agotados y sólo deseaban caer en sus camas para no levantarse y despertarse hasta el día siguiente. Irvine pasó "_en_ _secreto_" según Selphie, la noche en la habitación de la chica y a Kurt le habían cedido una habitación individual de esas que eran asignadas a los SeeD's que permanecería así hasta el ingreso de una nueva adición a la élite del jardín de Balamb, tuvo una charla larga y tendida con Siegfried hasta que éste cedió

La antigua instructora al oír el cerrar de la puerta de su habitación y bloquearla para que nadie más pasara sin intromisiones, desapareció su expresión altiva y sin poder retener más las lágrimas, volvieron a brotar de sus ojos desconsoladamente en un llanto silencioso, Ángelo había notado el regresar de la instructora, levantándose del cojín que se había llevado de la casa de los búhos del bosque para saludarla, movía su cola risueña, pero hasta retornarle el saludo o esbozarle una sonrisa al can le era muy difícil

Ángelo empezaba a lamerle la mano y pedía a gritos que le acariciaran, notó el cambio de humor y prefirió quedarse al lado de Quistis, quien en esos momentos envidiaba la vida sencilla que llevaban los animales, sin pensar en cuestiones como las amistades, los amores, la rutina o la vida complicada que llevaba. Deseaba intercambiar su vida con la de otra persona a la que no le fuera dificultosa y si no era posible aquello, el dejar de respirar o despertarse todas las mañanas le bastaba, con la vida que tenía y que tapaba con una máscara de felicidad le bastaba, no era exigente

Apagó la luz y corrió hasta su cama, aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas a su almohada descargando la impotencia y la debilidad que sentía en esos momentos, estaba sola y la verdad absoluta e irrefutable era que nadie podía ayudarla, sólo una podía y no estaba a su alcance, era su última opción, llorar y rogarle a Xian que nada les pasara, ellos hacían el bien y tenía prueba de ellos, pero había una regla en la sociedad injusta, y era que si estabas solo… No puedes hacer algo sin contar con nadie más

- Si hubiera sabido que esto sería así, desearía que me hubieran matado antes de que despertara la enfermedad y sufriera en carne viva todo esto - en ese momento su corazón se oprimió con fuerza y empezó a latir aceleradamente debido a los recuerdos que se posaron en su mente

Intentó no seguir pensando más en ello pero le era imposible, eliminaba la huella de su llanto rápidamente, desplomándose por completo en el mullido colchón abrazada a su almohada, pasados unos minutos se quedó dormida con restos de lágrimas que no dejaron de brotar de sus ojos azules como zafiros y que según ella y esa persona que podía ayudarla pero que hace mucho tiempo no estaba a su lado, eran los únicos que debían ver esa imagen suya

Temprano al alba llamaron a la puerta del castaño, insistiendo un par de veces, éste se levantó malhumorado por la interrupción tan mañanera que le había quitado el sueño que tanto disfrutaba, se peinó rápidamente con las manos y con un bostezo y un masajeo de parpados abrió la puerta, encontrándose con las aristócratas una más desvelada e irritada que la otra, por despertarse temprano

La rubia seguía con su cabello suelto, se había deshecho de su broche, cambió su chaqueta por una que no tuviera esos trozos de tela al final que hacia parecer que tuviera dos colas de color muy similar al vinotinto y bajo ésta, una camisa blanca holgada sin las mangas negras con sus detalles respectivos, un pantalón negro dentro de unas botas que le llegaban a las rodillas de tacón más bajo, en su cintura descansaba un cinturón del que colgaba su estoque, sus manos con los guantes de cuero marrón protegiendo por mero capricho la suavidad de sus manos. Mientras Mid se había atado su cabello en una coleta, su ropa con rastros de tierra y barro, era su ropa de entrenamiento que a pesar de lavarla quedaban esas huellas del largo y arduo entrenamiento, así como un poco rota y deteriorada, una camisa de tirantes negra, unos pantalones negros y zapatos negros de suela blanca, un cinturón en el que en su espalda y lado izquierdo de su cadera cargaba su par de katanas enfundadas

- No te quejes por despertarte a esta hora, Ophelia fue más temprano, vístete que comenzamos en una hora - se limitó a decir con una expresión de enojo emprendiendo su camino a la zona de entrenamiento seguido de la rubia que le hizo una pequeña pero educada reverencia antes de marcharse

Se dio una veloz ducha que a pesar que le erizaba los vellos del brazo debía apresurarse, se colocó un pantalón deportivo negro, una franela blanca de mangas cortas y unos zapatos adecuados para la situación, recostado sobre el escritorio de su habitación estaba el estuche de su modelo revólver, como siempre brillante, pulida y con el grabado de Gryphus, sacó las balas de su sable pistola, sería un entrenamiento no un batalla verdadera, la blandeó un par de veces haciendo unos cortes diagonales, tomándose su tiempo para observarla, aún tenía tiempo suficiente para llegar a tiempo. Luego tomó la llave de su habitación, su billetera, un par de guantes de cuero negro que había en una de las gavetas del escritorio de su habitación y salió con el paso algo presuroso

Ambas chicas hacían su calistenia previa al combate, nunca tenían tiempo cuando se enfrentaban directamente al enemigo, sin embargo no querían ningún error durante el entrenamiento, como una lesión o una torcedura, mientras esperaban al castaño, Mid le comentaba a Ophelia por Squall del motivo por el que la antigua instructora y su ex-alumno habían discutido, obviando algunas palabras que no creía necesario comentarle

La Visso no pudo evitar mostrar una pizca de sorpresa en su rostro y pronto ese asombro se transformó en meditación, asimilaba como podía todo

- Así que era eso, sin embargo no me retracto de nada de lo que le dije a Quistis, tanto el resto como ella no son nadie para decirle que hacer o no, eso me repugna, lo detesto, tal vez si les haya afectado el hecho de que los haya olvidado pero no es motivo, ¡por Xian! - exclamaba Ophelia un poco enojada

- Lo sé, pero… Debe estar afectada desde hace mucho tiempo, aquello de "_eran tiempos mejores, si esa es una mínima oportunidad de cambiar este presente absurdo e injusto… Que así sea_" - citaba a la rubia -, quiere cambiar absolutamente todo su presente actual, ¿qué tanto le habrá afectado y qué le haya hecho cometer errores como para que quiera algo así? -

- No tengo la menor idea - respondió con sinceridad -, pero por algo ha pasado, y no creo que sea porque el destino la quiera castigar, las cosas pasan por una razón, que hasta puede que desconozcamos -

- Me dio mala espina cuando salió de la nada del baño con los ojos algo rojos, era obvio que había llorado, Zell e Irvine le preguntaron que le había pasado, pero se negaba a responder y decir que todo estaba bien con una sonrisa, se quedó en la cocina largo rato encargándose del almuerzo, Kurt y yo preferimos quedarnos tranquilos y no hacer un alboroto, seguramente eso quería y nosotros lo hicimos -

- Estaba demasiado rara cuando llegamos -

- Me pregunto si estará bien - comentaba Mid preocupada flexionando sus rodillas

- Yo también, siendo sincera no creo que lo esté, necesita la compañía y el apoyo de sus amigos en gran medida, eso es algo que Quistis no tiene en estos momentos y me aflige saber eso, lo que me lleva a estar de acuerdo con su idea de que no desea este presente -

- No creo que los tontos esos que tiene por amigos incluyendo a Squall - hizo un silencio entrecerrando sus ojos -, el más listo de todos - añadió con sarcasmo -, tomen la iniciativa de hablar con ella -

Ophelia rió, asintiendo con lentitud mientras iba ahora a extender sus piernas mientras la otra joven comenzaba con sus brazos y cuello

- Tengo entendido que luego de que Squall perdiera la memoria, intentaron de muchas formas hacer que volviera a ser el mismo, todo era en vano, poco a poco fueron cediendo, Quistis fue una de las ultimas en ceder, lo que me hace pensar que deseaba que todos se mantuvieran juntos tal como estaba todo - explicaba con algo de tristeza -, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer para reanimarla, no somos tan amigas de ella -

- Eso lo sé, tampoco pensaba ir a consolarla, ella misma debe superarlo por más cruel que suene, nadie se da cuenta de ello y por lo que conozco de ella, tampoco buscará la ayuda de sus amigos en cuanto a ese tema, preferirá aparentar que nada ocurre y los imbéciles estos no se darán cuenta de nada - añadía Ophelia

- Entonces piensas que lo mejor es dejarlo estar ¿y ya? -

- Correcto, te repito que no somos tan amigas de ella - se citaba a si misma

Hablaban mucho sin percatarse de la presencia del castaño, además que había escuchado casi toda la conversación, exhaló completamente el aire de sus pulmones volviendo a su gesto original, no quería escuchar más

- Empecemos de una vez - interrumpió Squall cortando el aire con su arma presentándose antes las jóvenes, su expresión de combate había aparecido en un instante

_Continuará…_

###############################################


	27. Chapter 27

Ejem… Los personajes de FFVIII son de Square-enix, los demás que aparezcan son creados por mí…

_Tengo flojera de responder a los rr xD (Si.. me voy a lo sincero, mejor eso que no engañar) en fin… lamento la tardanza de un mes (y unos días mas e.e) mis excusas son: las ultimas semanas de la universidad y después las vagaciones de nawidad… y la mas importante para mi, el hecho de que no he podido escribir mas por falta de ganas y de nuevo comenzaran las clases sin dejarme tiempo x.x_

_Pues no olviden dejar su review se agradecen de verdad y… Enjoy! =D_

###############################################

_Capítulo 27:_

- Hasta aquí por hoy, no deberíamos esforzarnos más - puso un punto y final la del estoque viendo la hora

Al igual que el otro par, estaba muy agotada, muchas gotas de sudor recorrían su frente, jadeaba producto de la falta de aliento, su camisa había cambiado de color, estaba de color marrón, al igual que su pantalón y botas con manchas de polvo, tintados así por la tierra y el lodo, las barridas y volteretas que daba esquivando los ataques de Squall y Mid eran algo difícil, no obstante estos últimos no salieron airosos, tenían su ropa igual o peor que la de la noble, ninguna herida, ni rasguño, posiblemente algunos raspones cuando se arrastraban por huir de sus contrincantes, quienes entre ellos mismos se hicieron la vida imposible, no daban tregua alguna para atacar y estaba claro el hecho de que fueran impares hacía algo desigual el combate, pero no había nada más que hacer

- Mañana por favor mas tarde, Ophelia - bostezaba Mid con mirada adormilada

- Si Kadowaki nos ve entrenando nos va a llamar la atención, ¿eso quieres? - comentó con prudencia

Ya era mediodía cuando habían terminado su primera sesión de entrenamiento, se colaron por los pasillos del jardín pasando un poco desapercibidos, a esa hora la mayoría de los estudiantes se encontraban almorzando y eran muy pocos los que rondaban por el lugar, cada uno a sus habitaciones

Se detuvieron en su camino de regreso frente a la puerta de Squall pues ahí estaba Angelo, descansando en su cojín y a su lado sus boles de agua y comida, las nobles seguían a su lado, pues sus cuartos estaban más adelante

- Esto sí es para preocuparse - advirtió Ophelia en tono pensativo, Mid asentía estando de acuerdo con ella

- Es tu culpa - añadió la pelinegra observando al comandante de reojo

- ¿Por qué? - arrugó mas sus cejas

- Todavía te atreves a preguntar - respondió suspirando y negando un par de veces - No tienes remedio - agregó con otro suspiro -, esta claro que es por lo de ayer, deberías ir a verla, Squall - en su rostro se dibujo un poco tristeza por la rubia

- No prometo lo que no puedo cumplir - éste le levantó una ceja con algo de sarcasmo en su actitud, tomando los recipientes de Angelo junto con su cojín para entrar a su habitación -, nos vemos mañana a la misma hora -

Las dos asintieron siguiendo su camino a sus habitaciones, Squall observó a Angelo y la dejó entrar, le dio un espacio en el que puso las pertenencias de la mascota de Rinoa y fue directo a darse una ducha, estuvo largo rato meditando un par de cosas en su cabeza, algunas que no venían a caso, pues le intranquilizaban demasiado, al salir se colocó un pantalón pijama, se acostó en su cama y se tapó completamente con la frazada, estaba agotado de los días anteriores, por el hecho de desvelarse en casa de Zell y que haya dormido poco esa mañana por la rutina de entrenamiento de Mid y Ophelia a la que el estaba invitado

Quistis seguía en su habitación, después de haberse deshecho de Angelo volvió a lo que ella creía su refugio impenetrable: su habitación, se había despertado de nuevo, esta vez la causa había sido un mal sueño, sus ojos le ardían de tanto llorar, y no era un impedimento para dejarlo, un par de mechones tapaban parte de su rostro, más en detalle, sus ojos estaban vacíos, sin vida, mostraban ese color azul característico, pero no había brillo alguno en ellos, sólo otra gota a punto de resbalar por esas mejillas

Seguía pensando en que Xian seguía sin cumplirle su sueño: el dejar de respirar y despertarse cada mañana para encontrarse con ese futuro injusto que la torturaba a diario, el día anterior había sido como una herida en el alma y no en su ya roto corazón, le había hecho darse cuenta de que realmente se encontraba sola, sin nadie, negaba la mayor parte del tiempo que eso fuera cierto, creyendo que tenía amigos y que podía contar con ellos incondicionalmente y que así como ella se fijaba en los pequeños cambios de humor o actitud de sus amistades, ellos también lo harían con ella y si en ese momento ocurría, ya era demasiado tarde, no había nada que cambiara su situación actual

En el transcurso del día un par de personas llamaron a su habitación, un par de colegas SeeD's con los que meramente tenía trato alguno y a los que decidió no abrirles o contestarle, tampoco había salido de su habitación para comer algo, absolutamente nada, el único movimiento que realizaba era la respiración y uno que otro parpadeo, seguía mirando fijo a ese punto de la pared con la mente en blanco

Selphie e Irvine estaban en sus cosas, disfrutando de la compañía del otro e igual Zell y Rosen, Squall no había despertado más ese día, Ophelia inmersa en sus asuntos y Kurt y Mid habían pasado un día junto con Siegfried

Otra de esas tantas mañanas rutinarias de entrenamiento, la tensión estaba presente, era un combate de todos contra todos y cada quien debía cuidarse las espaldas, ya que las treguas o la traición estaban a la orden del día. Se encontraban lo suficientemente apartados uno del otro respirando agitadamente, empuñando con fuerza sus armas e intercambiándose miradas para comenzar el siguiente round

Mid como la mayoría de las veces ahí estaba tomando, imprudentemente, la iniciativa, esta vez hacia Ophelia, quien habiendo calculado el movimiento de su atacante sólo retrocedió cerca de un metro para que la punta de una de las katanas quedara a escasos milímetros, la rubia la miró altiva con atisbos de seriedad para girar sobre sí misma y antes de atacar a la pelinegra, fue interceptada por el sable pistola de Squall haciendo que su estoque se regresara de igual forma a como había llegado y al siguiente segundo casi le dejan una cicatriz en forma horizontal de no ser por unas volteretas hacia atrás para alejarse de sus contrincantes

El castaño giró su vista a Mid después de que Ophelia esquivara su golpe, pensando en una pequeña tregua, más sin embargo, la pelinegra empezó con una ráfaga de ataques sin parar, haciendo retroceder al castaño con cada embestida

- ¡Oye! ¡Cálmate! Es un entrenamiento, deja de tomártelos siempre en serio - gritaba la rubia desde las lejanías

Pero ni caso omiso hizo, Squall seguía rodeando la zona para no quedar contra la pared, en algún momento los ataques se volvieron monótonos, cuando detectó ese espacio que dejaba entre sablazo y sablazo cada tiempo, aprovecho para dar un paso lateral a la derecha y una gran zancada al frente para golpear a la pelinegra con la empuñadura de su arma haciendo que perdiera la concentración, el equilibrio y así posteriormente cayera al suelo por el dolor

- Nunca bajes la guardia hasta estar seguro de haber eliminado a tus enemigos, comandante - aconsejó la rubia con seriedad a sus espaldas

Le había tomado un par de segundos para que mientras se deshacía de la joven de las katanas, peligrosamente pegara la punta de su estoque en su espalda, si quisiera podía atravesar con su acero su pulmón y corazón sin ningún problema, postura firme sólo con su mano estirada junto con su arma. El castaño cambió su situación desfavorable girando sobre sí mismo apartando el estoque con su sable pistola para asediarla, era increíble la resistencia que tenía su Stiletto para soportar el peso y la fuerza del modelo Revólver y del castaño respectivamente, debía ser una excelente aleación de metales

Evadiendo, decidió dar dos pasos hacia atrás rápidamente para con giro y un movimiento diagonal desde abajo la rubia repeliera de forma agresiva pero elegante el sable pistola, el castaño retrocedió y en ese espacio que habían dejado, la pelinegra que creían fuera de combate había regresado en su lado más ofensivo y agresivo apuntando a sus cuellos con sus katanas: Yuurei la cruel ofensiva y Shinrei la benevolente defensora que en aquel momento jugaba, como en otras ocasiones, el mismo papel que su hermana

- ¿Que creían? ¿Que me iban a dejar tirada en el suelo mientras ustedes se divertían? No lo creo - comentaba rodando incesantemente sus ojos verdes de uno a la otra

Su ego creció y empezó reír arrogante por su hazaña, se creía el titiritero por tener a ambos así, pero distrayéndose un instante, el castaño y la rubia se deslizaron por la tierra haciendo una especie de barredora con sus piernas haciendo caer a Mid que se desplomó de espaldas soltando a Yuurei y a Shinrei para quejarse del dolor del impacto y a la vez sobarse el golpe

Estaba claro que había terminado el combate, la rubia verificaba que no fuera grave y así corroborar su idea de que fuera sólo un berrinche mientras el castaño esperaba cruzado de brazos con el ceño fruncido a que siguieran con la practica, pero no sería así, la alarma de un reloj que habían programado para que sonara al mediodía, que les indicaba que su sesión por el día de hoy había acabado, empezaba a sonar llamando la atención de los tres

- Bueno, por hoy hasta aquí - comentó Ophelia regresando su vista al cráneo de Mid que sobaba constantemente -, tranquila no es nada, deja el drama -

Tomaron sus armas y el reloj con forma de un lindo gato blanco que pertenecía a la rubia emprendiendo así sus pasos hacia sus habitaciones para descansar el resto del día hasta el siguiente para otro entrenamiento de igual o mejor calibre

Los días posteriores fueron similares, sin muchos cambios relevantes en la rutina, al menos para el trío que llevaba entrenando varios días seguidos a quien se les adicionaba Noah y por consecuente sus rutinas de entrenamiento eran más tarde o se prolongaban más de lo establecido para dedicarle unos momentos al pequeño en su instrucción, Mid y Ophelia podían marcharse, pero preferían quedarse para bromear un rato, en específico, burlarse de Squall

- Eres todo un maestro - decía Mid con sarcasmo -, pon un poco más de motivación en tu enseñanza, sé que eres la persona más seria que he conocido pero has un esfuerzo por hacer una sonrisa, mira… ¡Así! - exclamó acercándose a Squall tomándolo desprevenido y con sus índices halaba de las comisuras de los labios y los halaba dibujándole una sonrisa forzada - ¿Si ves que no es difícil? -

Ophelia tapó la carcajada que vendría con las puntas de sus dedos por no faltarle el respeto al castaño, que con su ceño fruncido, ojos asesinos y esa sonrisa con los dientes apretados que Mid, quien estaba detrás de èl con una grata expresión de felicidad, le obligaba a hacer con sus dedos simplemente no encajaban, más que estar feliz parecía un psicópata. Noah por ser el menor de todos no dudó ni un segundo en reír y se le perdonaba un poco por ser un infante

Squall repelió a Mid al instante arrugando más sus cejas

- No te molestes, es la verdad - se excusaba entre risas

- No he venido a jugar - comentó tajante -, regresaré mañana si están dispuestas a practicar con seriedad - se estaba hartando a simple vista de la actitud inmadura que las dos, en especial de la pelinegra, mostraban sin mucho esfuerzo, y no era la primera vez desde que empezaron a entrenar, que algo así pasaba

- Que tan poco sentido del humor, comandante - bufó -, quieres que nos comportemos lo haremos, nunca se puede bromear contigo - añadió cruzándose de brazos para marcharse de la zona de entrenamiento

Al igual que Ophelia y Noah, quien llamó tanto a Angelo como a Piero que no se les quitaban de encima, no eran para nada molestias, pues nunca interferían en los entrenamientos, para que les siguieran. Emprendieron rápidos pasos hasta alcanzar al par que se les adelantaba a cada paso que daban, a pocos pasos del hall del jardín, la doctora Kadowaki se encontraba cruzada de brazos con esa mirada que inspiraba gran temor en la pelinegra que, al que el resto, frenó en seco al verla

- Así que entrenando de nuevo - dijo y con eso estaba más que claro que deseaba una explicación clara, concisa y que le valiera

- Pero no estábamos con Arqueosaurios, Grats, ni Grendels, estábamos afuera de la zona de entrenamiento, no adentro y nuestras sesiones no son intensivas por tener cuidado con nuestras heridas. Lo hacemos porque no queremos perder condición - se adelantó la pelinegra que trataba a la doctora como siempre con poco respeto a pesar de que le teme

La mujer cerró sus ojos y suspiró sonoramente, cediendo

- Sólo tengan mucho cuidado, por favor, pareciera que les encanta estar en un hospital o en la enfermería que desean salir heridos cada vez que pueden para quedarse en una camilla durante días o semanas - advirtió con preocupación y resignada a que no podría quitarle las ganas a los jóvenes de estar en la zona de entrenamiento, estaban acostumbrados a eso pues eran SeeD's, sin decir más nada dio media vuelta y se dirigió de nuevo a la enfermería

En la tarde a la hora de la cena, los pocos estudiantes que permanecían en el comedor charlaban gratamente, Mid y Ophelia conversaban seriamente, aprovechando el tiempo que podían mientras no fueran detectados por Irvine y Selphie quienes acababan de entrar al comedor y las habían avistado

- Mira, nada más y nada menos, son el par de tórtolos, se nota que han estado aprovechando el tiempo, o ¿me equivoco acaso? - preguntó la pelinegra con picardía

- Estábamos hablando con Zell de unas cosas importantes en Balamb -

- Con razón no se les ha visto mucho por el jardín - indicaba Mid -, y por qué Kurt ha estado preguntando tanto por ti - añadía refiriéndose a Selphie

Pero el rostro de la pareja desde que se aparecieron por el comedor indicaba seriedad y otra cosa… Y eso, era preocupación

- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó Ophelia confundida

- Es Quistis - respondió Selphie apretando la camisa a cuadros de Irvine entre sus dedos

- ¿Qué con ella? - la rubia con otra pregunta restándole importancia al asunto de Quistis con repulsión hacia ellos

- Lleva casi dos semanas sin aparecer, ¿alguna de ustedes sabe donde esta? - deseaba saber Irvine -, necesitamos hablar con ella -

- No tengo la menor idea - la pelinegra frunció el ceño al máximo, con gran disgusto

- Cálmate, Mid - ordenó Ophelia con naturalidad haciéndole una seña para que regresara a su puesto -, nos retiramos, con su permiso - hizo su reverencia, mirando de reojo a su acompañante que la siguió para dejar a la pareja ahí

Se dirigieron a la habitación de la rubia donde podrían hablar calmadamente y así la pelinegra pudiera desquitarse y posteriormente calmarse

- ¡Esto es increíble! ¡Han pasado cerca de dos semanas desde que estuvimos en casa de Zell, todos se pierden, toman su propio camino y después es que se dan cuenta de que Quistis existe! -

- Siéntate y tranquilízate, estoy igual de molesta que tú - concordaba con la de ojos verdes a pesar de que su expresión no encajaba

- Me da rabia que este así, muchos conocen a Quistis desde hace mucho tiempo, quien la viera ahora diría que no es ella, es como un cadáver viviente, no come y sólo esta postrada en esa cama en la misma posición y todo por tener unos amigos idiotas ¡que no se preocupan por ella! - exclamaba furiosa - Y de sobra está decir que no quiere que nadie se entere de su situación por lo que lo mantenemos en secreto -

- Por cierto, te toca llevarle la cena -

- ¡¿Para que?! ¡Se va a morir ahí, por más que la cuidemos no hay nada que podamos hacer! -

- Con intentarlo no perdemos nada, así que ve - dijo entregándole la llave maestra que poseía

Pero primero la pelinegra debía pasar por el comedor a buscar su cena y sin que nadie llegara a sospechar de ella, hasta ahora todo les iba bien a ambas. Al entrar al comedor freno de golpe su caminar al ver a Kurt sentado en una de las mesas distraído con una golosina, almendras cubiertas de chocolate que lanzaba al aire encestándolas en su boca, de vez en cuando tenía que moverse para que entraran, Mid sabía que eso no le bastaría para evitar que fuera detectada

Rezó a Xian y respirando profundamente siguió con naturalidad hasta las vitrinas del comedor, el personal encargado en la noche estaba ahí como siempre, eran menos que los del turno de la mañana, como siempre con cortesía y esperaba le sirvieran

- Buenas noches, hermanita - saludaron cerca de su oído sobresaltándola un poco -, no te había visto en todo el día -

- Hola, Kurt - tartamudeó con una expresión de pánico que intentaba ocultar

- ¿Qué te sucede? - enarcó una ceja

- Nada, no es tu problema - volvió a la normalidad, respondiéndole de forma ácida

- Vamos que si te pasa algo, cuéntame, para eso está tu hermanito -

- Olvídalo, Kurt, de cualquier forma no te lo diré -

- Bien, te dejo en paz - bufó de mala forma resignado -, mañana iremos de nuevo a Balamb, ¿cierto? -

- Si, después de mi entrenamiento -

- ¿Y donde esta aquella rubia que estaba con ustedes? -

- ¿Ophelia? -

- No, la otra -

- ¿Quistis? - preguntó extrañada e incrédula

- Esa misma, tengo tiempo que no la veo y a decir verdad está entre mis gustos, posiblemente pueda enamorarla -

- Sabes... Hablar de este tema con mi hermano me incomoda en extremo - decía con algo de asco

- Bien, bien, dime donde está ¿Está de viaje acaso? -

En ese momento su mirada fue al piso, su hermano se fijó y supo que debía insistir más, tal vez no llevara toda la vida con ella pero conocía esa actitud, seguía conservándola desde la niñez

- Mid, dime que ocurre - exigió saber con tono serio y algo autoritario

Ésta se tomó unos segundos para poderle contar y cuando estaba decidida, la mujer que atendía el comedor la interrumpió avisándole que ya su cena estaba lista, tomó la bandeja con desgano y le hizo una seña a su hermano para que la siguiera

El camino fue silencioso, Kurt se preocupaba más a cada paso, pues Mid no decía nada y sus pasos eran lentos y sin ánimo alguno. Ella se detuvo en una puerta específica del área de las habitaciones, se giró a su hermano mirándolo con firmeza

- Prométeme que por nada del mundo le contarás a alguien sobre lo que verás -

- Me estas asustando, ¿qué pasa? -

- ¡Prométemelo! - exclamó elevando mínimamente su tono de voz

- Prometo que no diré absolutamente nada de lo que veré a nadie - dijo con deje molesto levantando su mano derecha

Le entregó la bandeja al joven y sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón la llave maestra que le había entregado la noble, la pasó por la ranura al lado de la puerta y ésta se abrió dando paso a dicha habitación que Kurt desconocía de quien era

- Adelante - ordeno tomando de nuevo la bandeja y avanzando al interior al igual que el pelinegro

No obstante no pasó ni un par de segundos cuando él, al entrar, fueran aclaradas sus dudas... Y ahí... estaba ella...

Hace una semana Ophelia había decidido hacer algo al respecto, no soportaba más el hecho de no saber exactamente que ocurría y si podría ayudar o no, además le alarmaba el hecho de que no se le viera por los alrededores y no se supiera nada de ella, tampoco estaba del todo errada al saber dónde y por qué estaba ahí, no pudo evitar levantar una ceja y sorprenderse al ver el estado de la rubia para haber sido sólo una semana de desaparecida, imaginaba que aunque sea habría comido o tomado algo de agua, pero ni eso, sus labios estaban secos, unas ojeras adornaban sus ojos producto del sueño irregular, los mechones de su larga, y ahora, opaca cabellera seguían cubriendo parte de su pálido rostro y los ojos azules sin vida…

Desde ese momento, tanto Ophelia como Mid se encargaban de cuidarla y mantenerla viva, no mucho había cambiado ese aspecto, pues era difícil hacer que tomara alimento porque era como darle de comer a un muerto, no hacia ni el movimiento para ingerir el bocado

La puerta se cerró tras pasar Kurt, quedándose petrificado, boquiabierto y en shock ante tal escena, Mid le daba el tiempo necesario para que reaccionara, pues ella al igual que la otra rubia habían respondido de la misma forma

Mientras, colocaba la bandeja en el escritorio de la habitación y sentándose en la silla del mismo para acercarse y empezar una casi eterna lucha para alimentarla, cosa que empezaba a sacar a la pelinegra de sus cabales

- ¿Desde hace cuánto está así? - curioso el joven volviendo de nuevo a la realidad

Su hermana le contó absolutamente todo lo que sabía hasta los momentos, sin dejar ninguna pregunta de su hermano sin responder

- Ya veo... - musitó pensativo - Pero... - hizo un silencio - explícame porque jamás me dijeron algo al respecto - añadió -, ¡mira las condiciones en las que está! Puede morir por deshidratación o inanición - señalaba enojado

- Ahí donde está, no querría que esos que se hacen llamar sus amigos se den cuenta de lo que le pasa, no querría que vieran su lado débil -

- ¿Es decir que sólo ustedes dos aparte de mi saben de esto? -

- Correcto - asentía intentando darle el primer bocado a Quistis - Vamos, come, se que me escuchas, no se cuantas veces he dicho esto, pero tienes que alimentarte maldita sea, tal vez tu presente no sea el mejor, pero por alguna razón ocurren las cosas y estoy segura que el futuro que te espera es mil veces mejor - añadía en vano, sabía a la perfección que se engañaba creyendo que la oiría y volvería a la vida

Terminó por perder la paciencia y los estribos soltando la cuchara de plata para tomar a la rubia de la camisa de tirantes blanca alzándola, no se decidía entre si abofetearla o darle un puñetazo en el rostro

- ¡Reacciona de una maldita vez, me das rabia, asco! ¿Acaso esa imagen que tienen todos de ti en el jardín siempre fue un disfraz? ¡¿Una máscara para ocultar a la miedosa, temerosa y débil que eres?! - estaba gritando y aun sosteniéndola de la camisa la hamaqueaba, pero no reaccionaba

Los ojos vacíos aparentemente la observaban, Kurt le tocó el hombro, mirándola fijamente, comunicándole así que no insistiera más, por lo que Mid decidió dejarlo así y de mala gana la devolvió a la cama, él había notado algo en el momento que su hermana la dejaba en la cama, se agachó y recogió un encendedor de plata con una cruz roja dibujada en una de las caras del mismo, enseñándoselo, al parecer Quistis lo tenía aferrado entre sus manos

Mid lo tomó y lo observaba detalladamente, buscando entre sus recuerdos, nunca había visto a la rubia con un cigarrillo en sus labios, para ser sincera jamás había visto el encendedor, ni siquiera en estos días que llevaba atendiéndola, llegó a pensar que lo más probable haya sido que lo tuviera escondido en su cama o se haya levantado en algún momento que nadie la viera, despejó su mente volviendo al tema del encendedor, suspiro y negó con pesar

- Es lindo, sin embargo es la primera vez que lo veo - comentó -, después hablaremos de esto, debo darle de comer -

- Mejor me encargo yo, no sea que la vayas a matar en otro de tus momentos de bipolaridad - bromeaba riendo, recibiendo un gruñido por respuesta

Kurt tomó el lugar de su hermana mientras ésta tomaba asiento en un sillón blanco que había en el cuarto

- Sabes... -

- ¿Qué? - preguntó a los segundos aún enfocado en Quistis notando que Mid no le decía nada

- Tal vez sea la primera vez que vea el encendedor, pero esta cruz, ya la he visto antes, estoy segura de ello - decía pensativa, contemplando y palpando con delicadeza la cruz roja

_Continuará…_

###############################################

Solo actualizo xq ciertas personitas… me iban a matar u.u xD no se cuando vuelva de nuevo a actualizar, de verdad es la primera vez que pasa esto, lo siento, este semestre ha sido un caos de verdad x.x


	28. Chapter 28

Ejem… Los personajes de FFVIII son de Square-enix, los demás que aparezcan son creados por mí…

_**IproOmise: **__La flojera ya corre por mis venas y no hay nada que hacer xD Si, si… muerte a Squall ¬_¬ (nótese el sarcasmo)_

_**Jinjuriki del Jubi: **__pues ahí nadie es santo, creo que todos han matado a alguien alguna vez, seamos realistas ._. Pues de repente es que es fácil tomarlo de improviso cuando está fuera de combate y son cosas que solo se me ocurren conforme la situación xD_

_**Makisotu-Douraji: **__Pero mira pues, el señor sarcástico, si claro… Como ciertas personas se dieron cuenta en la estrella de la bruja de ciertos detalles -.- ¿así que porque no jugar con ello? Además necesitaba algo para terminar el ch así que al carajo_

_Pues no olviden dejar su review se agradecen de verdad y… Enjoy! =D_

###############################################

_Capítulo 28:_

Protegidos bajo el manto de la noche que esta vez pronosticaba ser más larga de lo normal. La luna y las estrellas serian testigos de todo lo que ocurriría... Como tigres, sigilosos se acercaban hacia su presa, silenciosos y discretos, sin la victima sospechar de su muerte cercana, la bestia saca sus garras y un par de segundos después... Le había arrebatado la vida al inocente

Hizo una seña a sus acompañantes, que de igual forma sin hacer ruido y llamar la atención se acercaron, avanzando al interior de aquella magnifica estructura digna de admirar, corriendo por los pasillos tenuemente iluminados y casi desérticos

Uno de ellos cargaba un bolso grande, algo vacío, pero lo cuidaba celosamente aunque le molestara un poco

- Aplíquense a nuestra estrategia y todo saldrá bien, cualquier novedad notifíquenla -

Los tres intrusos llevaban ropas iguales, un chaleco negro con bolsillos varios sobre una franela del mismo color, pantalones negros cómodos y algo ajustados para tener excelente movilidad, botas negras de cuero con trenzas bien ajustadas que llegaban a mitad de las canillas, guantes de cuero para proteger sus manos, capuchas que tapaban sus cuellos y únicamente dejaban al descubierto sus ojos, uno los tenía azules como zafiros, otro de un azul más claro como aguamarinas y el último de color verde como esmeraldas, aparte de eso sus estaturas variaban en pocos centímetros, aparte de esas dos, eran las únicas diferencias entre los tres

- Entendido - afirmaron sus acompañantes que lo seguían

Cada minuto que pasaba la adrenalina se iba apoderando de sus cuerpos, pensando en la larga noche que se les presentaba. Al avanzar más por esos pasillos circulares con unas cuatro puertas metálicas cada uno al igual que el material de toda la estructura, llegaron hasta lo más alto de aquel edificio se detuvieron antes de subir una última escalera, uno de ellos sacó de uno de sus bolsillos un mapa del lugar doblado en seis pliegues

Otro de ellos se acercó al borde de las barandas de aquel piso, encontrándose con un gran agujero circular que daba a los pisos inferiores, realmente habían avanzado y agradecía al igual que sus compañeros no encontrarse con contratiempos

- Es aquí, debemos tener precaución, aquí está la primera tanda de guardias -

- Hagamos todo perfecto y evitaremos ser detectados tan pronto, es ser de ilusos creer que no nos descubrirán más adelante -

Silenciosamente fue ascendiendo las escaleras de metal, aquellas que naturalmente a cada pisada hacían ruido, lentamente fue alzando su mano hasta su cráneo, al terminar de subir las escaleras se quedó unos minutos en cuclillas observando el interior de la habitación que tenía frente a él, igualmente circular sin ninguna barandilla, en las paredes varias pantallas que reflejaban las vistas de los pasillos de los niveles inferiores, habían tres guardias, de camisa azul cielo y pantalones azul marino con zapatos de cuero negro bien pulidos y una gorra con su respectivo distintivo, vigilando dichos monitores, no pasó mucho cuando empezaron a conversar cosas triviales, le hizo una ligera seña y el par que esperaba se acercó hasta ponerse a la par del jefe. Este rodó su vista a los que tenía atrás, fijamente se observaron un par de segundos para retornar su vista a los guardias

Pronto dos soldados de Galbadia de trajes azules, armadura y cascos de acero puestos entraron desde una gran puerta automática que había a la derecha del lugar, saludaron y se unieron a la conversación con entusiasmo

El líder movió su mano señalando al interior de la habitación, era la forma de indicar que era hora del ataque, con un cuchillo cada uno entraron emprendiendo una carrera, tomando con la guardia baja a los cinco, primero le arrebataron sus vidas a los guardias, dejando por ultimo a los soldados que habían retrocedido a tiempo para tomar una postura de combate

- ¡Intrusos! - exclamó uno sacando un sable pistola

- ¡Al ataque! - añadió el otro desenfundando su arma

- Ya era hora de ir en serio - comentó uno de los invasores guardando el cuchillo en una vaina, que igual que el otro par, descansaba en una correa amarrada a su muslo derecho, soltó la mochila que cargaba mientras era cubierta por sus cómplices

En el interior había diferentes armas, pistolas, escopetas, rifles, subfusiles. Tomó uno de los rifles y lo arrojo al más alto de los tres, al otro le entrego una pistola 9mm con silenciador y para sí mismo tomó uno de los subfusiles

- No estoy para juegos, sigamos adelante, tiempo sin verte - dijo el soldado más alto arrojando su sable pistola -, no tengo destreza con esta arma -

- Débil - argumentó en tono burlista

- Lamentamos no ser precisos con nuestra información, fue lo más que pudimos hacer en tan poco tiempo - se excusó el militar de baja estatura con respecto al otro

- No hay ningún problema, nos interesan sus habilidades en todo esto -

Ambos militares asintieron, uno de ellos paso una tarjeta de identificación por la ranura de la gran puerta y esta se abrió dando paso al exterior de la primera torre, estaba completamente oscuro, iluminado levemente por la luz de la luna al noreste y noroeste habían otras dos torres rojas iguales por el exterior, conectadas las tres por puentes en el cielo

- Por aquí - indicó uno de los soldados emprendiendo una carrera hacia la torre del noreste

A pocos pasos de la puerta, se frenó al igual que sus seguidores al detectar dos soldados que aparecieron de imprevistos, les hizo una seña para que se agacharan los tres con la indumentaria de color negro y siguió con su acompañante hasta los guardias, intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras cuando el militar traidor de baja estatura sacó ágilmente dos dagas de su espalda que llevaba escondidas, eran iguales a una cimitarra a excepción de su pequeño tamaño, y las clavó en las yugulares quitándoles la vida

Rápidamente sin que esparcieran más sangre por el lugar los arrojaron por el puente, cayendo desde aproximadamente un decimoquinto piso, pasó la misma tarjeta en la ranura de la puerta que daba al interior de la torre noreste

La fiesta había comenzado, habían unos cuantos guardias iguales a los tres que exterminaron anteriormente, ya era imposible ser discretos, en especial después de haber notado las gotas de sangre en el casco, armadura y ropa del soldado más bajo, además esos pasillos estaban altamente iluminados y la seguridad era excelente

Los cinco vigilantes llevaban chalecos anti-balas, portaban escopetas y no dudaban un sólo segundo para apuntar y disparar sin preguntar

- ¡A sus cuellos! - exclamó el de las dagas corriendo

Dando una rápida demostración eficiente e impecable de sus destrezas en combate, emprendiendo una carrera, quedando a escasos centímetros de dicho guardia, mostrando de nuevo su par de aceros y en otro instante clavándolos en su cuello

- Así es como se hace... - dijo con arrogancia batiendo una única vez sus dagas para eliminar el exceso de sangre

Antes de poder regodearse de su hazaña los de negro se habían adelantado también, dejando sin vida a otros tres guardias, el último enemigo restante fue exterminado por el militar más alto, quien había tomado uno de los rifles y disparado sin piedad o compasión alguna

- Les dije que la vigilancia a estas horas es mínima, al menos en los primeros sectores, desconozco como será en el ultimo, es tan estricto que no pudimos acceder a él ni con estas vestimentas, sigamos adelante - pronunciaba mientras observaba a su compañero teclear con gran destreza una combinación de letras y números en un teclado que había a la mitad del primer punto de vigilancia

Al fondo del mismo había un ascensor que por sus luces rojas indicaba que estaba bloqueado, precisamente lo que tecleaba era el largo código para abrir cada una de las cerraduras y así poder acceder al elevador que daba a los niveles inferiores. Los de negro observaban sin cuestionar absolutamente nada, confiaban en sus cómplices ciegamente, quienes llevaban unos cuantos días infiltrados en aquel lugar

- Esta ropa molesta mucho, ayuda para moverme mejor, pero es horrible, sofoca demasiado y además pica - decía moviéndose inquietamente, rascándose varias veces en brazos y piernas, intentando concentrarse en lo que hacía su colega

Pronto se oyó el primer pitido y dos de las seis luces a los costados de las puertas del ascensor cambiaron de color rojo a verde, aquello hizo que cuatro de las cinco miradas fueran a parar de las pantallas con diferentes imágenes que cambiaban cada cierto tiempo frente a ellos al elevador que tenían a sus espaldas, pasaron otros minutos y cada cerradura se iba a abriendo conforme los códigos correctos eran insertados

Descendieron cinco niveles, al abrirse las puertas, se encontraban con el triple o quizás más de vigilantes y mejor preparados que los anteriores, los militares con su actitud demostraban que estaban impresionados, no se esperaban ver tal cosa

- ¡Ríndanse ahora y ninguno saldrá herido! - grito el líder de aquel pelotón de, en su mayoría, soldados bien protegidos contra impactos de balas y poseedores de excelente armamento

Al ver que uno de los de negro se iba a abalanzar al combate sin temor alguno a la muerte, uno de los soldados traicioneros la detuvo haciendo una barricada con su brazo sin despegar al igual que el resto la vista del panorama. Los nervios crecían mas en unos que en otros, necesitaban un plan rápido de acción

- Nos entregaremos - pronunció el de negro con ojos cual aguamarinas arrojando su arma de fuego hacia el interior de la habitación y alzando las manos para salir lentamente del ascensor con total normalidad

Un par de segundos después, el resto reaccionó de igual manera, pero completamente confundidos intercambiando miradas entre ellos, sin saber que pensaba realmente el cabecilla de su grupo, avanzaron hasta colocarse en una sola columna, los cinco en una misma posición. El líder de los militares se acercó muy altivo, debía ser muy valiente o muy tonto para no llevar consigo el casco de todo soldado de Galbadia, dejaba a relucir un cabello corto negro con algunas canas en las patillas y un par de cicatrices en su rostro, en especial una diagonal muy cerca de su ojo derecho y ojos grises, además de su gran altura y musculatura que no le hacía pasar desapercibido en ningún momento

Frente a los cinco, a los que deseaba con extremas ansias descubrir sus rostros, reía y se paseaba de izquierda a derecha con total seguridad, por la cantidad de soldados que ahora no estaban frente a ellos, sino rodeándolos completamente

- ¿Creían que podrían entrar a mi torre sin que yo me enterara e hiciera algo al respecto? - preguntó entre risas - No mientras yo viva, veamos quienes están tras esas capuchas y cascos - añadió con soberbia

A pocos milímetros de tocar la capucha del cabecilla de los intrusos, éste desenfundó el cuchillo que descansaba en su muslo y lo clavó con gran fuerza en el cráneo del mismo, el último movimiento que pudo realizar fue tomar con fuerza entre sus manos la capucha y en el segundo que aquel hombre se desplomaba en el suelo descubría el rostro de éste, que sin darle la más mínima importancia al asunto recogía su rifle del suelo y emprendía una carrera hacia los soldados que le intentaban en vano dispararle mientras el hacía lo mismo

Al oír el primer disparo y observar la reacción de su jefe imitaron la acción y empezó una encarnizada batalla entre los guardias que luchaban por su vida y viceversa, lamentablemente, sobrevivirían los más aptos, y aquellos eran los intrusos

La de dagas en forma de cimitarras pequeñas esquivaba ágilmente las balas y desgarraba los cuellos como su alternativa más rápida para acabar el combate, su compañero militar aun poseía el rifle disparándoles a cada uno de sus enemigos, arrojaba las escopetas vacías e utilizaba las de sus contrincantes para no gastar más tiempo del debido aparte del hecho que no tenía municiones de reserva, el trio seguía los mismos pasos del militar alto y creaban sus propias distracciones a conveniencia de su experiencia en combate para esquivar las balas y dar en el blanco, habían aproximadamente unos treinta adversarios, de los cuales no había quedado ninguno con vida

Las paredes estaban agujereadas debido a los impactos de bala y rasgadas por algunos fallos de cálculos a la hora de atacar, algunos cadáveres quedaban recostados de las estructuras, manchándolas de sangre, muy parecido a una zona de guerra. Después de casi media hora de combate, se secaban el sudor con sus mismas prendas palpando en ellas para secar las pequeñas gotas de sudor que recorrían sus frentes, otro suspiraba y un tercero apuñalaba en el cuello a los guardias que mostraran algún signo de vida

- Espero no haya ningún problema ahora que las cámaras han captado tu rostro - decía el de ojos como zafiros tomando aire y observando el lugar

- No lo habrá - se limitó a contestar tomando la capucha en manos del militar para colocársela de nuevo, asimismo desenterrar el cuchillo de su cráneo y devolverlo a donde estuvo, en la vaina de su muslo

Mientras tanto, el militar alto, volvió de nuevo a aquel procedimiento del punto de control anterior, sólo que esta vez, eran cuatro cerrojos y los códigos eran más complicados, debían ser insertados con mayor rapidez y en el tiempo que el sistema se lo ordenara, tomó más tiempo del esperado, sin embargo tenían tiempo de sobra o al menos eso creían, en aquel lugar no habían ventanas donde observar en qué posición se encontraba la luna o si el sol empezaba poco a poco como todos los amaneceres a desplazar a la luna

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó el militar más alto al de ojos verdes

- Si, no te preocupes, hace falta un ejército entero para poder hacerme daño - respondía mostrando una mirada cansada y algo temblorosa

- ¿Seguro? - insistió recibiendo un movimiento en señal de afirmación

En el tercer punto de vigilancia que daba a la zona de mayor vigilancia con respecto a las dos anteriores, se encontraron a tres soldados que por sus ropas eran los de más alto rango en el lugar, sacaron sus armas al observarlos, pero se adelantaron a desarmarlos y posteriormente asesinarlos como a los anteriores

- ¡Alto! - exclamó el soldado de baja estatura, deteniendo así el último paso de los de negro

Las armas de fuego quedaron a escasos centímetros de sus frentes, los dedos índices entumecidos y a punto de accionar el gatillo al recibir la orden de improvisto, no obstante permanecieron en esa posición por precaución

- Pónganlos en esa esquina, no los dejen escapar, son nuestros boletos para acceder al siguiente nivel, como les habíamos dicho jamás pudimos entrar a esta zona por su estricta vigilancia, resulta que aquel tipo al que mataste era el jefe de la zona - decía mirando a sus camaradas que cumplían su orden y a los soldados temerosos pero rabiosos por no poder hacer algo al respecto -, mas sin embargo muchos de los que están asignados aquí saben el procedimiento para entrar, en especial el de emergencia, ¿no es así? - añadió acercándose al más miedoso

- No sé de lo que habla - tartamudeó un poco

- ¿Me tomas por tonta o qué? - preguntó elevando ligeramente su tono de voz, añadiéndole un poco de ira

Quitándole el casco sus actitudes concordaban con sus expresiones o gestos, la mirada nerviosa se notaba a leguas y las gotas de sudor adornando su frente, chasqueó sus dedos señalando a los otros dos a quienes también les quitaron sus cascos

- Hablen… - ordenó con voz fuerte e intimidante - O aténganse a las consecuencias -

- ¡Nunca! - exclamó uno de ellos, a pesar de su miedo era valiente para revelarse en la situación en la que estaba

- Tenemos un valiente por aquí… Serás el primero entonces - amenazó mostrando una sonrisa maquiavélica, seguramente sus ojos le añadirían más a esa expresión, sólo que estaban ocultos aún por aquel casco

Tomándolo de los cabellos alzándolo unos centímetros comenzó a golpearlo directamente al rostro, en específico su nariz y boca, lo levantó más y lo arrojó a su izquierda haciendo que impactara en la pared, reprimiendo lo más que podía los gritos de dolor, las zonas de impacto estaban de un tono rojo y brotando sangre a cada rato

- ¿Ahora si hablarás? - preguntó habiendo esperado unos segundos para cogerlo de nuevo de las hebras y hamaqueándolo para que le mirara fijamente

Mientras seguía en aquella rutina de torturadora, el militar más alto estaba recostado de la pared, observando al resto de sus camaradas ayudar al militar de baja estatura sacar toda la información a los tres soldados acerca de las cerraduras de la tercera zona, fugazmente su vista fue a parar a las puertas del ascensor y notó entre aquel suelo blanco rechinante de limpio unas pequeñas gotas de color rojo, inmediatamente varias ideas se agolparon en su mente y dejando aquella posición se acercó para corroborar sus hipótesis, se quitó el guante y recogiendo la sangre con su dedo índice y palpándola no estaba errado, era sangre, ¿pero de quién?

Antes de poder preguntar, uno de ellos se había desplomado en el suelo de golpe, no pudo evitar gritar su nombre por mero instinto a la vez que corría a su lado

En el piso le quitó el casco de acero y la capucha azul que sólo dejaba su rostro al descubierto, en eso su larga cabellera salió a relucir, acarició su rostro un par de veces y empezó a hacer presión en la herida más peligrosa

- ¿Dónde hay un botiquín por aquí? - preguntó perdiendo los estribos, debido al miedo de perderle

- Por allá… - respondió uno de los guardias como pudo debido al dolor en su rostro

- ¡Llévame! - ordenó el de negro con los ojos verdes, levantándolo del suelo y empujándolo para que se moviera, entraron a una puerta que había a la derecha del cuarto

- Con la capucha haz una venda improvisada mientras regresa - dijo con dificultad mientras él obedecía con rapidez

Los otros dos de negro pusieron a los soldados a ver a la pared con la mirada hacia abajo, el más alto se quedó vigilándolos mientras el otro asistía al militar. Pasados unos minutos regresaron los dos que habían ido por unas vendas y otros implementos

- Apártense - pidió el más alto quitándose el casco y la capucha, dando a ver su rostro - Te dolerá, pero todo estará bien después, ayúdame a sostenerla - añadió pidiéndole al de ojos verdes mientras abría la pequeña maleta que contenía una gran variedad de medicinas, vendas, en un compartimiento encontró hilo para suturas estirándolo y desinfectando una aguja que había -, sigan interrogándolos, y más les vale hablar malditos, porque no tenemos toda la noche -

Entre los demás golpeando y exigiendo de mala forma saber cómo acceder a los códigos de los cerrojos del tercer punto, se oían los gritos de los soldados, sus rotundas negaciones a confesar y los gemidos de dolor del soldado de baja estatura quien posiblemente estaba a punto de morir, además le habían roto parte de su ropa para poder realizar las suturas, en el hombro izquierdo dos impactos, justamente con el que había golpeado a esos hombres, y en su costado derecho tenía tres impactos de bala

Con una pinza mientras palpaba la zona buscaba cada bala para extraerla y proceder a coser, ése era el motivo por el cual se quejaba, cada en tanto tocaba en un nervio sensible sin el pelirrojo desearlo, al terminar con su hombro procedió a vendarlo bien y con fuerza, un trabajo poco cercano al que podría hacer la doctora Kadowaki o Kurt Valefort, pero excelente para alguien con pocos conocimientos en el campo de la medicina. Lo mismo ocurrió en sus costillas, al terminar de vendarlo, había quedado más inconsciente que consciente, sus ojos ámbar estaban casi cerrados y estaba más tranquilo ahora

- Tienes una gran resistencia y dureza - pronunció acariciando la melena del militar antes de levantarse del suelo ya más tranquilo y menos tenso

- Hiciste un buen trabajo - elogió su asistente, el de ojos verdes, secando el sudor de su frente

- Gracias - sonrió observándolo fijamente

- Ya habrá tiempo para esto después - dijo leyendo en su mirada lo que haría -, por ahora nuestra prioridad es salir de aquí con vida - dijo con decisión

Ambos se acercaron a los soldados ahora más moreteados que antes, por los ojos de los de negro, expresaban que había sido un éxito su interrogatorio

- Desconocen los códigos, pero con la tarjeta de acceso del líder de la zona podremos acceder sin ningún problema a todas las zonas, en concreto, una llave maestra - puso al corriente a la pareja el de ojos como zafiro y procedió a tomar el ascensor hasta el segundo punto de control

El soldado del alta estatura quien resultaba tener ojos color ámbar, decidió revisar la base de datos del computador que había en el centro de la sala, para salir de dudas con respecto a ciertas cosas, era el único lugar del que no tenían dato alguno y para agilizar su trabajo debían asegurarse de salir a tiempo, con la información correcta y sin ningún contratiempo, al cabo de haber encontrado lo que buscaba procedió a borrar toda la data e información del sistema, tal cual había hecho en los puntos de control anteriores. Pasados unos minutos, regresó con una tarjeta blanca en sus manos, en una de las caras había una cinta negra y por la otra cara, el escudo patrio de Galbadia

- ¿Que haremos con ellos? - preguntó el de ojos como esmeraldas mirando a los guardias tendidos en el suelo

- No pueden haber testigos… Ya vieron sus rostros - respondió el de ojos cual zafiro

- No saben nada de nosotros, no es necesario o ¿si? - comentó el de mirada ámbar

- Ya vieron sus caras, es cuestión de semanas, o días, para que nos encuentren -

- Pero… -

Antes de poder seguir rebatiendo se escucharon tres disparos, uno seguido del otro, el de ojos azul profundo había tomado la delantera y decidido por todos, no había más que discutir

- Se dijo que no debían ver nuestros rostros y el que lo viera debía morir al instante, y no sólo debemos acabar con los testigos, debemos eliminar toda la información que nos conecte - se limitó a decir como excusa, una justificación más que acertada

- Tienes razón, al menos en las cámaras de seguridad no hay ningún problema, me encargue de crear un bucle justo en el momento del cambio de guardia, un momento en el que nadie está vigilando dichas cámaras -

- Por eso te mereces un agradecimiento de mi parte, ¿encontraste lo que buscabas? -

- Si, estamos cerca, están en el nivel más inferior de la torre, es decir, cuatro niveles más abajo contando este -

- Perfecto, vamos entonces -

- Me quedaré para buscar lo otro a lo que veníamos, adelántense, tardaré cerca de una hora - indicó el de ojos azules como zafiro, obteniendo una señal de afirmación de su grupo - Llévense aquellas esposas, estoy segura que será difícil que acepten por las buenas y puedan optar por atacarnos por la confusión del momento -

El militar más alto, cargó en sus brazos a quien recientemente había atendido y junto con dos de los de negro entraron al tercer ascensor, descendiendo cuatro pisos exactamente, el nivel más inferior del lugar. Al salir la habitación resultaba ser completamente circular, con diez puertas de acero bien blindadas, excluyendo los puntos de vigilancia en los que habían siete puertas iguales, y con la misma distancia de separación entre cada una, la única forma de abrirlas era con las tarjetas de acceso respectivas tanto en ese piso como en los anteriores

- Dime que tienes información al respecto -

- Por supuesto, mientras buscabas la tarjeta me encargaba de eso, síganme - pedía el de ojos ámbar recorriendo desde la derecha el pasillo circular

A la tercera puerta se detuvo, indicándole que abriera esa puerta, adentro una mujer de cabello plateado se levantó de su cama sorprendida, asustada y temerosa, su ojo derecho estaba cubierto por un trozo de tela a modo de un parche improvisado, mientras el izquierdo de color rojo lo movía incesantemente, observando a los irruptores

- Colóquenle las esposas y las vendas para los ojos, y tú quédate con ella afuera vigilándola - ordenó al de ojos verdes

- Entendido - dijo -, déjala conmigo - señaló al militar alto quien seguía cargando a su hermana en brazos a la vez que salía con la de cabello plateado

El mismo procedimiento ocurrió en otras cuatro puertas continuas a esa, sacando de cada celda a un individuo; uno de ellos era muy alto, moreno, cabello corto castaño oscuro y ojos del mismo color; otro era blanco más bajo que el anterior de cabello largo castaño y ojos del mismo color; el tercero de la misma estatura que el mencionado anteriormente ojos y cabello negro corto y puntiagudo; el ultimo era un rubio de cabellera media peinada hacia atrás, de alta estatura mayor al primero por unos centímetros, de ojos azules penetrantes, entre sus ojos había una cicatriz en forma diagonal, mostrando a pesar de la situación algo de arrogancia y desconfianza con respecto a los otros cuatro y a la situación

Sus cabelleras estaban más largas de como las recordaban, el tiempo en prisión les había afectado bastante, estaba claro también que el trato que les daban los soldados no era nada agradable, ni siquiera para poder afeitarse aquellas barbas que por su longitud llevaban con ellas más de un mes, que resultaba ser el tiempo que llevaban ahí, estaban más delgados, pálidos y con unas ojeras debido al poco dormir que tenían

- ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! - gritó el rubio al ver a sólo cuatro de sus compañeros, pero antes de seguir observándolos y preguntar por el ultimo, le vendaron los ojos con un pañuelo negro

No respondieron a su pregunta, en cambio, prefirieron amordazarlos, evitando así el ruido innecesario, apresados de manos les ordenaron caminar en fila ordenadamente, hasta llegaron a amenazarlos en dado caso de que intentaran hacer algo para huir de ellos

- Falta uno, ¿dónde está? - preguntó el ojos como zafiros

El militar alto de ojos ámbar se quedó en silencio negando levemente, los ceños fruncidos se hicieron presentes y sin seguir hablando al respecto del tema siguieron adelante, el tiempo empezaba a correr en su contra

De nuevo en el tercer puesto de control, esperaron media hora hasta que su acompañante llegó con el mismo bolso que cargaban originalmente al llegar, ahora estaba más pesado y abultado, rápidamente hizo una seña para que sin perder tiempo siguieran avanzando, para salir de aquel lugar de una vez por todas. El grupo de demacrados se sorprendieron al ver la escena del segundo punto de control, en ese momento empezaron a confiar más y a dudar menos de ellos

Salieron de la torre noreste, el cielo aún estaba estrellado, pero en el horizonte se empezaban a observar los rayos delicados del sol, signo de que les quedaba poco tiempo

- Vamos al plan B de huida - dijo el líder de los de negro y los cuatro infiltrados asintieron mientras lo seguían

Encaminándose a la torre noroeste, se encargaron velozmente de unos guardias acuchillándolos silenciosamente, el militar de ojos ámbar comenzó a teclear y apretar una serie de botones de diferentes colores y tamaños, un leve estruendo se sintió y escuchó, hasta la electricidad falló por un segundo. Eso indicaba que se estaban preparando para el mecanismo de descenso de las torres… Pasados unos minutos… Cuando salieron por la gran puerta de acero no había puentes, estaban en la arena… La arena del desierto Dingo

Corrieron un par de kilómetros hasta encontrar una pick up doble cabina de color negro en el que habían llegado, escondida entre unos cactus y unas malezas típicas del desierto, lo suficientemente grande como para que entraran todos ahí. El de ojos ámbar decidió conducir, a su lado la de cabellera plateada, en los asientos de atrás los tres de cabello oscuro y en la parte de atrás del vehículo se encontraban el rubio, los tres de negro y el militar de baja estatura inconsciente

Estando ya alejados de ese lugar, los infiltrados suspiraron sonoramente, por fin más tranquilos, procedieron a quitarles las vendas a los tres hombres que no tardaron medio segundo en respirar aquel aroma a libertad al igual que la mujer que por su expresión parecía no disfrutarlo, sin embargo desconfiaban de sus aparentes salvadores

- ¿Ahora si responderán a mi pregunta? - dijo el rubio todavía con la venda negra en sus ojos posando su vista en los que lo acompañaban en la parte de atrás de la pick up

- Hay que ver lo necio que eres - se quejaba el de ojos verdes, decidiendo devolverle la visión al prisionero en fuga para quitarse su capucha negra

El ex recluso frunció el ceño a modo de desconfianza hacia los tres, teniendo todavía sus manos apresadas sería capaz de atacarlos si se decidían a seguir vacilándolo… Los otros dos lo imitaron y el rubio de cicatriz no pudo evitar mostrarse sorprendido, luego carcajeó sonoramente felicidad, incredulidad y a punto de locura

- De todas las personas en el mundo creía que ustedes eran últimos en ir a rescatarme, de hecho, ni entraban en la lista - bufó a modo de risa con gratitud a sus salvadores y llenando sus pulmones al máximo de aire, en eso dibujo una sonrisa que nadie más pudo observar, apreciaba al igual que sus camaradas el olor a libertad - Ophelia, Mid… Squall… Gracias… -

_Continuará…_

###############################################


	29. Chapter 29

Ejem… Los personajes de FFVIII son de Square-enix, los demás que aparezcan son creados por mí…

_**IproOmise: **__Si, si Squall hizo algo sin embargo sigues odiándolo y creo que volverás a hacerlo, me contaras después e.e quien sabe, me gusta el drama y la tragedia, no puedo evitarlo. El relleno era necesario, no podía saltar de un evento importante a otro de la nada ._. Sé que a veces puede aburrir, pero yo lo prefiero así no todo es rápido y te quedas sin entender cosas ¬¬_

_**Makisotu-Douraji: **__Pensaba que eras más rápido… ¬¬ si falta alguien, quien demonios crees que es? :D Si van a rescatar a los búhos… quien faltaba ahí?... si, confuso, pero era eso o arruinar la sorpresa xDD créeme que por todos los medios hice que fuera entendible, de hecho si te hubieran quedado grabados los colores de ojos, entenderías e.e_

_Pues no olviden dejar su review se agradecen de verdad y… Enjoy! =D_

###############################################

_Capítulo 29:_

Se detuvieron a un par de kilómetros de Timber para eliminar cualquier signo de sospecha, decidieron deshacerse de esas ropas de presidiarios, militares y de asesinos profesionales, volviendo así a una casual de cualquier ciudadano común y corriente

- En ese bolso hay ropa, tienen cinco minutos - indicó Squall arrojándoles un bolso negro que había debajo de los asientos del vehículo

- ¿Tú dándome órdenes? -

- Recuerda quién te salvó la vida - comentó Ophelia del otro costado de la pick up a la vez que se cambiaba de ropa

- Nadie está hablando contigo mosquetera, además me debes una -

- ¿Te refieres a nuestro combate? Estamos a mano, en cambio tú me debes la vida y se cómo me pagarás ese favor -

- ¿Por qué habría de debértela a ti? - objetó Seifer

- No es nada más a ella, sino a Squall y a mí, idiota - comentó la pelinegra haciendo énfasis en esa última palabra -, si no es por nosotros y Dietch e Izaskun, te hubieras muerto en prisión junto con tus amigos -

- Squall, ¿dónde está Rinoa? - preguntó ya sin rodeos y cambiando de tema

- En la base de datos de toda la prisión no había absolutamente nada sobre ella - respondió Izaskun adelantándose al castaño

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso es imposible! - argumentó Zone acercándose al pelirrojo para tomarlo de la camisa

- Suéltame, ¿quién te crees que eres? - decía apartando de un empujón al alterado - En el corto tiempo que estuvimos en prisión revisamos todos los expedientes de los prisioneros, resulta que no hay nada acerca de Rinoa Heartilly, ni siquiera que diga que entrara o saliera de esa prisión -

- ¿Cómo es eso posible? Si ella entró conmigo a prisión, yo mismo la vi cuando la colocaban en su celda - pensaba el rubio de cicatriz en voz alta

- Las computadoras dicen lo contrario, es como si jamás hubiera tocado la prisión, revisamos muchas veces tratando de encontrar algo de ella, verificamos más de dos veces, créeme, no hay nada respecto a ella -

- Entoncez hay que buzcar en loz archivoz privadoz y extra confidencialez de Galbadia y poziblemente de Ezthar, lo máz probable ez que ze encuentre en el pabellón de la bruja, recluida - razonaba Watts con el siseo típico en él

- Izaskun y tú se encargaran de ello - asignó Squall esa tarea importante

Terminado el cambio de vestimentas, las incineraron y lanzaron las cenizas al cielo, dejando que la brisa se encargara de esparcirlas, la precaución no estaba de más tratándose de personas reconocidas y odiadas por Galbadia y sus partidarios

Como aún faltaba una hora para que el tren a Balamb partiera, pararon en un restaurante, los búhos se empezaban a quejar por la falta de alimento, más por fastidiar que por en realidad tener hambre

Pidieron el doble de ración que comúnmente consumían antes de quedar encarcelados, devoraban su desayuno como si no hubiera más alimento en el mundo o se los fueran a arrebatar de las manos de un segundo a otro, los cinco SeeD's atónitos ante el comportamiento poco civilizado, a excepción de Viento que comía rápido, pero mantenía su postura firme y sin expresión alguna

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? - preguntaba el pelirrojo a su hermana

- Mucho mejor, aunque me cuesta para comer, es mi brazo -

- Intenta comer con el otro brazo… Idiota - replicaba la pelinegra con la boca medio llena

- Qué maleducada eres - regañaron Ophelia y Dietch al unísono

Izaskun sonrió al ver la cara de niña reprendida, arrepentida de su comportamiento, pero no le tomaba mucho tiempo para que se le olvidara y volver de nuevo a su comportamiento original

- ¿Puedo preguntarte por qué decidiste rescatarnos de prisión? - curioseaba Seifer mirando con seriedad a Squall - Dudo que la mosquetera y la loca hayan decidido por cuenta propia arrastrarte a esto -

- Porque no podría cargar con sus muertes encima -

- ¿Muertes? En ningún momento se nos dijo que nos asesinarían, el mismo Alexander lo dijo -

- Irvine tiene pruebas de que así seria, mañana temprano al alba… Sería su ejecución -

Tanto Seifer como el resto le quitaron total importancia a sus alimentos y posaron sus ojos y expresión atónita en la mirada gélida del castaño que no se impresionaba en lo más mínimo

- No sabemos quién ha dado tal orden, pero estaba claro que los soldados, independientemente de quien viniera, la cumplirían -

- Debió haber sido Alexander - comentó Zone con odio

- También sospechamos de él, aunque nos dijo que no les daría la pena de muerte - comentó Mid tomando una actitud perspicaz -, no me extrañaría que mi padre tuviera algo que ver en todo esto -

- Cuando regresemos al jardín tendremos tiempo suficiente para hacer las respectivas averiguaciones, al menos nuestra prioridad por los momentos era de sacarlos de ahí -

- No podemos quedarnos en el jardín, nos descubrirían inmediatamente - razonaba Seifer

- Antes de que eso ocurra ya habremos hecho algo al respecto antes de que Galbadia tome cartas en el asunto - y Squall rebatía

- No nos queda de otra que confiar en ustedes entonces -

Posteriormente, estuvieron unos minutos más en la mesa del restaurante

- ¡Squall paga el desayuno! - exclamó Mid y seguido Dietch y Trueno se unieron a la algarabía para animar al castaño a sacar su billetera

Pronunció más sus cejas y con resignación sacó de su billetera su tarjeta de crédito, pagando así lo consumido por los diez, incluyéndolo a él mismo

Ya en el tren de camino a Balamb, Seifer llamó a Squall para conversar un rato a solas y en privado, de un momento a otro su relación había cambiado, era el hecho de que ambos ya no eran los mismos inmaduros de hace años o era el que el rubio apreciara su libertad mejor que antes y a sus salvadores y el castaño hiciera esa acción tan generosa sin pedir nada a cambio, que hacía posible el que pudieran entablar una conversación sin terminar discutiendo o en el peor de los casos entablar un combate

- Ah! Cómo me caería bien un cigarrillo con este buen clima que hace - suspiraba el rubio masajeando su nuca

- ¿Qué quieres? -

- Qué poco paciente… En fin, ¿cuál es tu verdadera razón para rescatarnos? -

- Ya te lo dije -

- Si algo he aprendido en todo este tiempo, y vaya que es demasiado, es que las personas como tú siempre dicen algo contrario a la verdad para ocultar lo que verdaderamente piensan al respecto, así que confiesa - frunció su ceño en modo autoritario

De igual forma el castaño pronunció más sus cejas sin ceder por un instante a quien tampoco se rendiría hasta tener una respuesta convincente

- Supongo que no hay escapatoria, de una u otra forma tendré que confesarlo - decía algo resignado - Hace unos meses, desde el incidente de la residencia presidencial he empezado a recordar ciertas cosas y personas -

- Que tierno, el comandante me recuerda con mucho cariño y aprecio - reía arrogante y sarcástico

- No solamente a ti, imbécil, no te hagas el importante - respondió tajante

Seifer frunció el ceño con algo de sorpresa o incertidumbre, quería hacerle esa pregunta, pero por orgullo propio no lo haría y sabía de antemano que no sería capaz de responderle

- Me han preguntado sobre ella, pero la verdad es que no y francamente sigue sin importarme - añadió el castaño eliminando ese rastro de duda alojado en su rostro -, tampoco pienso decirte que más he recordado -

- Ni me interesaba - volvió a reír altivo -

Se quedó observando por las ventanas del tren el panorama que iba pasando velozmente, alcanzaba a ver algunos árboles pero sin poder detallarlos, así como los campos de cultivos de girasol, el día soleado y despejado sin casi nubes, agradable… Hasta que los recuerdos tenebrosos invadieron su mente

- No sabes cuánto te agradezco que nos hayan sacado de ahí. Ha sido un mes… Pero los días parecían meses o inclusive años, las torturas y los tratos de los guardias eran peores que a los presos, no nos dejaban salir y el alimento nos los tiraban al piso, la mayoría de las veces estaban en estado de descomposición con hongos notables a simple vista, era preferible no comer, supongo que lo mismo era para Viento, Trueno y Rinoa o inclusive peor, las torturas no eran para sacarnos información, ¿de que serviría si tenían a todos los búhos en prisión? Era simplemente por disfrute, desquite, ¿con cuántas vidas no habremos acabado por el ideal de independizar a Timber? No me quejaba, me lo merecía, aunque ellos también les arrebataron sus vidas a varios integrantes de los búhos, pero el mundo sigue siendo injusto, por lo que ¿qué importaba que ellos mataran a unos pocos de los nuestros? Pero hacían un gran escándalo y drama por soldados de los que la mayoría son puras escorias - frunció el ceño más -, si tan solo pudiera extraer esos documentos y probarle a Alexander la verdad, aunque lo más probable es que ya hayan allanado y confiscado todo lo que había en esa casa -

En aquel momento suspiró desapareciendo esa tristeza y rabia en su rostro, volviendo a su característica arrogancia y soberbia innata en él, emprendiendo sus pasos hacia el compartimiento SeeD, posiblemente el único lugar del tren en el que no pudieran descubrir a los fugitivos

- ¡Vean y lloren! - Reía tanto estruendosamente como maliciosamente la pelinegra de ojos verdes - ¡escalera de color! - exclamaba tomando las fichas que le pertenecían - ¡no se metan con la maestra del póker! -

- ¿Ah sí? - dijo Seifer enarcando una ceja -, veamos si es cierto lo que dices, demuéstrame que eres la maestra del póker ganándome -

- Le recomiendo que deje' la cosa así, Seifer es muy bueno en el poke', ¿verda' Jefa? - advertía Trueno

- Afirmativo - asentía Viento

Progresivamente la expresión altiva de Mid se fue convirtiendo en una de rabia y furia, mientras que Seifer seguía plasmando esa expresión arrogante e iba acumulando una montaña de fichas no sólo de ella sino del resto de los jugadores

La joven gruñía como un perro rabioso, apretando sus puños lo más que podía intentando calmarse para no darle un puñetazo en la cara, escupirle en un ojo, entre muchas otras cosas dolorosas y asquerosas que se le pasaban por su mente

- ¡Te odio! - exclamó señalándolo con su índice

- Aparta tu mano de mi rostro, perdedora -

Esa palabra fue suficiente… No tardó ni un segundo en lanzarle las cartas al rostro y sin importarle la mesa improvisada que tenía frente a ella, se levantó para entregarle el buen golpe que se merecía, sin embargo, ahí estaba Izaskun y también Ophelia que predijeron el movimiento, tomándola así de los brazos para sacarla del compartimiento mientras que Seifer estallaba en carcajadas soberbias

- ¿Quieres calmarte? Sólo te está provocando - bufaba el pelirrojo

- Se lo tiene bien merecido por andar de engreída - añadió Ophelia

- ¿Y ahora qué pasó? - preguntaba el comandante en un suspiro notando la rabieta de la pelinegra

La rubia suspiró resignada y le contó todo a Squall, quien sólo frunció el ceño pensando que esos dos tenían la apariencia de alguien de unos veinte años, pero que en cuanto a madurez… Tenían la de un niño de cinco años. Entraron al compartimiento, pues Squall tenía que hablar con ellos algo sin mucha importancia

- Faltan un par de horas para que lleguemos a Balamb. Aunque no es necesario que se los tenga que decir, sean discretos con sus acciones - refiriéndose a los búhos -, ni Selphie, Irvine, Zell o Quistis saben de la decisión que he tomado, por lo que no sé de qué forma puedan reaccionar -

- Esta claro que la pasarás mal - interrumpió la rubia entrecerrando sus ojos con una sonrisita maliciosa, que aunque estaba enfocada en su lectura estaba al tanto de lo que pasaba a su alrededor

El castaño carraspeó y continúo

- Ya he hablado con el director Kramer, dice que no es ningún problema para él alojarlos en el jardín y lo más probable es que sea un refugio temporal, eso si logro conseguirles el lugar que estoy pensando, estoy de acuerdo con que Crust o el mismo Alexander se aparecerán en el jardín con soldados para inspeccionarlo, así que necesito su ayuda para buscar un refugio del que sea poco probable que nos encuentren -

- Eso es fácil… - comentó el rubio de cicatriz

- Lo demás lo hablaremos llegado al jardín… Al poner un primer pie en el jardín iremos directo a la enfermería, está claro que sus heridas deben ser tratadas - añadió en tono autoritario hacia los miembros de la resistencia -, sobre todo la de Dietch -

El resto del viaje fue sencillo, sin complicaciones, pero era prioritario llevar a la peliverde a la enfermería para que fuera atendida como era debido, un hecho que no había que negar era que su hermano había hecho un buen trabajo al sacar las balas de su cuerpo y suturarlas. A la salida de la estación de trenes había un estacionamiento, en su interior en uno de los tantos puestos había un vehículo del jardín, era otra previsión que habían tomado y estaba incluida en el plan. Y unos minutos más tarde se encontraban en la enfermería

La doctora Kadowaki palideció como si hubiera visto un fantasma, atónita y en shock

- Creo que el viejo no le avisó - indicó el rubio

- Al C-c-contra-r-rio s-si q-que lo h-hizo - la mujer tartamudeaba aún sorprendida

- Lamentamos interrumpirla, pero hay heridas que atender - comentó el castaño de cicatriz

Kadowaki asintió al instante y poniéndose manos a la obra se encargó primero de Dietch Almeid, quien estaba casi inconsciente, observando el trabajo que había hecho Izaskun sólo debía terminar el trabajo, ponerla en reposo y con unas transfusiones de sangre y suero podría en unos días recuperarse

- Ya regreso, iré a ver al director Kramer para informarle de nuestra llegada y buscar las tarjetas de acceso de las dos habitaciones múltiples -

Luego trató las de los ex prisioneros, encontrándose con heridas superficiales, con el motivo de que siguieran viviendo para resistir la mayor tortura posible con el pasar del tiempo, producto de las torturas que les eran aplicadas, por su aspecto no sólo eran físicas, sino también psicológicas notables en su semblante algo decaído, que de alguna forma alteraban su sueño y su metabolismo, tal vez muchas hayan sido sólo por desquite de los guardias que resultaban ser militares, de los cuales muchos habían perdido gran cantidad de camaradas y posiblemente familiares, o por sacarles o extraerles información sobre los búhos, para eliminar cualquier rastro de existencia de los búhos, si es que habían, fuera de prisión

- ¿Ya están ahí? - preguntaba el comandante hablando por su teléfono móvil regresando a la enfermería con las llaves de acceso - … Perfecto, esperen ahí, no se vayan porque debo hablar con ustedes - añadió finalizando la llamada

Al entrar de nuevo a la enfermería ya Zone siendo el último en ser atendido se estaba colocando su franela

- ¿Estamos listos? -

- Si, Squall - afirmo Kadowaki -, puedes quedarte unos segundos, no hablaré mucho -

- Vayan adelantándose, nos veremos en la entrada a la zona de las habitaciones - dijo girándose hacia al grupo que le asintió mientras se retiraban sin la peliverde que quedaba en custodia de Kadowaki

- No era necesario -

Pero Squall pensaba lo contrario y no estaba del todo errado

- Lisa no se equivocó contigo, ella me había dicho que harías algo al respecto, no le creí, ni el mismo director -

- ¿Lisa sabía que haría algo? -

- Si - asintió -, "_Kadowaki, no te equivoques con él, puede parecer ácido, repelente y la mayoría de las veces un completo necio, pero… En el fondo… Sé que aprecia a sus amigos y no los dejará en ese lugar, es sólo que no lo acepta ante los que lo rodean y no quiere que nadie vea las buenas cualidades que lo hacen parecer, según él, débil_" - le sonrió y carcajeo un poco

Squall apartó la mirada, cruzándose de brazos, escondiendo un ligero rubor en su rostro que intentaba ocultar con un ceño fruncido que marcaba más y más

- Lo hice porque lo creí correcto, no porque los aprecie - argumentó antes de salir de ahí, con paso algo rápido, deseando desaparecer rápido de ahí, casi corriendo

Al encontrarse con el grupo su actitud había vuelto a la normalidad y avanzando hacia las habitaciones el resto lo hizo, estaban algo apartadas de las habitaciones de SeeD's, el castaño sacó una de las tarjetas y la deslizó por la ranura en forma vertical, un pitido les indicó que estaba abierta y al próximo segundo la puerta de metal se abrió dando paso al interior de la habitación múltiple, eran las que usaban los estudiantes normales, aquellas que albergaba una pequeña sala donde había una mesa algo amplia con cuatro sillas, tres cuartos con sus respectivas camas y en el interior de una pared una repisa con tres niveles y al lado de uno de los cuartos otra puerta que resultaba ser el baño

- Será mejor que nos veamos aquí, en el comedor haremos mucho escandalo… - musitó Squall - Esperen aquí un momento, ya regreso -

Se dirigió al lugar mencionado, donde le había ordenado al resto presentarse y haciéndoles una seña les dijo que lo siguieran, los SeeD's inquietos y curiosos, hacían preguntas sin obtener respuesta alguna, por lo que la desesperación en algunos hacía que los latidos del corazón fueran en incremento

- ¡Ya basta! - exclamó Selphie -, ¡responde las preguntas que tenemos o no te escucharemos! - exigió

Tanto el castaño como el rubio tatuado y el cobrizo detuvieron sus pasos en secos ante el tono de voz alto y más viniendo de la castaña

- Síganme y ya, por favor, es mejor que hablemos en privado, a veces las paredes tienen oídos - se giró mirándola de reojo para avanzar

Sin más opción volvieron a seguirlo hasta la puerta de la habitación, haciendo el mismo procedimiento que hace unos minutos, cuando los tres entraron se quedaron petrificados, sin hacer un gesto o articular palabra alguna, aun y cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellos no movieron ni un músculo, simplemente ver a los búhos ahí acompañados de las otras personas que también eran poco probable estuvieran ahí, era la causa de tal comportamiento

- ¿Van a decir algo o se quedaran ahí todo el día? Aunque sea un "_te extrañamos_", malagradecidos - se quejó el rubio al rato viendo que aún no reaccionaban

- ¿Quién te iba a estar extrañando? - refutó la pelinegra con una mueca de indiferencia -, tuvimos que rescatarte porque, por desgracia, estabas incluido -

- ¿Que dijiste, maldita loca? - éste frunció el ceño mirando de frente a Mid, buscando intimidarla

- Vuélveme a decir así y ya verás - amenazaba de igual manera con los dientes apretados

Y sorpresivamente la pequeña riña terminó cuando Selphie se lanzó en brazos de Seifer con lágrimas en sus ojos, seguía sin creerlo… Se cuestionaba si en verdad ellos estaban ahí. Cuando no hubo más dudas en su corazón se lanzó a los brazos del que más conocía de los búhos. El rubio mantenía en alto sus brazos sorprendido por tal reacción, tampoco sabía que hacer al respecto, pero cayendo en cuenta que era Selphie y que estaba con ese ánimo de siempre, el sentimiento de culpabilidad que había nacido en él había desaparecido notablemente, pues creía aun que el culpable de que a la castaña le disparara aquel soldado en la clínica de Deling, había sido de él y de nadie más

- ¿Por qué lo haces? - preguntaba Seifer

- Porque me alegro de verlos a todos de nuevo - decía Selphie como podía entre sollozos

- No deberías, por mi culpa casi mueres, enana -

- Pero aún estoy viva, lo que deberías lamentar es no huir cuando tuviste la oportunidad, cabeza hueca - dijo separándose un poco de él para alzar su rostro y mirarlo a los ojos

Éste sonrió de medio lado levantando una de sus cejas, le removió el cabello como un adulto a un niño para así separarse del abrazo, seguido Irvine le tendió la mano y las estrecharon

- Un placer verte de nuevo, Seifer -

- Igual para usted, Capitán Kinneas -

- Sigues con las formalidades como siempre, ni el tiempo en prisión te cambia -

- ¿Y dónde está Rinoa? - preguntó la castaña al no verla mezclada entre el grupo

Inmediatamente el silencio reinó, nadie se atrevía a responderle sin antes tomar el valor necesario para explicarle

- No estaba en la base de datos de la prisión - habló Izaskun por fin

- Pero se supone que ella fue trasladada con Seifer - afirmaba Zell

- Si, pero al llegar a lo más profundo de la torre noreste nos separaron y desde entonces no la he visto, ni sabido más de ella -

- Ahí está el porqué de que nuestra misión con Galbadia terminara tan imprevisto, tenían planeado algo así y que mejor que hacernos a un lado para que no interfiriéramos, y sus razones, están de más decirlas - comentó de la nada una Ophelia indiferente que leía un libro nuevo titulado "_Misterios de Talara_", cerró su libro con la derecha, expulsó el aire de sus pulmones en un suspiro y sonrió -, en fin, ya habrá momento para hablar de eso, ¿no creen que ya va siendo hora de las conversaciones triviales? Además, hay que dar respuestas algunas preguntas, ¿quién quiere comenzar? -

Selphie y Zell hablaban al mismo tiempo sin que se les entendiera mucho, estaba claro que tenían tantas preguntas que se agolpaban en su cabeza y no sabían por dónde empezar, Irvine tampoco era la excepción, pero por no comportarse de igual manera que los primeros permanecía en silencio, aguardando el momento adecuado

- No sé por qué pensé que podrían guardar calma. Lo mejor será que les contemos desde un principio como ocurrió todo, y la persona adecuada para ello es el autor de toda esta magnífica obra: Squall -

Al escuchar su nombre frunció el ceño, no pensaba que la rubia le haría esa jugada, pero estaba en lo correcto ¿quién mejor que él para eso?, carraspeó un poco, tomó aire y empezó a relatar

Todo había comenzado horas después de ese día… Aquel en el que el Capitán Kinneas le había informado sobre lo que ocurriría semanas posteriores

- Eso quiere decir que… - Selphie no podía terminar de pronunciar esas palabras, simplemente no podía

- Si - asintió el castaño con seriedad

- Lo siento, Selphie, no te dije por qué los rescataríamos, si lo hacía pondría más presión - argumentó Irvine

- Si no los hubiésemos rescatado, mañana, a esta hora, estarían sus cabezas rodando por el suelo de la prisión - sonrió con algo de perversidad la rubia aristócrata

Los fugitivos aún se hacían a la idea de aquello, unos más sorprendidos que otro y llegando a palpar su cuello sólo de imaginarse esa sensación indescriptible

- ¡Pero se suponía que Alexander no les haría nada! - exclamó Zell golpeando la mesa a la vez que fijaba su mirada en Irvine y luego en Squall

- Alexander no fue quien dio la orden - indicó Irvine

- ¡¿Entonces quién?! - exclamó de nuevo con furia

- No tengo la menor idea, pero está claro que con tal de eliminar a los búhos del bosque, pasará por sobre las ordenes absolutas del presidente sin importarle las consecuencias que esto le pueda acarrear - agregó respondiendo la pregunta de Zell

- Es alguien que está en el gabinete e involucrado estrechamente en todo lo que acontece en Timber - dedujo Seifer arrogante y pensativo -, hay dos posibles personas -

- Seth Veera o Allian Brungs, aunque dudaría mas de la primera que del segundo - añadió Zone

- En la época que hacíamoz inveztigacionez al comienzo de la prezidencia de Alexander Deling, ze zabía que había hecho un cambio cazi abzoluto de todoz los ministroz y demáz, zólo dejo a un par que rezultaban zer de confianza independientemente de que hayan eztado cuando zu padre gobernó, loz nuevoz fueron inveztigadoz por el mizmo Alexander y loz máz zozpechozoz eran ezos doz - explicaba Watts

- Seifer, Watts y yo investigamos a fondo sus vidas tanto públicas como privadas - comentó el ex líder de los búhos del bosque -, sobre Veera fue la única a la que nos fue extremadamente difícil encontrar información suya, y lo poco que se encontró indicaba que estaba limpia, pero es obvio que algo oculta, esa mujer tiene cara de pocos amigos y las medidas que toma para hacer control en Timber son rudas y algo dictatoriales, resultando ser eficaces en ocasiones a corto o normalmente a mediano plazo - cambió su expresión a una pensativa y continuó - acerca de Brungs… Estuvo muy involucrado hace muchos años en la mafia haciendo trabajos sucios, y por Alexander dejó ese mundo y empezó a trabajar con él desde hace tiempo, muy buenos amigos desde la infancia tenemos entendido, desde entonces no hay ni un indicio que nos diga que el tipo ha estado haciendo trabajitos sucios -

- Por lo que noz deja a Zeth Veera -

- ¿Por qué no seguir pensando en que el tal Brungs es el culpable? - preguntó el rubio tatuado

- Gallina, porque hace unos siete años que Allian Brungs está limpio, y si es inteligente, sabe que Alexander detesta esas jugadas sucias, las consecuencias que le podría acarrear serían muy graves, eso, o es que simplemente no le importa y oculta bien lo que hace - explicaba -, y los que mucho ocultan al final resultan ser más peligrosos de lo que aparentan -

- ¡Luego seguiremos hablando de eso! ¿Y qué más pasó? - preguntaba una Selphie ansiosa

- Decidí recurrir a Ophelia y a Mid, planear una estrategia y llevarla a cabo, eso es todo -

- ¿Cómo que todo? - inquiría la castaña incrédula

- Si, ¿por qué no recurrir a nosotros que los conocemos a ellos? ¿No creías que querríamos ayudarte acaso? ¿Cuáles planes? - preguntó Zell

- Ustedes también tenían sus planes y no lo comentaron - interrumpió Ophelia que había vuelto a su lectura - Lo que es igual no es trampa… -

- Con que habías sido tú la husmeadora… -

- Sabía que lo descubrirías, por algo ese cargo en tan poco tiempo, Capitán Kinneas - sonrió la rubia

- Tu tampoco eres ingenua, habíamos hecho todo lo posible por evitar que ustedes nos descubrieran y lo que es peor, nos delataran -

- Esperen, hay algo que no entiendo, si ustedes pensaban también sacarnos, ¿cuándo demonios pensaban hacerlo? ¿A minutos antes de nuestra muerte o qué? - preguntaba un Seifer enojándose

- Si, algo así, porque no sabíamos dónde los tenían exactamente, mis colegas, por mala suerte, fueron trasladados de zona, lo que me impidió la obtención de información - explicaba un Irvine tranquilo - ¿ustedes de donde obtuvieron tanta información? -

- Yo contacte a Dietch e Izaskun antes de que regresaran al jardín finalizada su misión, podía contar con ellos para la tarea - dijo la pelinegra

- Estuvimos casi dos semanas ahí hasta ayer, dos días antes de la irrupción, Dietch envió los planos, el informe del número de soldados, los horarios del cambio de guardia y yo mientras tanto me encargaba de buscar su localización exacta en la prisión y de crear los bucles necesarios en las cámaras y las claves de acceso para los elevadores de la torre de máxima seguridad - añadió el pelirrojo

- ¿Y dónde está Dietch? - preguntó Zell

- No salió ilesa y está en la enfermería recuperándose, unos guardias le dispararon - respondió su hermano ocultando lo más que podía su preocupación, Mid muy sutil y discretamente tomó su mano y la apretó con fuerza - Gracias… - agregó debido a la preocupación de ella por el

Los tres, Squall en su mayoría, siguieron relatando los detalles de su plan llevado a cabo, obviando un par de detalles que aún eran triviales o por los momentos innecesarios, y a pesar de que se encontraban como amigos, algunos decidían ocultar secretos, tan valiosos que era necesario que permanecieran guardados en lo más recóndito de sus mentes

_Continuará…_

###############################################


	30. Chapter 30

Ejem… Los personajes de FFVIII son de Square-enix, los demás que aparezcan son creados por mí…

_Ya comenzaran las clases de nuevo, eso significa examenes y poco tiempo para pensar y escribir el fic, espero no volver a atrasarme con él y poder terminarlo de una vez por todas x.x_

_Pues no olviden dejar su review se agradecen de verdad y… Enjoy! =D_

###############################################

_Capítulo 30:_

En un par de días siguientes, todo continuó marchando con normalidad, en las noticias no anunciaban nada que les indicara que sabían que los búhos del bosque habían escapado o al menos eso parecía, Alexander o Crust tampoco se aparecieron en el jardín sorpresivamente como lo hicieron un par de veces anteriormente

Los prisioneros en fuga se habían presentado con Kramer, estuvieron un par de horas hablando solamente entre ellos sin ninguno de los SeeD's o el Capitán ahí presentes, más tarde según ellos sólo había sido una conversación trivial, "_tonterías y más tonterías_" dijo Seifer con disgusto y fastidio por respuesta a las preguntas del resto del grupo sobre esa charla

Como todo había vuelto a la normalidad, se volvieron todos a distanciar para volver a sus propios asuntos, Zell en Balamb junto con Rosen, Irvine y Selphie como un par de tortolos esparciendo su aroma de amor, que repugnaba a algunos, por todo el jardín, Mid e Izaskun pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo con Dietch en la enfermería, Seifer estaba la mayor parte de su tiempo con Viento y Trueno en Balamb de pesca y en algunas ocasiones Zone y Watts los acompañaban, Squall aun seguía con tiempo libre de sobra, el director Kramer prolongaba sus vacaciones al menos un par de días más por lo que entrenaba un par de horas en la zona de entrenamiento y luego pasaba el resto del día en el jardín pensando en tonterías sin mucho sentido y en las tardes entrenaba a Noah y cuidaba de Angelo y Piero y por ultimo Ophelia que en el día permanecía en el comedor con "_Misterios de Talara_" en sus manos casi finalizado, apilados en la mesa unos cinco libros de grosores y tamaños distintos y al lado de los mismos un vaso de agua o jugo que cambiaba a cada hora y en las tardes desaparecía sin dejar rastro alguno de su existencia

Un mediodía, había notado como días anteriores al rubio de cicatriz entrando al comedor, dejó la lectura a un lado y recogiendo los libros, se le acercó carraspeando un poco para que notara su presencia

- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó levantando una ceja

- Tu y yo debemos hablar, o para ahorrarme tiempo, porque quiero saber que le pasa al Barón de Carggoy con la Marquesa de Polkanng ahora que ella lo traicionó - esas últimas palabras enarcaron más la ceja del rubio para mayor confusión -, te entrego estas dos cosas, creo que es el momento, sabrás que hacer con ellas, le prometí a Mid que me encargaría de ello personalmente antes de que se volviera demente y te decapitara con sus katanas en público -

La chica introdujo su mano en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón sacándola unos segundos después, cerrada, Seifer al extender su mano, recibió dos cosas…

- ¿Qué haces tú con esto? - preguntó frunciendo el ceño, ocultando su asombro por uno de los objetos

- Me temo que esa no es la pregunta adecuada - lamentablemente, con rapidez se había dado media vuelta para retirarse de ahí despidiéndose con un gesto de mano

Una tarjeta de acceso que recordaba ya que de antaño él también tenía una muy parecida… Y el responsable de su asombro… Un encendedor de plata con una cruz roja, su cruz roja, la que justamente cargaba en las mangas de su chaqueta gris, cerró violentamente su puño apretándolo con fuerza, con miles de ideas y preguntas referentes a una sola persona...

Y esa persona estaba tras esa puerta… Se fue sin dudar un instante del comedor, al llegar a la zona de las habitaciones, tragó grueso al llegar a esa puerta, llevaba un par de minutos que le parecían una eternidad, no podía avanzar, sentía que sus pies estaban en una tina con cemento ya seco. Pensó que era más fácil acabar con un ejército entero que hacer aquello. Tomó aire y pasando la tarjeta por la ranura entró…

- Q-quistis… - pronunció como pudo

La puerta se cerró tras él y volvió a encontrarse en ese estado petrificado, sin saber realmente que hacer. Si eso era lo que Ophelia quería que viera, "_realmente esa chica es cruel_" pensaba Seifer. Ahí estaba ella, igual que hace unas semanas, como un muerto en vida, dándole un tono lúgubre y sombrío a la habitación

Y como si la luz hubiera aparecido para opacar a la oscuridad, el brillo faltante en los zafiros de la rubia aparecieron poco a poco, cuando observó a la estatua viviente, sus ojos se abrieron quedando como unos platos, se acomodó de golpe de la cama retrocediendo a lo más que podía, queriendo traspasar la pared en su intento de alejarse, boquiabierta como queriendo decir algo

- ¿S-seifer? ¿E-en verdad eres t-tu? - tartamudeaba con miedo y asombro a la vez - Debo estar alucinando, tu estás en prisión, si, es una ilusión - se decía para sí misma cerrando sus ojos por unos instantes para abrirlos, creyendo que él era un simple espejismo, de nuevo otra jugarreta de su mente

Con sus manos se tapó los ojos y oídos empezando a susurrarse cosas a sí misma, negando de nuevo su presencia en carne y hueso ahí. Éste reaccionó acercándose hasta sentarse en la cama

- Quistis, Quistis… - llamaba suavemente - ¡Quistis! - exclamó con seriedad pero seguía sin oírla

Hizo algo de fuerza hasta que tuvo capturadas sus manos entre las de ella, estuvieron así observándose detalladamente unos segundos hasta que él habló

- Lo siento -

En ese momento sin haberse dado cuenta su mano se había librado de las suyas y le propinó una bofetada que no se esperaba, cuando giró su rostro para volver a verla esa actitud altiva también nata en ella había regresado

- Largo de aquí, Seifer Almasy, un lo siento no vale para lo que hiciste -

- Eso lo sé, pero no tienes por qué reaccionar así, mujer -

Empezó a debatirse en su mente sobre si hacer lo que debía o no, se estaba desquebrajando tanto esa expresión de arrogancia que sus ojos se empezaron a humedecer, cuando la primera lagrima brotó de ellos, se abalanzó a sus brazos, apretándolo lo más fuerte que podía rompiendo así en llanto, él correspondía el abrazo con ternura, lo que resultaba ser un sentimiento algo extraño y a la vez muy lejano, hacía años que no sentía algo así. Seguido, tomó la osadía de arrebatarle un beso fugaz que se terminó convirtiendo en un largo y apasionado beso

- Pensaba que me odiabas - sonrió triunfante

- Sigo odiándote -

- No lo parece. Por la forma en que esa chica me entrego esto que te dejé - decía mostrando su encendedor -, pensé que algo grave te había ocurrido, veo que me preocupe por nada - añadía sarcástico

- ¿Seifer Almasy preocupándose por mí? Pensaba que esa noche y las otras tres posteriores habían sido en tus palabras "_solo algo pasajero_" - citaba con actitud igual a la de él -, si viniste por tu encendedor, perfecto, llévatelo. Puedes irte largando y gracias por la visita -

Por la manera en cómo lo trataba, él frunció su ceño respirando profundo para no responderle groseramente, se levantó y salió de ahí. Un segundo después a ella se le salió esa risa de felicidad y travesura de su interior

- Ay, Seifer. Lo siento, pero debes aprender una lección, debes valorar lo que tienes - decía con tono perverso y de deleite

Se acercó al espejo y no evitó sorprenderse al ver su estado, estaba más delgada y ojerosa o cadavérica

- No pensaba que estuviera tan grave, no sé cómo les voy a explicar lo que me ha pasado, lo mejor será que obvie el problema y hacer un borrón y cuenta nueva - decía contemplándose aún

Tomó su teléfono, marcó un número y lo dejó en altavoz mientras observaba su habitación, inspeccionando que no hubiera algún cambio o revisado más de lo que debían, pensaba que si ya habían encontrado el encendedor de plata, ¿porque no curiosear más?

- Veo que Seifer fue a verte -

- Si, se acaba de ir hace un momento - respondió -, ¿de qué tanto me he perdido? -

- No tienes ni idea de cuánto, luego te cuento con detalles. Ahora… ¿Cómo les explicarás lo que te ha ocurrido? -

- No tienen por qué saberlo, no es asunto de ellos lo que haga o no con mi vida -

- Sincera y directa. Bueno, espero estés preparada para las preguntas insistentes de Selphie, no te dejara en paz -

- No hay ningún problema con ello -

- Eso dices ahora - rieron al otro lado del teléfono -. Me equivoqué totalmente, aunque entraba en las posibilidades -

- ¿Con respecto a? -

- Con respecto a que Seifer era el causante de tu estado -

- ¡¿E-el?! - tartamudeó con incredulidad - Debes estar bromeando -

- Oh, no. Si, él - insistió -, aparté esa posibilidad, porque en ningún momento ustedes estuvieron juntos, o al menos eso creí hasta que vi su rostro al devolvérselo -

- Mejor cambiemos de tema, ¿sabes dónde puedo encontrar al hermano de Mid? Debo hablar con él -

- No tengo la menor idea de donde puede andar, hace días que no veo a ninguno de ellos, sólo a Seifer y fue hoy -

- Bueno, si lo consigues le dices que necesito hablar con él, de todas formas ya lo buscaré, y… Gracias a los tres por no decirle nada a nadie -

- De nada, sabía que estabas consciente y no querías que nadie supiera de eso, pero eso fue peligroso, si no nos hubiéramos preocupado porque no te veíamos, podrías haber muerto -

- ¿Podemos vernos en un par de horas en el comedor? Tengo mucha curiosidad en saber de qué me he perdido -

- Claro, nos vemos entonces - dijo antes de finalizar la llamada

Un par de horas después las dos rubias se encontraron en el comedor como habían acordado, Quistis ya estaba más lúcida, aunque se le notaba levemente su estado cadavérico y no era raro que ahora que todos disponían de tiempo libre para ellos mismos, estuviera Ophelia con otro libro diferente "_La oscuridad más oscura_". Disfrutando de la cena siguieron charlando hasta casi la noche sin interrupciones, la aristócrata era la que más conversaba sin dejar perder un solo detalle mientras la cara de la otra cambiaba a estupefacción, sorpresa, duda, alegría, incredulidad y un par de risas sarcásticas conforme ella iba avanzando

- Squall me las va a pagar, ese infeliz me hace sufrir en vano - frunció un poco el ceño evitando la mirada con una sonrisa

- Era la opción más adecuada en ese momento, después de ver el plan era mejor que fuéramos unos pocos y no muchos, las razones verdaderas por las que decidió no comentarles a ustedes, las desconozco y no las dirá tampoco -

- Ahora… - su actitud cambió a una pensativa - Yo me pregunto, ¿qué pasará ahora? Tengo varias hipótesis -

- Pues todos aquí desde que rescatamos a los Búhos se están tomando las cosas muy a la ligera y sencillamente me preocupa lo que vaya a ocurrir, cada día que pasa me inquieta el hecho de que Galbadia un día aparezca en el jardín. Sin embargo ahora que estás de vuelta sería grato oír lo que tienes para decir, creo que tienes más energías que antes y ya sabemos por qué -

La rubia se sorprendió levemente y carraspeando prosiguió a contarle sus opiniones para cambiar el tema de Seifer, de nuevo

- Bien, primero hay que buscar un lugar a donde huir lo más pronto posible, está claro que Alexander vendrá; segundo, hay que hablar directamente con Laguna y sacarle toda la información posible acerca del paradero de Rinoa, sólo los presidentes de Galbadia y Esthar saben sobre ella; y tercero hay que descubrir quién está tras la orden de matar a los Búhos por sobre las ordenes de Alexander -

- Perfecto - sonrió triunfante

Acto seguido sacó su teléfono móvil y realizó una llamada, hablando ácida y mandamás, al finalizar suspiró y volvió a mirar a Quistis

- Esta hecho, mañana nos reuniremos en donde Zell para discutir, le avisaré al resto en unos minutos y… - hizo una pausa mientras colocaba su índice y medio en su barbilla, mirando hacia arriba - Kurt está en la enfermería, ahora me cuestiono, cuándo se ira a Deling, ya tiene mucho en el jardín para ser francos -

Quistis agradeció y se encaminó a la enfermería, antes de entrar por el portal, se cruzó con un Kurt serio, de ceño fruncido, recostado del muro y sus brazos cruzados

- Jamás había visto ese aspecto tuyo, Kurt - pronunció la rubia haciéndolo sacar de su letargo

- ¿Tú? - preguntó con sorpresa sin creérselo

- Si, Ophelia me lo contó todo, gracias por tus cuidados -

- Para eso soy doctor, ¿no? Mi deber es cuidar de mis pacientes - respondió con una sonrisa volviendo a su ceño fruncido

- ¿Qué te ocurre? -

- No es nada, solo estoy pensando en mi vida - argumentó con una sonrisa

Ella no pudo evitar que esa risilla se escapara, lo que produjo que el pelinegro le enarcara una ceja

- Parece que ya estas mejor de lo que pensaba, eh?, ¿ya comiste? - preguntó y esta asintió

- No lo parece, vamos, vamos - decía empujándola al comedor contra su voluntad

Estuvieron conversando por largo rato hasta que el rubio de cicatriz acompañado de sus colegas Viento y Trueno aparecieron, Quistis los observó de reojo y súbitamente cuando tuvo la atención del de cicatriz tomó al pelinegro de la camisa y lo haló hacia ella hasta besarlo, la sorpresa en su extremo fue algo que el rubio y compañía no pudieron observar, un par de segundos después decidió seguirle el juego, prologándolo por más tiempo y mientras más se alargaba, una ira e incredulidad crecían y se alojaban en Seifer

- Esa infeliz… - maldijo entre dientes al ver la escena, era lo único que se le ocurría aunque deseó no haberlo dicho - ¿Quién carajos es ese tipo y qué se cree? -

- ¿Dice algo jefe? - le preguntó Trueno creyendo oír algo

- No, no es nada - carraspeó un poco disipando esas emociones -, vamos a sentarnos - añadió tomando su bandeja

Y a pocos pasos de pasar de la mesa no deseada, la rubia los había invitado amablemente a unirse a su mesa y por no mostrar sus celos, accedió respondiéndole con la poca amabilidad que salió de lo más profundo de su ser

- Qué fortuna para algunos y por desgracia para otros que sigas con nosotros en el mundo de los vivos, Seifer - sonrió con hipocresía haciendo énfasis en algunas palabras

- Si, lastima para ellos, ¿en qué grupo entras tú? -

- En de los que te desean muerto… - comentó con frialdad y soberbia - Tal vez, quien sabe… - añadió con una risilla apartando la mirada a otra parte

Cada palabra que trataban ambos creaba un ambiente tan tenso que se podía ver y cortar con un cuchillo e incomodar a los otros tres que pasaron a un segundo o quizás un tercer plano, decididos totalmente a sólo escuchar y si era posible permanecer como unas estatuas para no verse involucrados en la situación

- Eres vil y despreciable - comentó Seifer frunciendo el ceño

Una risa seca y sarcástica salió de la garganta de Quistis y lo encaró con ira disimulada

- Mira al espejo a hablar… Eres igual o incluso peor de a como me describes - sentenció con gran arrogancia -, y si me disculpas, debo retirarme, no quiero estar en presencia de quien me resulta desagradable - añadió tomando la mano de Kurt para llevárselo con ella

- Espero él te satisfaga -

- Eso hace, a comparación de alguien a quien recuerdo vagamente - respondió mirándolo de reojo antes de retirarse

Al salir, Kurt tomó la delantera reaccionando y arrastrándola hasta la enfermería con grandes zancadas y ceño fruncido, al entrar la haló y giró bruscamente para que quedara frente a frente con él, el cual no estaba nada agradable o contento

- Realmente no me interesa lo que ocurra u ocurrió entre ustedes, solucionen ustedes mismos sus problemas - regañó y ordenó con tono autoritario

- Necesita una lección -

- Tal vez si, tal vez no, te repito, "_no me interesa_" -

- Escúchame primero… - pidió más tranquila con cierta súplica

Mientras tanto el comedor que estaba casi desértico para ser esas horas, en especial un jueves, lo único que se oía eran las maldiciones de Seifer, sus desquites con todo lo que se atravesara en su camino y la voz de Trueno que le suplicaba parara y se tranquilizara para poder hablar con él como dos personas civilizadas, Viento sólo movía sus ojos centrándose en los comportamientos de sus dos amigos permaneciendo como siempre serena y sin expresar nada

- Hacía mucho que no me divertía tanto - se escuchó un libro cerrarse de golpe y la rubia aristócrata se sentó en la mesa donde estaban

Seifer se detuvo mirándola con rabia y furia, con agilidad se acercó hasta que sus rostros quedaron muy cerca, como una forma de intentar intimidarla

- Ahora no tengo tiempo para tus burlas, mosquetera -

- Yo tengo de sobra, en especial para ponerte al día… Confía en mí, sabrás qué hacer después o eso creo -

- Bien, te oigo -

Estuvieron conversando un par de horas, cerca de la hora de irse a dormir en el jardín, sin burlas ni rabietas por parte de uno o del otro, solamente Seifer y Ophelia, el primero le había pedido a sus colegas que deseaba una conversación en privado, estos sin rechistar se retiraron, al finalizar, estuvieron juntos hasta llegar a las habitaciones donde cada uno se retiró a la suya

La mañana siguiente en Balamb como todas las demás, indicaba que sería un buen día, soleado y como dirían los pronosticadores del tiempo en las noticias "_un día perfecto para salir a pasear_", sin embargo ellos no tenían tiempo como para descansar o disfrutar de los monumentos que ofrece la naturaleza, al mediodía estaban todos reunidos sin falta en el apartamento de Zell, un pequeño silencio incómodo llegó cuando se presentó el ultimo que faltaba, ninguno sabía exactamente por donde comenzar. En ese momento un suspiro se oyó seguido Squall quien había tomado la iniciativa

- Ya todos han descansado lo necesario y es tiempo de actuar antes de que Alexander lo haga -

- ¿Qué deberíamos hacer primero? - preguntó Quistis

- Buscar un lugar a donde ir si debemos escapar -

- Hecho - indicó con rapidez sin darle tiempo a decir algo más -, está el orfanato de Centra, con suerte podremos estar ahí un buen tiempo -

- Es un comienzo - añadió el castaño pensativo -, ¿Alexander sabe de cada uno de ustedes? En concreto de su pasado -

- Si, pero no sé qué tanto - respondió Seifer

- Esto es abusar de lo que tengo - dijo Ophelia para sí misma -, está la casa de los Visso en Grandidieri, nadie se atrevería a inspeccionar un territorio de mi familia sin acarrearse problemas independientemente de sea quien sea y si tiene un permiso o no -

- ¿No es muy peligroso con todos los Molbol ahí? - preguntó Zell con asombro y miedo a la vez, al igual que Selphie que se aferraba a Irvine pero se mantenía con la misma curiosidad

- Para nada, se les mantiene lo más alejado posible de nuestro territorio, a veces entran pero no es nada que se pueda solucionar, ahí solo están los cuidadores, las asistentas, mayordomos y algunos guardias para prevenir invasiones o ataques de cualquier tipo y no son muchos a no ser que sea cuando toda la familia se reúne -

- Será divertido entonces, cientos de Molbol para exterminar - sonrió Mid con una especie de sed de sangre, como si el entrenamiento de las últimas semanas con Squall y Ophelia no hubiera bastado y los Arqueosaurios fueran unos simples Mosquitos o Kedachikus

- ¿No hay ningún problema en que estemos allá? - preguntó Squall para despejar duda alguna

- En lo absoluto, solo debo avisar con anticipación que estaremos ahí en unos días o semanas para que hagan los preparativos -

- A la vez debemoz averiguar quién ez el traidor de la meza de eztado de Alexander y por qué llega a ezoz extremoz - prosiguió Watts

- Pude extraer algunos documentos de sus archivos en Timber, los que me parecieron de vital importancia - agregó Quistis

- ¿Quién te dijo la ubicación de nuestra guarida? - preguntó sorprendido Zone

- Eso es lo de menos, lo importante es que con esa información tenemos para comenzar -

- Así que esas eran tus "_vacaciones_" - dijo Mid simulando unas comillas en la última palabra a lo que ella asintió con seriedad

- Hoy mismo nos las entregarás de modo Watts y yo comencemos a investigar sin perder tiempo - decía un Zone animado, como un guerrero ansioso, entusiasmado antes de la batalla y el del gorro tampoco carecía de esa conducta

Todos estaban unidos a la conversación, pero… Seifer escuchaba atentamente con mirada calculadora, se estaban desviando de un tema que también importaba

- Me parece perfecto todo lo que planean, estoy de acuerdo, ¿pero se olvidan de que aquí uno de nosotros falta? - frunció su ceño sin perder la compostura

Todos los pares de ojos, a excepción de algunos que no sentían aprecio o apegue por la joven bruja, se desviaron a diferentes puntos de la habitación, como si se sintieran apenados de olvidar ese asunto que era igual de importante

- Si, ella, ¿qué piensan hacer? -

- Tú e Irvine son los indicados para la tarea, Seifer - respondió Squall con decisión -, cuento contigo para que hables con el director Kramer y a ti Irvine con tus contactos en Galbadia y les saquen toda la información posible, tengo otras cosas que hacer y ¿no pensaras que me iba a encargar de ello? o ¿sí? Ella aún sigue sin agradarme, hagan lo que crean necesario para eso, no me interesan sus métodos -

- ¿Cuál será nuestro plan de escape? Es decir, cuando llegue Alexander o Crust con medio ejército hacia nosotros - preguntaba con seriedad y preocupación Quistis

- Estoy en eso, no se preocupen - respondió el castaño calmando los nervios, más en algunos que en otros, estaba claro que ahora si estaban jugando con fuego

Sin nada más que acotar, mencionar o discutir, Squall se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta de salida, cada uno de los grupos se fueron retirando, cada uno a sus propios asuntos

Mientras tanto, las obras en la residencia presidencial habían terminado hace un par de semanas con una gran rapidez digna de admirar, y así como terminaron no tardaron sus habitantes en volver, más adentro, Alexander estaba sentado en la silla confortable de su amplia y lujosa oficina, observando el exterior de su nación a través del amplio ventanal, era de día, por lo que los rayos del sol invadían toda la sala dejando muy poco espacio a la sombra

- Señor, ¿no cree que es muy temprano para estar ingiriendo bebidas de ese tipo? -

El pelinegro sostenía con su izquierda un vaso corto con whiskey veintiún años a medio tomar, parece que llevaba largo rato en esa posición, su vaso destilaba gotas de agua y su rostro indicaba que estaba ciertamente furioso, a la vez miles de situaciones y posibilidades de acuerdo con sus ideas se maquinaban en su mente, solamente él sabia de que trataban dichos pensamientos, no había articulado palabra alguna con su asistente desde hacía horas y todo por ver de nuevo ese maldito papel

- Lo sé - respondió después de unos minutos con una sonrisa, dando un giro de ciento chenta grados a su expresión

- Aun no ha tomado una decisión, ¿qué piensa hacer? -

- Está claro que no voy a dejar las cosas así - respondió con enojo -, llámalos, ya sabes a donde los vas a enviar. - respondió con decisión y firmeza en su orden - Pensaba esperar más, pero tú también vas a lo que te había ordenado. Una cosa más… Espero eficiencia, de parte de todos -

- Como ordene y no se preocupe, me aseguraré de que todo salga a la perfección - asintió y se retiró sin rechistar del lugar

Una sonrisa se marcó en su rostro y dirigió de nuevo su vista al exterior y de la nada acabó de un solo trago lo que le quedaba de whiskey en su vaso para volver a sus propias ideas

_Continuará…_

###############################################


	31. Chapter 31

Ejem… Los personajes de FFVIII son de Square-enix, los demás que aparezcan son creados por mí…

_Resucité! xD_

_Pues no olviden dejar su review se agradecen de verdad y… Enjoy! =D_

###############################################

_Capítulo 31:_

Un día a la hora de comer, todos se habían encontrado en la fila del comedor y posteriormente, sin haberlo previsto, se encontraban todos almorzando, Mid, Zell y Trueno compitiendo por quien terminaba su almuerzo más rápido mientras eran animados por Izaskun, Rosen y Selphie respectivamente, Kurt, Quistis, Ophelia e Irvine, así como otros en mesas aledañas, los observaban sin remedio alguno o como un grupo de enfermos salidos del manicomio. Por otra parte, un aura lúgubre que daba silencio rodeaba a Squall, Seifer, Viento, Zone y Watts

Zell se atraganto con la comida, comenzaba a faltarle oxígeno, aquello causó una risa en Mid, seguido de una risa arrogante y burlona de Seifer, Trueno no le prestó atención y al cabo de unos segundos en los que las carcajadas invadían sus alrededores y Rosen asistía a Zell

- ¡Gané! - exclamó Trueno victorioso alzando sus manos aun mascando el ultimo bocado

- ¡Tramposo! - señaló acusadoramente Mid con su índice y ceño fruncido habiéndole cortado de raíz sus carcajadas

- No vayan a pelear, desde el principio la competición era ridícula - interrumpió Ophelia mientras Quistis y Kurt asentían concordando con ella

- Casi muero - decía Zell con dramatismo respirando de forma agitada

- Eso te pasa por comer de esa forma - le reprochaba Rosen

- ¿Y quién lo estaba animando a comer de esa forma? - replicó Quistis observándola de reojo

Rosen carraspeó y evitaba la mirada a la rubia, haciendo silencio y escondiéndose disimuladamente en la espalda de su chico

Minutos después, Quistis terminaba su almuerzo y con ello se retiraba del comedor, no sin antes besar la frente y los labios de Kurt quien se los retornaba, la acción tomó por sorpresa a más de uno, en especial en Seifer, generando de nuevo esa cólera al ver la escena, se sentía traicionado de alguna manera, pero insistía en no prestarle aparente atención, llevaban un par de días con esos besuqueos y más en su propia cara, pero ya tenía bien claro que el ignorar la situación no le hacía efecto, ni mejoraba la situación

- Adiós, cariño, nos vemos en la noche, no olvides venir por mí -

La duda se marcó más, pero como siempre, habían algunos que no se resistían a que la curiosidad les ganara

- ¿Venir por mí? Kurt, espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando - decía Mid de manera firme y autoritaria

- No te equivocas, hermanita, estoy saliendo con ella - respondió con una diminuta sonrisa arrogante y de satisfacción, dirigida solapadamente al rubio de cicatriz

- Pensaba que estabas mal porque Helena te había dejado - refutó cruzada de brazos con mirada acusadora

- Aun lo estoy - replicó con naturalidad -, y ahora si me disculpan, debo hacer los arreglos necesarios, tendremos una cena en Aureus Syreni -

- Ya sabemos que el oficio paga muy bien - bromeaba el rubio tatuado

- Lo hace sólo para llevársela a la cama... - creyó Seifer susurrar cuando en realidad alzo la voz lo suficiente para que fuera escuchado por él

- ¿Dijiste algo? - preguntó el pelinegro - … ¿Y que si ese es mi único objetivo? No tiene novio y es justo lo que necesito antes de regresar al trabajo - añadió sin temor y se marchó sin más

- No hay nada más que hacer, ya se salió con la suya, y así estaba tan dolido porque Helena lo dejara - comentó Mid tapando sus ojos con su mano en un gesto de frustración

Al término de su descanso, Squall volvía de nuevo a su despacho, le había dejado claro a Kramer el día anterior que ya se encontraba mejor de salud y no había ningún inconveniente, y con algo de duda, el hombre acepto. Pero el segundo turno del día no le resultaría nada relajante como lo era en la mañana, pues Noah se encontraba para perturbar esa paz y más ahora que Piero tenía más edad y tamaño, eso incluía el comportamiento travieso del joven can, por eso dicen que las cosas se parecen a sus dueños, Noah le arrojaba una pelota de color marrón hasta el otro extremo de la habitación, teniendo el máximo cuidado posible en no romper algo mientras el cachorro de color beige la perseguía hasta atraparla y devolvérsela en algunas ocasiones a su dueño

- Noah, ten cuidado - era la tercera o cuarta vez que le advertía su maestro para volver de nuevo a unos expedientes de SeeD's disponibles para misiones

Piero se cansó de jugar con su amo y comenzó a olisquear casi toda la oficina, Noah lo perseguía y curioseaba con él, en algunas zonas empezaba a rasgar el sitio donde olfateaba, como la alfombra o los sofás

- ¿Tendrá hambre? - se preguntó Noah como todo niño curioso - Ya regreso, voy por su comida -

El comandante suspiró sonoramente y se echó hacia atrás en el respaldo de su silla, observó de reojo hacia abajo y no sólo estaba Piero, sino también Angelo que no se hacía notar, estaba acostada a su izquierda descansando y a diferencia de Piero, sin molestar con su curiosidad amenazadora

Minutos después, Noah entra con dos boles, una botella de agua y una bolsa de alimento para perros, las soltó y procedió a servirle a su compañero

- Oh, oh… - pronunció con sorpresa y miedo

- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto su maestro al notar ese tono de voz

Al rodar su vista a donde la tenía al castaño… Una mancha más oscura del color tinto de la alfombra, lo suficiente como para hacer bufar al castaño y fruncir su ceño. Como gesto nervioso se pasó la mano un par de veces por su cabello peinándolo hacia atrás con el fin de tranquilizarse y disipar los deseos de estrangular a su alumno

- ¿Sabes que vas a limpiarlo tú, verdad? - dijo enarcando una ceja con obviedad

Noah asintió tímidamente, estaba de más decir que su actitud había bastado para intimidarlo y que entendiera que estaba enojado con él. Así que sin más demora, se levantó y salió de la oficina, de afuera pudo oír levemente el gruñido de frustración de su maestro, pero para su suerte no las maldiciones dirigidas al pobre can que seguía husmeando

- ¡Tú! ¡Siéntate! ¡Deja de estar haciendo estragos! - exclamó intimidantemente y con cara de cachorro arrepentido se sentó frente a él y segundos después estaba acostado igual que Angelo

Por otro lado, Irvine desde el jardín, hacia llamadas constantes a algunos amigos suyos de confianza que estaban involucrados en los asuntos secretos de Galbadia, hasta ahora era escasa la información y casi completamente inútil o cuestiones de las que ya estaba al tanto

- Es frustrante - dijo al finalizar una de esas tantas conversaciones telefónicas

Marcó el último número de su lista y le atendieron casi al instante

- Qué bien poder hablar con usted, General -

- Sabía que llamarías tarde o temprano. La voz se corre con rapidez, soldado, ¿no aprendiste nada de mí en este tiempo? - sermoneaba el hombre al otro lado del teléfono

- Claro que sí, pero casi siempre es usted el primero el enterarse de esas cosas -

- Es obvio que me enteraré si llamas a cada uno de mis muchachos - decía refiriéndose al resto de sus aprendices y hombres de confianza - Sé que es lo que vas a preguntar… Pero lamento decirte que no sé absolutamente sobre esa mujer, y en Timber… Se han ofuscado tanto en atrapar a la resistencia que ha generado problemas y más ahora que están cautivos, y quien sea, está gozando de un momento de suerte y fortuna para sus bolsillos, hay una gran cantidad de negocios sucios en Timber, miles de veces más que cuando la resistencia estaba aquí y eso verdaderamente me preocupa, estoy haciendo todo lo posible para descubrirlo, no obstante cada vez que estoy cerca se me escapa -

- ¿Tienes algún sospechoso? -

- No es un sospechoso, estoy muy seguro de que es esa persona, sólo necesito atraparla en el acto - decía con algo de frustración

- ¿Quién? -

- Eso es todo lo que te puedo decir, no confío en ninguna línea telefónica y menos en estos momentos, ahora si me disculpas, tengo otros asuntos que atender, hablaremos luego, en persona - hizo un silencio -Me gustaría contar con tu ayuda, claro, eso si tienes tiempo para un amigo -

- Aun estoy fuera de servicio, pero haré lo posible por ayudarlo, hasta luego -

- Si, hasta luego - respondió con cansancio -, said ocnic ed setna aes euq sediced et is - añadió en clave aquel general antes de finalizar la llamada

Fruncio el ceño y con pensamientos en su cerebro, observo el exterior de su habitación provisional en el jardín pensando en su reciente llamada

- Es raro que hable en codigo, claro, si a eso le puedes llamar codigo, General. Si te decides que sea antes de cinco dias… - Resopló para sin darle más vueltas al asunto, salir camino al tercer piso, en concreto al despacho de Squall

Tocó la puerta de madera y no esperó demasiado para que le ordenaran entrar, al comandante se le noto su sorpresa al verlo

- Irvine, no nos veríamos hasta dentro de unas horas -

- Lo sé - dijo sin espera -, debo ir a Timber por… -

Su vista fue a parar al piso, cerca de uno de los sofás de la oficina, donde estaba un pequeño de cabellera castaña con un cepillo y a su lado una cubeta de agua, limpiando una zona en específico con fuerza y precaución a la vez, antes de que abriera más la boca y preguntara algo, Squall se adelantó a responderle

- Piero se hizo un la alfombra, él lo está limpiando el como buen dueño de su mascota - arqueó su ceja haciendo énfasis en sus últimas palabras

- Así es - respondió con arrepentimiento

Irvine negó y aclarándose la garganta prosiguió

- Debo marcharme a Timber por unos días, tengo un superior de confianza que necesita mi ayuda -

- ¿Está relacionado con nuestros objetivos? -

- Totalmente, con suerte hasta más de uno -

- Bien, puedes ir, pero sabes que debes decirle a Selphie y aunque no seas más un SeeD, necesito al menos un informe o me mantengas al corriente de lo que hagas -

- Por supuesto, ¿por qué crees que te comento a ti primero? Será más difícil decirle que debo marcharme temporalmente - asintió frunciendo el ceño y se dio media vuelta para salir, no sin antes sentir algo de lástima y compasión por el chico

En la enfermería, ya se había hecho una costumbre que la amiga y el hermano de la peliverde estuvieran cuidando de ella desde que regresaron de su asalto en la prisión de máxima seguridad del desierto dingo, cuando ellos no estaban, su tío Siegfried, que desde hace años jugaba el rol de padre adoptivo de los tres, pasaba parte de su tiempo libre con ella. Ahí estaban los tres con sonrisas marcadas en sus rostros, hacia unos minutos que Dietch había despertado y algunos de sus recuerdos eran borrosos

- Izaskun, gracias por salvarme la vida, pero no vuelvas a hacer eso, duele en exceso - dijo al sentir el dolor de sus heridas que la llevó a recordar ese momento

El momento en el que su propio hermano había intervenido quirúrgicamente con lo que tenía a su disposición sin dudar para extraer las balas en su cuerpo y cerrar las heridas que pudieron costarle la vida

- Si no lo hacía probablemente no estarías hoy aquí con nosotros -

Sin embargo, el mayor de todos, mostraba unas cejas bien marcadas, denotando su disgusto en exceso

- Viejo Siegfried, no has dicho nada desde que llegamos, me preocupas - decía Mid

- ¿¡Cómo pudieron arriesgarse de esa manera los tres!? - alzó la voz de manera autoritaria y sorpresiva

Los tres jóvenes retrocedieron abruptamente al notar el tono del viejo SeeD y el miedo tampoco se hizo esperar

- ¿¡En donde tienen el cerebro ustedes tres que no piensan las cosas que hacen!? -

Mid quería bromear pero era interrumpida

- ¡¿No entienden que si algo les pasa a ustedes, que son como mis hijos, yo la pasaría terrible?! ¡Cabezas huecas! - alzaba cada vez más su voz con ira

Kadowaki entro en ese momento para de alguna manera salvarles el pellejo a los tres

- Siegfried, calma hombre, son jóvenes, todos hacíamos locuras cuando lo éramos, estoy seguro de que no eres ni un poco diferente a ellos, al menos de Mid sí creo que sea diferente -

- ¡Ey! ¿Y yo por qué? - preguntaba confusa

- Porque de los tres, tú eres la más demente - dijeron los hermanos Almeid a coro de manera incuestionable

- Bueno, sí, eso no lo discuto - añadió de manera pensativa, después de debatirse internamente cruzada de brazos si estaban en lo correcto

- Para ser francos era igual a Mid, tengo unos cuantos recuerdos de guerra con su historia - comento Siegfried con nostalgia y a la vez con cierto heroísmo

- Ya estás muy viejo, y no tenemos tiempo para tus historias - añadió Dietch

- Que descortés, únicamente tengo cincuenta años -

- Si, eso es estar viejo - insistió Mid entrecerrando sus ojos

- Insolentes - susurró para si -, en fin, tengo una clase que dar dentro de unos minutos a los de curso avanzado, regreso al finalizar - les dijo a sus hijos antes de retirarse con su formalidad ciertamente intimidante innata en él

- Ya no habrán más visitas por hoy, Seigfried, necesita descansar y ustedes deberían marcharse también - dijo Kadowaki con autoridad a las visitas

- Unos minutos más, por favor, es importante - suplicó Mid con seriedad

En Balamb, para despejarse de sus ideas, Seifer con Viento y Trueno, retomaba un viejo pasatiempo del que no tenía mucho éxito, con el fin de despejar de su mente ideas innecesarias, no obstante, no le funcionaba, sus cejas estaban más arrugadas que nunca y el solo hecho de tocarlo o entablar una conversación era motivo para ganarse una maldición del rubio. Sostenía su caña de pescar al borde de la paciencia, esperando desde hace tiempo que algún pez picara el anzuelo, por otra parte, Trueno tenía mucha suerte y Viento los observaba a ambos con las manos en la espalda y los talones juntos, sin formar parte de la actividad de la pesca

No pudo más, lanzó la caña sin importarle donde aterrizaba y aquel grito de frustración que retuvo desde la mañana y días pasados, había salido de su garganta y se prolongaba, terminaba, daba paso a unas maldiciones y gruñía para volver de nuevo al principio, como una especie de ciclo

- ¡Maldita bruja! ¡La odio, la odio! - repetía sin cansarse

Sus colegas se mantenían al margen observando cómo se descargaba de su ira, cólera, rabia, frustración u otro sentimiento parecido, al notar la mirada fija de ambos, les dirigió una fija mirada de furia, parecía un ogro típico de los cuentos

- ¿Qué tanto ven? ¿Nunca han visto a alguien así? -

- Negativo - respondió Viento, con valentía si a eso se le podía decir a su rostro inexpresivo

- ¡Aaaagh! ¡No la soporto, maldita bruja! ¡Yo preocupándome por cómo estaría y me hace esto! - gruñó

- ¿De qué habla? - le preguntó Trueno quien seguía con la caña en sus manos pero se había perdido su atención

En ese momento, su rabieta de niño malcriado se disipo, dándose cuenta de que en todo este tiempo, no le había contado al par lo que había ocurrido aproximadamente hace un par de meses, refunfuñó entre dientes y dándose media vuelta se marchó de ahí adentrándose en la calles de Balamb, Trueno le sonrió a Viento, ésta, escasamente le devolvió el gesto, decidieron dejar que lidiara solo con sus problemas y como en oportunidades anteriores, aguardar hasta que él por cuenta propia se decidiera a contarles

Encorvado y con las manos en los bolsillos caminaba con lentitud por las calles, observando todos los negocios, restaurantes, joyerías, bancos, cafés, hasta algunos comerciantes informales con una sábana doblada en pliegues donde mostraban la artesanía que ellos fabricaban, desde collares, anillos y pulseras hasta artículos ornamentales. Se detuvo en cierto punto al notar a su derecha en una tienda de ropa a alguien conocida. Frunció más su ceño, mas sin embargo así estuvo durante un par de minutos, ahí estaba ella, con lo que supuso sería el vestido que usaría en la noche, observándolo cada tanto, pegándoselo a su cuerpo con todo y gancho de ropa comprobando si así le gustaba o no. Resopló y se adentró en la tienda

- ¿Qué diablos es lo que tramas, Quistis Trepe? - se desplomó en un sillón cercano a ella sin despejar sus ojos de los de ella

- ¿Yo? - sonrió victoriosa con arrogancia - Sólo una cita con un chico que potencialmente podría ser mi novio, ¿no tendrás problema con eso o sí? -

Aun con ese gesto serio, intimidante y calculador, negó levemente y se levantó de ahí

- Haz lo que te plazca entonces -

- Vuelves a hacer lo mismo, ¿te reservas lo que piensas? ¿O es lo único que sabes hacer cuando no tienes nada que decir? -

- Quién sabe, de todas formas, no deberías preocuparte por mí. Anda a coquetear con el doctor estrella de Deling, tal vez así consiga, más rápido de lo que él piensa, lo que quiere de ti - frunció el ceño y terminó por marcharse del lugar

La rubia apretó el vestido que tenía entre sus manos para evitar gritar mientras veía a Seifer marcharse a paso normal, como si no se arrepintiera de nada de lo que le dijo, dejó la prenda en donde la había tomado en un principio saliendo con paso presuroso a alcanzarlo. Cuando lo divisó a lo lejos, aceleró más sus largas zancadas y lo arrastró, tomándolo desprevenido, hasta un parque cercano a un par de calles que la mayoría del tiempo estaba vacío y más cuando ya el atardecer estaba casi en auge

Quistis enfrentó sus cejas sin decirle nada, demostrando el enojo que había estado ocultando desde hace días, sin decir absolutamente una palabra. Seifer la observaba con tranquilidad y ligeramente sus cejas fruncidas, esperando que ella hablara primero, pero parecía que no iba a ser así, hasta que sin aguantar más esa lucha silenciosa…

- ¿¡Qué demonios es lo que te pasa!? - preguntaba incrédula

- ¿La pregunta te la debería hacer a ti no? -

- ¡Qué bien! - alzó su mirada al techo con gesto iracundo - Ahora yo soy la demente - negó evitando la mirada con el rubio

- Yo no soy quien que está con jueguitos tontos - respondió permaneciendo de igual forma que cuando habían llegado a dicho parque

- Me parece raro que ahora no quieras participar, lo hiciste muy bien hace un par de meses y después como siempre te marchas a mitad del juego, por eso lo he retomado y yo cargo las riendas -

- Aclárame algo, ¿en qué preciso momento se convirtió esto en un juego? Dime - dijo -, ¡porque no lo recuerdo! - exclamó en voz alta perdiendo parte de la calma

- ¡En el preciso instante que cruzaste esa puerta y decidiste hacer como si yo no existiera! -

- ¿¡Estás loca!? No sabes lo que me costó marcharme del jardín -

- Pues no, no lo sé y francamente es muy tarde para que te expliques - interrumpió -, ¡y espero que en verdad encontremos a Rinoa, así podrás volver con ella! ¡También espero que se casen y les vaya muy bien! - gritó con odio

- ¿Lo sabes? -

- ¿¡Cómo que lo sé!? ¡Pues claro que lo sé! ¿Dónde creíste que había encontrado el contrato original de los Búhos del Bosque con el jardín de Balamb? Estaba ahí en una caja de efectos personales tuyos -

Bastó para que Seifer callara y apartara su vista a unos columpios que estaban a su izquierda

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? -

- Obviando el hecho de que revisaste mis pertenencias… ¿Tú por qué le tomas tanta importancia a lo que haya pasado entre Rinoa y yo hace más de dos años? -

- No lo sé - respondió bajando la mirada

Seguían sin verse a los ojos e inicio un silencio incomodo de unos minutos

- ¿Entonces por qué? ¿Por qué te comportas así? -

- No lo sé -

Seifer insistió en la pregunta y ella también en su respuesta

- Necesito una respuesta, no un "no lo sé" -

Quistis volvió a guardar silencio y súbitamente lo miró a los ojos, que permanecían en calma con tristeza e incertidumbre… Los de ella, a diferencia de él, estaban húmedos, a punto de que la primera lagrima brotara. Sin resistirse un segundo más, Seifer la abrazó con fuerza, Quistis se resistía y el aplicaba más fuerza

- ¡Suéltame! - gritaba una y otra vez

Terminó cediendo liberándola de su prisión, no era el momento adecuado para abordar la conversación civilizadamente y menos si el la presionaba de esa forma, también, no era que ella tampoco aplicara su presión sobre él. Antes de marcharse, le dedicó una mirada de desprecio con vestigios de tristeza unos segundos y se marchó dando grandes zancadas por el camino por el que habían llegado dejando a un Seifer que se cuestionaba su error o errores. No obstante, seguía firme en su idea de que si había algo de culpabilidad, no toda caía en sus hombros, la otra parte reposaba en Quistis

Llegada la noche, Kurt se había presentado con un esmoquin negro con una corbata de igual color, su cabellera que solía estar al natural y poco elegante había cambiado, lo había peinado hacia atrás perfectamente, ni una sola hebra o mechón se atrevía siquiera a salir, su rostro sereno y tranquilo. Luego de unos segundos Quistis le abrió, llevaba puesto un vestido de color rojo con tirantes gruesos que destacaba sus caderas y le llegaba a un par de dedos antes de las rodillas con unos zapatos de color negro de tacón alto, haciendo que casi se emparejara de estaturas con Kurt, unas pulseras de brillantes y para completar, un bolso de mano de color azabache

- ¿Nos vamos? - pregunto sacándolo de su ensimismamiento

- Si - respondió tomando la mano de la rubia para reposarla en su antebrazo y emprender sus pasos

- Es demasiada cortesía - comentó ella en tono despectivo apartando la mirada

- Ya es muy tarde para regresar, accediste a salir conmigo, ¿lo recuerdas? - respondió en el mismo tono

- Si, pero ya no tengo muchas ganas -

- ¿Qué ocurrió ahora? ¿Tu odio se convirtió en amor?

- No -

- ¿Entonces? -

- Olvida lo que dije, vamos a hacer lo que íbamos a hacer y punto -

- Como quieras - respondió con desgano

A unos pocos pasos de salir del área de las habitaciones, parecía simple casualidad, pero por su expresión, parecía que llevaba el tiempo suficiente esperando a que los dos aparecieran, ahí estaba Seifer, recostado en el muro del pasillo que conectaba la zona con el jardín, sin decir una sola palabra, limitándose única y exclusivamente a ver a Quistis que seguía caminando al mismo paso calmado con Kurt y tomados de la mano

- Ya estaba aquí cuando vine a buscarte - le susurró Kurt al oído dirigiéndole una rápida mirada de triunfo a Seifer

Aquello le había recordado la frase que había dicho en el comedor y que tanto le había irritado, se controlaba en todo lo posible por no perder la calma y arrojarle un puñetazo a la cara, que para sus efectos bien merecido se lo tenía. No terminó de serenarse aunque fuera un poco cuando a su derecha a pocos pasos de que se marchara, la rubia con rapidez robó un beso a Kurt y por si no fuera poco, Quistis lo miraba de reojo, dando a conocer sus verdaderas intenciones con el beso

Pero a pesar de todo, permaneció con la misma postura y rostro, sus cejas solo se habían pronunciado más de forma escasamente notable y sin más, dejo que se marcharan. Una vez idos, su rabia volvió a explotar de manera silenciosa, instintivamente había sacado sus manos de los bolsillos y súbitamente se encontraba golpeando con su puño izquierdo uno de los pilares del pasillo de donde salían los muros, cuando no le satisfacía, comenzó a golpear unos cestos de basura que había a unos pasos de él

- Si rompes algo, júralo que saldrá de tu bolsillo - dijo una voz parándolo en seco

Dio media vuelta y observó, todavía encolerizado, a Squall, con su ceño fruncido, cruzado de brazos

- Lárgate -

- Sólo que tú me lo impides - añadió sin sentirse intimidado

Antes de que pudiera responderle, comenzó a oírse una voz que discutía, aparentemente sola, por los pasillos de la zona acercándose a la salida del lugar, ambos guardaron silencio hasta que un par de segundos después apareció Irvine con su ropa casual

- Si, si, ya te dije que voy saliendo, pareces una mujer regañándome, estoy allá en unos minutos - despego su móvil de su oído, finalizo la llamada y lo guardó en su bolsillo

Al alzar la vista, la extrañeza apareció en su rostro al ver la escena; papeles desperdigados por el suelo; dos cestos de basura tirados y alejados el uno del otro; al alzar más su vista denoto a Squall y a Seifer

- No preguntaré que estaban haciendo, pero por las apariencias pareciera que les hacen falta unos buenos tragos fuertes -

- Díselo a él, yo acabo de salir de la oficina y sólo quiero ir a dormir -

Irvine soltó una risa seca y miró a Squall con una sonrisa incrédula

- Vamos, por tu cara se nota que te hace falta para relajarte antes de ir a dormir y a ti… - esta vez dirigió su mirada a Seifer - Bueno, por despecho, en concreto por Quistis -

- ¿Estás de broma? - exclamó con minúsculo temor de que lo hayan descubierto

- Si, como digas, vamos, Zell me está esperando ya desde hace tiempo - dijo tomando a ambos por los hombros para llevárselos de ahí casi a la fuerza

Llegaron en unos minutos gracias a Squall quien tenía consigo la llave de uno de los automóviles del jardín, le resultaba útil a la hora de ir a Balamb por cualquier motivo y guiados por Irvine llegaron a un bar de dos pisos con decoraciones de madera, a los lados de la puerta habían dos estatuas de granito blanco de sirenas desenredándose su propia cabellera con sus manos y con la mirada hacia los visitantes; arriba un letrero con mosaicos de cerámica que decía "_Maiden of the Sea_" el nombre del lugar

Al entrar otras estatuas de granito blanco de sirenas adornaban el lugar y la mitad de arriba de las paredes con mosaicos de cerámicas blancas, aguamarinas y varios tonos de azules y la otra parte de madera, al fondo se encontraba una tarima con micrófonos y pantallas, todo un equipo de karaoke; a la izquierda una barra bar con un par de bármanes atendiendo a los que estaban sentados en las seis sillas y entregando las órdenes de los otros mesoneros que iban y venían a las mesas de madera del lugar, en una de ellas al fondo muy escondida estaba Zell disfrutando de la música folk animada, que atraía gente y el ambiente se mostraba más calmado que otros días

Caminaron hasta sentarse en la mesa con Zell, se saludaron e Irvine se disculpó con Zell por llegar tarde

- Si, mujeres, Rosen también me reprochó el que saliera hoy, pero me dejó ir, que tuviera cuidado, ¡hemos salvado al mundo de una bruja que deseaba comprimir el tiempo! ¿Cómo se le ocurre que no podré contra un par de ladrones con cuchillos o pistolas? -

- Pues resulta que el alcohol te quita fuerzas e inhibe poco a poco tus sentidos, una vez salí del bar muy tarde con cuatro de mis subordinados, estábamos todos idos, recuerdo sólo cuando salimos y cuando me desperté, estábamos algunos únicamente con nuestros pantalones, otros dos estaban en ropa interior, nos habían quitado casi todo a excepción de lo que teníamos puesto ese día, con golpes y magulladuras en el cuerpo -

Zell y Seifer rieron sonoramente, Irvine soltaba una que otra carcajada por acordarse de la vergüenza de los dos que quedaron con su ropa interior. Cuando terminó, el rubio tatuado alzó su mano al ver al camarero cerca

- Si, el cuento se extendió en el ejército y por "_El Zorro travieso_", un bar de Timber, se comentó durante una semana que los habían visto a unos metros del lugar golpeándose entre ustedes mismos tambaleándose, unos tipos se les acercaron y los asaltaron sin mucho problema, inclusive les dieron todo sin mucha protesta. Hasta ayudaron a los tipos para quitarles la ropa y las cosas a Calvin y a Thompson, esos soldados inservibles -

- Pero útiles para ustedes que entraban cada que esos inútiles estaban de guardia - añadió un Irvine con frustración

- Admite que eran entretenidos los asaltos a su base en Timber, las cosas que conseguíamos para hacer nuestros planes a futuro eran únicas - agregó Seifer con disfrute

- Como tú digas, pero igual arruinaba sus planes - argumentó victorioso - Planes. Planes. - incrementando algo de sorpresa a su expresión cada que lo repetía - Hablando de eso, ya le había dicho a Squall y hoy le dije a Selphie, al parecer se lo tomó a bien, y mañana me iré. El General Ritore me dijo que es claro que ese alguien está aumentando con descaro sus negocios sucios en Timber, lo que me lleva a pensar que está involucrado en la orden de muerte para los búhos, que por supuesto está en el gobierno y es osado al ir en contra de Alexander -

- De los tantos a los que frustrábamos sus planes en Timber… ¿Quién? - se preguntaba Seifer - Ninguno de esos mafiosos trabajaba para el gobierno y muchos terminaron en prisión -

- Si, lo sé, pocas, muy pocas oportunidades trabajamos en conjunto con los Búhos, y eran ocasiones en las que la tensión se palpaba, lo mejor es dejar de preguntarse y que vaya yo mismo a averiguarlo por mi cuenta -

El camarero había llegado luego de unos minutos y procedió a tomar el pedido de los cuatro y se marchó con rapidez a ordenarle a uno de los bármanes que se apresurara

- Cambiando de tema… Así que estás enamorado de Quistis, ¿qué harás al respecto con Kurt? Digo, está claro que ya te la arrebató - dijo Irvine como la cosa más corriente del mundo

- ¿Quien está enamorado de Quistis? - preguntó Zell con sorpresa levantando una de sus cejas

- ¡¿Quién dijo que yo estaba enamorado de ella?! - alzó la voz frunciendo el ceño, negando de nuevo sus sentimientos hacia ella frente a los demás

- A ver… Recapitulemos, Zell tú también sabes y Squall también, pero no creo que recuerde o tenga muchos ánimos de hablar, pues está pendiente de la castaña de aquella mesa - señalaba con su vista

Squall salió de su ensimismamiento sin asombrarse por que lo hayan tomado desprevenido, después de todo era caracterizado por ser aun alguien muy serio, cambiando su forma de sentarse para darle atención a los tres, con eso quedaba demostrado que si estaba observando a la chica desde hacía un tiempo

Al momento el camarero había regresado con una bandeja, dos whiskey escoceses en las rocas, una cerveza y un bourbon, las dejó en la mesa y se retiró. Zell vertió en un vaso de vidrio cilíndrico con hielo y restos de su cerveza anterior parte del contenido de la botella ámbar que resultaba ser cerveza clara. Irvine alzó su vaso y lo chocó con el de Zell en un gesto amistoso

- Salud - pronunció estirándola también hacia Squall y Seifer para al igual que los otros tres darle el primer sorbo o trago a su whiskey

- Está de más decir que estás perdido por ella, Seifer - sentenció Squall degustando el primer trago de su escocés en las rocas

El rubio se bebió una buena parte de su bourbon y suspiró sonoramente frunciendo más el ceño, pasando su mano para peinarse el cabello en un gesto de frustración y algo de enojo. Rindiéndose así de una vez por todas y dándole la razón a sus acompañantes

- Sigue tomándome por sorpresa el que Quistis de la nada este con Kurt, es decir, como mujer que es, sabe que su vida está en Deling como doctor y no en Balamb, ¡pero ahora veo muy claro el por qué lo hace! - decía un Zell incrédulo

- Ilústrame, idiota, ¿por qué esa maldita bruja lo hace? - exigía saber el rubio de cicatriz con las cejas enfrentadas al máximo

- Mmm... Indago que es por venganza y por darte celos. Un cincuenta y cincuenta de cada uno - explicó Irvine

- ¡¿Venganza?! ¡Por favor! ¡No le hecho nada a esa mujer para que quiera vengarse de mí! -

- Pues no creo que ella piense igual que tu - agregó Zell -, ha sido nuestra instructora, se ha criado con nosotros desde que éramos unos niños y creo que en especial Squall y tú, así como yo también, la conocemos muy bien -

- Sé que no debí haberme marchado, debí dar la vuelta y quedarme en el jardín, eso, o... En un principio jamás haber entrado ese día al comedor - dijo Seifer evitando la mirada

- No me interesa el relato de cómo paso todo, pero no debes arrepentirte de lo que haya pasado, sucedió lo mismo con Selphie cuando estaba en el ejército - dio un sorbo al escocés en las rocas -, te odias por la decisiones que tomas, pero mira lo que pasó ahora -

- Resulta que ella no es Selphie, imbécil -

- Cuida tus palabras, Seifer - advirtió Irvine frunciendo el ceño con una sonrisa arrogante

- Eso se arregla fácil, están en el Aureus Syreni - decía un Zell entusiasmado maquinando algo -, fácil, vamos allá, esperamos que salgan, golpeas a Kurt y te llevas a Quistis -

- Gracias, pero no estamos en un videojuego donde me toca salvar al mundo, rescatar a la doncella y al final quedarme con ella - agradecía el rubio con sarcasmo

- Espera, de todas formas lo del puñetazo no es mala idea, pero déjalo para otro momento, debes hablar con ella mañana quiera o no, pero lo más privado posible, la voz corre a toda velocidad en el jardín de Balamb y explicarle todo, sino todo se resuelve coqueteando, siempre resulta - aconsejó Irvine con su actitud de donjuán

- Si porque te funcionó muy bien en el pasado… - añadió Squall - Tanto así que dio resultado después de unos cuatro o cinco años -

Las risas de Seifer y Zell no tardaron en oírse, sin embargo, Irvine no parecía muy afectado, en cambio una ligera extrañeza se apareció en su rostro, los otros dos aun enfocados en risas veían al cobrizo y sus risas fueron cesando

- ¿Qué te pasa, capitán? Sólo estábamos bromeando -

- Seifer, ¿qué fue lo que dijo Squall? - preguntó posando su mirada fija en ambos rubios

El de cicatriz y el tatuado levantaron ligeramente una ceja y sin hacerlos esperar más de lo debido, Irvine citó a Squall lo más preciso que pudo, para generar más confusión en Zell

- Yo no conozco con exactitud los detalles de su travesía por el mundo para acabar con Artemisa, pero sé lo suficiente como para no pasar por ignorante, al grano Capitán Kinneas, ¿a qué te refieres? -

- ¿Qué has hecho estos cuatro años en la resistencia, jugar a las espadas de madera? Si bien mejoré mi uso con el rifle, también he aprendido a escuchar bien -

- ¿No lo hacías antes? - añadió Seifer sin tomarlo en serio

- ¿Cómo puede saber, y no es que me sienta orgulloso de lo que diré, que fallé tantas veces en mis anteriores coqueteos con Selphie? - preguntó a Seifer y a continuación dirigió su mirada a Squall - Una pregunta, con sinceridad por supuesto, ¿cuánto y a quienes has recordado? -

Squall guardó silencio, dio un trago a su bebida, suspiró, tomándose todo el tiempo necesario para responder y generando ansias en los tres que esperaban con ahínco su respuesta

- Eso no es asunto tuyo - objetó frunciendo el ceño

- ¡Como no me había caído en cuenta, no los rescatarías de la prisión sin un motivo! entonces SI has recordado, ¿cuánto? - replicaba Zell

El castaño bufo sonoramente negando un par de veces, volviendo de nuevo a tomarse su tiempo

- La farsa duro lo suficiente, pero no el tiempo que deseaba, recuerdo todo y a todos a excepción de Rinoa, empezó a pasar desde que la primera vez que estuvimos en Deling trabajando para Alexander -

- ¿Cómo es eso posible? - preguntó Zell sorprendido - ¿Por qué a todos menos a Rinoa? -

- ¿Sigues sin pasar el trato que te dio? - preguntaba Irvine

- Si, sigue siendo una pesada insoportable, ni sé por qué sigue estando en el plan de rescatar a los búhos del bosque, me parece totalmente una pérdida de tiempo -

- Como líder inmediato en caso de que Rinoa no esté disponible, te ordeno que te apegues al plan, Comandante Leonhart - agregó alzando la voz un Seifer molesto

- ¿No que te gustaba Quistis? ¿Por qué la defiendes tanto? Rinoa sigue siendo insoportable, punto - rebatió el castaño

- Porque es mi superior -

- Si, así le dicen ahora - susurró Zell al oído de Irvine

- Tengo entendido que sólo eras un mercenario junto con Viento y Trueno antes de aceptar la oferta de Rinoa de unirte a los Búhos - comentó Irvine

- ¿Señores, no creen que nos estamos desviando de tema? ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? ¿Somos tus amigos, no? - argumentó Zell

- Si me era posible, no le diría a nadie, no deseo ninguno de estos recuerdos, no ahora, no nunca - sentenció con una mirada fría finalizando su trago y emprendiendo sus pasos a la salida

_Continuará…_

###############################################


End file.
